An Unlikely Company
by Katy-The-Platypus
Summary: Airelotwen Sandhelm is a woman that does not belong. With an elven mother and a dwarvish father she is an outcast of two races. But when Radagast pushes her into the path of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard, she had no choice but to put her past behind her and help her new friends. Eventual Thorin/OC. In the process of being re-written and updated
1. Chapter 1

In a small field half a day's walk from the southern edge of Mirkwood there was a small cottage. In the cottage lived a young woman who passed her time singing and cooking over her fire when she wasn't busy as a maid. The woman was called Airelotwen Sandhelm or simply Aire, to those few people who knew her. Airelotwen had the appearance of an elven child, but this was not entirely true. She was elven in blood yet she was also dwarvish, accounting for her height. Or lack of it. At 4"9 she was about the height of an eight year old human. Her mother, Ascacairiel, had caused uproar when she had married Tolman Sandhelm, a dwarvish metal smith. One event had led to another and the couple had had to leave Rivendell.

Between that and Smaug's attack on Tolman's home of Erebor, Aire had no real home. She was more than content to live in her cottage in the field, with no cares and worries. However, this was not to be forever.

One of the few people who knew of her existence was the wizard, Radagast the Brown. He required her help once every other Thursday morning. Radagast was barely at home yet he allowed her to order his books and cook the meals he did not have time to prepare himself. Aire had been visiting the wizard's house for the past four decades at the least and in that time she'd grown to love the animals that lived with him. In particular, she was rather fond of the hedgehogs. Sebastian was her favourite by far, not that she showed this very often as the other hedgehogs got quite jealous.

It was on such a morning that she was re-organising the books on the shelves for Radagast when her life took a different turn. The birds had not been singing and the mice and hedgehogs were being quiet. The only usual creature that was not accounted for was Sebastian. Aire hoped that no harm had befallen him and that he was merely out with the wizard.

However her fears came to light when the wizard burst through the door of his home, panicking and in a fret. In his hand he grasped the small hedgehog which was twitching ever so slightly and squeaking in pain. Radagast placed the small mammal on his table and began to frantically search for something among his many bottles and instruments. The other hedgehogs moved to see their brother but this did nothing other than distress him. "Give him some room!" Radagast squeaked, waving them away as he tried to get the small creature to swallow something. It did not work and Radagast became more frantic as the second solution failed too. "My pipes!" He fretted, turning in circles as he looked for the instrument he needed. Aire handed them to him but it did no good. All they could do was watch as Sebastian twitched and became limp where he lay. "Oh no!" The wizards face crumpled and Aire's heart pulled. Though she was over ninety years old, she did not take kindly to an animal dying.

Neither he nor Aire could grieve long as a shadow blocked the light from the window. A large, eight legged shadow which was soon joined by others. Aire did not hesitate as she ran to block the door, a moment before it shuddered in its frame. "Airelotwen!" Radagast called as he scooped Sebastian's body into his hands. The pair sheltered in the back of the room, the mice making their appearance. Airelotwen hid her face as the overgrown spiders began to break through the straw roof she had not long repaired. Above her Radagast was speaking in his foreign tongue as black smoke poured from the mouth of their beloved hedgehog. It took only a few moments before the spiders were making a hasty retreat and Sebastian was squeaking in the arms of the wizard.

Airelotwen unblocked the door and cautiously stepped outside, Radagast not far behind. "What were they?" She whispered, terrified at what she had just witnessed.

"Not of this good Earth." Radagast's reply was quiet and full of fear and wonder. Airelotwen had barely noticed the small bird conversing with him until he took off into the woods.

"Don't leave me here!" She cried, hastily following him without being sure as to why. She followed him to his sleigh which was pulled by a dozen or so rhosgobel rabbits. She jumped onto the back as it began to move, holding tightly to the wizard's robes.

"What are you doing?" He asked over his shoulder, glancing down at her.

"I have no idea!" She realised all too late that it was a terrible mistake to have made, especially when the ruins of the abandoned fortress loomed up ahead. Pieces slid together in her mind and she realised that the Greenwood was falling under the spell of witchcraft. "I'm going to wait here." she said as the sled drew to a halt. Radagast made no acknowledgement as he slowly headed into the battlements, staff held in front of him. "Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! What _have_ I gotten myself into?" She wondered aloud, sitting cross-legged on the wooden platform of the sleigh.

Aire was stat there in the silence for no longer than half an hour before the rabbits took off at Radagast's call. He was attempting to catch up with the sleigh, but he was just a little too slow. Airelotwen moved carefully to her feet and reached out a hand to the wizard, pulling him onto the sleigh. She ducked with a yelp when she saw what had been chasing him; large, angry bats. "Oh, very bad!" She cowered into the wood, one hand covering the back of her head as the other kept her on the moving platform.

A glance behind her a moment late revealed that the bats had disappeared, as had the familiar forest of Radagast's home. They raced past her small house but showed no sign of stopping. "Radagast, where are we going?"

"Far, far away!" he replied, glancing back over his shoulder. "Over the Misty Mountains!"

"Why?" Aire was suddenly weary. She had been born this side of the Misty Mountains and had never had to cross them before.

"We must find Gandalf!" Aire was familiar with Gandalf the Grey. He had visited shortly after her parent's had died and had been very kind to her.

The rhosgobel rabbits were fast, but the Misty Mountains were large. It would take over a day for them to reach the other side and Aire had nothing with her but her cloak, a small sword and the small bag she carried everywhere. However she was compelled to stay in the wizard's company. She was far safer there than in her home.

Radagast stopped the sled only twice so that the rabbits could rest and Aire could relieve herself. Other than that they travelled at full speed though a valley that wound across the Misty Mountains. How Radagast knew where he was going Aire did not know, but she did not question him.

She was tired when they entered another set of woodland and paid little notice to the passing trees and bushes. Her eyes widened when she focussed ahead and saw that the ground was about to drop out from underneath them .She held her breath as the sled flew over the rocky ridge and landed a few feet below on the grass.

Airelotwen shook her head to clear the pounding blood and, when she looked up, was greeted by the sight of a ring of various sharp objects pointing at her.

* * *

_I probably have too many stories on the go at the moment, but I couldn't resist writing this! I'm in love with The Hobbit and Thorin is my favourite character of all of them! (Next to Kili) Constructive criticism is always welcome! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A big thank you to _

_ZabuzasGirl_

_Lady Legend-Maker_

_Wolviegurl_

_CravenHellsing_

_And my three guests._

_Also a massive thank you to the wonderful Shibo26. I'm following the movie line here, but I will be adding and elongating the scenes to 'slow it down' and add more depth to the chapters. Let me know if they become too slow paced!_

* * *

Airelotwen was still staring at the metal with wide eyes as a familiar voiced called for the weapons to be lowered. "Radagast! Radagast the brown!" Airelotwen turned her head to see Gandalf stood by the sleigh. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Radagast made a move to speak but stopped himself. Airelotwen raised her head and slowly moved into a standing position as the wizard tried to speak again. "Just give me a minute! Oh! I had a thought but I've lost it! It was right there; on the tip of my tongue! Oh! It's not a thought at all!" Radagast stuck his tongue out and Aire made a face at the stick insect he produced. She allowed Gandalf to remove it, flexing her sore fingers.

Gandalf waved the others away and pulled Radagast to one side, obviously having picked up on some signal Aire had missed. "Make our new guest comfortable!" He called, referring to her. Aire looked around to see thirteen dwarves and a hobbit watching her carefully.

"Who are you?" One of the older looking dwarves asked cautiously. He had a white beard split in two at his chest and wore a red robe. He seemed the eldest, but not the most respected. That seemed to be the dwarf with only a slight beard and a fur coat.

"My name is Airelotwen Sandhelm. At your service." She bowed but kept her eyes fixed on the dwarf that had spoken to her.

"Sandhelm?" A second dwarf, also dressed in red, questioned. "As in the smith?" His beard was red and bushy, parted into different layers with metal clasps. "I thought him dead!"

"What are you to him?" A third dwarf, this time with two thick braids in his hair and winged hat, demanded. He shifted his weapon in his hand.

"I am his daughter."

"Daughter? Yer look nothing like a dwarf!" The second one sniffed, poking his finger at her.

"My mother was an elf." Airelotwen responded carefully. It was perhaps not the wisest thing to say, especially when the one in armour took a sudden step towards her, the others tensing up.

"A half-blood! Tolman betrayed us!" The other twelve dwarves angered at his words, but the hobbit among them looked on a little confused.

"Bilbo Baggins." He nodded at her, making an effort to be polite. He slipped past the suddenly terrifying dwarf and tugged her out of his way.

"A pleasure." She nodded. "I mean no offence by being here, I merely came to escape the forest. You may take comfort, should you so wish, in the fact that my mother and father are dead and have been for some time. I mean you no harm or disgrace by being here."

"It's not your fault." The first dwarf smiled slightly at her, nodding his head. "Name's Balin."

"Gloin."

"Bofur." The second and third dwarves introduced themselves. Slowly the others introduced themselves, but Airelotwen was having difficulty remembering their names. Bombur, Bifur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Dwalin, Oin, Fili and Kili all stepped forwards, just leaving the one most opposed to her presence.

"Do I not get to know your name?" She asked him, feeling a little bolder than she normally did after the spider event. She was still weary of the dwarf in front of her though.

"Thorin Oakenshield."

Aire raised her eyebrows but disguised it by bowing politely. Thorin made no response, just turned to join the two wizards. "Don't mind him." Balin smiled.

"Can I ask where you're all going?"

"To defeat Smaug!" Ori was happy to answer, but the others did not seem so happy about it. However no more could be said about it as a low, eerie howl tore through the birdsong.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo demanded, freezing where he stood. "Are there wolves out there?"

Airelotwen wished they were wolves. She knew the creature that made that noise all too well; it was the one which had killed her parents. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur seemed as equally terrified as Aire felt as the dwarves slowly closed ranks. There was a growl from behind Aire and she reached for the blade concealed under her cloak. The warg lunged, landing in the middle of the dwarves. It did not fair too well as Thorin struck it down. A second appeared on the slope behind him but an arrow from Kili shot it down.

"Wargs! An Orc pack cannot be far behind!" Thorin growled, clutching his word tightly in his hand.

"_Orc pack_!" Bilbo yelped, seemed to grow smaller.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded, approaching Thorin with an air of importance.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!"

"No one, I swear! What is going on?"

The wizard paused before speaking with a solemn tone. "You're being hunted."

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin was becoming agitated, as were the others. No one had any desire to become lunch for the horrifying creatures.

"We can't!" Oin cried. "We have no ponies; they've bolted!"

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast volunteered. It was then that Aire silently signed herself up to the dwarf group.

"The wargs will outrun you!" Gandalf protested.

"These are rhosgobel rabbits! I'd like to see them try." Radagast almost smirked at the taller wizard. "Take care of my cook!" He called as he mounted his sleigh. "She's got a good hand when it comes to a sword!" With that Radagast took off out of the woods. Aire could help but gape after him. She was actually rather useless at handling a sword she'd never had to use before.

"Come on!" Gandalf called, leading the group away from the cries of the approaching orc pack. Aire found herself quite close the front, following Bofur. She was also rather glad that on days when she visited Radagast she wore trousers rather than a dress. They burst from the trees onto a grassy plane littered with large boulders. In the distance Radagast was just breaking his cover, the orc pack not far behind. "Quickly!" Gandalf encouraged, covering much ground in a few strides.

The dwarves ran quickly but were far less stealthy. Their armour clinked and the pots in their bags clanged. If it wasn't for the panting and the snarling of the wargs then they would have been heard. Bilbo and Airelotwen ran more quietly. Airelotwen had no clumsy bag to weigh her down and soon caught up with the middle of the group.

"Stay together!" Gandalf hissed as he turned suddenly and took off in a different angle. They rounded a large boulder only to find that they were in plain view of the orc pack which was being led past by Radagast. The group skidded to a halt, but not all of them stopped quick enough.

"Ori, no!" Thorin grabbed the dwarf dressed in knitwear and pulled him back against the stone until the danger had passed.

Gandalf urged them forwards again once the pack had moved on. They stumbled down a small slope and ended up running parallel to the pack which had thankfully not spotted them. There was a small boulder up ahead which they flattened themselves against, fearing something was about to go wrong.

No sooner had they pressed their backs against the rock did they hear a low, throaty growl above them. Airelotwen founder herself wedged between Fili and Kili, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Kili slowly stepped away from the rock face, loading an arrow into his bow. He released two in rapid succession and the warg and orc rider above them fell to the ground, screeching and howling. The dwarves made quick work finishing them, but the snarls still echoed off the rocks. They'd been quick, but not quick enough. The howls of the remaining pack could be heard drawing closer now that the location of the company had been given away.

"Move!" Gandalf ordered. "Run!" They all took off again, this time running for speed rather than stealth. Larger gaps appeared between company members, the smallest and slowest falling several yards behind those at the front.

Airelotwen ran with Bilbo and Ori towards the back, but they were faster than Bombur and Balin.

Their path took them between several rises, one of which allowed them to see the pack closing in. Once again Gandalf took the lead, pushing them into a valley. "We're surrounded!" Kili called out, turning his back on the approaching pack for a split second. Thorin called him back before Fili caught his attention.

"Incoming!" They closed ranks close to another boulder, one which would offer them no protection but something to centre themselves on and would enable sticking together to be a little easier. Kili managed to loose an arrow at one orc, throwing it from its warg. Ori's slingshot made no difference as it bounced off the eye of another. Airelotwen reached for the blade under her coat, pulling it from its sheath. It was smaller than a sword but not by much. It would do the job for what was coming next.

"This way you fools!" Airelotwen glanced over her shoulder to see Gandalf behind a small rock. She hadn't even realised he'd left the group, though the one called Dwalin seemed to have noticed.

"Move!" Thorin ordered and the dwarves swarmed to the rock. Slowly they all disappeared behind it until it was just Kili, Thorin and Airelotwen left in the grass. Before Thorin could yell at her to do so she'd slid down the hole and scuttled away to allow Kili and Thorin down. No sooner had the latter's feet touched the floor then a horn sounded through the air, accompanied by flying arrows. An impaled orc hit the floor of the cave, already dead. "Elves." Thorin growled, pulling an arrow from the creature's neck.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin had moved away from the group to scout the way ahead without any of them realising.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur called back, making after his friend. The others paused, glancing towards Thorin and Gandalf.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf agreed as he funnelled them into the passage. "Airelotwen." He nodded at the half-blood who smiled in return before following the others.

"Gandalf."

The passage was thin and hard to get through, but when it emerged Airelotwen stopped. Before them lay a village made of white brick with a beautiful waterfall and green trees. "Rivendell." Bilbo murmured next to her.

* * *

_I know that I've mentioned Airelotwen is shorter so it makes her slower but this will _not _hinder her at any point. She will not become a Mary Sue! _


	3. Chapter 3

_This was originally one short chapter. When I rewrote it it just got longer and longer. To avoid messing up the rest of the story I've just kept it as one extremely long chapter._

* * *

To say Thorin was displeased at being in a was an understatement. He was _livid_. The dwarves were all uncomfortable at their sudden change of location, but accepted it better than their leader. It was clear that Gandalf's intention had been to lead them here, no matter what he might tell the others. Bilbo was in awe of the town in front of them, a large waterfall flowing behind the Last Homely House. Airelotwen found that she shared in the dwarf's discomfort. Her mother had been an elf of Rivendell until she had married Tolman and left, vowing never to return. Now Airelotwen was hundreds of miles from home in a place that she should have always lived in. She turned to Gandalf, with a slight nervous shake in her hands. Gandalf would have been blind to have not noticed her worry. "I shall wait here until you have rested and are ready to leave again."

"Why?" Bilbo, bless his gentle heart, could not understand why Airelotwen was so anxious about remaining behind. None of the others understood completely, but Balin took it upon himself to briefly explain the tension between the elves and the dwarves.

"You will come with us." Thorin spoke firmly, looking back at her with a hard stare. "You appear to have joined our company. The elves will have no say in the matter."

Gandalf waited for her consent before speaking. "This must be handled with tact and charm. Thus, you will leave the talking to me." With that said he made his way to the front of the group and began to lead them along the stone path which led to Rivendell. Thorin followed closely behind him, Oin bringing up the rear. Aire found herself walking next to the Hobbit who was, thankfully, too busy taking in the sights to ask her questions about her heritage.

The path they were following wound along the mountainside and down towards Rivendell. A stone bridge had been carved into the rock which allowed them to cross over the river flowing far below them. The company huddled in the middle of the circular courtyard they found themselves in, watching an elf walk towards them. His hair was the same colour as Aire's, though his maroon robes were much finer.

Gandalf greeted the elf with a nod. "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here." The elf, whose name Aire had not heard, replied.

"Not here? Where is he?"

A horn tore through the air, the same which had saved them from the orcs. Turning, the company saw sixteen large, brown horses trotting towards them over the bridge. Their pace was quick and showed no signs of slowing.

"Close ranks!" Thorin ordered. The dwarves instantly moved closer together, grabbing Bilbo and pushing him into the middle of the group. Airelotwen found herself stood directly behind Thorin as the horses, led by Lord Elrond, circled round them.

"Gandalf!" Lord Elrond gracefully dismounted, approaching Gandalf with a smile.

"Lord Elrond." The two greeted each other before speaking shortly in Elvish. Aire's elvish was good enough to understand that Lord Elrond was asking about the orc pack he had dealt with.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

The elves surrounding the rest of the small group were watching them intently. Aire hid her face from view by ducking her head. This now meant that half of her face was lightly resting in the fur of Thorin's cloak, something he may not take too kindly to. Her fear of the elves outweighed the fear of the dwarf and she did not move.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf apologised and Aire took a step back as Thorin moved forwards slightly to greet the elf.

"It's alright, lass." Nori muttered to her, patting her arm.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Aire didn't listen to the cool exchange between the elf Lord and Thorin. Instead she tried to discreetly move her hood over hair thin hair which resembled that of the elves. She was jolted back to the present by the dwarves shifting. Lord Elrond had addressed them formally, offering them food and shelter, but he had done so in Elvish.

"He's offering you food!" Aire hissed to Nori, who relayed the message. The dwarves spoke among themselves for a second before turning back to Lord Elrond.

"Lead on!" Gloin nodded. Lord Elrond nodded and led them up the steps and into the hall.

"Your injuries will be tended to while the food is prepared. Any flasks you have may be given to Vanwaal." An elf stepped forwards to collect the flasks from each dwarf, stopping in front of Aire.

"Ah, she is new to our company." Gandalf explained as Aire tried to keep her face hidden, studying the marble floor intently. "She does not have a flask."

"Very well, Vanwaal will fetch one for her." Lord Elrond nodded, but his attention had now been caught by the Aire. "Why do you keep your face hidden? We are of no threat to you."

"With all respect, Lord Elrond, you posed a threat to my father and mother in turn."

"And who are they?"

She took a breath before raising her head to look at the elf lord in front of her. "My father was Tolman Sandhelm, my mother Ascacairiel."

The elves flitting through the group to provide for their scrapes paused to look at her. "I did not realise they had borne a child." Lord Elrond eyed them intently. "I see your mother in you, though your height is quite clearly your father's. What is your name?"

"Her name is Airelotwen and she is with us." It was Thorin who had spoken and came to her aid, moving to stand in front of her.

Lord Elrond nodded but did not seem surprised or offended at Thorin's interruption. "You speak of them in past tense. Tell me, did something happen to them?"

"Slain by rouge orcs." Aire responded evenly.

Elrond gave his condolences, though the words meant little to her. "You look tired, Airelotwen. Perhaps I had best refer you to someone who can see you cleaned before you eat?" Aire nodded and Lord Elrond smiled, summoning another elf. "My daughter will take good care of you."

The elf maid motioned for Aire to follow her, turning and floating down the hall. Aire paused before deciding that she really did need to bathe and followed the maid. She was lead down large marble halls to a second courtyard. The elf maid paused, knocking on a finely carved wooden door. "Heri Arwen?" The door opened to reveal the slim figure of Lord Elrond's daughter. She was pale and dressed in a dark blue robe which fastened around her waist with a red cord. Her long dark hair was tucked behind her ears, a small smile on her face. "Lord Elrond asks that you tend to Airelotwen, daughter of Ascacairiel?"

If Arwen was surprised at the name she did not show it, stepping aside to allow Aire to enter her chambers. "Hanta lye." She thanked the maid before closing the door and turning to Aire, who was surveying the room.

It was built from stone and decorated in tapestries and cloth. One wall was missing, turning into a large balcony which overlooked Rivendell. Thin cloth separated the outside from the inside but still allowed the light in. There was a second door across the room which Arwen motioned to. "The bathing pool in through there. You may wish to clean before you eat."

"Yes, thank you."

Arwen held the door open for Aire, allowing her to bathe in private.

The bathing pool was large and the water clear. There was a porcelain jug on the side of the pool for Aire to wash her hair if she needed it. Instead of using the jug Aire just ducked under the water, relaxing as the cool water stripped the last two days from her. Non-stop travel had taken its toll on her and being hunted by wargs and orcs had left her a little worse for wear. How Bilbo Baggins had managed Aire didn't know, nor did she care to find out.

When she resurfaced she found that Arwen had entered the room with a towel and a dress. "I will have a tunic ready for you this evening, but for now a dress will have to do." She said with a smile, holding out the towel. Aire took it, climbing from the pool and drying herself off. Arwen helped her dress, asking her trivial questions as they went. "I am told that you are the daughter of Ascacairiel?"

Aire nodded, glancing at Arwen. "Did you know her?"

"I knew _of _her, but we were not friends. We spoke once or twice, but it was never for long. She was a very beautiful woman. You look like her."

Aire smiled, raising her arms so that Arwen could slide the dress over her head. "I was sorry to hear that she and your father are dead. How long has it been?"

"Nearly eighty years." Aire replied sadly, her heart tugging at the last memory of her parents she had. "I was very young when a rouge orc pack killed them. If it weren't for my father's sacrifice and Radagast's kindness then I doubt I would have lived through the day."

Arwen smiled pityingly at her. "Let us be thankful that you did survive." She stood back, allowing Aire to look down at the dress. "It suits you."

The dress was a brilliant turquoise in colour, laced up the front with cream coloured string. The curved neckline was lined with gold lace and silver stitching. A cream belt decorated with faint gold stitching wrapped around Aire's waist, the ends hanging loosely. The turquoise dress forked at the bottom, revealing a cream underskirt. "Isn't it a little formal for dinner?" Aire asked, toying with the long sleeves.

Arwen shook her head. "Mithrandir is never dressed for dinner, but you are in my care and I wish for you to look presentable." Arwen offered her a delicate smile. "If you are ready I shall see to your hair and we shall be on our way."

Aire nodded, allowing Arwen to brush her hair before following her back to the main house. From there Arwen led her to a large chamber were a long wooden table was set out on the balcony. The dwarves were grouped near the end, Balin, Gandalf, Bilbo and Thorin sitting with Lord Elrond near the head of the table. A harpist and a flautist played gently music as the dwarves toyed with their food. A seat had been left for her between Thorin and Balin, which Arwen led her to.

"My dear Airelotwen!" Gandalf smiled in greeting. "And the Lady Arwen."

"Mithrandir." Arwen nodded. "Ada.

"Will you be joining us?" the wizard asked as Aire seated herself between the two dwarves.

Arwen shook her head. "I'm afraid that I have promised to meet my brother for archery practice. Another time, perhaps."

Gandalf nodded and Arwen turned, heading back to the door. "I trust my daughter has made you feel welcome?" Lord Elrond asked once the doors had closed behind Arwen.

"She was very kind."

Lord Elrond nodded, turning back to Gandalf. Aire did not pay attention to their conversation, instead picking at her salad. She had no desire to eat after re-woken memories of her parents, but she ate a little out of respect.

Once dinner was over Lord Elrond showed the company to a room where they could spend their time. He also allocated Aire her own room, although she chose to stay with the company. Thorin, Balin and Bilbo left to find Gandalf before night fell, leaving the rest of them to filter onto the balcony where Gloin started a fire. The dwarves produced meat and roasted it, having not eaten much of the salad from earlier.

"Will you have some meat?" The dwarf named Bofur asked Aire. "Ye look a little thin."

"Please." Aire smiled, carefully seating herself on the floor. Bombur, the largest of the dwarves, offered her a seat on the table next to him, but she politely declined. The table didn't look that stable, especially as Bombur consumed more and more food as the night wore on.

As the night drew the dwarves also grew more rowdy, their true personalities showing through. The brothers, Fili and Kili, were by far the most playful, wrestling with each other on the floor as the others laughed and sang. Bofur looked down at the sausage on his plate as the singing momentarily stopped. "Bombur!" he threw the sausage to the named dwarf.

What happened next to poor Bombur was neither dignified or funny. So, naturally, when the table Bombur was sitting on collapsed under his weight, everyone broke down in laughter. Even Aire laughed, although she tried hard not to.

"You okay, Bombur?" Aire asked, remembering her manners at last. She was still chuckling as she and Dori helped him to sit upright again. The others were still laughing and eating when a loud voice cut across them.

"Get some rest." Thorin had returned, a weary Bilbo and Balin behind him. "Miss Airelotwen, you have been shown to your chambers?" Aire nodded, taking this as her dismissal. She took her leave, departing from the company and heading towards her chambers.

* * *

The following day Arwen arrived with a pair of trousers and a tunic for Aire to wear. She also brought food, explaining that breakfast was far more informal than lunch or dinner. "I notice that you have a sword. Do you know how to use it?"

"A little, although my skills are almost non-existent."

Arwen smiled. "The dwarves are in the courtyard training. Maybe they can teach you."

Aire allowed her herself to be led to the courtyard, where the dwarves were indeed training. Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin were involved in a three-way sparring session in the centre of the courtyard, drawing many curious looks from passing elves. Kili was off to one side, shooting at targets. He had very good aim for a dwarf. The others were practising in pairs, except for Bilbo and Ori who sat with Gandalf on a stone bench.

"Good morning!" Gandalf greeted cheerily. "Rest well?"

Aire nodded, greeting the other two. Bilbo shifted, allowing Aire room to sit next to him. "Shouldn't you be training too?" she asked him.

Bilbo chuckled. "Dwalin mentioned that Thorin would teach me, but I hope he won't." He motioned towards the company's leader, who led out a dwarvish curse as he successfully disarmed Gloin but failed to block a swing from Dwalin. He stumbled back, paused and then launched himself at Dwalin with renewed vigour.

Aire winced as the two dwarves collided. "It's no wonder they often come across as brutish; their skulls must be ever so thick to withstand that amount of force!"

"They're not that bad once you get to know them." Bilbo smiled. "Except for Thorin. He's as steely as you'd expect. He doesn't much like me."

"Then why allow you to come?"

Bilbo explained in brief about the company's quest and what his role was to be. In more depth he explained about the company's arrival at Bag End, chuckling at some of the memories and wincing at others. "No table manners!"

"You're far too good, Bilbo." Aire smiled, patting his arm. "I would have strangled them all, I'm sure."

Bilbo shrugged. "The thought had crossed my mind, but in a small space they can be quite intimidating!"

Aire didn't doubt that. The dwarves were intimidating enough now and they were in a wide, open space. In a small kitchen made for six hobbits but holding thirteen dwarves must have been horrific. Dwalin was the largest and broadest of them, rivalled only by Gloin, but Thorin had far more power. Aire would far rather have a yelling match with Dwalin than with Thorin. Dwalin looked less likely to physically hurt her, despite the tattoos and metal knuckledusters.

The day was spent watching the dwarves train and, in the case of Dwalin and Thorin, beat the living daylights out of each other. Dwarf skulls had to be far thicker. If not then they likely all had brain damage.

Their dinner that night was served on the balcony again, but this time Arwen joined them. She sat by her father, insisting that Aire take a seat next to her. Much to Thorin's displeasure. "I hope the rest of your journey will not pose such a great threat to your life." Arwen said gently as she sipped her wine. "There will undoubtedly be danger, but I wish no harm on you."

"Perhaps we'll be lucky and the warg pack will be the only one we come across." Though Aire sounded hopeful she did not believe herself. "If not, I hope there is nothing worse than them."

"The Misty Mountains are full of terrible creatures, but with luck you may pass unnoticed by them. They tend to reside in the north or the south or underground. Maybe you'll be lucky and see none of them."

"Maybe."

After dinner Arwen said her goodbyes to Aire. They were long and formal, as though the elf didn't expect to see Aire for some time. Once she had departed Aire followed the sound of music, laughter and singing to the balcony where the majority of the company sat.

They were playing a variety of instruments, singing about dwarf women, pretty gems and heroes. They were much like the songs of men. Balin and Thorin were nowhere to be seen. The absence of the company's leader was most likely the cause for such elevated spirits among the dwarves. As they sang and played Aire took a seat next to Bilbo by the small fire. "Are they always this cheerful?"

"On occasion. When their spirits are low they'll try to raise them."

The singing continued into the night, stopping abruptly when a shadow appeared in the doorway. "Get ready to leave." Thorin and Balin had returned from wherever they had been. "We leave at first light."

There was a moment of silent stillness before the dwarves surged to their feet and began to quietly gather their things. Aire and Bilbo took care of the fire, clearing away all of the ash and burned wood.

"Dawn's only an hour or so away." Bilbo said as he and Aire returned to the company. "There won't be sleep."

"Get all you can." Aire smiled. "I doubt you'll sleep for a good few hours once we leave."

Their short amount of sleep was spent without bedrolls as they were already packed. Cloaks were used to keep out the night's chill and packs were used as pillows. When they awoke they were stiff and cold. "We're leaving. Let's go!" Thorin ordered.

Aire followed the dwarves from the halls as they took a back passage out of the village. The sun was only just starting to rise and the inhabitants of Rivendell were still inside. If anyone noticed them leaving they didn't try to intervene.

The path Thorin led them along was small and unused. It wound up along the rock until it joined the one which had brought them into the village previously. "Be on your guard! Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Thorin stood aside and watched as each of the group members passed him. Bilbo, who'd been in the middle of the group, stopped and turned to look and Rivendell for the last time.

"C'mon, Bilbo. Let's keep up." Aire nudged him along as Thorin waited patiently for them. "Last thing I want to become is something's lunch." Though there was little danger this close to Rivendell Bilbo still hurried along.

"What do you know of predators in these mountains?" Thorin asked from behind her. He wasn't being condescending when he asked her, merely curious. He fell into step beside her while the path was still wide enough to allow it.

"Nothing. I just know that there will be things which would make a snack out of us. The wargs have already tried. They shan't be the last."

Thorin nodded, pausing to allow her to walk in front of him as the path narrowed. "Pick up the pace!" he called. "They'll notice us missing before long!"


	4. Chapter 4

They walked for two days with no sign of Gandalf or anything hunting them. The rocky mountains had softened into hills, the loose stone replaced by coarse grass. Thorin was reluctant to let them rest for long, even when they slept at night. He headed the group, urging them to walk as fast as possible.

At the fast pace he'd set the group was becoming more and more spread out. By the third day there was at least two minutes between Nori at the back and Dwalin who was just behind Thorin. Bilbo had once again been placed in the middle of the group. It almost seemed as though he was being protected by the surrounding dwarves. "Everyone seems to be worrying about him." Aire commented to Kili, whom she was walking beside.

"What makes you say that?"

Aire motioned to where the hobbit was currently walking. "He's always in the middle."

"He's not used to walking outside of his hole. It's for his own safety. You want us to put you in the middle for safekeeping too?"

Aire laughed. "Just try it and see what happens!"

"You don't need all of them protecting you anyway. You've got me!" Kili quirked an eyebrow at her and she laughed.

"What are we laughing about?" Fili dropped back to join them, eyeing the two wearily.

"Nothing, dear brother. Nothing at all." Kili patted his brother's arm before pushing him forwards.

The path they were following was slowly narrowing as the night closed in. It wasn't long before Aire was moving by shuffling her feet along the floor, rather than walking properly. There was still enough space for someone to pass her with ease, but she didn't like the look of the drop on her right.

Thorin stopped them before the night finally fell and the path became too narrow. "Airelotwen!" He motioned her forwards to the front of the group. Kili helped her move, falling in in front of Fili. Balin helped her back into line just behind him and Thorin waited patiently until he was sure she was ready. He'd positioned Bilbo next to Dwalin, unwilling to lose any member of the company so standing the less able near the stronger. Despite the dangers he did not let them rest. (Not that there was a suitable spot to do so.

The path was thin and slippery enough as they progressed into the night and the sudden burst of rain did not help. Aire knew that Thorin was calling things to them, but his voice was lost to the thunder. He'd occasionally look back over his shoulder and his voice would carry a few feet before being snatched away again.

A break in the thunder provided little peace as a commotion broke out behind Aire. She turned sharply, keeping a firm hand on the rock, to see what had happened. She saw Bilbo teetering over the edge of the path, Dwalin holding onto the back of his coat. It took a few seconds before the dwarf was able to pull the hobbit back up again.

"Boulder!" Dwalin suddenly yelled. The company looked up to see a large rock hurtling through the air towards them. Where it came from they didn't know. All they knew was that it was on a collision course with them.

Thankfully the rock smashed into the cliff above them, breaking into shingle as it rained down upon them. Some chunks were still as large as Aire's head and fell too close to them. They could feel the rush of air the stone left in its wake as it passed.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin declared, sheltering against the rock next to Aire. His eyes were fixed on shadows in the distance.

"Well bless me!" Bofur called above the rain. "The legends are true; giants! Stone giants!"

As he spoke a gigantic mound of rock opposite them uncurled itself from the mountain to form the large outline of a giant. Its movements were slow and clumsy as it produced a boulder and threw it through the air. It collided with the shoulder of a second giant which was rounding the mountain side.

"Stay against the wall!" Thorin ordered, though it was unnecessary as none of them had a death wish.

The boulder which collided with the second giant broke apart and hit the path as it fell, making it even narrower and non-existent. Aire was now clinging to the rock face with her nails, her hair plastered against her face and her clothes sticking to her skin. Blood was pounding in her ears and she was terrified that she was going to slip into the inky, bottomless pit below.

The ground began to shake under the drenched company and, for a moment, Aire wondered if a stone giant had gotten to close or they were about to be caught in an avalanche. Then, much to her horror, the rock they were pressed against split down the middle between Kili and Fili. They were stood on the legs of a stone giant!

The stone giant stood and straightened, lightening lighting up its harsh features. A second stepped towards it, rock fist swinging towards what served as a face. The giant fell to the side, leg colliding with stationary rock with a thunderous crunch.

Thorin moved quickly, launching himself onto the ledge. Bombur and Kili pushed forwards from the back, sending Balin, Gloin, Oin and Bifur stumbling forwards. Aire jumped, feet scrabbling for a suitable hold on the wet rock. There was no doubt that she'd land on the ledge, it was just a matter of how much it was going to hurt.

Thankfully someone grabbed the lapels of her jacket, pulling her forwards. Her face collided with soggy fur, her hands forming fists in the material.

Still encased in Thorin's hold Aire managed to turn her head to see their remaining companions moving away as the stone giant stood up again. It threw a hit of its own but missed, sending itself off balance. A firm shove sent it toppling back, knees colliding with the rock a few meters in front of the safe company members.

The remainder of the company disappeared behind a rocky outcrop as rock crunched against rock. When the ledge came back into view their friends were nowhere to be seen.

The warmth around Aire's waist disappeared as Thorin let her go and rushed to the place where the impact had occurred. They rounded a tight bend to find that everyone was still intact, though a little bruised and worse for wear. A reassuring shout filtered back behind Aire as she wedged herself into a small alcove to allow the others to reach their family.

She followed Kili, who launched himself at his brother, helping Ori to stand. "You alright?"

Ori, though pale faced, wide eyed and shaking like a leaf, managed to nod.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur called suddenly, spinning on the spot in attempt to locate the hobbit. Aire's head snapped round, horrified at the idea that Bilbo could've gone over the edge.

"He's here!" She cried, spotting white fingertips clinging to the slippery rock. Aire lunged for the fingers before they could disappear, grabbing them and staring down at Bilbo.

The hobbit's eyes were as wide as saucers, feet dangling uselessly in the air. They both let out startled cries as the rock Aire had braced her knees against shifted, Bilbo's weight suddenly dragging her towards the edge. Someone yelled her name but Aire didn't know who it was over the pounding of blood in her ear.

A set of hands grabbed the back of her coat, another grabbing one of Bilbo's wrists. Together Ori and Bofur were able to steady the pair, though they couldn't find the leverage to get Bilbo to safety.

From the corner of her eye Aire saw Thorin drop himself over the edge of the path and onto a small ledge. He was able to reach across and push Bilbo up with one hand, sending Ori, Bofur and Aire away from the edge. Aire quickly dropped Bilbo's hands scrambling to the spot where Thorin was. He was trying to hoist himself up when his footing slipped. "Thorin!" she cried, heart leaping into her mouth as Dwalin frantically grabbed for Thorin.

The two dwarves managed to lock hands, stopping Thorin's fall. Dwalin pulled Thorin up to the edge and, when he was close enough, Aire leant forwards to help. She grabbed at the back of his coat, helping to pull him over the edge. Her heart was thudding and her breathing ragged as she reassured herself that Thorin was safe. The dwarf scrambled to his feet, turning to pin Bilbo with a glare.

"I thought we lost out burglar!" Dwalin panted, patting Aire's shoulder and giving her a nod of thanks.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin stated venomously, glaring at the shaking Halfling. "He should never have come. He has no place among us." Thorin turned and grabbed the top of Aire's arms. He pulled her roughly to her feet before stalking along the path, dragging her with him. Dwalin followed in their footsteps, the others not far behind.

It didn't take long for them to find a small entrance which led to a large, dry cave. "Search to the back! Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied." Thorin ordered, his hand still gripping Aire's arm. "Oin! See to Airelotwen."

Thorin dropped Aire's arm as the company filed in, leading them towards the back of the cave. Oin appeared at Aire's side, taking hold of her elbow. "Let's see to that gash."

"Gash, what gash?"

Oin tapped his forehead. Aire raised her hand to her hairline and her fingers came away slicked with blood. Her eyebrows rose. "I hadn't realised that had happened."

"You wouldn't. The cold gets to ya." Oin handed her a clean, yet soaking cold, rag. "Wipe your face with that. There's nothing I can do at the moment but keep it clean. I'll have another look at it in the morning."

Aire smiled in thanks, shrugging off her pack and dropping it on the floor. "Okay?" Thorin appeared by Aire's side, arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

"As good as the rest. I wasn't hanging off the edge of a cliff."

"No, but the others didn't get sliced by falling rock like you did."

"They nearly did. I should be asking if you're okay."

Thorin smiled thinly. "No more than usual." He raised his fingers to Aire's temple and she tried not to flinch. "The blood is slowing. You'll be fine come morning. Take your bag to the back of the cave, I don't want you near the doorway."

Aire nodded, picking up her bag and stepping past the shuffling dwarves. Bilbo had already settled himself down, eyes clenched shut. It was clear he didn't want any attention so Aire left him to himself. Aire settled on her back as the others went to sleep, Bofur being left awake on watch. Thorin was to her left and Balin was to her right, their combined snoring slowly lulling her to sleep.

The was torn from a dreamless sleep only an hour later. What roused her she wasn't sure, though it was possibly someone yelling. One moment she was struggling to wake up, the next she was falling though the air. It was a short drop to a stone chute below and pain shot through her back as she landed.

Aire, along with the other company members, slid down the chute, picking up speed at she went. The chute was uneven and sent various dwarves pin wheeling as they hit jutting stones. One sharp corner sent Aire tumbling into Gloin, who grabbed her in a tight grip.

The tumbling and sliding suddenly stopped as they were spat out into what looked like a wooden claw. Aire had just enough time to realise that she was being squashed by Bombur when something small grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the pile. It was shrieking and cackling and it's claws dug painfully into Aire's wrist.

Goblins.

Other foul creatures swarmed forwards, grabbing the dwarves and pulling them from the basket. The slimy, greenish yellow creatures dragged them along a stone path and over a rickety wooden bridge into a wide, open canyon. Lining the walls were torches and other wooden structures. Brides were strung across the gap and there were goblins on every surface. They were howling and screaming at a deafening volume, leaping excitedly at the sight of the bedraggled company.

They were led, or rather pushed and dragged, onto a wooden platform where they were stripped of their weapons and pushed before a throne made of bone and wood. Sat upon it was the largest, fattest and ugliest goblin Aire had ever had the misfortune of laying eyes upon. "Who would be so bold as to come _armed_ into _my _kingdom?" Aire wrinkled her nose when she realised that this was the goblin king. He was not such a pretty sight to behold. "Spies? Thieves? _Assassins_?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence." One of the slimy creatures holding onto Aire sniffed. Aire kneed it in the back and it turned, hissing at her.

"_Dwarves_?"

"Found 'em on the front porch."

"Well don't just stand there, search them!" small, horrible hands began to fumble under Aire's cloak, searching for any more weapons. No amount of protesting or wriggling stopped them from finding her smaller dagger. They pocked at her belt and her boots, trying to decide if there was any more sharp things hidden there.. "Every crack! Every crevice! What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" He demanded when no one answered. A hush fell over the company, the dwarves glaring up at the goblin. "Very well! If they will not talk, we will make them squawk!" The goblin king's words raised cheers from the many surrounding goblins. Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!"

"Wait!" Thorin had somehow managed to push his way to the front of the crowd and now demanded attention.

"Well well well! Look who it is!" the goblin king chortled. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King under the mountain!" he bowed mockingly, his large chin dangling by his toes. "Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't _have _a mountain and you're not a king. Which makes you… _nobody_." Thorin didn't so much as flinch as the goblin king smirked down at him. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head; nothing attached! Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours: the pale orc, astride a white warg."

"Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin growled, glaring up at the goblin.

"So you think his defiling days are done?" the goblin king laughed before turning to his scribe, a weedy goblin on a wooden swing. "Send word to the pale orc; tell him I have found his prize." The scribe cackled before disappearing into the dark shadows. "Bring the young one forwards!" Ori was pushed and jostled forwards to the front where he tried to cower back into the group. His brothers cried out angrily, trying to push forwards and reach him but they were pushed back. "Prepare him for the bone crusher! But wait, what's this?" Aire was horrified to see that the goblin king was watching _her_. "Now isn't she a pretty thing?" Aire was suddenly far too close to the goblin king's face. The smell made her want to vomit. "Do you have a name?"

"Get away from me!" she hissed, trying to scrabble backwards.

"Now that isn't very nice! Shall we make her scream?" the cry that went up from the goblins was deafening as one on the platform scampered forwards to grab Kili's blade. It swung round and began tottering towards her.

"Leave her alone!" Dwalin and Fili roared, but the goblin paid no mind to him.

"Shall we make her howl?" the king called as its minion stumbled closer.

Aire, who had no desire to impaled by something that smelled as bad as the goblins did, hurriedly spoke her name. "Airelotwen. My name is Airelotwen." The goblin that had been coming at her with a sword threw it down angrily.

"Airelotwen!" when the overgrown goblin spoke her name it sounded vile and dirty. "Take our lovely guest to the cage!"

"What?" A swarm of goblins suddenly converged on her, pushing her and separating her from the group.

"Let her go!"

"Get off her!"

"Airelotwen!"

The dwarves called out to her but their words could do nothing as she was pushed away from the company and down the main bridge, passing the bone crusher. "Get your hands off of me!" her angry shouts were drowned out by the cheer of the goblins as the bone crusher neared the dwarves.

The cheers suddenly turned to angry cries. "Kill them! Kill them all!" the goblins where suddenly no longer pushing Airelotwen down the bridge but towards the edge of it. "Cut off his head!"

"Get off me! Get off me you filthy creatures!" Aire was far too close to the edge when a bright light ripped through the open space, silencing everything in the mountain and forcing it to the floor. When the light returned Aire was flat on her back and completely free of goblins.

"Fight!" the cry echoed through the cavern. She scrambled to her feet at Gandalf's cry, kicking the nearest goblin over the edge of the path and docking out the way of the second. She couldn't make her way back to the platform; there were too many goblins in the way. All she could do was try to keep herself alive and hope the others hadn't already forgotten about her.

A goblin lunched at Aire from the side and she ducked, stumbling as she did so. Turning she was able to shove another off the bridge, but the lack of balance made her topple after it. She was quick to right her mistake and grab the edge of the bridge as she fell. A goblin stalked along the bridge towards her, ready to pry her fingers from the wood. Aire blinked and it was suddenly headless.

"Alright down there?" Kili's grinning face poked over the edge the bridge.

"I'm really regretting leaving Rivendell."

Kili laughed, pulling her up onto the walkway and handing her her sword.

"Follow me!" Gandalf called. She turned on her heel and followed the grey wizard and the other fleeing dwarves, some of whom seemed a little surprised to see her. Had they given her up that easily?

They ran along unstable wooden platforms, swinging wildly at the goblins which perused them. She found herself on a small bridge with Balin, ducking as he swung at the goblins with ease. "This way, lass!" he called, leading the way back to the others. They were running over a platform just above Gandalf and the others. If it wasn't for the situation, their surprise at Balin and Aire dropping onto them would've been quite funny. As it was there was no time for humour or even for realising that Aire was back with them, for those few which hadn't known. (Namely Thorin, Oin, Bofur and Bombur)

Thorin yelled something at the front of the group and their platform shuddered before swinging forwards. Someone pushed her from their platform to the stable one as goblins poured into the other end. Once everyone was safe Fili and Kili cut the ropes holding the wood.

Gandalf took the lead, racing ahead and brandishing both his sword and staff. He used the latter to loose a large boulder and send it down the path, clearing the way. Aire wasn't sure what was worse: living goblin or squished goblin. At least the latter wasn't trying to kill her, though the first made a horrible mess.

The majority of her time was spent ducking blows dealt by the others. Axes and hammers were the popular weapon of choice and had a far wider range than a sword. She'd have to tell them to stop trying to behead her when they all got out of the mountain. The last person to take a swing at her was Thorin, who realised what he'd done as the blade whipped past her nose. "Sorry!" It was the first time she'd ever heard the dwarf king apologise, something which surprised her greatly.

Something that surprised her more was the goblin king gaining ground and thudding towards them. The company took a few steps back but they were blocked in by hissing goblins on all sides. "You thought you could escape _me_?" the goblin king took a swing at Gandalf who fell back and was caught by Nori and Ori. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf didn't hesitate to act. He jabbed his staff upwards and poked the goblin's eye. Whilst the monstrosity was reeling back Gandalf swung his sword and sliced the monster's belly open. "That'll do it." The goblin king nodded as he fell to his knees. Another swipe of Gandalf's sword finished him off.

The goblin king fell forwards onto the bridge, shaking the wood and snapping it in half. The half which Aire and the dwarves were stood on broke free and plunged into the dark chasm below.


	5. Chapter 5

_ The goblin king fell forwards onto the bridge, breaking it in two. The half which Aire and the dwarves were stood on broke free and plunged into the chasm below._

* * *

It bounced back and forth as it fell, flattening other wooden structures until in careened over the edge of a gully and landed on the floor. Once again she found herself pressed up against Thorin. **He may start to get ideas if you keep this up**. Aire chided herself inwardly. Actually, when she examined the situation, _he _had landed on _her_. They were both lying face down but _he_ was half laying on _her_ with _his _arm thrown over _her_. She came to the conclusion it wasn't her fault at all. She also realised that she didn't mind the feeling either, which was a little worrying.

"Well, that could've been worse." No sooner had Bofur spoken then something slammed into the top of the platforms, crushing them together.

"You've _got _to be joking!" Dwalin cried from the level below Aire. He and Kili were just freeing themselves when the latter looked up.

"Gandalf!" He cried as his eyes widened. Aire followed his line of sight and yelped when she saw a swarm of goblins coming towards them. She started wriggling frantically and Thorin gave her a push to help her on her way. She slipped from under the planks, Fili reaching up to help her down. The two of them then turned to help Thorin out of the mess of wood.

"There's too many!" Dwalin yelled, supporting Nori. "We can't fight them!"

"Daylight will save us!" The Wizard cried, leading off down the tunnel. Thorin made sure everyone had come through before following down the passage. "Quickly!" Gandalf cried, stepping aside to count them into the light. Bombur had fallen behind and Gandalf had to give him a boost.

They were soon out into daylight. It was already bright and hurt their eyes. Somehow it was late afternoon already. The sun must not shine as long in these parts. They stumbled through a woodland in the orange glow until Gandalf stopped and counted them all. "Balin, Ori, Nori, Oin, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, that's seven. Gloin, Thorin, Aire, Fili, Kili, that makes twelve. And Dwalin and Bombur, that makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo?" Everyone had slowed to a halt and were now looking round for their missing member. "Where is our hobbit? Where's our burglar?"

"Curse the Halfling!" Thorin exploded. "Now he's lost? He was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" The dwarf spluttered indignantly.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf pressed, keeping his temper under check.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us." Nori spoke up.

"What happened? Tell me!" Gandalf was slowly beginning to lose his patience and Aire wanted to curl up in a ball.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin's voice was full of venom. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth ever since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

Aire found this hard to believe, as did some of the others. Fili and Kili exchanged doubtful looks and Nori looked downtrodden. Aire had grown quite fond of the hobbit in the two days she'd been in his company. He may have seemed a little homesick to her, but she never thought he'd desert them.

"No, he isn't." and there he was. The hobbit stood on the rock, watching them all with barely a scratch on him. All that seemed amiss was that the buttons of his waistcoat were missing.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf laughed. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in all my life!" The only one who did not seem pleased to see the hobbit was Thorin.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili laughed.

Thorin continued to glare at the hobbit as he dampened the mood. "How indeed?"

"What does it matter?" Gandalf tried to move the subject on, no doubt wanting to avoid an argument. "He's back."

"It matter. I want to know, why _did _you come back?" Aire was certainly glad she was not stood in Bilbo's place. The look Thorin was giving him was enough to peel bark off the trees.

Bilbo paused for a second before answering. "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. You're right- I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my arm chair and my garden. See, that's where _I _belong. That's my home. And that's why I came back; because you don't have one. Your home was taken from you but I will help you take it back if I can." Thorin finally looked away from the hobbit, dropping his glare.

The peace was not to laugh, however and a bloodcurdling howl tore through the air. "Out of the frying pan…" Thorin said slowly.

"…and into the fire." Gandalf finished for him. "Run. Run!"

Airelotwen turned on her heel and followed the grey wizard, once again falling behind as they ran along level ground with nothing to slow them down. She round that she was running with Bilbo a good few feet behind the others. They leapt a small rock and a moment later a warg followed them. It jumped over them and landed, turning back to look at the hobbit and the dwarf. It suddenly lunged and Aire had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming. But Bilbo held out his small blade and, much to her surprise, held it steady as it went straight through the animal's skull. The others started to swarm back towards them as more wargs attacked. Aire threw herself to the side to dodge an orc, rolling on the ground before standing at slicing its side.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf ordered. It was then she realised that they're run straight to the edge of a rocky overhang. Not a good move on their behalf. "All of you! Come on, hurry!"

From the corner of her eye Aire saw Kili use Bombur's head as a stepping stone to swing himself up into a tree. A warmth which was slowly growing familiar wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her towards a tree. "Up you go." Thorin almost threw her into the tree before pulling himself up after her. The pair climbed as high as they dared, watching as the others climbed to safety. Balin clambered up to join Thorin on his branch and Bilbo made it with only a second to spare.

The blood was pounding in her ears but Aire still heard Thorin's horrified whisper of 'Azog'. She followed his stare to see the most horrific creature she'd ever seen. **Bring back the mountain goblins. **She thought silently to herself. "It cannot be."

The wargs suddenly lunged for the trees they were occupying, jumping up at the lower branches. The tree that Aire was in shook violently as several of the fanged bests threw themselves at the base of the trunk. The trees suddenly began to fall into each other and the dwarves had to jump to avoid falling to the ground. They all ended up in Gandalf's tree, holding on for dear life.

Suddenly something small and flaming shot past Airelotwen's left ear. She glanced upwards at the wizard who was lighting another pinecone. "Anyone else want to try and kill me?" She muttered. Gandalf dropped a pinecone down to Fili who helped Bilbo light one. Together they threw them to the ground and pushed the orcs back a little way. He dropped another to Kili and Oin, the latter of whom reached up to light a pine cone Balin was holding. Aire reached for two cones and lit them off Kili's, passing one to Thorin. They pushed the orcs and wargs back a good few feet but it weakened the ground. Their tree uprooted and fell over the edge of the ledge. The only thing that kept it in place were two strong roots still buried in the ground.

Ori screamed and was suddenly falling past Aire. He managed to grab hold of Gloin. Somehow they managed to stay attached to the tree with the help of Gandalf. Aire was holding onto the trunk by her nails, hanging on its underside above the gorge. She could see nothing of what was going on above her, only what was below the bark. For instance she saw Thorin's foot vanish and Bilbo's lower body go rigid in fear. She heard Balin cry out and then Bilbo's feet disappeared. Dwalin tried to get up but the branch he was using as leverage failed. Thorin's cry ripped through the air and Aire froze. It was not a sound she liked or wished to hear again. Most of the others managed to hoist themselves up and were soon running to the aid of Bilbo and Thorin. Determined not to be the weak link Aire carefully manoeuvred herself onto the top of the trunk. Carefully getting to her feet she ran along its length and back onto solid land where trees and grass soon became wargs and fire.

The first wargs she took down had already been injured by Fili and Kili. The second on Bofur helped her finish off. The third ended her right next to Thorin. As Bofur drove the third warg away she took a second to check that the dwarf was still alive. He was still breathing but he was losing blood and was slowly getting colder.

But there was nothing she could do about that now. Biblo went flying past her and she hurried to help him up a pair of wargs closed in on him. But she never got that far as with the cry of an eagle she was picked up off the flood and deposited onto the feathered back of a giant eagle. One by one the others were picked up off the tree and the ground. Some were scooped up and dropped like she had been. The eagles took off into the night, followed by the angry cry of Azog.

* * *

_I'm going to continue this story following the book, with maybe a few changed. The barrel scene will be more like the snippets from the Video Blogs the crew have made and less like the book, purely because the film looks more fun! _

_Also, happy 2013!_


	6. Chapter 6

The eagles flew through the night and into the early hours of the following morning. Aire curled up into the feathers of her eagle, desperate to sleep but terrified that she would fall if she did. Instead she clenched her hands tightly, resting her cheek on the feathers and watching the passing scenery. She was certain the orc pack would not be able to follow them this far. They had flown over mountain ranges and lakes and rivers and left no scent for them to follow.

"Thorin!" Fili's cry made Aire look up, her gaze flicking towards Thorin who was hanging precariously in the talons of an eagle. He didn't look safe, but Aire knew better than to doubt the birds.

A short while later, as the sun was reaching its peak in the sky, the eagles began to fly lower. They dropped through the low-lying clouds and were greeting with great expanses of trees. A large rock rose out of the trees and that was where the eagles were headed, circling low as they dropped off their cargo one by one. Thorin was placed down gently and Gandalf almost leapt from the back of his eagle. He crouched low over the dwarf, running his hand over his face and murmuring under his breath. The company waited in silence for something to happen.

Finally Thorin moved, his head rolling to one side as his eyes cracked open. "It's alright." Gandalf replied to a question the dwarves had not heard. "Bilbo is here and he's quite safe." Bombur and Nori leapt forwards to help Thorin to his feet as he struggled to sit up. Bilbo tentatively moved closer to Thorin but was tensed and ready to re-join the dwarves if Thorin became too angry.

"You!" Thorin's voice was thunderous, despite his injures. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place among us?" a dreadful silence settled over the group and Bilbo's face fell as he shifted on his feet. "Never have I been so wrong in all my life." Thorin closed the gap between the two of them in the biggest bear hug that Aire had ever seen. The dwarves cheered around her and she smiled at the hobbit and the king. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would've doubted me too." Aire smiled at Bilbo's words, knowing that the hobbit had doubted himself. "I'm not a hero or a warrior. I'm not even a burglar." The others laughed as Thorin's eye was caught by something on the far side of the rock. He moved slowly to the edge and one by one the other dwarves joined him. "Is that…. is that what I think it is?"

In the distance, beyond a wide expanse of ground, stood a single solitary peak. "Erebor. Our home." Thorin nodded, a strange calm falling over the group. The Lonely Mountain was framed by the rays of the sun and looked formidable behind the stretch of trees known as Mirkwood. It was Thorin's home set behind Aire's home.

"One of the last great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf said quietly, stood at the back of the group.

The quiet was broken by Gloin's cheerful cry. "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!"

The company turned and Gandalf laughed. "That, my dear Gloin, is a thrush."

"We will take it as a sign." Thorin smiled at the company. "A good omen."

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." The hobbit smiled. Aire smiled but winced internally, deciding it would be best to not remind the Halfling of the dragon that was awaiting them, or of the Mirkwood that stood between them and Smaug.

"If it is all the same to you," Gandalf began; "I think we had best be on our way. The days are short and it would be unwise to attempt a descent in the dark."

The dwarves mumbled their agreement, stepping back from the edge of the rock and preparing for the climb to the ground. They checked each other over, making sure that none of their injuries were fatal. Thorin insisted that he was fine and pushed away everyone's concerns.

"I do believe you're lying." Aire eyed him sceptically once he'd shooed Oin away.

The dwarf king huffed. "What would you know?"

"I know that being shaken like a rag doll by a warg isn't going to leave you in a good way."

Thorin turned to her, fixing her with his own withering look. "I am fine, though if you keep doubting me and guessing my state of health then you may not be."

Aire smirked. "You're right, there's nothing wrong with you." She patted his arm and let out a surprised squeak when Thorin turned the friendly pat into a full blown hug. Aire barely had time to react before she was let go and Thorin was moving to stand next to a bemused looking Gandalf.

"This way." The wizard led them to the far end of the stone stack, where it became clear that several small stone steps had been cut into its side. Each step was deeper than the last and, as the company filed down the stairs, it soon became apparent that the descent would take some time. The seventeenth step out of hundreds saw them having to jump down to the eighteen. A further six steps later and even Gandalf had trouble navigating the stairs.

"These must have been carved by a giant!" Fili muttered. He was behind Aire, keeping close to his brother.

"This will not do." Gandalf sighed, pausing on a step. He turned to help Balin down before looking to Gloin. "Help each other down or we shan't reach the ground by sundown!" He was having to sit himself down on a step and slide down the next one whilst the dwarves just took pot luck and jumped. Their luck ran the risk of running out so it was decided that they wouldn't jump anymore, and wait for the person in front to help them.

Given that Aire was a long way back she had to wait a while for those in front to move. This was how she found herself to be being questioned by the princes. "If you're part elf, as your beautiful features represent, how come you're so short?" Kili's question had Thorin turning to glare at his youngest nephew. Aire brushed off the reaction, trying not to turn her back on Thorin, who was in front of her, when she answered.

"I'm taller than most dwarf females, am I not?" The two brothers nodded. "That is my elvish blood. I am short because of my father's dwarvish blood. My mother was short for an elf and I do not doubt that she was not a pure blood. If she were then I would be far taller."

"What about your eyes?" Fili questioned. The brothers now crouched on their stone so they were only a little taller than her.

"What about my eyes?" Aire smiled at the question, not missing Kili's cheeky glance at his uncle. Aire made a mental note to ask him about it later when she got the chance.

"Well, they are such a lovely shade of blue." Fili replied with a smile, not daring to look at his uncle's warning glare for fear of laughter. "They are like Forget Me Not's. Do they come from your mother?"

"Yes, my father had hazel eyes. My mother came from a family of blue eyes." Aire turned to help Thorin down to the next step, not that there was a lot she could do as Dwalin took most of his weight on the step below. She then turned to help Kili down.

"Do you have any more family?" Kili asked, flashing her a winning smile. Aire eyed him and had to hide her own smile when she cottoned on. Kili was 'fake-flirting' with her! The realisation almost made her laugh aloud but a headshake from Fili warned her against it. From the fire attacking her back she knew all too well that it was having its intended effect of annoying Thorin.

"None at all. No sibling, no aunt, no uncle, no grandparents."

"What about a husband? Surely you've had suitors?" Fili lent forwards, still on the other step.

Aire resisted the urge to turn around and look at Thorin's face. He was slowly turning purple at his nephew's antics. "I've never been courted." Aire laughed. "I've lived on my own for so long now. It was only ever my parents and I, then later Radagast."

"Never? Not even a small flirt with a passer-by?" Kili grinned, trying hard not to look at his uncle. Both he and his brother knew they were in for hell later that night.

"Nope. After my parent's died Radagast was the only one I had contact with. And Gandalf on occasion. I am surprised I have not gone running after being in the company of so many for such an extended period of time. Although I must say that, given my heritage, you've all taken to me rather well."

Fili and Kili grinned. "That we have."

"May I ask why that is?"

Kili opened his mouth to reply but shut it again at a sharp look from Thorin. "I believe it's your turn." He motioned to the edge of the step, taking Aire's hands as she sat on the stone. The drop was a few inches deeper than Thorin's height. "I'll try not to drop you."

Thorin held his arms out to her and Aire slowly wriggled over the edge. Kili lowered her into Thorin's arms, who turned her away from the rock face without putting her down. Aire tried to keep the blush off her face as he crouched down with her still in his arms. Dwalin had already moved down a step, his arms waiting to receive her. She was passed down to Dwalin's arm who gently set her on the rock. "That was a swift transition." He smirked, taking note of the pale girl's suddenly flushed face.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that Fili and Kili had gotten to him." Aire mused, watching as Thorin practically yanked Kili down to his step.

Dwalin laughed. "Down you go again." Dwalin helped Aire down into Bofur's arms, but something went wrong with Bofur's footing. His ankle seemed to give out from under him as the extra weight was added and he slipped to the left. Unfortunately this meant he was falling towards the very steep drop. If he and Aire fell over the edge then survival was not a likely thing.

Fortunately for the two of them Dwalin still had a light hold on Aire's arm. He just had to flex his fingers and he had a firm grip on her, albiet pulling her arm at a strange angle. Out of instinct she grabbed onto the closest thing to her which was Bofur. This was the only reason he didn't fall over the edge. Bombur grabbed the front of his brother's tunic, pulling him downwards whilst Dwalin was pulling him upwards. All of this happened over the span of a second, leaving Bofur leaning precariously over the edge of the step, leaning forwards with Aire in his arms in attempt to move his center of gravity.

There were various yells coming from other group members, as though yelling 'Bofur!' or 'Aire!' would keep them safe. Thorin suddenly appeared infront of the pair, grabbing Bofur's wrists and pulling him back from the edge. Aire's sweaty hands gripped the dwarf's tunic tightly as she was moved into his arms. There was a lot of shouting going on around her, but over the pounding of blood in her ears Aire couldn't hear most of it. She could make out Thorin's angered words rumbling through his chest and he was yet to put her down. "What were you thinking?" he demanded of poor Bofur. "Do you mean to tell me you had no indication at all that your ankle was damaged?"

"Don't take it out on him." Aire looked up at the dwarf, wriggling slightly so that he let her stand on her own two feet. "Are you alright, Bofur?" the dwarf nodded, seemingly lost of his usual boyancy for the time being. "Thank you for not dropping me." Aire smiled gently before looking back over his shoulder at Thorin. "Maybe you could try being nice to him until we're all safely on the ground?" Thorin looked between the two of them before nodding. "Thank you." Aire meant it for both holding his tongue and saving her and Bofur's life. Thorin's eyes showed that he knew she meant both things. "Do you think your ankle is broken?" she asked, turning back to Bofur.

He shook his head. "Just sore. I am so sorry, I should've noticed."

"Noncense. We've all had a little too much of an adrenaline rush over the last few hours. Just be careful about your weight. Maybe you should stay to the right of the steps for now?"

Bofur nodded, smiled at her gratefully and hopped down to the next step with Ori's help.

"Thank you to you too." Aire turned and flashed a smile up at Dwalin.

"No problem. Just glad I didn't let you go sooner!" The rest of the trip down took some time and was accident free. Thorin kept a close eye on Aire, as though she was going to throw herself off the steps. She was passed between him and Dwalin, one of them alsmost always holding onto her. It took a further two hours to get down to ground level, by which time they were all exhausted from lifting and supporting their friends.

"We can rest shortly." Thorin instructed. "Dori, Gloin, Halfling, see to injuries. Fili, Kili try to find something to eat and somewhere to refil the flasks." The five members nodded, scrambling to fufil their orders. Aire wandered over to Bofur to see to his ankle.

"You don't need to do that." He poked her shoulder as she tried to take a look at it.

"You didn't drop me." Aire smiled. "It's the least I can do." She wrapped it tightly, feeling eyes on her the whole time. When she was done she stood and seached for Bombur. She found him sat with Balin. She headed over to the ginger dwarf, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

Bombur turned to her with a smile. "It's nothing." He replied, although he looked very pleased with himself.

"It's something!" she laughed. "You could be scraping me and Bofur off the grass right now if you and Dwalin hadn't been thinking quickly!"

Bombur smiled at her. "Then I shall accept your praise."

Aire smiled before turning back to their small group. Thorin caught her eye from across the small circle and she headed over to him. "I don't think I shall talk to you until you have apologised to Bofur." She decided. "Except to tell you this: appologise to Bofur. He saved my life even if he did endanger it." Thorin opened his mouth to reply but Aire gave him a glare. "Ignoring you." Thorin held her glare, his eyes growing cold before he turned away. He did not head in Bofur's direction, but rather to talk with Gandalf.

Thorin didn't apologise to Bofur until after the company had eaten. Once his apology had been excepted by the toy-maker he headed back to Aire. "Happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you, by the way, for earlier." Aire offered the exiled king a smile but he only huffed.

"Aire!" Gandalf called across the clearing, pulling something from his cloak. "Lord Elrond gave me this before I departed yesterday morn but I had quite forgotten about it." He tossed a neatly wrapped package in Aire's direction which she caught with ease. "He tells me that it was your mother's when she was young."

Aire took it and, under the curious gaze of thirteen dwarves and one hobbit, she carefully undid the string holding it together.

The contents of the package was a dark purple cloak with silver trim. There was a silver clasp across the front to hold it in place and a bundle of added material to serve as a hood. The letter _A _had been stitched into the collar in handwriting similar to Aire's. She unhooked her tattered brown cloak and threw her new one over her shoulders. She smiled as she tugged the soft material around her but she did not keep it on for long. "Not appropriate for everyday wear, I think." She smiled. She handed it back to Gandalf who tucked it under his own cloak again with the promise of keeping it safe.

"Kili, you have the first watch. Bombur, Dwalin, make sure the fire doesn't go out." Thorin instructed.

"Is it wise to stay here tonight?" Fili questioned. "There isn't much of an escape route should one be needed."

Thorin fixed his heir with a stern look. "There is an escape route. We've just come down it." The company turned to look at the stone steps Kili had hoisted himself up onto. "Should we need to escape then we will help each other up onto the steps. Any more questions?" the group remained quiet. "Good. On Durin's Day we must be stood by the door. If not then our chance of reclaiming our home will be gone." It suddenly occurred to Aire that she had no idea how the dwarves were going to attempt to reclaim their home. She would have started questioning for an answer, but she figured it could wait until morning.

Once the fire had been rebuilt the company gathered round. No one wanted to sleep yet, despite their exhausting trails of the previous days. "How about a story?" Gandalf suggested. The dwarves heartily agreed, turning to Balin with expectant faces.

"How about we hold off the story telling for one night?" there were disappointed murmurs all around at Balin's words. "We could recount our tale for the sake of Aire. I don't believe she had any inclination as to what happened before she joined us."

"Oh! The horrors that you bestowed upon my house!" Bilbo squeaked dramatically.

Airelotwen laughed. "I know only Bilbo's point of view on that event. Please, do elaborate."

"Well, Dwalin was the first to arrive at Master Baggins' house." Balin recounted their journey so far with the aid of the others. He also included the history that Thorin and Azog shared, earning Thorin even more respect from the half-blood. Bilbo, Fili and Kili were recounting how they'd looked for the ponies as the dwarves stretched themselves out of the ground. Some, namely Thorin, Balin and Gandalf, remained seated upright. Aire's head now rested closely to Thorin's thigh, so much so that if she moved her head slightly to the left she would be touching it with her slightly pointed ear.

"These dull-brained dwarves had no idea what I was trying to do," Bilbo chuckled; "when I told the trolls they all had parasites!"

"Parasites?" Aire laughed.

"He'd told them we were better skinned!" Nori protested. "We had reason to doubt him!"

"_Anyway…_" Kili took the story back as a hand suddenly landed on Aire's head. She glanced up at saw that it belonged to Thorin. He was smiling down at her and did not remove it when she smiled back. She was glad that no one could see her blush as Thorin's fingers began to dance through her hair, pulling her bangs back from her face. It was only Kili who noticed his uncle's actions and he discreetly motioned to Fili. The pair exchanged grins as Thorin carefully braided Airelotwen's hair as though it was the most natural thing for him to be doing.

The story telling continued, as did Thorin's work, and when they eventually left for bed Aire's hair had been expertly braided.


	7. Chapter 7

The company were awoken by the rays of the sun the following morning and to the smell of cooking mutton and rabbit. One by one they roused themselves from sleep, packing their things before filtering towards the crackling fire for food. They ate quickly at Thorin's insistence as he was not convinced the orcs would not be following them. He was twitchy and looked up at every sound, his foot tapping the floor impatiently as he waited for the others to finish their food.

Gandalf had found a pool of fresh water to wash in and they were sent down in threes to cleanse their selves of the accumulated dirt and sweat from the past few days. Despite Thorin's insistence that they be on their way immediately, the trail of clean dwarves would be harder to follow than that of filthy dwarves.

Thorin, Kili and Fili headed down first and Aire wondered briefly if Thorin would drown his two nephews in the pool for their antics yesterday. But all three returned unharmed and Aire, Bilbo and Gandalf were sent down to the water. Aire spent most of her time leant over the edge of the pool, running her thin fingers lightly over her braids. A thick one ran across the front of her hair line, holding the hair off her face. It then split into smaller ones which framed her face. The back of her hair was left loose save for a thick plait running down the middle. It was a strange feeling to have her hair out of her face. "Who did them for you?" Aire glanced up at Bilbo before remembering that he hadn't seen Thorin's ministrations last night.

"Thorin." She replied with a small smile, standing up and brushing the loose soil and grass from her knees.

Bilbo was even more confused. "Thorin? Why would he braid your hair?" His confusion was matched only by Aire's, who knew what braiding meant to dwarves but was unsure as to why her hair had been braided.

"Hair braiding among dwarves is an important thing." Gandalf informed the two Halflings from his seat on the rock. "It requires a great amount of trust from both people. The braids are quite a nightmare to get out once they're in. I imagine they'll stay fixed in place for a good few months unless you pull them out. Even washing shan't remove them. Many dwarves never remove their braids."

Aire smiled, overlooking her confusion, and took one last look at her braided hair in the rippling pool. The trio headed back to camp where the others were ready to move. Now that the sun was shining the others were able to see Aire's hair and the compliments started flowing. Many of the company did not take long to guess who was responsible. The only ones which didn't need to guess were the two princes. They grinned at each other and at their uncle and no sour looks could stop their cheer.

The morning was cool and the valleys were filled with mist. It seemed to reach out at the company like fingers, gently touching and twirling. Their progress was quick, but not as fast as the previous day's. It was clear that the warg's attack on Thorin had caused more damage than he cared to admit. He was walking with a limp, his left hand holding his belt tightly. "I shall see to him tonight." Gandalf assured Aire when she questioned him on it. "Infection may set in, but there's little chance of him letting me tend to him before we can go no farther."

They walked until noon when they stopped and rested in a pebbled cave. Aire had barely said three words to Thorin all day, keeping herself busy conversing with Bofur and trying to make him feel better about yesterday's events. However after watching Thorin limp that day, it became clear that his actions may have cost his strength dearly. She wasn't heavy, but she wasn't light either. If Thorin was suffering as much as she and Gandalf suspected, then her weight yesterday would have done far too much damage. She made a mental note to kill him later.

"I always meant to see you all safe, if possible, over the mountains." Gandalf's words echoed through the shallow cave and stopped the conversations. "Now, by good management and a good deal of luck, I have done it. Indeed we are now a good deal further east than I ever meant to come with you, for after all this is not my adventure."

"Mister Gandalf, do you mean to _leave _us?" Dori voiced the concerns of the other company members, all of whom were feeling a little hurt at the idea. They were glancing uneasily amongst each other, not sure what to make of the wizard's words.

"I may look in on it again before it is all over, but in the meanwhile I have some other pressing business to attend to." Groans meant his words and a good deal of distress filled their hearts. Poor Bilbo looked absolutely heartbroken. Even Aire, who had been with Gandalf for less time than the others, had assumed he would stay until the very end. "I am not going to disappear this very instant," called Gandalf over the voiced opinions on the matter, his voice echoing slightly in the cave. "I can give you a few more days yet. Probably I can help you out of your present plight, and I need a little help myself. We have no food and no baggage and no ponies to ride, plus none of you know where you are."

"Do _you _know where we are?" the hobbit demanded of the wizard, a frown pulling at his brow.

"We are still some miles north of the pat which we should have been following, if we had not left the mountain pass in a hurry. Very few people live in these parts, unless they have come here since I was last down this way, which was some years ago. But there is _somebody _that I know of who may help us. That somebody made the steps on the great rock – the Carrock I believe he calls it."

"_He _made it?" Nori cut in. "He must be a giant to have made such deep steps!"

"Indeed." Gandalf nodded. "He is tall, yet not a giant. He does not come here often, certainly not in the daytime and it is no good waiting for him. In fact it would be very dangerous. We were fools to camp where we did last night but I confess there were more pressing matters than where we should sleep, and we shall have to take another chance tonight. No, we must go and find him; and if all goes well at our meeting, I think I shall be off." The pleas for him not to leave fell on deaf ears and they soon had to accept they were going to lose one of the members which had kept them out of a lot of trouble.

Aire remembered that Radagast had once mentioned a large man living in this part of Middle Earth, but she had never travelled this far North before. It pulled at her heart to know that her home was south of where she was now. It may be a fortnight's walk, but her home was still close. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as Thorin called for them to leave.

The sun was stronger and warmer when they re-emerged from the cave. Gandalf told them of a small glade two hours away which would see them safe for the night. "We need to make as much progress as possible!" Thorin argued, glaring at the wizard.

"Pushing farther today will cause us more delay than if we stay where I say." The wizard huffed. "You're all tired and hurt in one way or another. To push through Mirkwood you will need your full strength."

Thorin huffed but nodded, stalking ahead with Dwalin. When they did come across the glade Thorin found it hard to disagree with Gandalf's previous statement. Once he'd confirmed that they would travel no farther the company dropped to the ground with relief. Several sprawled on their front in the grass, giving no thought to danger or manners (not that they had much to start with). Others leant against trees and crawled into the shade. Bilbo and Aire found themselves leaning against a tree, panting under the summer sun. Aire rested only for a few minutes before Gandalf beckoned her and Oin over. "We must find some athelas if we are to treat Thorin's wounds. It will be somewhere among the trees. Take someone and look for as much as you can. Don't stray too far though."

Aire had come across the plant several times before. She had always made sure to keep some in a pot in her kitchen to tend to minor injuries. It burned when applied but was highly effective. Although she was accustomed to it Dwalin, who had volunteered to go with her, was not. "What does it look like again?" he questioned for the eleventh time as he and Aire waded through the thick underbrush.

"It had small, white flowers which have five petals each. The middle is a shocking yellow, like a drop of sunlight. It smells like a mix of mint and parsley." Aire quoted from the book of herbs Radagast had given her on her fortieth birthday. "You can't miss it."

The continued to search in silence until Aire found what they were looking for. Together they gathered as much as possible and brought it back to Gandalf. He ground it into a paste before summoning Thorin. "It's either risk dying from infection or allow us to apply this past!" Gandalf's patience was waning as Thorin refused the help. "I shan't have pity on you when you slip into unconsciousness!"

Eventually Thorin relented and Aire and Oin helped him to remove the clothes from his torso. Aire had been a little cautious at first, having never seen any man without a full layer of clothing. Aire was aware that Thorin had spent most of his life in a forge, so his torso shouldn't have been such a surprise to her. Nevertheless the hard contours of his back and chest took her by surprise. She worked hard to keep her eyes from straying past the dusting on hair on his breast, refusing to allow herself to glance at the harsh 'V' that was just visible above his trousers. Injured or not Thorin was still stronger than she was and wouldn't take kindly to her stares.

She and Oin dabbed the athelas paste onto the punctures before wrapping Thorin's sides and leaving him to re-dress. Bombur had once again taking charge of preparing dinner, roasting two rabbits Fili and Kili had found. They were a nuisance most of the time, causing more havoc than needed, but they were expert hunters. "Come here!" Fili called to Aire with a wide grin, holding out his hand. Aire took it and seated herself between him and his brother. "How is our dear uncle?"

"Grumpy, as usual." Aire responded with a smile, taking the bowl Bombur was offering her. "Thank you."

"He won't get an infection?" Kili asked hopefully.

Aire shook her head. "Not if he lets us apply the athelas, but there's no guarantee. At the moment he looks alright." Aire smiled as both brother's smiled in relief. There were very few moments when it was clear that the two princes were Thorin's nephews, but when they let their guard down it became clear just how much they worried about him.

They slept under the stars that night, the crickets lulling them asleep. Neither Bofur, Thorin, Bilbo nor Aire were allowed to take watch so Dwalin and Gloin took charge over the protective duty. The watch was probably unnecessary. The goblins and orcs were at least a week away by foot and the overhanging moon illuminated the woods on all sides, coating everything in a silver blanket. When the silver dissolved into gold Thorin woke them all, insisting that they make a move. Gandalf estimated that they would be with Beorn by late afternoon.

An hour after they had started to walk again they came across a wide river. The water was deep enough to make them pause, but not strong enough to make they divert their route. "Fili, Bifur, Gloin, check the far side." Thorin ordered. The three dwarves nodded, wading through the stream to the far side. The water came to Fili's knees but soaked up the length of his trousers.

Once the trio had indicated the far side was safe the rest began to cross. Gandalf passed through the water easily, his height giving him an advantage. Bilbo, who had an apparent phobia of water like all hobbits, had to be carried across the stream by Dwalin. Likewise Bombur had to carry Bofur who wasn't allowed to wet his bandages. Aire stuck close to Nori and Thorin as she followed them into the water. She wasn't afraid of drowning in it, but she knew how slippery the loose pebbles underfoot could be. "Follow in my footsteps." Nori urged, offering he his hand. Aire clung tightly to it, wrinkling her nose at the feeling of water lapping against her thighs.

They made it to the other side in safety, other than a few glares in Nori and Aire's direction from Thorin. He had been unwilling to offer her aid through the water, but seemed more than a little annoyed that Nori had stepped up in his place. However he said nothing of it as he ushered the others along.

They dried out quickly under the sun, their path leading them from the small woods and through miles of long, green grass. This was familiar scenery to Aire, whose cottage had been set in a similar location to the fields they were walking through. The grass was longer and more untamed here, but there was still a vague sense of familiarity. The same birds sang in the trees here, lifting her heart and pushing away her worries. Looking over the group Aire thought of them as one large, mismatched family.

Gandalf took the role of the mother, constantly counting them all to make sure they were altogether. Aire and Bilbo were the doting aunts, making their best to love all of the dwarves no matter how difficult certain members made it. Dwalin and Gloin were the fearless uncles who took no crap from anyone. Thorin fulfilled the role of father to them all, although he was more the strict kind than the one to welcome them with open arms at the end of each day. Oin, Dori and Balin were certainly the grandfathers of the group and Ori, Fili and Kili the nephews. The others filled the family roles as brothers to them all.

Though many of them would argue about their position in Aire's little family, no one could deny that Fili and Kili were the annoying nephews. As Kili sidled up to Aire and Bofur, the only word to describe the glint in his eye was 'mischievous'. "How are the two of you this afternoon?" he asked as he draped his arms over their shoulders.

"More than well." Aire laughed, thinking nothing of the friendly gesture and missing the glint in his eye. "We were enjoying a nice conversation until you rudely interrupted!" She wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but Bofur gave a yell and Kili was off into the long grass with his hat.

"Bring it back!" Bofur yelled after the youngest company member but of course there was no response, except for a loud cackle.

"There is no time for these games!" Thorin growled from the front, scanning the grass for his nephew.

"Oh, let them play." Gandalf chuckled. "What's a little fun after so much of a nightmare?" Fili had sidled off to join his brother, Bofur still calling angrily to them. He looked strange without his hat, Aire decided.

"I'll get it back!" Bombur called cheerily before waddling into the grass.

"I'll help!" Ori followed and Aire smiled.

"Shall I upstage them all and get it back first?" she asked Bofur and Nori who smiled and nodded. Aire put a finger to her lips and broke silently from the group, heading into the long grass. It wasn't hard to follow the direction the others had gone, especially giving the racket they were making.

Aire had often spent her time following Radagast through the forest and knew how to move silently and unseen. Though her boots were a nuisance she still went unheard by the rowdy dwarves. Moving between the itchy green blades of grass was calming to Aire and she moved without bending or breaking them. She was able to pass within two feet of Bombur without the dwarf noticing. Fili, Kili, Bombur and Ori were all standing to their full height and could thus see each other over the blades. Aire was moving hunched over and invisible to them. None of the four had any idea she was missing from the group until Fili brought it to their attention.

"Aire?" he called. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"You can't sneak up on us!" Kili called, waving the hat over his head. If either he or his brother had turned around at that moment then they would've found Aire crouched in the grass like a cat ready to pounce. She waited until Kili lowered the hat into her range before springing forwards and pulling it from his grip. She then dropped back into the grass and disappeared from view with their offended cries following her. Aire ducked and weaved at a fairly slow pace in order to jostle fewer blades. She stayed bent over and soon reached the edge of the grass whilst the others were still in the middle searching for her. She waved at them as she handed Bofur's hat back to him.

"Some people are so childish." She sighed with a smile. Once the others were back with the group they were able to continue along their path.

"Who is this somebody you spoke of?" Bofur called to Gandalf a little while later. "This Beorn who carves the steps out of the rock?"

"A very great person. You must all be very polite when I introduce you. I shall introduce you in pairs and you _must _be careful not to annoy him or heaven know what will happen! He can be horrid when he is angry, though kind enough when humoured."

"But who is he?"

"He's a skin-changer, isn't he?" Aire glanced up at Gandalf, ensuring she was thinking correctly.

"The very same." Gandalf smiled fondly.

"What!" Bilbo did not seem so fond. "A furrier, a man that calls rabbits conies, when he doesn't turn their skins into squirrels?"

"Good gracious heavens _no_!" Gandalf was appalled. "Don't be a fool Master Baggins if you can help it; and in the name of all wonder don't mention the word furrier again as long as you are with a hundred miles of his house, nor rug, cape, tippet, muff nor any other such unfortunate word!"

"He changes his skin." Aire addressed the hobbit more gently, attempting to calm the flustered Halfling. "Sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong black-haired man with huge arms and a great beard."

"You know of him?" Thorin demanded.

Aire turned a smile in his direction. "Of course! I lived in the Mirkwood just south of here. A man such as Beorn cannot keep his existence unknown from everyone."

Thorin huffed, motioning for them to keep moving. He was unwilling to let them rest for long as they still had a long way to walk. The weather grew hotter as they plodded over hills, slowly closing their conversations until they walked in silence. They needed their energy for walking, not talking about trivial things.

As the afternoon was drawing to a close a loud buzzing filled the air and the company saw bees flying through the air. They were as large as hornets and although they didn't come to close to the company, the dwarves picked up the pace. "We are getting close." Gandalf announced. "We are at the edge of his bee pastures."

After a while they came to a belt of tall and ancient oaks. None among them could see beyond the bark, the wide trunks casting long, black shadows beyond the path. "You had better wait here," said the wizard; "and when I call or whistle, begin to come in pairs after me. But no more than pairs and leave five minutes between. Bombur, you had best go last."

Whilst Bombur complained Gandalf paired up the others before heading down the path with Bilbo. The others settled on the path and nearby rocks, waiting for the first whistle. When it came Thorin and Dori followed the wizards trail. Aire was left to send the others off, knowing they would need to be closer when the wizard next whistled. Nori and Ori were next to leave, followed closely by Balin and Dwalin. "Bofur, you best go next." Aire said with a gentle smile. "Beorn may be able to help with your injuries."

Bofur nodded and left with Bifur. Fili and Kili left only seconds later, grinning over their shoulders at an exasperated Aire. "Don't worry about them." Oin assured her as he and Gloin prepared to leave. "They're more intelligent than we like to give them credit for."

"More intelligent, but certainly not clever." Gloin chuckled, trotting down the path with his brother.

"I do not agree at being left until last!" Bombur muttered, scowling at the treeline.

"I don't like it either, but it can't be helped." Aire replied. "Come on, we should get going or we'll be late and miss the food!"

Bombur and Aire joined the company as Gandalf finished telling Beorn of their journey. "Oh, and here are the final two!" the company was gathered in front of the wooden gates leading to Beorn's house.

"Bombur." The dwarf bowed towards Beorn.

"Airelotwen Sandhelm." Aire curtseyed. Beorn was far taller and broader than Gandalf, dressed in ragged black trousers but no shirt. His hair was pulled back off his face, his arms folded across his chest.

"A very good tale!" Beorn's voice boomed around the surrounding trees. ""The best I have heard yet, though it may not be the truth! However I am much obliged to meet the maid of Radagast the Brown, a good friend of mine." He offered Aire a wide smile, who returned one of her own. "No matter what your tale is, you deserve supper. Let us have something to eat!"

* * *

_I will get the next chapter up by the end of tomorrow I promise! _


	8. Chapter 8

_There is nothing better than waking up to all of your reviews! I love you all so much!_

* * *

Inside the hall Beorn clapped his hands and four beautiful white ponies and several large, long-bodied and grey dogs trotted in. Beorn spoke to them in a queer language and the animals lit a fire with torches and hung them on the wall. The dogs were more than happy to stand on their hind legs and carry things with their fore-feet. They set up tables and chairs before, with a lot of bleating, snow white sheep were led into the room by a coal-black ram. Aire had to keep herself from laughing in delight at the sight of the sheep carrying trays with bowls and platters and knives and wooden spoons on their backs. "You can't take one." Aire was rather surprised to find that Thorin had crept up behind her.

"I wasn't thinking of it!" Aire laughed pushing his arm playfully. Thorin chuckled at her antics, leading her to a seat at the table. Thorin and Gandalf had been given a low-seated bench with a rush bottom. There was a lot of food, more than any had seen since they'd started on the journey. Beorn told them stories of the forest Mirkwood, where the company would soon be headed.

After they had eaten they settled round the fire with mead to tell stories among themselves as Beorn had grown tired of talking and left. Bilbo had grown quiet and was slowly falling asleep where he sat. Airelotwen was not faring much better and the voices of the other dwarves were becoming harsh and cut through her ears like knives. Her eyes sliding closed, she leant sideways, head resting on Thorin's shoulder. The fur of his coat helped to muffle the sound of the voices but did nothing to keep her awake. A little while later and the singing stopped and someone announced that it was time for bed. Aire thought it may have been Gandalf but she was too tired to recognise the voice properly. She was getting ready to sit up and apologise to Thorin for leaning on him _again _when she was swept up off the floor with ease. "I was getting up." She mumbled into Thorin's jacket, but how Thorin was able to understand what she said was a mystery to her.

His laugh shook her slightly as he lay her down on a straw mattress. "It doesn't matter. You don't weigh much." He tucked her under the duvet and ruffled her hair. Aire was asleep by the time he'd removed his hand.

Airelotwen awoke later that night when the moon was high in the sky. There was a scratching sound on the locked door outside but it was getting distant. She glanced across at Bilbo who was just diving under his duvet and she smiled, turning back to Thorin. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and it warmed her heart. Tentatively, and without knowing why, she reached out her hand to brush some loose strands of hair away from his face. She ran her knuckles over the smooth strands of his brown locks and gently cupper his face, tracing her thumb over his cheek. She couldn't stop the smile which tugged at the corner of her mouth. The smile quickly vanished when Thorin's eyes began to move under his lids. She pulled her hand back gently, trying not to let him know it had been there at all, but she was too slow. His eyes were just beginning to open as she clamped her eyes shut again. She knew he'd seen her and she yelled at herself internally when she heard him roll over, facing away from her. **You bloody stupid ****_idiot_****! **She cried internally, tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Well, there went that friendship. She quickly rolled onto her other side and fell into the clutches of an uneasy sleep.

* * *

When Aire awoke later that day some of the dwarves were already up. She followed the sound of laughter out onto the veranda where a breakfast spread had been set up. "Aire! Aire, come and listen to Nori's tale!" Bofur motioned her over, gesturing for her to take a seat between him and Dwalin. Bofur handed her several different plates of bread, meat and cheese for her to choose from as Nori recounted an amusing story from his childhood involving Dori and a willow tree.

Thorin was conversing with Balin at the head of the table, shooting looks in Aire's direction. She, for the most part, avoided the looks. She locked eyes with him once but looked away quickly to avoid further embarrassment.

Bilbo and Bombur were the last ones up by which time the others had eaten their fill. It was later decided that they'd practice with their weapons on a hill nearby. Kili moved off to practice his already deadly shot with his bow. Everyone else paired up and Aire found herself facing Fili, sword in hand. "Do your best, just don't kill me." Fili smiled at her, making the first move.

Aire had taught herself to wield a sword and was therefore no match for the future King Under the Mountain. She did not last for long against him, but that seemed to be the idea. Fili was fighting with only one of his blades but he was still able to disarm her. He offered her pointers and advice and she was able to last longer against the prince with each passing turn. "Your main problem is your hold." Fili informed her, baring a swing she'd aimed at him. "It's very firm. One misplaced hit and you could shatter your wrist. Loosening her grip didn't help her to win against him but she was able to swing and bar faster than before. They were a few swings into the ninth bout when Fili's second sword appeared in his free hand, travelling towards her at a fast pace. She couldn't move fast enough to block it so she ducked. The blade whistled over her head and she was able to jump back to her feet and collect herself while Fili righted himself. He obviously wasn't expecting her to be able to fare well against two swords when she wasn't doing well with one.

For some reason Aire found she was able to focus better when she was fighting against two blades rather than one. It wasn't long before Fili lost one of his blades. Aire still lost to him but she had fared better than before. "How is that even possible?" Fili asked, slightly out of breath. "You die repeatedly with one sword, add another and you turn all warrior goddess on us!"

Aire shrugged, sheathing her sword with a laugh. "I don't know. With any luck anyone I fight against will have two swords!"

"That will not happen." Thorin snapped and Aire turned to look at him with wide eyes. It was the first time she'd looked at him for more than two seconds since the events of last night.

"It was a joke. I did not mean anything by it."

"This is no time for jokes. If you cannot train without finding a joke then you do not train."

Aire nodded. "Sorry." She scuttled off to join Kili and Ori, trying to hide from Thorin behind him.

"Don't mind him, he's been in a funny mood ever since he woke up early this morning." Kili reassured her, but it was not much of a comfort for her to know this. She knew she was the cause for this change of mood in their leader, whether the others were aware of this or not.

Gandalf returned near dusk and refused to answer the questions set before him until after supper. He seemed to be putting off the questions as for a good long while he made smoke rings dance around their heads. "I have been following bear tracks." He told them at last. "There must have been a meeting of them out here last night. Beorn could not have made them all. I followed a single set as far as the Carrock but they disappeared into the river. I had to walk miles before I found a place where the river was wide and shallow enough for me to wade and swim. They went off in the direction of the Misty Mountains, where we had our last eventful night."

**I don't know about that**. Aire thought to herself bitterly. **Last night was eventful for me. **

"What shall we do if he leads the wargs and orcs down here?" Bilbo cried, beside himself with worry. "We shall all be caught and killed! You said he was no friend of theirs."

"So I did." The wizard rumbled. "Don't be so silly. You had better go to bed, your wits are sleepy!" Bilbo was left with nothing to do but retire to his mattress, grumbling all the while.

* * *

Aire lay on her side again later that night, facing away from Thorin. He had not spoken a word to her that day, save to rebuke her for laughing during the training session. He had turned his back on her as soon as he'd lay down to sleep and Aire had been quick to follow his example. She had sealed her eyes shut for fear one of the others would see the pain her eyes were sure to be showing. The others had certainly picked up on something off about the two of them, but none knew what.

She lay awake for nearly two hours, listening to the others around her fall asleep. She sniffed once or twice out of pure pain for her actions from last night. Aire was wondering if sleep would ever claim her when Thorin shifted behind her with a sigh. She instantly willed her body to relax and appear as though she was sleeping as he was evidently not.

However the King was not so easily fooled. "I know you're awake." He said softly into the darkness. Aire didn't grace him with a reply, fearing what he would say. "Airelotwen, do not ignore me."

"I'm not. You're ignoring me." She replied despite herself. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to sleep."

"If I remember rightly it was you caressing my face last night."

Aire flinched at his words. "Yes, thank you for reminding me about that."

"You cannot blame me for your actions."

"I don't!" She hissed, biting her lip as Bombur rolled over. He continued to snore, still sleeping. "Thorin, I am trying to sleep. I am sorry for last night but I am trying to forget it! You are not helping! Now leave me be." Thorin didn't reply but she heard him shifting on his mattress. Aire forced her breathing to slow but it stopped altogether when a large hand came to rest on her stomach. Her eyes flew open as Thorin pulled her back against his chest (which was a lot closer than she thought it was going to be) He tucked her head under his chin, his other arm sliding under her body.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said quietly in her ear. "I panicked; therefore I am the one that should be sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Aire smiled, her right hand coming to rest on his arm, preventing him from moving away.


	9. Chapter 9

_This took a little longer to write as I wanted to show that Thorin hasn't accepted Airelotwen that easily, as two of my reviews pointed out. I hope this satisfies a lot of you!_

* * *

Aire was awoken the following morning by the sound of heavy footsteps outside the door. She was still held tightly against Thorin's chest, his soft breathing ruffling her hair. She needed to move out of his grip before the others woke, but she had no desire to wake him up. "So here you all are still!" Beorn burst into the room, startling everyone awake. Aire took this chance to scoot away from Thorin's chest before someone saw how they'd been sleeping. "Not eaten by wargs or goblins or wicked bears yet I see! Come and have some breakfast!"

The company struggled to their feet, sleep still in their eyes as they followed their host to a table of food. Beorn was most jolly for a change, indeed he seemed in a better mood than any of the company, which was something to be said as Aire was in a very good mood now that Thorin was no longer avoiding her.

Beorn promised to provide ponies for each of them, and a horse for Gandalf, for their journey into the forest. He would lade them with food to last them for weeks with care, and packed so as to be easy as possible to carry. He did not provide them with water, but he did replace their flasks. "There will be water in the forms of springs as you travel along the road. But your way through Mirkwood is dark, dangerous and difficult. Water is not easy to find there, nor food. I will give you some bows and arrows but I doubt very much whether anything you find in Mirkwood will be wholesome to eat or to drink. There is a single stream that I know of, with water black and strong which will cut across your path. It would be unwise to drink or bathe in it for I have heard that it carries enchantment and a great drowsiness and forgetfulness will befall he who comes into contact with it. But heed one more thing: _do not _stray from the path. This is all the advice I can give you. I cannot help you much inside the forest. At the gate I must ask you to send back my horse and ponies. But I wish you all speed and my house is open to you should you ever pass my way again."

They all thanked him with bows and sweepings of their hoods when it was time for them to leave. The dwarves were itching to be back on the road again. "Thank you, Beorn, for your kindness and your help." Aire curtsied and Beorn clapped her shoulder, nearly sending her to the ground.

"My pleasure, Miss Sandhelm. And should you ever pass my way again then you are more than welcome to call in." Aire smiled and bid farewell, heading to Fili and Kili who were dividing the ponies out among the company.

"Don't look now, but you've got an audience." Kili grinned. "Beorn, Gandalf and Thorin."

Aire raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to give me onto a pony, or am I walking to Mirkwood?"

Kili grinned, handing her the reigns to a dapple grey pony. She hoisted herself into the saddle with ease, petting the animal's neck as they waited for the others. Once they were ready they called their final farewells to Beorn before following Thorin through the gates.

They followed the path back to the bee fields before turning north and leaving the high hedgerows behind them. Beorn had advised them to stay away from the main road as goblin and orc activity was high there. Instead they took one of the less known routes.

The lands to the south were flat and open and seemed to stretch on for miles. As they rode Aire convinced herself that, if she could see the horizon clearly, she would find her home waiting for her. what would she be doing if she were still at home? It was nearing midday, so she'd probably be heading home for lunch before heading into the woods to gather berries and logs. She would be oblivious to the company of dwarves passing a few days North from her. she wouldn't be able to hear Fili and Kili's laugher or Dwalin contemplating throttling them. She became so wrapped up in her thoughts and ponderings of her old life that she was quite deaf to Balin's question. She was only made aware of it when the dwarf hung back to get her attention. "Oh, I'm sorry Balin. What did you ask?"

Balin chuckled. "I was asking if you were okay to stop to fill up the flask."

"Oh, yes. If we are stopping."

Balin laughed and called forwards to Gandalf. "We will stop! You may want to keep your wits about you, too." He added as he draw his pony to a halt.

Aire turned back to the front of the group, flushing slightly at her distracted mind. The others were already dismounting and she was quick to follow suite. "Bofur, Ori fill the flasks." Thorin ordered. "Bilbo, Airelotwen watch the ponies."

"How long do you think we'll be stopping?" Bilbo asked Aire as the two tied up the ponies.

"Not long I imagine. We've only been riding a few hours."

As it was they stopped just long enough for the flasks to be filled and Thorin to have a private word with Dwalin, Balin and Gandalf. Once it was done he ordered everyone back on their ponies and they re-joined the path.

After a while the path got wider and smoother. They were able to urge their ponies into a gallop to cover more distance at a quick pace. The sound of thudding hooves was the only thing that broke the silence which settled over them. Ahead, lining the distance was the edge of Mirkwood. It was nothing more than a thick, dark line but it was already sending discomfort through the company.

No one wanted to get ahead of Thorin at the head of the group, not wanting to be any closer to Mirkwood than they had to be. At the same time Dwalin refused to let anyone fall behind him, slowing his pony if they did.

In the late afternoon Thorin allowed them to talk among themselves, and soon the dwarves started to sing. It was a horrible, haunting melody which sent chills up Aire's spine.

_Far over the misty mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away ere break of day  
To find out long forgotten gold. _

Bilbo seemed to have heard the song before as he wasn't affected by it. Aire felt her heart breaking at the words.

_The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was read, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

The song went on and Aire found she could do nothing but listen, captivated by the tale of Smaug taking the mountain. The loss of her parents paled in comparison to what the dwarves had lost that fateful day.

The songs turned more cheerful and drew thoughts from the Mirkwood and enemies chasing them. Yet when the distant peak of the mountain glowed against the sunset in the evening, everyone turned to think of the horrors looking for them. Four people were assigned to watch at two hour intervals.

That night, when Aire slept, she dreamt of howls of hunting wargs and the cries of goblins. She wasn't the only one to think of such things either. She slept wedged between Thorin and Fili for most of the night, if she slept at all. When they woke to take guard they were replaced by Bofur and Bombur. Fili looked ragged and tired when he swapped with Bofur and looked as though he'd gotten less sleep than Aire had.

This pattern continued for another two nights and they saw nothing save for grass and flowers and harmless creatures. The third night they continued to ride, eager to reach the woods early on the fourth day as Beorn had predicted. They rode slower, three astride, and quieter than before. When Bilbo voiced his concern about seeing a large bear heading in the same direction at them all of Aire's senses were put on high alert. She may have been half elf, but that did not mean she had to like what stalked them in the night. She rode between Thorin and Dwalin, hood up as though it would save her if they were attacked.

Thorin drew them to a halt a few hours after nightfall, ordering them to make camp. It took only a few minutes for a suitable camp to be made and the first four to take their watch. It seemed colder that night and the dwarves slept closer together.

Whatever the reason Aire couldn't find the sleep she so desperately craved. After an hour she moved nimbly to her feet before making her way to Thorin. He was the nearest to her and Fili and Kili seemed far too engaged in their own hushed conversation to notice her.

"You're not very quiet." Thorin muttered as she neared him, not looking over his shoulder at her. His hand was resting on the hilt of Orcrist, as though expecting an attack at any moment.

"I'm trying to not scare you. I can be quiet when I wish to be." Aire took a seat next to him, looking into the dark woods. "May I ask you something?"

Thorin grunted. "You may."

"Do you hate me?" It seemed like a stupid question, but Aire was honestly curious. Sometimes Thorin could be kind enough to save her life, stand up for her and apologise to her, yet other times he'd glower at her and ignore her for days on end.

Thorin was most surprised by her question but tried his best not to show it. "Partially."

Well, there was nothing like brute honesty.

Aire looked at him sideways, keeping the hurt and disappointment from her eyes. "Partially?"

"I try not to think about the fact that you are half elf and a female who cannot defend herself against one sword. So yes, partially."

"Why?"

"Because your fighting skills, or lack thereof, annoy me and your heritage makes me want to kill you." Thorin moved swiftly to his feel, leaving Aire sat on the log in shock. She knew that Thorin was not partial to elves, but she did not realise he harboured such strong hate towards her.

Maybe she had been wrong to ask. "Then why haven't you? I look nothing like a dwarf. You cannot ignore my gender either!" they were still talking in hushed voices so as not to wake the others. Not even Fili or Kili, who had the best hearing among them, could hear .

"Because your father was one of the finest metal smiths in Erebor. Killing you would do a dishonour to him and my people."

"You're the first of the few beings I have ever come across to ever care about my father. Most label him a traitor and a coward."

"He was, but I will not disgrace the name he had before Smaug attacked. I will not kill his daughter, no matter who her mother was."

Aire desperately wanted to ask about his actions during their last night in Beorn's house but she didn't want to cross a line with a dwarf who was obviously trying hard not to kill her. "You may as well ask the rest of your questions. I promise that I'll try not to kill you." The corners of Thorin's mouth turned up in a thin smile.

"Then explain your actions in Beorn's house on the last night!" blurted Aire. "Unless I am very much mistaken, the cultural differences between Elf and Dwarf are not so huge that a hold like that is deemed threatening!"

"Because in the dark I can fool myself into thinking you are something other than an elf!" Thorin hissed from the corner of his mouth. "In the light it is much harder than that!"

"So you're telling me that I _repulse _you during the daytime?"

"Do not put words into my mouth!" the others need not be able to hear them to see that something was wrong. Thorin span to face the half-blood at speed, not noticing the way that Fili and Kili were now watching them.

"But you do not _like me _when you can see my face? Would you prefer me to be a dwarf woman? Or would it be easier for you if I was ugly or a pain to look at? Why didn't you just leave me in Rivendell, or let me fall on the cliff instead of pulling me to safety? Do you wish that the goblins had locked me in their cage as they had threatened to do so? Or do you wish that the orcs or wargs had gotten to me? Is the only reason you did not let me fall on the Carrock was because you would have lost Bofur also?"

"Eleven pride is so easily punctured." Thorin smirked. "I did not imply any of this yet you interpret my words as such."

"You told me you cannot accept who I am without wanting to kill me! There are many a time you could have done so but you save me. Was that for the sake of your dignity?"

"I saved you for you deserve saving, even if your heritage tells me otherwise! Are elves always so needy that they must turn words spoken to them into horrible, heart-piercing words?"

"No! We can just hear the true meaning of words! The only horror and pain in any words are in yours, not the way that I interpret them. If you wish me gone from your company then tell me so and I will leave. Send me away with the ponies when we reach the edge of Mirkwood." She got to her feet and stormed away from him, moving her bedroll so that she was laying between Gandalf and Bilbo for the remainder of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

They moved at dawn, eager to get into Mirkwood and out of it in as little time as possible. The world was tinged with grey as they mounted their ponies. There was no sound as they rode, only heavy silence. None of the company spoke but looks were exchanged. They could all see that something had upset their resident half-elf as a storm swirled in her blue eyes. It did not take long for them to know that Thorin had also been involved; the two would not stand near each other or even look at each other. The leading dwarf's attitude was as dark as the nights they were about to enter.

Gandalf rode next to Airelotwen, falling to the back of the group so that they could talk in private. "This argument is not something you want to be carrying on your shoulders as you are entering into Mirkwood." He said carefully, not wanting to draw the attention of the dwarves at the back of the company.

"You know about it?"

"My dear, the whole company does. They just don't know what words were exchanged."

"And you do?" Aire eyed the wizard wearily, noting his small smile.

"There is not much I don't know. I am curious as to why you didn't ask him about your braids. If you truly believe he hates you so, why did you not ask why he did them?"

"Because I don't want him to say that they were a mistake. If he sends me away and I know he did the braids while he hated me or saw me as elvish then I don't know what I will do. But I can't work out _why._"

"Why what?"

"Why he's so…. so… so _changeable_."

"He's under a lot of stress with this quest, Aire. You must understand that his nerves are frayed and having a woman in his midst which is half elf but still quite beautiful is a struggle for him." Gandalf smiled at her yet said no more, leaving Aire to huff quietly to herself about dwarves.

As they pressed forwards the trunks of the trees began to grow thicker and become more twisted and gnarled. Their branches twisted and their leaves grew dark and long, like spindly finger reaching out to push the company from their horses. Ivy grew on the bark and trailed across the ground, ready to trip the ponies up. "Well, this is Mirkwood!" said Gandalf, the company pausing at two trees which had grown into one and marked the start of the forest path. "The greatest of the forests of the Northern world. I hope you like the look of it. Now you must send back these excellent ponies you have borrowed." They were all reluctant to leave their ponies but Gandalf insisted. "Beorn is not as far off as you think. It would be wise to keep your promise as he is a bad enemy to have. Mr Baggins has the sharpest eyes of all and if you had paid heed to him then you would know that a large, black bear has been following us. Not to harm you but to guide you and keep an eye on is children, for this is what he sees his ponies as. You do not want to know his anger if you do not let them go back."

"But how will they get back?" Thorin asked. "They're animals!"

"Animals have a good sense of direction." Aire spoke up, already dismounting her pony and unlatching her bag.

"And I will be taking them back." The dwarves fell into despair at the thought of Gandalf leaving them at the edge of Mirkwood. They tried to change his mind but there was no moving the wizard. "We've been through this." The wizard snapped. "It is no use arguing. My business down south will not and cannot wait. I am already late through bothering with you people. We may or may not meet again before all this is over. That depends on your luck, courage and sense. I am sending Mr Baggins with you. I have told you before that he has more about him than you guess, and you will find that out before long. So cheer up dear hobbit and don't look so glum. The rest of you may cheer up also; this is your expedition after all."

They filled their water-skins at a spring close to the gate and unpacked their ponies. The packages were distributed as fairly as possibly but Bilbo still looked annoyed. Thorin handed Aire her package and she looked at him wearily. "You've come this far and you're still alive. You may as well come the rest of the way."

"Thank you." Aire took her share from him, swinging it up onto her back. "It will get better soon, Bilbo." She smiled, turning to comfort the hobbit. "The weight will get lighter."

"With the loss of food." Bilbo pointed out.

They said their final goodbyes to their ponies, all reluctant to see them go. Aire especially didn't want hers to leave. She had found her pony a comfort over the last few days. Gandalf handed Ascacairiel's cloak back to Aire, tucking it into her pack. They bid the wizard goodbye too and watched as he and the ponies trotted off back down the path. He paused before he disappeared completely, calling a warning over his shoulder: "Don't leave the path!"

They walked in single file into Mirkwood. Thorin, Dwalin and Balin headed the group. Bifur, Ori and Nori followed behind. Bilbo, Bofur, Dori and Aire came in the middle, apparently the safest place to be. The idea was that Nori and Bofur would look after Bilbo and Dori and Gloin would look after Aire. Bombur, Oin, Kili and Fili drew up the rear.

The trees were too chocked with ivy and lichen to bear more than a few black leaves. The light faded quickly until it was nothing more than a few beams breaking through the overhead branches. The path was thin and wound round the trees like a child's drawing. It would take them weeks to reach the other side of Mirkwood.

As Aire's eyes became accustomed to the darkness she could see a little way in either direction, which was better than what the dwarves could see. There were black squirrels scampering between the trees, thin and ill-looking. There were also noises that Aire would rather not think about; grunts, scuffling and growls. The dwarvish part of her heritage was starting to take over, crushing the elvish part of her which made her relaxed and calm around most animals.

It was less than four hours before they started to hate the forest as much as they'd hated the goblin mines. Aire almost hated the forest more as there was no sign of it ever ending. The air was thick and heavy, never moving under the canopy of the trees. Aire didn't want to waste her water so only took small sips when it was absolutely necessary, so she'd barely drank anything.

"We'll camp here for the night!" Thorin announced. The light stabbing threw the trees was long gone, but Aire was unsure whether that was due to night falling or not. It certainly felt cooler than during the day. Nori and Ori gathered up wood for a small fire, even though Aire felt it was a bad idea. With the light gone they couldn't see anything in front of their faces. Anything interested in eating them wouldn't be able to see them either, not that that would probably stop the predators.

The fire lit up the clearing they were camping in, throwing the shadows of the trees back into the woods, not that the shadows were noticeable. Without speaking a word the company drew around the fire, huddled together in silence. They shot cautious looks into the shadows, afraid to look for too long for fear of what they would find there.

"I don't like this place." Bilbo muttered, wedged between Fili and Bofur. "I don't like the feeling of being watched."

"Who does?" Gloin grunted. "Never did like this place."

"What did you do after Smaug's attack?" Aire asked, quite curious as to the answer.

"Walked South and came up around it. Didn't want to go near the elvish scum."

Aire almost regretted asking. The dwarves began to mutter amongst themselves about the tree-shagging weed-eaters, glaring at the trees as though they'd morph into the creatures themselves.

Ori yelped suddenly, batting at the air around his head. His actions were so sudden and violent that he nearly fell back. "Ori what's th- ack!" Dori started to bat the air around his head too, glaring at something the other couldn't see.

Then something large and black appeared at the end of Aire's nose. Her eyes widened at the sight of such a large moth. It was so large that Aire could almost see its eyes shining on its head. Eventually it moved on to bother Bilbo.

"Gloin, put the fire out!" Thorin ordered, trying to keep the creatures from entangling themselves in the fur of his coat.

"With pleasure!" Gloin launched for the fire as moths got too close to his beard.

"Get some sleep." Thorin ordered into the fresh darkness.

It took some time for the company to lay their bedrolls out. They kept bumping into each other due to their lack of sight and Bilbo was nearly sat on more than once. Eventually they were all laid out, Dwalin taking the first watch.

Aire didn't know who she was lying next to so tentatively reached out a hand. "Oh, sorry!" she laughed softly when she poked Bofur's eye. "My fault!"

"No worries, lass. Was wondering who was that side of me."

"Who's on your other side?"

"Master Baggins."

Aire smiled. She rolled over to check the other side of her and rolled onto a searching hand. "Damn, sorry!" she rolled back off the hand which withdrew itself quickly.

"That was probably my fault." Fili laughed in the darkness. Aire settled herself down in the dark, feeling better now that she knew who was either side of her.

Sleep was hard that night. When Aire lifted her head she could see eyes glowing faintly in the surrounding foliage. Bombur's snoring didn't help the matter much either. She was terrified that it was going to draw the horrible creatures of Mirkwood closer to their camp. Nevertheless she was able to sleep and was awoken the following morning by Kili shaking her shoulder. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Or, less of the shining."

Aire struggled to sit up, not used to it being so dark in the mornings. The others around her seemed to be having an equal amount of difficulty. They ate very little before pressing on, travelling in the same order as the first day.

This continued for several days, their spirits slowly growing dimmer. The nights were still the worst. They lit no more fires and decided that Bilbo and Aire could start taking watch (not that the two had the guts to object). They took watch together, standing close and watching the forest with wide eyes. Their hearts thudded in their chests, hands shaking until someone relieved them.

Food and water was running scarce and they ate only half a meal a day. They needed to get out of the forest and fast.

On the sixth day they came across a fast flowing river which ran across their path. Bombur initially waddled towards the water, thinking he was going to get an easy drink. "Bombur!" Bofur scolded, dragging his brother back. "Don't you remember what Beorn said?"

Bombur huffed but didn't approach the water again.

"How do we cross?" Ori asked, scanning the back for a bridge of some sort. Half rotted poles stood in the water, a sign that once had originally stood though not for many years.

"There's a boat!" cried Bilbo. "There, on the far bank!"

"Well that's no use." Aire huffed.

"How far?" Thorin called, moving to stand by the hobbit.

Bilbo weighed up the distance. "About twelve yards."

"Twelve?" Thorin looked doubtful. "I'd have said thirty at the least, but my eyes weren't as good as they were a hundred years ago."

"If the boat is not tied up will it be possible to throw a rope to it?" Aire asked and the Halfling narrowed his eyes at the boat.

"It's not tied. Who's the best thrower?"

Thorin motioned Fili over and handed him a rope. Fili's first attempt to hook the boat failed, but he managed it the second time. Kili, Oin and Gloin had to help him pull the boat, for it was indeed tied to the other side. "Fili, Balin and Bilbo, you shall come with me to the other side." Kili and Fili exchanged looks. Aire knew they did not like to be separated, so to be separated by a river where they could not help the other, or if something should go wrong, was not something they liked the idea of. "Kili, Oin, Gloin and Dori shall follow, then Ori, Nor, Bifur and Bofur. Dwalin, Bombur and Airelotwen shall go last."

"I'm always last." Bombur grumbled. "I don't like it."

"Then you should not be so fat." Thorin snapped. "You will have to travel with the lightest load.

Fili climbed into the boat and threw another line to the far side. It caught in the branches and the other three boarded.

Each group slowly passed across to the other side, the boat holding fast.

Aire didn't like being left until last either, but she didn't complain for fear of provoking Thorin's wrath. "In you get, Bombur." Aire encouraged, seating herself at the bow of the boat.

The large dwarf climbed carefully into the boat, rocking it terribly. Aire gripped her seat with white knuckles as the dwarves began to pull them to the other side. The boat rocked again as the wood connected with the sandy bank. Aire got shakily to her feet, reaching for Dwalin's extended hand. The boat suddenly shook violently, throwing Aire off her feet. Dwalin grabbed her arms, throwing her onto the bank behind him. He wasn't so lucky with Bombur and the large dwarf tumbled into the water.

Aire groaned softly to herself as she wriggled into a sitting position, gently rolling her now aching shoulder.

The dwarves were pulling Bombur from the water. He seemed to be asleep and they couldn't rouse him. Dwalin's grumbling was the only thing which punctured the silence. "This is _fantastic_."


	11. Chapter 11

_The issue with the braids will be breached in the chapter… sort of…_

_It's also a little more light-hearted and, despite everything, history __**does **__repeat itself here. I tried not to but it just kept happening._

The company stood watching Bombur for half an hour or so, hoping he'd wake up. "We must make camp." Thorin sighed eventually. "Up. Everyone on their feet." Four people had to carry Bombur along the path, their packs split between the others.

They set Bombur in the middle of the camp that night and lay down around him. Aire and Bilbo volunteered for the first watch. They was beginning to feel useless again as they weren't strong enough to carry Bombur. Their shift was often shortened and the previous night Fili and Kili had woken them up late so they could sleep longer. "Might start thinking ye're a man soon." Aire turned to see the outline of Bofur's hat in the fading darkness.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Don't have watch tonight so I thought I'd come and keep ye company."

Aire noticed that Bofur had relieved Bilbo who was making his way back to his bedroll. She felt envious of him. "What makes you think I need company?" The last light faded, leaving Aire and Bofur in complete darkness.

"Lassie, you haven't spoken a word to Thorin since ye woke up in his arms that."

Aire was thankful that Bofur could not see her blush. "I spoke to him before we entered Mirkwood."

"No, he spoke to ye. The two of ye went from waking up in each other's arm to shooting death glares in the space of a few days. Want to say what happened?"

"The truth happened."

"Oh." Bofur was silent for a moment. "He held the elvish part of ye're blood against ye, didn't he?"

"That surprises you?"

"A little, yes. Ya have dwarf blood in ye. I thought that would've had some sway on him."

"Well, apparently he wants to kill me every time he remembers my elf blood." Aire was close to laughing now that she'd said it out loud. "I believe the elves would call it 'Bipolar'."

"Aye. We call it 'Stroppy Dwarf Syndrome'."

Aire did laugh now, though she tried to stifle it in her sleeve. Aire stifled her laugh long enough to speak quickly. "I hope for your sake he's asleep."

"He's not." Aire and Bofur jumped nearly a foot into the air at the sound of Thorin's voice so close behind them. "I'm sure you are, Bofur."

"Aye. See ye in the morning lass." He clapped Aire's shoulder before stumbling towards the others.

_Coward_. Aire thought with a small smile.

"You should be focussing on keeping watch, not socialising."

"Keeping watch on what, exactly?" Aire returned to the log she was sitting on with some difficulty. "It's not as though I'd be able to see anything." When Aire found the log she turned her back on Thorin. She only knew she'd done so because she could just feel his coat against her back. "I know you are impartial to me, but will you inflict your opinions on the others too? Even Balin does not hate me as much as you claim to and Dwalin doesn't seem to have any desire to run me through." Aire sighed and spoke before Thorin could supply some snide remark. "We need to talk. _You _need to talk to _me_. I have questions that you need to answer but not now. When we talk I want to be able to look you in the eye."

"There is nothing to ta-"

"Yes there is! You braided my hair, Thorin. You _braided my hair_. I know that is not something done among dwarves that you hate. You owe me an explanation for that if nothing else. But I refuse to talk to you further until I can see your face. When we are free of Mirkwood then I shall talk to you. Until then can you suppress the urge to kill me and at least act civilly?"

"I shall try." If it wasn't for the fact that Aire hadn't heard Thorin leave she might have assumed she was alone. "Do your eyes see anything? You have the sharpest of all of us."

"I can't even tell if my eyes are shut." Aire sighed. "How anything can liv here is beyond me."

"Sleep."

Aire turned her head in the direction of Thorin, her cheek brushing against the fur of his cloak. "Pardon?"

"You heard me. You had watch last night. My bed-roll is next to Balin's, about twenty paces back from here. I'll take your watch tonight." Aire would've argued except for the fact that Thorin was being decent to her.

"Thank you."

Thorin helped her over the log and she stumbled her way towards Balin.

"Here lass. Mind you don't step on Dori. Or Bifur. There you go." Balin helped Aire to the bed-roll, making sure she didn't wake any of the other members. Aire thanked him before settling down into Thorin's bed-roll, trying her hardest not to press her face into his spare cloak. She failed.

Aire was the first to wake the following morning, save for Dwalin who'd taken over watch duty from Thorin at some point in the night. Thorin himself was sleeping on Dwalin's bed-roll. Aire got to her feet, packed up Thorin's bed-roll and attached it to his pack. She wandered over to Dwalin, who's just visible in the dawn light able to fight its way through the trees. Aire knew the light situation will not greatly improve. "I miss the sun." she sighed, flopping down onto the log Dwalin was sat on.

"You're not the only one. You're coping better than I thought you would."

Aire knew what he meant and simply stated; "Part dwarf."

Dwalin nodded. "You wanna wake 'em or should I?"

"Can't they sleep a little longer? They're all so peaceful."

"Thorin would have our heads." Dwalin sighed in resignation. He hadn't been sleeping well either by the looks of it. He'd be getting less rest now that he had to help carry Bombur as well.

"Fair point." Aire turned to the sleeping dwarves. "Rise and shine you ugly lot!" she called cheerfully.

"Who you calling ugly?" Gloin mumbled, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'll have you know I'm the best looking on here!" Fili rolled over and hit his brother before getting to his feet.

"That's what you think!" Kili was up on his feet a moment after his brother. "Oin, who's better looking?"

"Myself." Oin grinned, helping Bilbo to his feet.

"Congratulations. You've turned the day into a competition and we've barely been up a minute." Thorin scowled at Aire but she shrugged.

"They're up, aren't they? More than I can say for poor old Bombur." Thorin didn't respond but moved to pack his bag and sort out his bed-roll. "Already done it." Aire nodded towards his back.

"Thank you, Airelotwen."

"Whatever you did it worked." Bofur grinned, clapping Aire on the shoulder.

"Dwalin, Bofur, Fili and Nori will carry Bombur until we break." The four nodded, moving to hoist Bombur onto their shoulders.

They carried on walking for days. Each day felt like the last, the path winding on and on with no sign of stopping. The food was completely gone three days after Bombur fell in the water and they had only half a flask of water between them. The watches fell on Bilbo, Aire and Balin, who didn't carry Bombur. The others were tired enough from carrying Bombur's weight and Aire felt that they shouldn't have to watch the camp too. Her decision ultimately earned her a great deal of respect from Thorin (Though it might have been relief, she wasn't sure). It was still clear to the others that there was a barrier between them, but Thorin had drawn up what he hoped was a decent explanation for her in his head.

Four days after Bombur and the river met Thorin seemed to finally snap. "Is there no end to this accursed forest? Bilbo, get up a tree and tell us what you can see."

Bilbo grumbled but hoisted himself into the tree.

"Let me go. I'm taller than Bilbo and I can see farther than him." Aire tried to reason.

"No. You've barely slept over the last few days. I will not carry you if you fall." There was no malice in Thorin's voice which was a huge improvement on the past few days. Aire stayed on the ground, not wanting to provoke his anger.

Bilbo returned to the ground with a scowl. "The forest goes on for ever and ever and ever in all directions! Whatever shall we do?"

The others burst into grumbled about how the Hobbit was useless. Bilbo spoke about the butterflies he had seen and the breeze he'd felt but the other's only got louder in their grumbling. "Bilbo, please be quiet." Aire sighed before someone said something offensive. "None of us can get up these trees to feel the breeze or see the butterflies so please; stop talking."

Bilbo huffed but did as asked.

"I'll take first watch." Bilbo offered later that night. Aire smiled at him, turning to set up her bed. They'd had to stop taking double watches in order to cover the whole night and still get some sleep.

She was one of the first to settle down for the night, a very small amount of light still poking through the trees. Dwarves began to set up their beds around her but she didn't take notice of who it was. It was getting dark and the surrounding dwarves were nothing more than dark shadows. She fell asleep listening to the ever present sound of Bombur snoring.

_The wargs were snapping at the base of the tree, scrabbling up the bark and breaking the lowest branches. The tree shook violently as the beasts slammed their bodies against it, breaking it from the roots. Someone yelled for them to jump and she did, launching herself at the next tree. She caught the branches with outstretched hands, pulling herself up. She screamed when she looked down, watching as Bofur missed his branch and tumbled towards the ground._

_Then someone was grabbing her wrist, pulling her to another tree. Aire looked up to yell at him but it was Bofur. Aire knew it was impossible, that he couldn't be dead one minute and a live the next, but the logic didn't completely register. "Fili!" Bofur called the princes name, his face pale. Aire turned, already knowing what she would find. There wasn't much left of the blonde prince when the wargs parted. _

_They jumped for one last time, onto the tree at the edge of the cliff. Fili was back with his brother but Ori, sweet Ori, was nowhere in sight. _

_The tree creaked, snapping the front roots as it tumbled back. The rear roots were the only thing that kept it attached to the cliff. "Oin!" Ori was back, calling for the healer as his branched snapped and sent him to the trees below. _

_When Aire looked forwards she saw Thorin running towards Azog, sword raised in a familiar scene. "Thorin!" She screamed his name, trying to draw the dwarf back. However, as with most nightmares, he didn't hear. _

_The white warg knocked him to the ground, two more converging on him. With low growls they ripped into the dwarf king, muzzles stained red with his blood. "Thorin!" Others were calling his name alongside Aire, but they couldn't change his fate._

_Bilbo was knocked to the side like a rag doll. He'd been too slow. It was too late. _

_The world around Aire was fading to black, but not until she'd seen Thorin's head lifted high in the air. _

She drifted awake to the sound of hushed voices. "I'll take her watch, it's fine." Dwalin was insisting.

"No, I've told you!" Bilbo argued. "I'm going to stay on watch!"

"Ye need ye're sleep as much as the rest of us!" Bofur argued. Everything was being said in low voices, hushed so that even Aire had difficulty hearing them.

One side of her face was pressed against something hard, a heartbeat that wasn't her own throbbing in her ears. Fur brushed against her cheek and she momentarily panicked.

Arms constricted around her waist, holding her tightly. "It's okay." A deep voice rumbled, "You're safe."

It was Thorin.

Light flooded Aire's face and she squinted through her lashes to see Bilbo holding a torch in front of her. "Get that thing out of her face, Halfling!" Thorin snapped and the light went out. "Airelotwen, are you okay?" Thorin's voice softened and Aire fixed a glare on him, even though he couldn't see.

**Bloody bipolar dwarf king. **

"I'm fine. Um, what happened exactly?" Aire knew she'd had a nightmare, but how she ended up in Thorin's arms was a mystery to her.

"You had a nightmare. Nearly woke half the company with your screaming and thrashing. I had to move you before you hurt someone else or yourself."

"I'm so sorry." Aire flushed, sitting up as Thorin let her go. "What time is it?"

"A few hours before dawn." Dwalin supplied. "I think."

"Oh Bilbo, I'm sorry! I was meant to take over from you!"

"Don't worry about it." The hobbit reassured her. "However I would like to go and get some sleep now."

"Go!" Aire smiled. "I'll cover the rest of the night. I'll start early tomorrow as well." Bilbo thanked her before slowly heading away from the group.

"You need sleep." Thorin informed.

"I'd rather not go back to the nightmare. Anyway, I'll be fine. Dawn's not far off."

_I'm going to focus on Thorin's feelings a little more in the next chapter so that you know a little about what he truly thinks about Airelotwen. Can't say it's going to be all that pretty, but there will be some good points. _


	12. Chapter 12

_This is a very Thorin cantered chapter. The first part is dedicated to just his thoughts on Airelotwen. Also, please forgive any spelling mistakes or missing words; my laptop keys are getting old and starting to stick. There's only so much my checking will do._

* * *

Thorin let the others sleep for a little longer the following morning. He sat in the growing light and watched Airelotwen (He refused to call her Aire. That was not the name her parents had given her.) Even though he hated to admit it, she was quite beautiful. He'd have to be a fool to deny that. Each member of the company could see that she held beauty. She wasn't as beautiful as elven women, Tolman's blood would've affected that, but she was still pretty. Her pale skin was characteristic of any elf, as were her blue eyes. Her brown hair was the same colour as Tolman's had been but it was so much softer.

**Cause you know all about that. Idiot.**

It had been a moment of weakness on his behalf. He hadn't meant to braid her hair, hadn't even meant to touch it. Indeed, the only reason he had was to remove the leaf that had become entangled in it from their earlier scares. It angered him that he'd branded someone like _her _with the mark of his people.

**Elves have them too.**

He couldn't claim rights to a hair style, could he?

**Dumb ass, tree shagging little bas-**

No. He wouldn't go there.

He shut his eyes and sighed. It had truly terrified him when she'd been dangling over the edge of the steps, Bofur the only thing keeping her alive. He didn't love her, Aulë no (No, he really really really didn't so Fili could wipe that 'all knowing' grin off his face. Kili and Bofur too). She was a member of his company and he was therefore bound to protect her. But he could not deny the level of relief he felt when he found her alive at the then the cold, hard reality had smacked him in the face; she was an elf. An _elf_. A member of the very race which had betrayed him, his father and his grandfather.

**But it's not her fault. She wasn't even alive then.**

That didn't matter. She was still part of the race which he could never again look upon without anger coursing through his veins. Had he lied when he said he wanted to run her through? No. He wanted to kill every elf they came across for what they did. Or rather, what they didn't do. Had he been rude? Undoubtedly. A part of him felt guilty about it but pride prevented him from apologising. That and the half-blood had one _hell _of a temper. He'd only scraped the surface of her anger and something told him he'd receive the full brunt of it sooner or later. He wasn't looking forward to it.

Beorn's house. That had been a turning point for him. That had been the one time he'd questioned if he'd actually hated her as much as the other elves. Waking up with her hand on his face hadn't sent disgust rolling through him, it had sent confusion. He _wanted _to hate it. He _wanted _to try and kill her. Yet he couldn't. All he could feel was her hand on his face, thumb tracing his cheek. He'd willed his eyed open then, terrified of what would happen if he didn't wake up. She looked like a deer when they surprised it; eyes wide, body rigid and not breathing. It had only lasted half a second before they rolled over, facing away from each other.

The following day he'd seen her fight, or what could pass as fighting. She'd 'died' at Fili's hand more than anyone he'd ever seen before. She was pushing herself too hard, focussing on too many things at once. When Fili fought with both swords she improved, but only until he'd lost one of them. But he was dammed if he was helping her. She wouldn't be getting near any battles if he could help it anyway. She was a liability. It had been his plan to send her home before they reached Mirkwood.

**Yeah, that worked.**

Airelotwen suddenly stood up and stretched, turning to face him. She motioned with a hand to the others but he shook his head. 'A little longer' he mouthed. She nodded and returned to her seat, pulling her cloak closer around knew why he hadn't sent her back. It had been that last night at the skin-changers house. He didn't _like _ignoring her and he didn't want such a great wedge between the two of them. He was a leader and he needed everyone's cooperation and respect. He was pretty sure the last one had decreased when he'd taken Airelotwen in his arms and fallen asleep with her pressed against his chest. He'd hoped no one had seen, but apparently everyone had.

Then the _stupid thing_ had asked why he didn't hate her. He'd succeeded in blocking out that he she was an elf but when he had to think about it the rage came swarming back. He spilled his heart to her, telling her just how much he did hate her. Being the ignorant prick that he was he'd neglected to mention just how much of a friend she was to him.

He hadn't sent her away. How could he? The others would probably kill him if he did. Gandalf certainly wouldn't be too pleased and he needed the wizard's support in this. He'd let Airelotwen enter Mirkwood in a foul mood with him. He'd counted how long it would take for her to confront him and it was longer than he'd thought it would be. But it was diplomatic. She'd given him time to think of what to say and an excuse for those accursed braids. She hadn't taken them out, an indication that she wanted to keep wearing them.

Finally, there was her nightmare last night. He'd been awake as soon as she'd offered up her first squeak. When she began to twitch he wasted no time in pulling her closely to him. Dwalin had woken up not long before she started mumbling in her sleep. He could only make out 'No' and his name, repeated over and over again. Bofur had fetched a torch shortly before she started screaming. It terrified the others but, having suffered their own nightmare in the previous nights, they let Thorin, Dwalin and Bofur deal with it. Thorin hadn't even considered what he was doing when he lifted her up into his arms and carried her across their small camp.

**Bloody fool. **

The others had started to wake now, getting to their feet and packing their bags. When they set off again he took his turn to carry Bombur alongside Dwalin, Gloin and Bofur. He sent Airelotwen towards the back of the group as usual, purely so that he didn't have to face her yet.

It began to rain not long after, a reminder to all of them that water was running low. He knew the others were out of water, save for Balin and him. Airelotwen had given her last drop of water to Bilbo yesterday morning. He doubted she'd say anything to anyone else until she collapsed from dehydration. Shortly after they'd stopped for a break at midday Bombur woke up. It scared the living daylights out of poor Bilbo. "Where am I? What happening?"

"We're in Mirkwood." Balin comforted him as the others flocked closer to him.

Thorin groaned internally when he felt Airelotwen brushing against his arm as she came to stand next to him. Couldn't she just stay put at the back of the company and away from him?

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"The hobbits house in The Shire. I didn't know you had a wife, Thorin." The whole company stilled and turned to look at Airelotwen and Thorin.

"My name's Airelotwen." The half-blood stepped forwards although Thorin saw the blush dusting her ears. "I'm not married to anyone. I joined you on your journey some time ago."

The others filled Bombur in on their adventures with some difficulty as he refused to believe some of it. When he heard there was no food he sat down and wept."Why did I ever wake up? I was having such a beautiful dream. I dreamt I was walking in a forest rather like this only lit with torches on the trees and lamps swinging from the branches. There was a great feast going on and on forever and there was a woodland king with a crown of leaves. I could not could or describe the things there were to eat and drink!"

"You need not try." Thorin snapped, still annoyed with the dwarf for assuming he was_ married_ to _Airelotwen_. "Speak of something else or hold your tongue." Thorin gave the order to start walking again and they all got to their feet.

The rain had as much trouble penetrating through the trees as the light so the ground was still dry. All the while the ground wasn't muddy and didn't pose a problem Thorin was determined to push on. But no amount of determination could get Bombur to move. He suddenly threw himself on the floor, stating that he could walk anymore. Nothing any of them could say would get him to move again.

"What was that?" Balin had been heading the group for an hour or so and had spotted something in the distance. Thorin was instantly at his side, trying to see what his friend had. "I thought I saw a twinkle of light in the forest." The others crowded around, trying to see what the eldest had.

"There!" Fili pointed ahead. A little way off a red twinkle appeared, suddenly joined by another. All of them, Bombur included, hurried forwards. The light was a little to the left of the path so they kept to the route until they'd drawn level with it. It seemed plain that torches and fires were burning under the trees but were farther away than they originally thought.

"Looks like my dreams are coming true!" Bombur panted. He made to run off towards the light but Airelotwen caught his arm.

"Not a good idea." She spoke softly and Thorin bit his lip. He was determined not to look at her, unsure of what she would read on his face. "Feasting will do us no good if we can't come back from it."

"But without it we will die anyway!"

Bilbo heartily agreed with Bombur's exlamation.

Thorin ground his teeth together as an argument broke out among his group. After a while it was decided that they would all go and take a look at the lights. Darkness was falling in the woods now anyway so they would not be seen.

It took them ages to creep and crawl towards the lights but soon they were peering around the trunks of trees, gazing at a felled clearing. In the clearing sat many elvish-looking folk, all dressed in green and brown. There was fire and warmth but most importantly there was food and water. The smell of roasting meat was so inviting that they started to move forwards again. But no sooner had the first entered the clearing then the lights went out, bathing the company in darkness and silence as the feasters magically disappeared. Now that night had fallen they couldn't see anything at all. "Nobody move!" Thorin ordered, hearing some of the others start to move around. Until morning they had no hope of getting back to the path. "We'll camp here for the night." The others grumbled but settled down for the night. Dori volunteered for the first watch as he hadn't had to carry Bombur all day.

They had not been laying down long, they hadn't even rolled out their beds, when Dori cried out. "The lights are coming out again over there, and there are more than ever of them!"

They all jumped up again and saw the lights again. They crept forwards again but Thorin stopped them before they got too close. "No rushing forwards this time. Mr Baggins will go alone to talk to them and the rest of us will remain here until I say so." Bilbo grumbled but stepped forwards anyway. As soon as he got too close the lights went out again. The others hadn't wanted to stand still before so they certainly weren't going to do it this time. The other dwarves surged forwards, calling for the hobbit but there was no answer. Thorin tried to search for the Halfling but he didn't get very far. Someone ran into the back on him and he fell forwards onto someone else.

"Hey!" Thorin winced at the voice. He'd landed on Airelotwen. Of the fourteen people to land on he'd picked _Airelotwen_. The half-blood was not overly pleased. He struggled to get up but luck was not on his side when his hand brushed something he'd rather not have touched. "Watch where you're putting you're bloody hands!" Airelotwen snapped, her own hands batting his away from her chest.

"Believe me, it wasn't intentional." Thorin was able to get to his feet, pulling her up with him. "Has anyone found the accursed Halfling yet?"

"I've found him!" Fili cried. "But he's gone like Bombur; talking about dreams of food!"

"We'll camp here." Thorin sighed in resignation.

"Where is _here_?" Dori questioned.

Thorin called to each dwarf individually, noted that they weren't too far apart and made a decision. "Sleep where you're standing. Dori, finish your watch." Thorin's sleeping plans meant that he was sleeping next to Airelotwen _again_. She slept facing him but Thorin didn't think anything of that particular thing. He did, however, think of Airelotwen herself.

Airelotwen was a hindrance to them. If it wasn't for her dwarvish blood then he wouldn't have let her leave Rivendell at all. Well, the dwarvish blood and Gandalf. He often saw something in the wizard's eye twinkling after he and Airelotwen had had even a half decent conversation. After their argument Gandalf had pulled him aside and had informed him, none too politely, that he was not to send Airelotwen away. When it came down to it, Thorin couldn't do it. He couldn't send Airelotwen away. Something inside of him wanted Airelotwen where he could keep her safe. He wanted to burn that piece of him and bury it deep within some cave in the Misty Mountain. But he couldn't and he hated her more for it.

Dawn was drawing near when Kili roused them all from their sleep. "There's a regular blaze of light begun not far away- hundreds of torches and many fires must have been lit suddenly and by magic. And listen to the harps!" they lay and listened for a while, not wanting it to disappear as soon as they stood. But after a while they got to their feet.

What happened next was a disaster.

The feast they now saw was greater and far more magnificent than before. There were many woodland folk at the table of food, one of whom supported a crown of leaves. Thorin stepped into his midst, someone grabbing his arm as he went, trying to pull him back.

Deathly silence fell in the middle of a word. Out went all light. The fires leapt up in black smokes. Ashes and cinders were in the eyes of the dwarves and the wood was filled again with their clamour and cries. Bilbo found himself running in circles, calling for the others: "Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, Airelotwen?" the cries of the others slowly faded and all noise died away until Bilbo was left in complete silence and darkness.

_I apologise for any mistakes. It was fine on my laptop but the formatting got messed up when I transferred it here. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews :) Here, have a sexy elf._

* * *

Bilbo waited until morning before he made a move to search for the others. It would have been pointless and idiotic to do so in the dark. He was deep in his thoughts of food by the time dawn came and something touched him. It was like strong, sticky string against his left hand. When he tried to move he found his legs were already wrapped in the sticky stuff. The great spider, who'd been tying him up while he dozed, came from behind him. He could only see the thing's eyes, but he could feel its hairy legs as it struggled to wind its abominable threats round and round him. It was lucky he'd woken when he had!

Bilbo struggled frantically before he was able to release himself and did so without getting poisoned by the creature. He reached for his sword and the spider jumped back, giving Bilbo time to free his legs. When that had been accomplished it meant Bilbo was able to attack. He stabbed it once in its eyes and was then able to kill it whilst it was jerking around feebly.

Bilbo felt like a different person now that he'd killed a creature without the aid of the dwarves. He felt fiercer and boulder. "I will give you a name." He smiled to his sword as he slipped it back into its sheath. "I shall call you Sting."

With that he set out through the forest to look for the others. He'd slipped the ring he'd found in Gollum's cave during the goblin attack onto his finger and became invisible to the world. He soon came across a place of dense black shadow, black even for the forest he'd been in for little over a week. As Bilbo drew near he saw that it was made by spider-webs. He saw two huge, horrible spiders on a branch in front of him and slunk back into a bush, despite his ring. "It was a sharp struggle, but worth it!" said one. "What nasty thick skins they have to be sure, but I'll wager there's good juice inside." Bilbo realised, with horror, that they were talking about the dwarves!

"Aye, they'll make for fine eating, when they're hung a bit!" replied the other.

"Don't hang 'em too long." Said a third, crawling along the branch to join them. "They're not as fat as they might be. Been feeding none too well of late, I should guess"

"Kill 'em, I say." A fourth joined the branch and Bilbo was starting to dismay. "Kill 'em now and hang 'em dead for a while."

"They're dead now, I warrant." Said the first.

"That they are not. I saw one a-struggling just now. Just coming around again, I should say, after a bee-autiful sleep. I'll show you." One of the fatter spiders ran along a rope till it came to twelve bundles hanging in a row from a high branch. Bilbo was horrified, now that he noticed them for the first time dangling in the shadows, to see a dwarvish foot or an item of clothing sticking out of the bottoms of some of the bundles.

The fattest of these bundles caught the spiders attention. It crawled along the branch to the pod (which had to be Bombur) and nipped hard ant the nose that stuck out. There was a muffled yelp inside, and a toe shot up and kicked the spider off the branch. It fell backwards but caught itself at the last moment with one of its threads. "I'll soon put an end to _that_." It hissed, climbing back onto the branch.

Bilbo knew he had to do something else his friends would be eaten. He could not climb to the spiders and he had nothing to shoot with, but there were some stones he could throw. He was a pretty fair shot, as the spiders soon found out. The first stone hit the spider which was going to kill Bombur. It knocked the spider off the tree senseless, legs curled up. The second stone broke several web strands and killed the spider it belonged to. A great commotion broke out in the colony. The dwarves were forgotten for the moment, the spiders' attention focused on their unseen attacker. They came running and swinging as quick as lightening but Bilbo was quicker. He slipped away to a different place before the spiders could reach him. He lead the spiders further and further away from the spiders, singing a song as he went.

_Old fat spider spinning in a tree!  
Old fat spider can't see me!  
Attercop! Attercop!  
Won't you stop,  
Stopp your spinning and look for me?_

_Old Tomnoddy,all big body  
Old Tomnoddy can't spy me!  
Attercop! Attercop!  
Down you drop!  
You'll never catch me up your tree!_

For a spur of the moment song it annoyed the spiders no end. They made for his noise quicker than expected and were frightfully angry. Bilbo led them as far away as possible and then doubled back quietly.

He had precious little time before the spiders returned to the dwarves. Bilbo managed to scale the tree to the dwarves and killed a final spider which had remained. "Nasty old thing." Bilbo muttered when it rolled off the branch dead. He scooted along the branch to the first dwarf. "Fili, can you hear me?" Bilbo only knew it was Fili because of the hood poking from the top of it. He cut most of the sticky threads that held the heir of Durin. With a kick and a small struggle Fili was freed. The only string still supporting the prince was that under his arms. Bilbo hoisted the dwarf onto the branch and the two managed to release the other eleven, although Fili was feeling quite sick from the spider's poison. They'd freed Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Dori, Nori and Bombur (who was so exhausted he just rolled straight off the branch) when the spiders started to return.

Bilbo crawled to the end of the branch to keep back the spiders which tried to get to the five remaining dwarves. He had removed his ring before rescuing Fili but now the spider's had a target to aim at. "Now we see you, you nasty little creature! We will eat you and leave your bones and skin hanging on the tree!" they hissed, but Sting kept them at bay. Fili was busy releasing the others as Bilbo fought through the spiders to Bombur who was being retied again.

"Come down!" he called to the Dwarves on the branch, terrified they were to be netted again and his efforts had been in vain. The dwarves scrambled, jumped and fell down to the ground, the spider's being held at bay by Bilbo. The dwarves which still had weapons and were well enough to fight began to attack the spiders which got too close. They were able to escape a little way into the forest but even with all bar four dwarves fighting it was doing no good. "I'm going to disappear." He told the dwarves, unwilling to let them in on the secret of his ring but having no real choice. "I shall draw the spiders off but you must head in the direction we last saw the fires." It was hard to get the dwarves to understand but Bilbo was soon able to disappear and draw most of the spiders away.

The dwarves headed in the direction Bilbo had told them. Not all of the spiders followed Bilbo though and soon the situation looked hopeless for the dwarves. Yet Bilbo had found them again and attacked the spiders from the side, yelling at the dwarves to run. The spider's soon realised that they could not get past Sting. Those which were not killed soon backed off, disappearing into the shadows of the trees. For this Bilbo was grateful as he felt he could not lift his sword again.

Master Baggins found the dwarves laying on the ground by the glade. They were puffing and panting but were otherwise okay. Balin wanted to make Bilbo recount his tale of but Dwalin stopped him. "Where's Aire and Thorin?" Dwalin's question panicked them all; there was only thirteen of them and the half-blood and the king were not among them. Yet there was nothing they could do until morning except sleep.

* * *

When Thorin had stepped into the light he'd fallen to the ground in a sleep like Bilbo had done previously. Aire, who'd grabbed his arm to stop him but had been pulled with him, also suffered the same fate. The Wood-elves had then come to bind them and carry them away. They were now bound in the dungeons of the Wood-elves, still asleep. They had been there for some time when they started to wake. They had been tossed somewhat unceremoniously into the cell so they weren't in the most dignified positions when they woke. Well, that may actually depend on your point of view. Thorin had landed on his back, hands tied behind him. Airelotwen had landed half on and half off him, her face pressed into his stomach.

Thorin was the first to wake from his sleep. His brain was working as soon as he was aware of his surroundings; someone had fallen with him. His luck had been low and before he'd opened his eyes he knew who was pressed against the bottom half of his body. He lifted his head, cracked his eye open and groaned. Aire's cheek was pressed against the bottom of his ribs, her hair splaying out around her face. Her chest was pressed…. well, he'd rather not think about where her chest was. Unfortunately parts of his body didn't seem to hate her as much as his head and he was forced to push her off him. "Airelotwen, wake up!" he gently kicked her shoulder, eliciting a small groan from her. "Come on woman, get up!"

"Chivalry really is dead." The half-blood muttered, turning her head to look at him. Her hand were also tied behind her back and sitting up proved rather awkward and inelegant. "Where are we? Where are the others?"

"If I knew the answer to the first I wouldn't be sat here and if I knew the answer to the second then I wouldn't be here with you!"

"Charming." Aire muttered, turning away from him. Aire wasn't exactly surprised but his tone; he was angry and to be frank, so was she. Two elves came to fetch them a little later and Thorin glared at Aire as they were taken from the room.

"Not. A. Word."

They were brought before the elven king with a crown of branches and leaves. "I did not think I would ever see someone with elven blood married to a dwarf."

Aire and Thorin groaned. "Why do people think we're married?" Aire huffed. The elven king cocked his head. Aire nodded towards Thorin. "Long story short, he hates me."

"I told you to keep quiet." Thorin hissed.

"Truth be told I'm not too fond of him either."

"Why did you and your folk three times try to attack my people at their merrymaking?" asked the king after a short pause.

"We did not attack them, we came to beg because we were starving." Thorin replied.

"Where are your friends now, and what are they doing?"

"I don't know, but starving in the forest I expect."

"What were you doing in the forest?"

"Looking for food and drink, because we were starving."

"But what brought you into the forest at all?" the king was starting to lose his patience. At this Thorin would not say another word. "Very well! Take them away and keep them safe, until they feel inclined to tell the truth!" the elves bound them and took them to one of the inmost caves with strong wooden doors. Aire took comfort in the fact they were able to stay together and Thorin did not protest the matter.

They were given food and water, plenty of both although not the finest. "Better company than the goblins." Aire mused, desperate to try and cut the tension in the air between Thorin and her. "I hope the others are okay." Thorin grunted and ended the conversation there.

A little while later and the door swung open again. Thorin was on his feet as a tall, white-blonde elf entered the room. He motioned for Airelotwen to follow him. Aire glanced at Thorin who shot her a look which said 'say anything about the quest and I'll end you.'

Airelotwen followed the elf out into the open air, remaining silent until he spoke. He was tall and thin, a bow on his back. His hair was long like any others and he was dressed in a rich green. "Do you have a name? I don't believe you told Thranduil."

"My name's Airelotwen Sandhelm, at your service." She bowed to him and he smiled. "Do _you _have a name?"

"Legolas Greenleaf. If I take the ropes off will you stay put?" Aire nodded and Legolas bent down to remove her wrist bindings.

"Thank you." Aire rubbed her sore wrists, smiling at the elf. "What do you need me for?"

"Nothing at all, I just thought you may like to get out of the cave with the grumpy dwarf and go for a walk."

Aire laughed. "Yes, please. Lead on." Legolas lead her across a wooden bridge to a thick part of trees. The forest here was lighter and had more colour. More sun punctured through the leaves and the air was fresher. Legolas led her down to a small stream where he seated himself against a great oak. Aire seated herself next to him. "As nice as you are, I won't tell you what my friends and I were doing in the forest. I'm afraid I may lose my head for it."

"Fair enough. If you can't tell me that then tell me about you. Your bloodline in particular seems quite interesting."

Aire shrugged. "My father was a dwarf which it the only reason the other dwarves haven't kicked me out yet. My mother was an elf which is one of the reasons Thorin in particular hates me."

"I can't imagine that's easy," Legolas smiled. "living with a dwarf."

"Not married."

"Never said you were, although I heard Thranduil apparently isn't the first to have thought so."

"A member of our company had a… lapse in memory."

"Well, unless I'd been told otherwise I'd have thought the two of you were at least in a romantic relationship."

"Why?" Aire was eager for some light to be shed on the subject.

"Something in the way he looks at you perhaps. Not like he loves you, but like he'd put his life on the line for you without thinking about it." Aire laughed, deciding not to mention Thorin's will to kill her. Something was called in elvish but it was too quick for Aire to understand. Legolas caught it though and was on his feet in an instant, beckoning a nearby elf over. _"Take her back to the cave." _He ordered in elvish. "I'll come and talk to you later." He smiled to Airelotwen. "If that's okay."

Aire nodded and returned the smile before Legolas took off through the woods.

* * *

_More sexy elf next chapter. How would people like to make Thorin jealous? _


	14. Chapter 14

Airelotwen had sat as far away from Thorin as she could when she'd been taken back to the cell. They'd sat in silence until doors had swung open and closed down the stone corridor. Aire tried to count them but too many were being slammed. "I thought we were the only ones down here." She mused, more to herself than to Thorin. It was another hour or so before their door opened and Legolas reappeared. He slipped the rope off Aire's wrist without a word and led her from the cell. Legolas led her into daylight before talking to her.

"You're being moved."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Aire replied sarcastically. "What do you mean moved?"

"Thranduil doesn't want you and Thorin in the same place."

"Why? Is he afraid we're planning an escape?"

Legolas chuckled. "Yes. And I'm worried that one of you will end up dead by tomorrow morn." Aire couldn't help but silently agree with the elf's concern. "You are half elf and my father does not wish to see kin sat in a cell. He's made up a room for rest in, should you wish to accept it. You will have to be with people at all times, but you will have a certain degree of freedom. It is my belief that you have done nothing wrong. Your other option is being moved to another cell, separate from Thorin Oakenshield's but no nicer."

Aire weighed up her options. Either way she was going to be a prisoner of sorts, but at least one option gave her the chance of light. "I think I'll take that room."

Legolas said something in swift elvish to a passing guard who nodded and hurried towards the caves. Aire was then led along a wooden bridge and down a dirt path. The back of her head itched slightly, as though someone was watching her, but when she turned around there was nobody there. Legolas led her along a small grass path before turning off and entering a large clearing. The clearing was oval in shape, bordered by a fast flowing river on the right and the mountains on the left. Cut into the rock were archways which led back into the mountains. A stone bridge cross the river, leading into the trees and to what looked like a solid stone wall. "This way." Legolas led Aire across the clearing where children the same size as her ran and laughed happily. The pair headed into a tunnel opposite the one which led to the jail cells. As soon as they'd passed through the archway they were in a large, underground space with houses cut into the rock and others made of wood. A small stream flowed through it, provided fresh water without the need to travel outside. Legolas led her to a small abode which was lit with candles and had a homely fell, even if it was underground. Two elven maids were waiting inside for them, standing with their hands folded and stood in front of a stair case. "This is Linwë and Telrúnya." Two elf maids, both with similar long, dark hair bowed politely. "They will get you settled. I have business to attend to in the court but I will be back soon. The one thing I ask of you is that you do not try to escape. It wouldn't be to your advantage."

"Where would I go if I did manage to escape?" Aire laughed. "Trust me, I have no desire to go back to Thorin and there is nowhere else I _could _go."

Legolas smiled and bowed. "Treat her well." He said to the elf maids before turning and leaving the hut.

Aire turned to the two elf maids who, now she looked closely, looked almost identical except for the shade of their hair and the colour of clothes. "My name is Linwë." The elf in the jade dress and darker blonde hair smiled. "This is my sister, Telrúnya." The second maid, dressed in emerald, bowed her head.

"Airelotwen."

"We know." Telrúnya smiled. "We've heard about you. The half elf - half dwarf who insists she's not married to Thorin Oakenshield."

"I'm not!" Aire protested but the two sisters merely laughed.

"This way." Linwë motioned to a set of stars. "We've run you a bath." Airelotwen headed up the stairs, the strange feeling that she was being watched by other than the sisters following her. Linwë and Telrúnya led her into a small room with nothing but a mirror, a toilet, a basin and a bath. They stripped her of her ruined clothes and left her to bathe in peace. The water was warm and heavenly on her stiff joints. She ducked her head and nearly moaned in relief as the warm water worked its way through her braided hair to her scalp, washing away the trials of the last few weeks.

Aire did not leave the bath until her finger and toes were wrinkled and the water cold. She towelled herself dry before looking around the bathing room for clothes. She found none but paused when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She barely recognised her own face; her hair was longer, her cheeks red from the elements and her lips chapped and dry. She was thinner and her collar bones now more prominent than they had been before she'd started the journey, a sign of the rarity of food. Aire turned from the mirror, opening the door to the adjoining bedroom where she found Linwë and Telrúnya waiting for her. "Oh, much better!" Telrúnya smiled. "You have very pale skin once that layer of dirt's been taken care of." She beckoned Airelotwen over, her sister holding up a dress. "Linwë, is the window opened?" the three occupants turned to the curtain which was fluttering in the breeze which came through the stone arch into the cavern.

Linwë pulled the window shut and pulled the blinds before motioning for Aire to drop the towel and put on some undergarments. They then helped her into a dress made of the same silken material that they wore. It was green in colour, like the ferns on the trees surrounding her cottage, a silver band holding it in around the waist. The end of the burgundy sleeves reached almost to the floor, hanging open up to her elbows when she raised her arms. Aire was then led over to a vanity cabinet and sat in front of it.

Linwë brushed the parts of Aire's hair which weren't taken up by the braids before setting the brush down on the vanity. Her hands moved back to Aire's head, taking the end of a braid.

"No!" Aire pulled away violently when she saw what the elf was about to do. Linwë stumbled back at the violent outburst. "You can't touch them."

"I- I'm sorry." The maid stammered. "I didn't realise that they meant a lot to you."

Aire took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Just, can you not remove them please?"

"Of course. May I ask why you hold them so dear?"

Aire took a moment to think before she replied. "They were done by someone who I hold dear. Despite popular belief." The last part was added more to herself than two the other two. It was a confession for Aire as well as the two elves.

"Legolas will be back soon to talk to you. Until then we request you remain here."

Aire smiled and the two sisters took it as a dismissal. Aire waited until they left before she got swiftly to her feet. "Alright, who's there? Show yourself!" Aire let out a horrified squeak as Bilbo suddenly materialised behind the curtain. "_Bilbo_?!" the hobbit pushed a small gold ring into his pocked before holding his hands up.

"I swear, I saw nothing!"

"You're okay!" Aire drew the hobbit into a quick hug before letting him go, her nose wrinkled. "You stink!"

"Not all of us had the luxury of a bath!"

Aire laughed at the hobbit. "I think there's a clean bucket of water in the bathroom if you want to sponge yourself down." The Halfling smiled happily. "Go and clean yourself, then you can tell me how you appeared like you did!"

It took an hour for Bilbo to cleanse himself and recount the story of how he came by Gollum's ring. Legolas still hadn't returned and the pair was being quiet enough to no alert Linwë or Telrúnya to the hobbit's presence. "The others?" Aire pressed. "Where are they?"

"The guards took them down to separate cells. They're quite close to where you were. When I saw Legolas and you coming up the tunnel decided to follow rather than sit in the dark. Was Thorin with you?"

"Yes, same cell. Still grumpy mind you."

The conversation ended when they head Legolas on the stairs. Bilbo slipped his ring off, vanishing from view. His weight lifted from the bed as the door opened with a gentle knock. "You look better." Legolas smiled when he entered the room. "More elvish, although I imagine the dwarves would have my head for saying so."

Aire smiled and agreed wholeheartedly. "Will I be able to go back to see Thorin? Only briefly of course."

Legolas frowned. "I thought you'd be glad to be rid of him. Unless you're not being entirely honest about your feelings." He grinned then, eyes lighting up at the idea.

"_No_!" Aire groaned. "But if I don't let him know I'm okay then you'll have one pissy king on your hands."

Legolas nodded before thinking about something. "Is he actually a king?"

Aire shrugged. "His grandfather's dead and his father is assumed so. He's never corrected Bilbo or I when we've called him so."

Legolas sighed. "Ten minutes. That's all I can give you."

* * *

Aire didn't get to see Thorin for another two hours. Legolas supplied her with various excuses which translated into 'Thorin's being an ass and not allowed visitors'. By the time Aire did get down to see him he was red in the face and almost steaming at the ears. "Can you hold your temper long enough for me to come in or do I need to talk to you through the door?" Thorin looked up and, for the briefest moment, Aire thought she saw relief on his face.

Thorin was quick to push his walls back up though. "If you do not provoke my temper then you'll be fine." He said through gritted teeth, looking anywhere but her face. Instead he focused on her dress. Why he should do such a thing was beyond him. It was of elvish make and he had no reason to like it, but there was something about the way she carried it and the way it hung from his shoulders which made his brain stall.

"You need to keep your temper under check." Aire's words forced him to look at her face as she came to stand in front of him. "I would've been here sooner if that were the case."

Thorin felt something rip through him. Regret at prolonging her visit? More likely anger at her words as they tore into his pride _again_. "Forgive me for getting stressed when you disappear for hours with elves."

Aire laughed, the sound ringing through the elf-free cell. "Careful, you actually sounded concerned for me then."

"So what if I did?" the words were out of his mouth before Thorin could stop them, leaving the air between them swelling with awkwardness.

Airelotwen cleared her throat before speaking again. "Bilbo came to see me."

For the second time in two months Thorin was happy to hear his name. "The Halfling okay? What about the others?"

"The others were caught by the giant spiders that roam Mirkwood. Bilbo freed them only to be captured by elves." Thorin was given a brief rundown on Bilbo's ring and the events the rest of the company had gone through. "Be nice to Legolas. The nicer you are the more I may be able to persuade him to help me get you out of here." The door of the cell swung open and the elf in question entered.

"We need to go, Airelotwen."

Thorin glared at the elf as her name rolled from his tongue. Surely _he _was the only one to call Aire by her full name? **What does it matter to you? **He snapped internally.

Aire shot him a pleading look, hand resting briefly on his forearm. "Control your temper." She said at last before squeezing his arm lightly. She turned to smile at Legolas. The elf laid a hand between her shoulder blades, steering her from the room.

When the door swung shut behind them Thorin turned and connected his fist with the wall.

* * *

_Sorry about the wait! My last exam is on Monday so hopefully updates will increase after that! _


	15. Chapter 15

Aire had heard the sickening crunch of Thorin's knuckles against the wall and had done little more than roll her eyes. Legolas made no indication that he'd heard it but there was no way he could have missed it with his elf hearing. "I'll have to leave you again." Legolas stated when they returned to the small cottage. "Politics doesn't sleep unfortunately. Linwë will bring you dinner within the hour."

"Thank you, Legolas. For letting me talk to Thorin too. With any luck he'll be a little calmer now."

"If he is then you're welcome to see him again. Until then you will not be allowed to leave this building unless you're accompanied by me, yes?" Aire nodded. She had Bilbo to inform her on the others so she had no need to leave and break Legolas' trust.

As soon as the elf had gone from the room Aire was lunging for her tattered clothes. There was no way she would be able to wear them again. She'd have to try and get Legolas to give her some trousers when he returned. She tore a strip of fabric from the base of the shirt and went in search of something to write with. She found a notepad and pen set in the vanity cabinet and quickly jotted a note. She looked up when the door opened and closed but no one entered. "How are the others?" she asked.

Bilbo materialised on the bed, slipping his ring into his pocked. "The spider venom seems to have worn off. They're back to complaining so I'll say they're alright."

Aire laughed. "That's good then. Do you think you can give something to Thorin for me?"

"I can try. They're fed in about an hour so I can try it then. What do you need me to give to him?"

"A letter and a bandage." Bilbo frowned questioningly at her. "He punched the wall after I'd left him. Chances are he's broken something. No the smartest move on his behalf." Aire re-read the letter to herself, making sure it wasn't going to spike his anger again.

Aire folded the letter and gave it to Bilbo along with the strip of fabric. "Don't get yourself caught." She warned him. Bilbo nodded, slipping on the ring and moving to the door. He slipped out when Linwë came to give her dinner.

* * *

Thorin's knuckles were throbbing dimly at the pain but he blocked it out. It had been a stupid move on his behalf but at least he had the sense to punch the wall with the hand he didn't primarily fight with. He sat against the wall, glaring at the door. He'd have clenched his hands if it didn't hurt so much. But he'd rather bunch the wall than lose his temper. He trusted the elves about as far as he could throw them and seeing Airelotwen would mean he could make sure she was still okay. At least, that's what he chose to believe.

An hour or so after the half-blood and the elf had departed the door was thrown open and an elf entered, setting a tray in front of him. It contained the usual offcuts of meat, water and bread but this was not what caught Thorin's interests. Something small was thrown into the room by someone just out of sight. It was poorly aimed so not an elf. The tree-shagger which delivered the food left the cell and Thorin counted to ten until moving to fetch what had been thrown. He frowned when he found a thin strip of green. It took him about three seconds to recognise it as part of Airelotwen's top.

His adrenaline was suddenly running on high as he held onto the strip of fabric. Had they hurt her? Was this them tormenting him? Was she already dead?

He practically lunged for the letter he saw on the floor and almost laughed in relief when he'd read it.

_Congratulations on punching the wall and most likely breaking your knuckles. Strap them up with the cloth if you know how to (No, they did not hurt me. I did it myself.) If not leave it and I'll do it when I can next visit. (Control your temper and I can visit sooner.) The others are fine. Bilbo's scouting the corridors so if you need something you'll have to try and get hold of him.  
Remember to control your temper for all our sakes.  
Airelotwen._

Then he allowed himself to smile. He carefully taped his fist before eating something. The food and water relaxed him a little and he managed to manage a few minutes of sleep. He was woken a little later by the cell door being opened and the tray of food being removed. The door swung shut again but Thorin didn't feel like he was alone. Something touched his shoulder and he swung his fist out towards his side. It connected with something soft which let out a squeak. "_Halfling_?" he snapped, suddenly remembering about what Airelotwen had said about Bilbo's ring.

"Please don't hit me again!" Bilbo hissed in his ear.

"How bloody stupid _are _you?" Thorin snapped, trying to keep his voice down. "Sneaking up on a dwarf warrior in the dark?"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't exactly get in here without the ring on, could I?"

Thorin took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Aire suggested that I be your informant while you're still in here. Just don't keep hitting me!"

"Well don't keep sneaking up on me!" Thorin retorted before deciding it was probably best to change the subject. "How are you getting out of here later?"

"When they open the door to throw that blanket thing in. Aire told me that they give you one at night. I think the lack of light it getting to you."

Thorin decided not to point out that he was a dwarf and therefore spent most of his life in various mines and dark places. "The others?"

"All well. Separated and complaining bitterly but otherwise okay." Thorin could only imagine the grief his nephews were giving the elves. They were joined at the hip and separation didn't go down too well with them.

"They know that you're not locked up?"

"Yes. They were asking about me but the elves said they hadn't found me. Aire thinks it would be a bad idea to tell them that I'm here."

"For once she's had a smart idea." Thorin's statement left the pair in a fairly awkward silence. Thorin was almost glad that it was dark and Bilbo couldn't see the regret on his face. Why did he feel the need to put the woman down all the time? When he tried to be nice to her his words backfired on him and he ended up offending her even more.

"She yelled at one." Bilbo stated suddenly.

"What?"

"Aire. She yelled at one of the elves."

Thorin felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "What about?" he couldn't keep the pride from his voice at the idea. However the proud he felt at the idea was nothing compared to the pride of what she'd yelled about.

"One of the elf maids tried to take out her braids. Is it normal for you to become overprotective of braids?"

"Yes and no." Thorin couldn't expand on this further as the door to the cell swung open. The heat radiating from the hobbit suddenly moved and Thorin was left alone in the darkness when the door closed.

The idea that Airelotwen hadn't wanted the braids removed made him happier than anything else. When hair was braided among dwarves it was a sign of strong friendship or love. When he'd done Airelotwen's hair he'd still been in a state of shock over nearly dying then nearly losing her and Bofur. It had been more of a reassurance to him than to anything else, but slowly he began to realise that maybe it _wasn't. _Sure, he hated the elvish part of her with a feeling stronger than fire, but he was slowly beginning to realise that he quite liked the dwarvish part of her. He didn't want to lose her and if that meant he had to accept the elvish part of her then he'd try.

It was a fairly new realisation that he wanted to try and accept her. It wasn't until she disappeared with the elven scum for several hours that he realised he was slowly becoming overprotective of her. The hobbit may not be the best at fighting but Thorin felt a little better knowing that she was with someone who may be able to protect her. **What the heck are you doing, Thorin? You'll break her before you're good to her.**

* * *

_When would you guys like to see the kiss happen? _I _know when it's going to happen, but I want to know if it's the same time that you think. I've already written that out but I'd still like to see when and how you guys think? :)_


	16. Chapter 16

"Watch your footing! Wielding a sword is no use if you can't stand on your own two feet! Good, now duck. No, don't drop your sword; keep it in front of you. Good. Now weave." The sun beat down on the two occupants of a small training glade. Legolas had offered to show Airelotwen how to wield a sword a few days after she'd last seen Thorin. Apparently the dwarf king had clammed up and wasn't speaking to anyone except to tell them he didn't want visitors. Even Bilbo couldn't get a word out of him. Legolas had noted her change of mood and had decided she should take it out on something. Aire and him, now dressed in almost matching brown trousers and green tunics, were sparring in a glade a little way from the caves.

The glade was a little to the left of the mountain, hidden from view but still within the protective stone circle. Aire appreciated the offer and noted that the elvish style of fighting suited her much better than the dwarvish style. Legolas had offered her to shoot a bow but there wasn't really any point with Kili being the archer that he was.

Legolas had just managed to disarm her again when something pushed him aside. "Isn't that a little rude?" A second elf had joined them and was smirking at Legolas. The she-elf turned towards Aire and smiled gently. "He's not telling you how to disarm him. If you can disarm our dear Legolas then a dwarf won't be too hard."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I don't think telling people how to disarm me is the best idea."

"Nonsense. You just don't want to appear normal!"

The prince rolled his eyes, turning to look at Aire. "Airelotwen, this is Tauriel. Tauriel, this is Airelotwen. Tauriel is the head of the Mirkwood Guard."

Tauriel nodded to Aire, pushing her copper hair from her dainty face. "Let me show you how you disarm Legolas." Aire took a few steps back to allow the elves to move freely. She watched closely, noting how Tauriel slid her blade down to the base of Legolas' and flicked her wrists, effectively disarming him. "Of course, you'll have to cut his hands off to effectively disarm him." Tauriel said with a smile, turning to the half-blood. "He can get hold of his bow quicker than you can blink. Here, you try it." Tauriel sheathed her weapon, allowing Aire to stand in front of Legolas and try to disarm him herself. The head of the guard laughed as Aire only ended up on her back quicker.

"Maybe we should leave it for now?" Legolas suggested, stowing his weapon in his belt. Aire picked herself up off the floor, dusted herself down and sheathed her own blade.

"Are you joining me on the round?" Tauriel asked.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, just let me drop Airelotwen off first."

"Aire." Legolas glanced at the half-blood. "I prefer Aire. I've told you that before."

"My apologies. Tauriel, I will be with you in two minutes. Just let me take Aire down to the caves."

Aire quirked her eyebrow and, for a brief moment, thought Legolas was going to have her locked up again. She relaxed a little when she realised that she was only going to be visiting. "Thorin's been talking then?"

"Only to see you. He really doesn't trust us, does he?" Legolas smiled slightly at the joy he saw flood Aire's face.

"He has reason."

"I suppose. I'll be with you momentarily." Legolas looked towards Tauriel who nodded and turned and headed from the glade. "Blade." Aire didn't hesitate to hand over her sword. Her desire to see Thorin was stronger than her desire to stay armed. "Eager?"

"I like to know everyone's okay. Seeing at Thorin is the only one I can see I like to check on him."

Legolas had told Aire that the others were being held in separate cells but that she wasn't allowed to see them. He'd apologised profusely when he said that they hadn't come across the hobbit so he was likely dead or long gone. "Come one then, you're prince awaits." Aire had learned that there was no point it reacting to the taunts; they just spurred Legolas on even more. "You'll probably have about an hour. If you need to leave get them to find Linwë or Telrúnya."

"I'll be fine." Aire laughed, desperate to get inside the cell they were now stood outside of. "I've been in his company for about two months. Not much fazes me." Legolas laughed, motioning for the cell door to be opened. Aire ducked inside, a slight tug on the back of her tunic letting her know that Bilbo was just behind her.

Thorin looked up and relief seemed to flood his face when he saw Aire entered, but the relief on his face was nothing compared to the relief in his heart. "Airelotwen." He nodded, withholding his smile.

"And the Halfling." Thorin nodded at her words, moving his legs back so she could sit opposite him. In the darkness he didn't look any different. He may have been in need of a bath but at least he was being fed well.

Thorin eyed her trousers which resembled those belonging to the guards carefully before speaking. "Thought the elves would keep you in dresses."

"Training practice." Aire shrugged. "Why have you been so quiet? I could have visited sooner if you'd have let me."

"I needed time to think. The others?" Thorin didn't want to dwell on himself too long. He would need to speak to Balin and Dwalin before he shared his thoughts with anyone else.

"All doing well." Bilbo whispered quietly from Aire's left shoulder.

"Good. Make sure they stay that way too. I want them to be strong when we get out of here."

"We're getting out of here?" Aire looked at the dwarf king with doubt. "You've been in the dark for six days now Thorin. I don't want to be rude but I don't think there's much you can do from in here."

Thorin brushed over what he would have once considered an insult. "I've had six days to think of a way to get out. There must be another way to get into and out of this place other than what Bilbo calls the 'Stone Gate'. Halfling, you have to find it. Airelotwen, I need you to find a way out of this accursed hole. How many elves are you acquainted with?"

"Four."

"Four?" Thorin's anger seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was one more elf than last time and he didn't like it.

"Yes. Legolas, Linwë, Telrúnya and Tauriel."

"Who is Laurel?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"_Tauriel_." Aire corrected. "She's head of the elven guard."

"Fantastic." Thorin spat, making it sound anything but. "Can you try and find a way out?"

"I can try."

Thorin nodded at her response. "Good. When you've done it then you let me know. Bilbo, how soon can you get a message to the others?"

"Tonight, if Aire can write fast enough."

Airelotwen shot him a sideways look. Or at least, she would if she could see him. She sighed. "What do you need me to write?"

* * *

_I'm not very happy with this chapter but I couldn't get it to write properly. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!_


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm feeling a little guilty about not really focussing on the other dwarves. I'll make sure to include them all in a few chapter's time, when they're finally out of the woods. To make up for what I thought was a crappy, short chapter 16 this one is much longer and much fluffier. And Thorin is a little less arrogant! :)_

* * *

Aire wrote out the notes later that evening, just before she had to retire. Bilbo would be spending the night in the caves and would likely not return until the following evening. He wanted to get out and explore the forest again in attempt to find another way in as soon as possible. Aire had decided she was going to try and get Legolas to give her a more in depth tour of Thranduil's Caves. There had to be another way out in case the elves needed to make a sudden evacuation.

In the morning, once Linwë had brought her breakfast and Telrúnya had brought her clothes, Legolas came to fetch her as usual. In silence he led her to the main glade where Tauriel was waiting for them, bow slung over her shoulder. "Good morning, Airelotwen." Tauriel smiled, nodding her head.

"Good morning to you too. And please, call me Aire. No one other than Thorin calls me by my full name."

Tauriel smiled and corrected herself. "I take it you do not plan to do more training today in that attire." Tauriel motioned to the grey dress Telrúnya had set out for her and Ascacairiel's cloak.

"No, I'd rather not." Aire smiled. "I was wondering if you could maybe teach me about the caves. It's amazing how the cliff can sustain the lives of so many elves."

"It is a rather remarkable design." Tauriel nodded. "I imagine we could teach you some things about these halls. Legolas?"

The elf prince nodded. "I see no reason why not. We shan't tell you all of it, of course." He smiled fondly at Aire who laughed.

"I didn't expect you to."

* * *

Thorin had no doubt that the hobbit and the half-blood would be able to find a way out of the halls, he only doubted if they could do it fast enough. Dwarves lived most of their lives in the dark so it wasn't a huge problem, but organising an escape with dwarves which had been in one place with no contact with each other for an extended period of time was not an easy thing to do. And the longer they remained where they were then the less time they had to get to Erebor. Durin's day grew closer with each passing hour and they weren't any closer to reclaiming their homeland suck in a cave.

He had no idea if Bilbo had managed to deliver the notes to the others but Thorin had faith in the burglar. He also had faith in Airelotwen. He was trying his hardest to be kinder to the female, knowing that she was an outcast and needed more friends than enemies. The elves had turned on her family as they had on his and when he remembered that he wanted to make her feel accepted somewhere.

Yesterday he'd finally come to the realisation that he _did _care for her, even if it was only a small amount of affection. It was part of the reason why he suddenly decided to let her see him. After all, he'd stood up to Lord Elrond for her and dragged her back from the edge of that accursed cliff so it made all the sense to make sure that she was okay in the company of the elves. And she had been okay, although it hadn't checked to hurt. He was almost pleased that the elf prince had decided to give her a few lessons. It meant she was better equipped as he hadn't been able to teach her. He was also glad that she'd adorned trousers. He felt the dress showed too much of her collar bone and he didn't want the tree-shaggers getting any ideas.

And there was his jealous, overprotective side. He'd never really seen that side of himself. Short tempered, stubborn and occasionally cruel, yes. Jealous, overprotective and caring to anyone outside of the line of Durin? Hardly. But he couldn't deny that he was both jealous and overprotective when it came to Airelotwen. She'd taken a liking to Legolas much quicker than she had to him, that much was clear. The had made him jealous. The overprotectiveness wasn't as noticeable now but he'd felt it when Bilbo had told him of how Legolas seemed to quite like her. Even the assurance that it was nothing more than friendly upset him.

**Fili and Kili will have a field day**. Actually, Thorin was willing to get that the whole company would find his current predicament rather humours.

He paced his cell until the evening when his food was delivered. With the arrival of food also came the arrival of the hobbit and, to his amazement, Airelotwen. She hadn't eaten with him since they were first caught but she sat down opposite him with a smile anyway, tugging her cloak closer around her shoulders. "You're back in a dress then." Thorin almost laughed at himself for noticing this about her first, not the excitement on her face.

"No training, no trousers." She shrugged, nibbling on a piece of bread. "We have news."

"Do tell."

"There's another way out!" Bilbo whispered excitedly from the wall next to him. He spoke quietly so as not to alert the others to his presence.

"You found it quick." Thorin commented, suddenly overly proud of the two people sat with him. "What is it?"

"There's an underground stream. Aire asked about the water which is fetched from wells in the caves. It's in the lowest region of the palace and the stone roof hangs low over the water. There's a portcullis that they can lower and raise but it seems to be open most of the time. There are a few trapdoor's which lead into the cellars. There are a lot of wine barrels there. When they're empty they drop them into the river and they float away."

"Fantastic." This time Thorin meant the words. "Can you get us out?"

This time Aire smiled. "I believe that we may be free of this place by tomorrow."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "You can do that so soon?"

"Not I, but Bilbo can."

"How?"

"That's a conversation for later in the evening when there is no one to hear." Airelotwen smiled warmly, finishing off her meal. "If you do not mind, I would like to stay a while. I cannot stay the night but I would like to stay with you for an hour or so." Thorin nodded, his mood increasing with the prospect of having some form of company for the evening.

Bilbo slipped out when the empty plates were collected and Airelotwen was informed she had an hour and a half before she'd be required to leave. As soon as the door was closed Airelotwen had moved so that she was sat beside Thorin. "You're lucky you have your fur lining." She huffed, pulling her mother's cloak tighter around her shoulder. "This certainly isn't the warmest part of Thranduil's home."

Thorin chuckled. "Dwarves are used to damp, dark and cold places. We're miners by trade. You're a cook."

"Actually I was a housekeeper. I didn't just cook." Airelotwen laughed. Thorin chuckled, leaning away from her slightly so that he could move his arm without hitting her. He pulled his coat aside and pulled Airelotwen's dainty body into his side, wrapping his coat back around her and sealing her between his chest and his coat. "Thank you." She mumbled, drawing in closer to him and trying to get as warm as possible. Thorin didn't smell too bad as he'd apparently been given some water to wash in yesterday morning. He smelt of wood smoke, fresh air and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. He'd smelt the same in Rivendell when she'd hid her face in his collar and on the mountain when he'd held her close both to keep her safe and check her cuts. "You know, you'll still owe me an explanation when we get out of here."

"I know." Thorin sighed. "I've tried my best to order my thoughts into words which you'll understand."

"Thorin, I've _never _understood you." Aire laughed.

Thorin rolled his eyes but a small smile tucked at the corners of his mouth. "So, how do you plan on getting us out of here." His voice dropped to a mere whisper, well aware that any passing elves could hear them. If it wasn't for one of Aire's hears against his chest she may have never heard him at all.

"They don't guard your cell all through the night." She replied slowly and equally as quiet. "Bilbo knows a way of getting the keys from the night watch. All you need to do on your behalf is be ready to move tomorrow evening. In the meantime you must trust in Bilbo and I."

"Just don't do anything rash to get us out of here. Being hunted by elves as well as orcs, wargs and goblins is something I do not want to experience."

"Have a _little _faith!" Aire laughed, hitting the arm which was holding her in place. "Bilbo has proven himself to be a valuable member of this company several times over now. Should you doubt either of us then doubt me."

"I don't doubt either of you. Just take care tomorrow."

"I shall." The conversation ended there and a few minutes later Legolas came to fetch her. "I shall see you soon." Aire smiled, slipping out of Thorin's hold and shuddering when the cold air met her warm skin. Thorin nodded his head and watched as she disappeared from the cell.

* * *

The following evening Aire retired to bed at the normal time but did not dare to fall asleep. She couldn't even if she wanted to. The events of last night played over and over in her mind and, at some point in the early hours of the morning, she had reached a horrifying conclusion: she _cared _for the dwarf king. She did not care for him like a sister would care for her brother, or one friend for another. Rather, she cared for him like someone who had slowly been falling in love. It was a terrifying and horrible realisation to find that she cared for someone as stubborn and as arrogant as Thorin.

Bilbo had left around noon to try and find some trousers in her size for the upcoming escape. Her window was open so that he could get in when he returned with any clothing he was able to find. It did not take long.

Bilbo arrived about an hour after nightfall, a set of brown trousers and a green top in his arms. He dumped them on the floor before moving into the bathroom to let her change. Aire was looking forwards to leaving Thranduil's Halls and being able to see their burglar again. He had not removed the ring since his arrival.

Aire folded her night clothes on the bed and set the letter addressed to Legolas on the top. It was only a short letter but explained that they could not possibly stay any longer but that she was grateful for the hospitality. When she was dressed she and Bilbo left the house through the window. "Stay to the shadows." Bilbo instructed. He took her hand and led her along the stone walls. It took another precious hour to reach the cellars where Aire had to take shelter behind some barrels whilst Bilbo went to fetch the keys. He returned not long later, the keys seeming to move of their own accord. "This way. We should have two or so hours before the guards wake."

Aire followed Bilbo down several corridors and into the cells. Aire kept watch as Bilbo released Balin, the captive in the first cell. He was most surprised to find himself being rescued by the pair but very grateful. "Master Balin." Aire smiled warmly at the sight of the older dwarf.

"Come along, quickly!" Bilbo hissed. "Either all of us escape or none of us do!" The freed Dwalin next, followed by Ori, Fili, Kili and Gloin. The others followed until finally Thorin was the only one left. Bilbo had discovered a small passage that led from the cellars to the corridor across from Thorin's cell which would allow them to get away. The other dwarves kept watch whilst Thorin was freed.

"Upon my word!" Thorin looked rather surprised at the company waiting for him. "You truly are an amazing burglar!" Bilbo explained his plan as they moved towards the cellars. None of the other liked the idea of being trapped in a barrel (especially Aire, Dori, Oin and Ori who were not overly fond of swimming) but none of them wanted to remain in the company of the elves.

The cellar was light and warm and many of the dwarves seem to migrate towards the flickering candles. Bilbo and Aire did not complain, just set about readying their escape. The food barrels were to be used as transport but there were only twelve. Aire had a feeling she'd be swimming. While Balin remained behind to watch Aire helped the others into various barrels. Some of the barrels were too spacious and had to be packed with straw and sacks as best as possible to try and stop the knocking about the dwarves were sure to receive. Aire closed any holes as best as she could whilst helping Bilbo and Thorin fit the lids.

"In you get." Thorin motioned for Aire to join him by a rather large barrel. Aire eyed him wearily. Thorin rolled his eyes and hoisted himself into the barrel and held out his arms for her. "In."

"What?"

"You're coming with me."

Aire actually laughed aloud at his statement. "No I'm not!"

"Do you intend on swimming?"

"Yes." Aire held his stern gaze but he didn't waver in his decision. "Why?"

"Because I do not favour the idea of you swimming and two of us in this barrel will pack the space."

"So I'm acting as a cushion for your arrogant self?" Aire folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sure I can handle a small stre- Ah!" she yelped as someone picked her off the floor and dropped her into the barrel in front of Thorin. Aire turned to see Dwalin climbing back into his barrel. "Rude." The warrior waved cheerfully before Bilbo replaced his lid.

"There. Now crouch down." Aire felt her face heating up as Thorin lowered himself down so he was knelt in the bottom and at a rather embarrassing height. He then helped Aire sit down on his lap.

**Oh, I'll never live this down!**Was a though that ran though both their heads.

Bilbo packed them in as tight as possible before sealing the lid. "We're never going to float!" Aire whispered, trying not to lean on Thorin so much.

"If Bombur can float then so will we. There's a hole over my shoulder. Can you see out of it?"

Aire repositioned herself so that she could see over Thorin's shoulder and out of the barrel. "I can see a little." However it was not the view which had her attention. Thorin's hands rested on her back in attempt to cushion her spine from the wood. The heat of his hands seeped through her relatively thin tunic, warming her whole body. Her hands were tight in the fur of his coat for no reason other than she was terrified of what was to come.

Aire had never been a fan of dark, enclosed spaces. Her elvish blood took over then and squashed the dwarvish side of her which didn't mind it. The peephole made it possible to see the elves entering and preparing to push them into the river. "These still feel full!" one complained, pushing on the barrel containing Bofur. Thorin's hand added more pressure to her back, pressing her chest flush against his.

"Where's Galion, the butler?" another asked. "He should be here to help us."

The barrel containing Thorin and Aire suddenly tipped over with a thud and she had to press a hand to her moth to keep from crying out in pain as Thorin was suddenly on top of her. Her realisation from last night came back and she blushed the most alarming shade of red. "Let's just get on with it." A third elf ordered. A fourth opened the trapdoors and the barrels were pushed through the opening. First went Bofur, then Oin, Dori, Fili, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Thorin and Aire, Kili and Bifur. With a splash they landed in the river below. Bombur came last due to his weight.

"Are you okay?" Thorin asked quietly. Aire nodded into his jacket, shifting her weight a little.

Water had already begun to seep into their barrel as they floated a little down the river and knocked against the others and the lowered portcullis. Other barrels were dropped in after them until they were being knocked about something awful. Aire's peephole was rendered useless when the trapdoors were slammed shut. Then the portcullis was raised and one by one the barrels passed under the gate and low hanging branches and into freedom. And the longest ten minutes of Aire's life began.

The river was fast flowing and swept the barrels away quickly. Empty barrels moved faster than the ones holding dwarves and knocked against the full ones. They rounded several bends before Aire's stomach flipped. The barrel dropped suddenly as it fell down a waterfall no taller than a few feet. She yelped and gripped Thorin's jacket tighter. "It's okay." He said somewhat soothingly. The sound of the water increased and became a constant roaring in her ears. The wood crunched and splintered against rock and she winced with each sound. "I need to get this lid off." Thorin said, his hands leaving her back. He pressed his hands against the lid and pushed it free and into the water. Aire's face was suddenly much colder and spray from the river soon had her soaked. Aire twisted in the barrel to see that some of the other dwarves had managed to free themselves too. Fili was beside them, only an arm's length separating them. Ori and Kili were not far behind. The rest were slowly popping their lids and emerging into the night air. Aire glanced across to Fili who grinned and winked. His smile disappeared when he looked a head and Aire turned to see what had Thorin tensed under her. White spray shot into the air a little way in front and rapids started up. Glancing back showed that the others had freed themselves but Bofur was struggling with something in the water. Aire realised that, just before her barrel plunged into the rapids, Bofur was trying to pull a now visible Bilbo into his barrel.

Yet she couldn't dwell on the fate of Bilbo for long. The barrel plunged into the rapids and she let out a horrified scream as they picked up speed and raced between horribly sharp rocks. Thorin let out a cry which sounded more like he was _embracing _the stream and the adrenaline. Aire had never been more terrified and pressed her face into his neck, arms wrapping around his chest. She'd be embarrassed about that later. "Hold on." Thorin said in her ear and she nodded.

"Didn't plan on letting go!" She yelped again as Thorin pulled the barrel in attempt to keep it away from the rocks. He succeeded but nearly tipped the barrel over in the process. "Careful!" she yelped, clinging on even tighter. "Oh grief, I should've just stayed with the elves." One of Thorin's hands was suddenly clutching painfully at her waist.

"Do not say those words again." He snarled, leaning to the left to avoid more rocks. Aire was a little startled by his sudden anger but couldn't think anything of it as a large splash sent water into the barrel and soaked both her and Thorin to the bone.

The river calmed a moment later and opened into a wide, much slower stream. It now became possible to steer the barrels and paddle them. "There's a bank over there!" Fili called to his uncle. "Shall we head there?"

Thorin nodded and called out the instruction, leaning forwards to paddle. Aire tried to help but Thorin just battered her hands away. Aire was practically curled up on his lap now, soaked to the bone and shivering something terrible. She could do nothing but curl up into a ball and grip his shirt as they paddles to the shore. When they did reach the shore she was tired and Thorin had begun to shiver too. They practically fell out of the barrel onto the pebbled bank, panting and exhausted. The others joined them, a worn looking Bilbo collapsing next to Aire. "_Never _make me do that again." The hobbit groaned, looking pointedly at Aire.

"You're idea." She mumbled back, too tired to form a proper reply.

"Hide the barrels. No one rests until we're far enough from the shore." Thorin called and the company groaned, stumbling to their feet. Bilbo, Aire and Ori helped to cover the barrels as they were in no shape to be carrying them. Aire felt horrible that she was too tired to help move the barrels but Thorin, who'd done all the work, was moving most of the barrels. She would have apologised but as soon as they were done they were stumbling forwards into the forest. Thorin was kind enough to not make them walk to far. Bilbo once again volunteered for watch and Aire tried to join him but Thorin shot her down with a glare. **Back to his usual self then. **She thought and settled down for the night.

* * *

_Okay, I got almost to the end of this then decided I didn't like the barrel arrangement and I had to change it. I felt that Aire shouldn't be in her own barrel because Thorin's an awkward bugger so I had to go back and change it all. Hope you preferred the updated version! _

_I'm thinking of adding another side relationship into this one. Obviously there can't be any Bilbo/Thorin, but I'm rather find of Bilbo/Bofur. Thoughts?_

_Also, I have decided there will be two endings to this story: A happy one and a sad one. Partly because I don't want to stray from the book but mainly I think I've written the sad ending better._


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay, so no slash. I don't want to stop any one reading so it'll be more brotherly-love. :)_

* * *

When the company awoke the following morning they were in more than a little pain. Each was bruised and stiff and Bilbo was coming down with a head cold. Fili and Kili complained bitterly about how their barrels had smelt too strongly of apples until Thorin silenced them with a glare. "Lake-Town is not too far from here." Stated Thorin. "We will follow the river there. Is everybody okay to walk?" Bilbo sneezed but otherwise the company made no noise. "Good. Keep to the shadows and look for the elves. They would have collected the barrels last night and will have realised we are missing by now." The dwarves stretched and tried to loosen their joints before following Thorin back towards the river bank. Aire, Fili and Kili seemed to have fared the best. Fili and Kili had been tightly packed and were only a little bruised and Aire had been well protected by Thorin. Apart from a dull ache in her back and left thigh she felt otherwise fine.

They travelled in silence, Thorin at the lead making them stop at every unexpected sound. Aire doubted that they'd hear the elves if they were stalking them but she kept her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself. Their walking lasted close to three hours and Aire had never been so happy to see a human settlement before. They rounded a sharp bend where the river was wide and calm and came across a town made entirely from wood. It rose on wooden pillars, steps leading down to the water's edge. It looked warm, safe and inviting until Aire looked into the distance. Sat just north of the town, towering into the sky with its top obscured by clouds, sat the Lonely Mountain. "The lonely mountain!" Bilbo nudged her arm with a sniff.

"It seems we owe you more thanks, Halfling." Thorin said, turning to the surprised hobbit. "You could have arranged a more comfortable journey but you got us out of there. And we owe thanks to you too, Airelotwen. Undoubtedly we will feel more grateful to you when we have rested properly."

Thorin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo then proceeded to cross the bridge to the gate where a pair of guards stood, not paying a great deal of attention to the world around them. There was never any real trouble around now anyways.

The four conversed shortly with the guards before being led inside the town. Aire sighed and sat herself on a rock by the edge of the bridge. "How long do you think we shall be here?" she questioned Balin, who was looking a little tired.

"Not long I imagine. As soon as Thorin can persuade the Master of the Town that we are not a threat to him." Balin's words were not far from the truth. Within thirty minutes a guard was motioning for them to join him at the gates.

"If you have any weapons, lay them down!" the guard instructed. But none of them had weapons, not even Aire. The dwarves had had them taken from them and Legolas had taken Aire's blade back to storage after the training session. The guard led them into the town where they were caught in a commotion of excited townsfolk celebrating the return of the King Under the Mountain. "You will be bathed, pampered and doctored before fed!" the guard called, leading them to a large house in the middle of the town.

Once inside they were separated and almost dragged to other rooms where they were stripped and pushed into warm baths. Aire had to once again fend off maids which tried to remove her braids. They were coming loose after nearly five weeks. She would have to ask Thorin to re-braid them, once he told her why he'd done them in the first place.

Aire was then dressed in a dark blue dress and hurried from the house wedged between Bombur, Dwalin and several guards. "Fili and Kili will love this." Dwalin said as they were ushered into the food hall. "So much attention and praise for something we may not accomplish."

"Have faith!" Bombur laughed. "Besides, there is food!" there was lots of it too. The trio hurried to the other end of the hall where they introduced themselves to the master of the town and took seats with the others. Dwalin joined Gloin and Nori and Bombur sat with his brothers. Aire sought out Bilbo, seating herself next to him.

"I had never seen you wear a dress before." The hobbit remarked. "Now I see you wearing one every day for almost two weeks!" the Halfling passed her a bread roll which she took with a smile.

"It's nice to be able to change clothes once in a while! I do not like to wear the same clothes for weeks on end like the dwarves."

"Hey!" Kili looked up indignantly, a mug of ale resting against his mouth.

"It's true though. You do smell, brother." Fili grinned, ducking a swipe from his brother.

Thorin rolled her eyes and shot her an annoyed look. "Thank you very much."

"There were some elven guard when we arrived." Bilbo said quietly. Aire turned to look at him, eyes wide. "The Master of the Town will not send us back to Mirkwood and will not let the elves take us back, although Thranduil will now know where we are."

"I imagine he knows how we came to be here too." Aire reached for an apple which Kili beat her to. He tossed it to her with a grin, making a face at the smell of it. "Thank you. I feel horrid for betraying the trust of the elves though." She turned her attention back to Bilbo, biting into the fruit.

Across the table Thorin laughed. "They imprisoned us and _you're _feeling bad?"

"They didn't imprison me." She pointed out indignantly. "Linwë, Telrúnya and Legolas took good care of me. He and Tauriel trained me too. Far better than any of you were able to do, may I point out." Thorin scowled at her but said nothing more.

They returned to the house after lunch, all settling in the back room to avoid the singing crowds at the front of the house which cheered when a dwarf so much as showed his nose. Neither Aire nor Thorin had forgotten their agreement to have a conversation when they left Mirkwood and Aire felt the need to apologise to him for not helping with the barrels yesterday evening. However she couldn't bring up either of the topics in the company of the others and did not get chance to approach Thorin on his own until after supper.

Thorin had retired to his room to do some reading and Aire let him be for a while. When Bilbo and retired to bed she said her goodnights and headed up the stairs to Thorin's room. Her room was a few doors down from his so none of the watching dwarves thought it strange when she entered the second floor.

She knocked politely on Thorin's door, waiting until he answered before letting herself in. She shut the door softly and Thorin looked up from his book. He'd shed his top layers so that he now sat in just his thin brown undershirt, trousers and boots. The thin material on his torso was hardly appropriate at the best of time, least of all now when Aire's feelings towards the dwarf were growing beyond that of a friend. She tried to hide her blush by looking past him. Thorin set his book to the side, standing to greet her properly. "What have my nephews done this time?"

"They have done nothing." Aire smiled slightly. "For once. I came to talk to you of my own free will."

"Can this conversation not wait until morning when I am not tired?" Thorin sighed.

"Yes. It's not the reason I'm here." Thorin turned back to her, motioning for her to enlighten him. "I came to apologise."

"Apologise for what?"

"For not helping yesterday."

"Helping when?" Thorin looked a little lost. "You helped more than enough."

"You took us through the rapids and to shore then hid the barrels while I could do little more than cover them. Bilbo did all of the work on the escape, I just lent a hand when necessary."

Thorin shrugged. "You were not expected to help carry the barrels."

Aire frowned. She was almost certain she'd just been insulted. "Excuse me?" She tried to be polite, not wanting to jump to conclusions and damage their new-found friendship.

"I would not have let you help anyway."

"Why not?" Aire asked, an air of indignation about her tone.

"You're a woman." Thorin replied, without seeming to think about it. "You're not expected to help with the heavy labour. Only dwarf women do so."

Aire felt her temper flaring as Thorin remained oblivious to the effect of his words. "I am _more _than capable of doing the same as any of the rest of you. I may not be as strong or as fast but I am not made from china that needs to be wrapped up and kept out of the way! I knew you were arrogant and rude but I did not pin you as the type to be sexist. If that is your outlook on me then you may as well have left me with the elves for otherw-" it was impossible for Aire to continue her rant. Thorin's lips were suddenly pressed against hers so forcefully it was impossible for her to do _anything_. All she could do was stand there in absolute shock, arms limply at her side and eyes wide open.

"I told you to _never _say those words near me again." Thorin growled, cupping her face tightly. His eyes were ablaze with something that both terrified Aire and made her weak at the knees. "I do not care that you are a woman. I would not care if you were a dwarf woman. I will _not _ask you to do something after you've already done so much."

"I hadn't done anything." Aire pointed out, her words a little softer but her mind still reeling from what she'd now realised was a _kiss_. Oh Aulë, Thorin had _kissed _her. He'd actually _kissed _her. Aire was slowly beginning to freak out.

"You have put up with my foul temper, something I can only be thankful. You put up with my insults towards your half-kin and you aided Bilbo in our escape." His eyes softened, as did his grip on her face. "I will not ask anything of you when you have given so much already." Aire stared up at the dwarf, seeing so many emotions written on his face that she almost didn't recognise him.

One hand grabbed clenched the fur of his coat and the other the hair at the back of his head. She pulled his lips to hers, crushing them together no more gently than he had done. His lips were rough and dry against her own soft ones.

Something inside of Thorin roared to life and in one, large stride he had Airelotwen backed up against the wall. His tongue traced her lower lip before he nipped it gently, earning a small groan from the half-blood. She parted her lips and he grunted in satisfaction, a hand coming to tangle in her hair and angle her head. His other hand pressed the small of her back in a similar fashion to yesterday. His tongue invaded her mouth and he growled in satisfaction. She tasted on cinnamon and apples, a taste that he could quickly grow used to. He could feel the half-blood almost shaking in his arms but he only pressed his lips harder to hers. Airelotwen could barely focus on standing (Not that she'd have fallen anyway – Thorin was pressing his body into hers and against the wall). Through her dizziness she could faintly taste beer and some form of spice.

What felt like all too soon Thorin pulled back to allow her to gasp for air. "You should get some rest." He said gently, gaze coming to rest on her red, puffy lips. "We shall stay in Lake-town for a few days to recover and plan the next step." Aire managed a small nod, her hands coming up to grip his wrists. "Good night, Airelotwen." Thorin ducked his head, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before letting her face go and stepping back.

"G-Goodnight." She stammered before moving to the door. Thorin watched her go, unable to stop the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

_Not great at writing kissing scenes as I have no experience to go on. Forgive me if they are a little 'flat'. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews! And here it is: __**the talk**__._

* * *

When Airelotwen awoke the following morning the sun was already high in the sky. It was nearing noon but the half-blood couldn't bring herself to hurry from her bed sheets. Last night she'd had a peaceful sleep, undisturbed by dreams of what was to come. It was undoubtedly induced by the lingering euphoria of Thorin's kiss but for the first time in nearly three months Aire felt relaxed.

However her state of relaxation quickly vanished when what sounded like a war broke out downstairs. Aire wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was causing Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Bombur to be yelling at each other so loudly but she decided that she couldn't stay in bed all day. She rose and dressed quickly in one of the many dresses in the wardrobe. A selection of twelve dresses, seemingly made with her shape in mind, were hung neatly in rows. The one she chose for the day was turquoise in colour and laced with black. She noted that her hair was starting to come loose from the braids and frowned. It was only a few strands but it wasn't lasting as long as she thought. She supposed that events of Mirkwood would have led to them becoming looser sooner. She really had to get Thorin to redo them.

Aire headed downstairs, slipping into the main room where the four dwarves were having a heated argument. "Good morning!" Bilbo smiled when he saw her, turning a blind eye to the yelling match. "You look much more refreshed."

"I feel it too." Aire smiled, taking a seat next to Bilbo. "Do I want to know what this is all about?" she motioned to the four dwarves and Bilbo shrugged.

"I have no idea. They were talking quietly one minute and screaming the next. Did they wake you?"

"No, but I wouldn't complain if they did. I have never slept so long before!"

The hobbit smiled, Aire noticing that a book rested in his lap. "We're in no hurry to go anywhere. Thorin and Balin are planning the next move, or at least they were." Bilbo nodded his head towards the far corner of the room where the two dwarves stood staring at their four companions.

"I'm surprised an argument did not break out sooner. Especially with Fili and Kili's antics." Bilbo hummed in agreement, going back to his book although he didn't turn the page for some time.

"Do not use that tongue in the presence of a woman!" Thorin roared a few minutes later, startling Aire and Bilbo and stopping the fighting instantly. Dwalin looked similar to a rabbit caught in the track of a fox. Dwalin opened his mouth to reply but it was one of the few times he'd ever been stumped but the dwarf king. He mumbled an apology before fleeing the room, the other three in tow. The rest of the room sat in silence, each person itching to get out the way of Thorin's bad mood.

Bofur mumbled something about music and made his escape, pulling Bifur with him. Nori, Dori, Oin and Gloin didn't bother to make excuses, just raced from the room. Balin was a little more polite and ushered Ori and Bilbo from the room. He made to take Aire from the room but Thorin stopped him. "We need to talk." He spoke to Balin but the words were directed at her. She sat back down again, shooting Balin what she hoped what a reassuring smile.

When the door swung shut she turned to look at Thorin. He seemed to have calmed himself a little but the vein in his head was still pulsating and he still had a slight purple tint to his face. "If it improves the situation any, I don't speak dwarvish." Her tone was meek but it had the desired effect of calming Thorin's mood.

"Regardless. He should not have said such words. I will not be translating them for you."

Aire smiled slightly, hands clasped gently in her lap. "I'd rather you didn't. You said you wished to talk. Do you have the answers to my questions."

"I believe they were more demands, not questions." Thorin smiled thinly, crossing the room towards her. He took her hands in his, drawing her to her feet. Aire's hands were tiny in his; smooth and soft cradled in large and calloused. He held both of her hands in one of his, his other hand tracing her cheekbone under her eye. His lips parted slightly, as though about to say something but he changed his mind. Instead his eyes flicked down to her lips before back to her face. For a brief moment Aire thought, _hoped_, he would kiss her again, but he dropped her hands and took a step back. "I think answers would be more suitable at this point, not actions." Aire nodded, slowly letting out the breath she'd been holding.

"Of course." She seated herself back in her seat, watching Thorin closely as she waited for him to start.

"I'll try my best to cover all that you said, but please don't interrupt before I've finished." Thorin moved slowly to the bookcase on the other side of the room before speaking again. "First you asked about my actions in Beorn's house. The night I held you I will confess that I had not been thinking straight. It was a mistake to have held you so, but I was rather confused after your actions of the previous night." Aire flinched at the memory of tracing his face only to find he'd been awake. "Mostly I regretted holding you so, but there was a smaller part of me which did not mind too much. It was the reason I could not look you in the eye without wanting to…" Thorin paused, not wanting to repeat the phrase he'd snapped so many weeks ago.

"Without wanting to kill me?" Aire offered softly, gaze never leaving his face.

"Yes. A poor choice of words. I swore to myself and my kinsmen that I would focus on this adventure, nothing more. No distractions, no variants, just the objective. A distraction from an elf was not something that I thought would happen. But there you were, easily able to make me stop and doubt myself. To _distract _me. You can understand why I didn't want to look at you too long. It was an extremely poor choice of words that I said to you that night and if I could take it all back then I would do so. But I can't so you must settle for an explanation and an apology instead." Thorin glanced at Airelotwen to make sure she wasn't offended or getting ready to leave the room. When he saw that she was still seated his pressed on. You asked me if I would prefer you to be a dwarf woman, plain or ugly to look at. I can honestly answer that I would not wish you to be any of them. I could not have left you at Rivendell even if I had to. I would not have left you somewhere I could not be with you and protect you, even if the elves were of no threat to you. And, Aulë forbid, the goblins had lost you in that blasted cage then I would have killed as many of the foul creates as need be to get you back alive."

Aire smiled but when Thorin didn't continue she knew that she'd have to ask what was obviously bothering the both of them. "And the braids?"

Thorin managed a thin laugh. "Do you know the significance of braids among dwarves?" Aire nodded. "The two larger braids you wear are nothing more than friendship braids. However, the two smaller ones have a more complex meaning. In hindsight I should not have braided them without your permission."

"What do they mean?"

Thorin smiled slightly. "They are my claim."

"Claim to what?"

"To you." Thorin now turned to look at her directly, locking gazes with her. "That show that you are mine and that no one has the right to attempt to court you. They are not courting braids – they sit further back – but they are braids that tell those who see you that you are, or will soon be, mine."

"So you staked a claim to me without telling me?" Aire raised an eyebrow. "Where you ever going to tell me this or were you just going to let me wander around Middle-Earth with your initials essentially scrawled across my face." Air was more amused by Thorin's antics than offended by them, but the dwarf king seemed to have difficulty telling the two emotions apart.

"I did not even realise I had braided them until I had finished!" Thorin defended. "When I realised what I'd done I couldn't undo them. Undoing braids is more offensive than doing them without permission of full understanding. I would have let you remove them when you chose to. If I had not grown stronger feelings for you, ones which you did not recuperate, then I would have let you remove them, oblivious to their meaning."

Aire rose to her feet, closing the gap between them with a smile. "Thorin, I am not offended by the braids or your claim. But I am yours and you did not need to braid my hair to let others know that." The dwarf smiled in relief, reaching to cup her face. He pulled her lips to his with a needy sound, nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth before pressing his against them. The tingle and light-headedness from yesterday evening was back as Aire wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and rested the other on his chest. This kiss was much slower and meaningful than last night's. "However, I would like you ask you a favour." Aire breathed when they parted for air. Thorin looked at her expectantly, face only just separated from hers. "Will you please re-braid my hair?"

* * *

_I didn't want to cover too much in this chapter, just the pressing issue of Thorin's dick-like behaviour. The next chapter will have more depth to it, I promise. _

_I've pretty much finished the story now, just a few more tweaks and the rest of the chapters are ready to be uploaded (I'm not rushing to the end, don't worry about that.) I want to write another Dwarf/OC story but I don't know which dwarf to use. I do have an idea for a Kili/OC story but I'd rather stay away from the line of Durin for a while. Any preferences?_


	20. Chapter 20

_I think I'll pursue a Bofur/OC story after this one. Depending on how far I get with prewriting the Kili/OC one I may post that too. As for Fili/OC the wonderful Calla Mae has written one titled '_**It's A Terrible Love And I'm Walking With Spiders**_'. I highly recommend it. _

_I would also like to point out that I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not flames._

* * *

Thorin and Airelotwen joined the other dwarves in the dining room for lunch later that afternoon. They filtered in slowly, all too well aware that Thorin could hold onto his anger for days on end. The four which were the cause of it sat up the other end of the table, the others filling in the gaps. Bilbo seated himself next to Aire and Bofur, smiling happily. "What has gotten you in such a happy mood?" Aire smiled at the hobbit.

"The view here is beautiful. There is a bench that overlooks the water in the direction of the Lonely Mountain. You have to cross the river to get to it as it's on the far bank but it's a truly amazing place. It's just next to where the dwarves train, if you wish to see it after lunch."

"If you'd be so kind." Aire replied, sipping at her water. "Where's sting?"

"Very well hidden." Came the hobbits reply. "You'll probably need better clothing if you come down to the training area. It's a little muddy."

"I only have dresses and the maids have my trousers. I'll just have to be extra careful to not fall over."

After lunch they braved the outside world again, pushing their way through the throngs of happy people to get to the river. Bilbo and Aire had books from the library tucked into their jackets as they made their way through the town. The Master of the town had given them boats and boatmen to do with as they wished and apparently the local armoury had equipped the dwarves whilst they slept. Aire was unarmed and Bilbo had left his blade hidden. "We'll get you weaponry tomorrow." Thorin reassured her. Although Aire would prefer her own blade she did not argue.

Thorin helped her into one of the waiting boats, helping her sit between Dwalin and Gloin. They crossed to the training grounds in groups of five, discussing tactics along the way. Aire spent most of her time gazing across the water at the Lonely Mountain. She knew that Smaug the Terrible was housed inside, lying among the gems and treasures that the dwarves hungered for. The mountain was home for the dwarves and had been the birthplace of most of them. She knew that just the sight of their home would be bringing back memories, some most likely unpleasant.

Dwalin helped her out of the boat and onto the muddy bank before turning to help Bilbo out too. "This way." Bilbo smiled, trudging through the mud towards some grass. "No doubt one of them will fall from the boat into the mud." Sure enough Fili went face-first into the wet soil, although Aire doubted that he'd just lost his footing.

The two sat on the bench at the top of a small grassy rise which gave them a view of the training area with Lake-town in the background with the edges of Mirkwood behind that. To their right sat Erebor and to their left long grass. "The calm before the storm." Bilbo commented.

Aire smiled in agreement. "Do you think about it?" she was referring to the dragon but couldn't bring herself to name him. Not this close to his home.

"Always. How can I not? I had never strayed from Under Hill until a few months ago and now I am expected to slay a dragon. Do you not worry about the danger ahead?"

"I try not to dwell on it. I keep expecting Thorin to leave me behind."

"He would only do so because he cares for you." Bilbo reassured her. "Remember that."

Aire smiled. A few weeks, even a few days, ago she would have found the concept hard to believe. But now she could and did believe it and it brought a smile to her face. "I know." The pair settled into silence, alternating between reading their books and watching the training session below them. The dwarves were all fighting well considering they'd spent the past two weeks in cells. Fili and Kili were eventually separated by their uncle when they had tripped each other up several times. Ori joined Bilbo and Aire a little while after, notebook in hand. He sat in front of them and made several sketches of the dwarves and surrounding area. Aire turned her attention to the book in her hands, not really knowing which one she'd picked. She almost laughed aloud at the irony of its contents; Erebor and King Thrór. The writing was hand written and hard to read at points but it told her more of Thorin's grandfather than he'd probably ever want to disclose. She felt a little bad at reading it and intruding into Thorin's life, but it _was_ a public book after all.

They sat in silence for a few hours, the only sounds the turning of pages and clashing of metal. Occasionally Ori would ask about their take on a particularly nasty stretch of the journey but that was the only conversation until a strong wind picked up, sweeping cold air from the mountain down to Lake-town. With it came dark black clouds and the promise of rain. Ori stuffed his notebook into his jacked and tipped his head back towards the darkening sky. "We should head back." It was more of a suggestion to himself. The scribe had little control over the actions of others and none at all over the line of Durin.

"Agreed." Aire nodded, getting to her feet and stowing her own book. "It's muddy enough as it is." The trio headed down to the water's edge where the boats were still waiting. Ori and Bilbo boarded the smallest one, Aire waiting on shore to catch Thorin's attention.

He noticed that she'd moved after he'd pinned Dwalin to the ground. He momentarily panicked when he couldn't see her on the bench, but calmed when he saw her smiling across at him. "Is everything okay?" he sounded concerned as he gently brushed his hand against her exposed forearm.

"Bilbo, Ori and I are heading back to the house. We don't want to be caught in the rain and I'm sure Bilbo is coming down with a cold." Aire smiled, careful not to react to his touch under the watchful eyes of the company. "We aren't much use to you at the moment anyway, and I'm sure you can spare Ori."

"Of course. I can spare Balin too." He gestured the white-haired dwarf over who was more than happy to accompany the other three back to the house.

Just as the boatman pushed off from the bank Bilbo gave an almighty sneeze which rocked the boat. "Bless you, lad." Balin chuckled. "It seems you did not escape a cold after all!"

By the time they returned to the house a light rain had started and it was clear Bilbo did indeed have a cold. Aire offered to look after him until Oin returned. Balin agreed, offering to stay also whilst Ori headed into the library to continue his writing. The pair managed to usher Bilbo to bed and took up residence in a small room opposite his. They sat in comfortable silence until Balin broke it with a rather awkward question. "It is none of my business and you need not answer, but the company and I are wondering what is going on between Thorin and yourself?"

Aire glanced across at him. "What do you believe is going on?"

"Personally I believe that Thorin and you hold a very close bond as friends, perhaps even lovers. The others have varied opinions but we all agree that there is something between the two of you. It is not within our nature to pry and normally we'd keep our noses out of such things, but as Thorin is our King and we are heading into extreme peril we need to know who to keep a close eye on."

"Your concern is welcome, Balin, but I assure you; you will not need to keep a closer eye on me than you would do normally." Aire smiled at him, wondering briefly if she was confirming her relationship in a round-about way. "My relationship with Thorin is his and only his to tell. We are his company and he is head of it and therefore I will not say anything about it without discussion."

Balin nodded. "I understand. Just make sure to stay clear of Fili and Kili if you wish your private matters to stay that way."

The other dwarves did not return until the rain was falling hard and fast and the wind was whipping down the streets. The weather chased the townsfolk back into their own homes but they sung praises to the company from their own homes. When the dwarves did trudge in through the front door they were covered head to foot in mud and some other vile substances which didn't smell very pleasant. "Aire!" Kili cried, bounding forwards with his arms outstretched. "How about a hug?"

"Stay away from me!" Aire shrieked with a laugh, dancing out of the youngest prince's way. "The same for you too, Fili!" The other brother just held his hands up with a grin. Aire sidestepped behind a table, putting a barrier between her and the two heirs of Durin. "Go and clean up, all of you! The Master will not be too pleased with you dropping various things all over the floor!" the dwarves grumbled but headed upstairs, Aire remaining behind the table until Thorin had disappeared up the stairs and onto the landing. "Too late." She muttered, looking wearily at the mess on the wooden floor. It would smell something terrible but it would have to be cleaned before it dried and set. The maids would undoubtedly do it later but Aire felt rude to ask them to do so. Aire went off in search of a bucket, returning a few minutes later to scrub the floors clean. It felt nice to have a task that she could do for a change.

The floor was clean by the time the dwarves had tidied themselves up and, in the case of Fili and Kili, had stopped bickering long enough to make their way downstairs. "Apparently you had training from the elf _prince _while you enjoyed your luxurious stay in the tree-shaggers halls." Dwalin ruffled Aire's hair as he passed her on the way to the fire. "We shall have to see tomorrow if your skill has improved any."

"Yeah, maybe you'll be better against one sword this time." Fili grinned. "It's no use being able to only half kill me."

"Keep up your annoying attitude and we'll see how good an aim I have!" Aire laughed, placing the dirty bucket by the door. She turned back to the group to find Thorin stood directly behind her, an eyebrow raised. "What? You'd made too much of a mess for the maids to clean." Thorin rolled his eyes with a small smile and held out his hand for her to take, leading her over to the table where a smirking Kili and Fili sat.

* * *

_A little more of Fili in the next chapter :)_


	21. Chapter 21

The following morning their presence was requested at the Master's house for breakfast. The rain had eased up overnight and now the streets just smelled of wet wood. The townsfolk were still in their houses but they were still singing and praising the dwarves. Bilbo's head cold had hit him hard in the night and he was struggling to even breathe with his stuffy head. Oin had wished him to stay in bed but the Master's messenger had assured the local healer would be able to help. So, weary and a little stiff, they headed down to the Master's house. Airelotwen's hand was clasped firmly in Thorin's, the dwarf seemingly not caring that the company were exchanging smug looks.  
"Ah, good morning! Good morning!" The Master called happily. "Come, take a seat! Eat! Eat! Eat and then we shall see you doctored!" The Master, it seemed to Aire, was almost too cheerful that morning. But she was hungry and kept quiet as she helped herself to breakfast. She doubted the dwarves would be invited to breakfast again; their table manners were severely lacking. Aire guessed that it had something to do with their lifted spirits at being close to home once more. "There shall be another feast in your honour tonight! You will sit with me at my table and dine more finely than your first night. There will be drinking and dancing and singing. Will you come Thorin, son of Thrain?"

"Yes!" Kili answered for his uncle, seemingly taken by the idea of more drinks. Thorin shot his nephew a look but did not rebuke him.

"And will the Lady Airelotwen be joining us?" the Master of the town leaned forwards a little so he could look at Aire.

"Of course she'll be coming." Thorin's reply was indignant. "Why would she not?"

"I was not sure if a half-elf would wish to celebrate among dwarves and humans."  
"Why would I not?" Aire asked, her brow furrowing. "And how do you know of my heritage?"  
"The elven guards who were here upon your arrival informed me of who you and Master Baggins were. Speaking of Master Baggins, I believe we should have you seen too. Who is your company healer?"

"I am." Oin called. The Master nodded in his direction.

"Would you like to accompany my man-servant, Alfrid, to the healing house so you can tend to your burglar?" Oin nodded, rising to his feet. Bilbo and Alfrid left the room with him, leaving Aire to watch them go. She didn't much like the Master and would much rather be with his man-servant, no matter how creepy he seemed. "How have you found your first few days with us?" he turned his attention back to Thorin.

"You have a good training field." Was the reply.

The Master smiled. "I thought you'd find use of that. _All_ of the town's features are at your disposal of course." Aire glanced up at the emphasis of the word, having a good feeling she knew what he was getting at. The Master glanced across at her, a form of reluctance in his eyes. "Should you have needs that need to be attended to."

"_That _will _not _be needed." Thorin's voice was heated and he glared at the taller man, angered at his implication. An uncomfortable silence settled over the group until a guard entered, breaking the tension.

"Miss Sandhelm?" he approached Aire cautiously, trying not to see the look Thorin was shooting him. ""Prince Legolas of Mirkwood sent this down." The guard held out a long, cloth wrapped parcel to Airelotwen who took it with a smile.

"What is it?" the Master demanded.

"I believe that it was sent for me." Aire said over her shoulder, unwrapping the parcel and removed her blade. "Send him my thanks?" She looked up at the guard, discreetly tucking an attached note into her pocket. The guard nodded before turning on his heel and leaving the room.  
"How do you get your blade back?" Gloin huffed, leaning over her shoulder  
"Perhaps it's because my manners were nicer than yours." Aire laughed. "Legolas saw me as a friend and besides, it does not do to let your kin go into danger unarmed." Dwalin muttered something at the word 'kin' and Aire glared at him. "I am as much their kin as I am yours, Dwalin. Any doubt you have about my heritage should've been settled when I aided your escape and betrayed the trust of four new friends." Dwalin mumbled an apology and the matter was settled. The dwarves may have had their doubts about Aire but they never uttered their opinions aloud again.  
"Perhaps it is time we departed for the day." Balin suggested. "We have much to do and will not detain you from your duties any further." The other agreed, getting to their feet and bowing politely to the master of the town. They hurried back to their house, Aire sandwiched between the heirs of Durin. It was apparent that the master of the town had offended them all.

"The nerve!" Dwalin growled, slamming the front door behind him.

"Unbelievable!" Bofur agreed.

"What type of man says something like that?" Bombur grumbled, heading towards the living room. Aire had to run ahead to avoid being trampled by him.

"And in the presence of a woman, too!" Fili was seething as he paced over to the window.

"And that woman just happens to be the woman Thorin's courting!" Kili agreed, joining his brother. Apparently the other dwarves _did _know of their relationship status a none of them reacted to it.

Aire decided it was time to intervene. "And that woman is still in the room and didn't take that much offence by it!" the dwarves stopped and turned to face her.

"How could you not?" Balin asked, seeming a little confused by her reaction. "He implied that Thorin-"

"Yes, I'm well aware of what he implied." Aire cut him off, not needing to have it explained to her. "The Master of the town may or may not have meant it to be an insult, but there's no need to get all up in arms about it. Just let it slide."

"You're not even a little offended by it?" Kili asked curiously. He'd come to stand by his uncle who looked both furious and intrigued.

"Of course I am, but there's no need for you to make another enemy. Especially one that lives on your doorstep. The goblins will no doubt be after your heads after Gandalf killed their King and we already know that Azog and his wargs are on your tail. The elves of Mirkwood will likely want a word with you at some point too. There's no need to offend another race when you're living in their care. I would like to be able to sleep somewhat peacefully at night."

The dwarves grumbled but agreed with her. Thorin moved away from his youngest nephew and headed to the door, motioning for Aire to follow him. She followed him up the stairs to his room, slipping inside and waiting quietly for him to speak first. He led her gently over to the window, sitting himself opposite her on the window seat. He tilted his head before speaking. "What troubles you?" Aire blinked, unsure of what he meant. Lots troubled her, but she wasn't sure if he was asking about a specific thing. "At night. What worries you so much that you don't sleep too peacefully at night?"

Aire shrugged. "The past. Orcs, wargs, goblins, being stuck in a barrel in the darkness. The usual."

"The barrel scarred you?" Thorin looked genuinely worried.

"A thin layer of wood in a raging stream, previously trapped in the dark and the cold, then being thrown down raging rapids in the open air, all the while sharing the experience with one of the most hormonal dwarves known to live. Yes, I can say it was a pretty terrifying experience." She laughed, nudging Thorin playfully with her foot. The dwarf managed a small smile before reaching across the gap between them and pulling her gently towards him. He angled her so that she was leaning against his chest, his legs either side of her. His arms held her tightly, cheek resting on her head.

"I'm sorry about what the Master of the town said this morning."

"Not your fault." Aire shrugged, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Thorin huffed but dropped the subject. "If you do have trouble sleeping you will come to me, won't you? No matter the time."

"Of course." Aire smiled against his chest.

* * *

_Apparently Stephen Fry's been picked to play the Master of Lake-town. I can honestly say I didn't imagine him in the part. Luke Evans will be playing Bard though. I can live with that!_

_Just a little fluff to end the chapter. We will find out about the note in the next one. _


	22. Chapter 22

_I realise that the implication of the last chapter wasn't very clear. The Master of the town was inferring that the company would have access to any brothel workers (whores) that they wanted. In a way he is implying that Airelotwen may not be enough for them to just look at. The look was meant to be him wondering if Aire __**was **__enough for them( if she was sleeping with them) It was the idea of one of my friends to add it to the story and I'm sorry that it wasn't clear. I'm a little cautious writing about such things under a 'T' rating._

* * *

Airelotwen and Thorin parted just before lunch, Airelotwen deciding to locate their burglar. Neither him or Oin had returned from the healing houses and she hoped nothing was too wrong with Bilbo. Thorin himself wished to speak to the rest of the company about the next stretch of their journey, something Airelotwen believe she had no influence in. Although she knew nothing of the layout of Erebor or its surrounding land Thorin would have preferred her there. However her mind was set and there was nothing he could do to change it. Airelotwen eased herself off Thorin's chest, standing up from the windowsill where they'd been sat for the past few hours. An unpleasant coolness hit his chest and he rolled his shoulders in attempt to rid himself of it.

They headed downstairs in silence, hands joined firmly. Thorin was pleased to find that Oin and Bilbo were back already and they would not have to wait for the thirteenth dwarf. "Bilbo!" Airelotwen cried happily, dropping Thorin's hand to embrace the hobbit. "How long have you been back?"

"Doh bore dan an hour." The hobbit replied, returning her hug. His cold appeared to have fully set in now, his blocked sinuses preventing him from speaking properly.

"You should have sought me out!" she reprimanded. "I've been wondering where you'd gotten to."

"We would've sent him up, but we didn't want him interrupting anything." Fili grinned. Airelotwen opened her mouth to retort but Thorin reached his nephew first. "Hey!" Fili shot his uncle a scowl, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, Bilbo. We'll get you something warm to drink." Airelotwen dragged the Halfling into the kitchen, leaving the dwarves to focus on the next step of their journey.

"Would you rather be sleeping outside tonight?" Thorin asked his two nephews, shutting the door into the kitchen. Airelotwen had been subjected to too many sexual references at breakfast. As far as he was concerned anything that came out of his nephews' mouths was bad news.

"How long will we be staying here?" Dwalin asked, eager to be on the road. "Erebor is no more than a week away on foot, five days if we use the boats provided for us."

"Aye, and Durin's day is fast approaching." Balin added. "We must find the door before the day is upon us."

"An ill burglar is no use to us." Thorin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to stay longer than absolutely necessary. "Oin, how long should it be before he is well enough to travel?"

"A week until it passes, another few days for his immune system to restore itself."

Thorin and the company groaned. That would bring their stay in Lake town to two weeks. "It cannot be helped." Balin sighed. "We will need our burglar. Aire cannot take his place, not without his ring."

"She wouldn't be taking his place even if she _did_ have it." Thorin snapped. "We will wait for Bilbo to recover then we will leave." The company weren't happy about it but there was nothing they could do. As the conversation turned to what each dwarf would do with their share of the treasure Thorin's mind turned to Airelotwen. With the events of the morning still lingering in his mind he wasn't looking forwards to the feast tonight. He would not leave her on her own tonight, no matter her complaints.

Aire and Bilbo summoned them for lunch after an hour or so, a small spread laid out on the table. Thorin took his seat next to Airelotwen, smiling gently at her. "We'll be leaving at the end of next week." He said gently."

"We're spending two weeks here?"

"For the Halfling's well-being."

Airelotwen nodded. "Thank you for being kind to him."

Thorin shrugged. "He's saved my hide twice. I owe it to him." Airelotwen flashed him a smile which made him feel so much better than he had previously.

"Thorin, I believe it is wise to talk to the Master about using the boats to reach the lonely mountain." Balin called across the table.

"Agreed. We will need to enquire about ponies also." The dwarf agreed. "We shall head to him after this."

Balin nodded, going back to his food. Thorin was holding a conversation with Fili about a past event in the Blue Mountains when he felt Airelotwen's hand tuck itself into his. He squeezed in gently, not removing his eyes from his nephew.

After lunch it was decided that Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and Nori would go to speak with the Master of the town. Oin and Ori were to go to the healing houses to collect the items needed to care for Bilbo in the town house. Airelotwen headed up to her room to do some reading, specifically the reading of the note Legolas had sent down with her blade.

She settled herself on her windowsill, an open book in her lap. She opened the note and laid it flat on the page so she could read it without people recognising the elvish writing.

_Aire,_

_I shall not say that I am surprised that you have left. However, I am surprised that you managed to break out both yourself and all thirteen dwarves by yourself. King Thranduil is most upset with the Butler who fell asleep and let you take his keys. I am also surprised that you were able to find the fifteenth member of your company; Bilbo Baggins. The raft men at Lake town informed the council that he had re-joined your group._

_It is now clear to the counsel that Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, wishes to reclaim Erebor. This will not be an easy feat and I plead with you to be careful; the dragon Smaug may not have been seen in sixty years but this is nothing but the blink of an eye for him. King Thranduil will not send help to your aid whilst the dragon lives – he will not endanger the lives of his people for the greed of dwarves._

_I plead with you to take care and to not fall injured due to one of Thorin Oakenshield's plans. He will listen to you, if not act upon your words. _

_Be safe and I will make sure to see you soon. _

_Your friend, _

_Legolas Greenleaf._

There was another, shorter note scrawled on the bottom in messier handwriting.

_Aire, _

_If Thorin gives you a hard time, run him through. _

_If you die, I'll run him through. _

_If you live, Legolas will run him through._

_Basically Thorin's going to be run through for dragging you into this mess._

_Stay safe,_

_Tauriel._

Aire chuckled at Tauriel's note. The elf wouldn't need much encouragement or reason to spear Thorin on the end of her sword.

She wished that there was a way to get a message to Gandalf, but with no idea where he was or no bird to deliver the message, she was stuck. Gandalf would just have to rely on the gossip of the inhabitants of Middle-Earth to know they were nearly at their journey's end. There was also no way to ask him for something to drop into the Master's tea. Normally she let sexist comments slide, but some form of drug in the man's drink after his morning comment would not bother her in the slightest.

Whether the Master believed that she was already sharing a bed with Thorin and was not enough to satisfy him, or if they were not sleeping together and Thorin would need to find a way to 'release' himself she didn't know. What she did know is that suggesting Thorin, or any of the dwarves for that matter, would need a _brothel _was an insult to both her and to them. Even Bilbo, who kept his anger in check most of the time, was furious about the ordeal. If Aire had been of the opposite gender she would have thumped the Master one for his implication. As it was she was female and a guest in his town and therefore had no right to reprimand him. That job belonged to, if anyone, Thorin. And if neither he nor the other dwarves were willing to say something then there was not much she could do. She wouldn't risk getting the company kicked out of Lake town and gaining another enemy.

She also didn't want to invite more comments later that evening so the dark green dress, pale blue dress and navy blue dress in her wardrobe were out of the option. The maids had yet to locate any suitable trousers in her size so she was stuck with the long skirts. The only suitable one would be a purple dress with a neckline that just grazed the top of her chest. It wasn't ideal but there was nothing she could do about it. She dressed quickly, preferring to wear a dress a good few hours before she had to wear it in public. When she'd managed to fasten the back of it she headed downstairs to the living room. Ori was the only one that still remained, the others either with Thorin or in their rooms.

The young dwarf looked up and smiled at her before returning to his sketch. "Can I see what you're drawing?" Aire asked him. Ori nodded and handed her his book shyly. "Ori, these are amazing!" the page and several before it were filled with sketches of their barrel ride. Every sketch was detailed amazingly and even the sketch Ori was working on (Bofur pulling Bilbo from the water) which was only half done was amazing.

"Thank you." He smiled, taking the book back. Aire nodded and got to her feet, moving towards the bookcase to find another book to read. "You're good for him." Ori stated suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"Thorin. You're good for him. He's been alone for so long I think he's forgotten how to love properly. He has his sister and his nephews, but after his grandfather and brother fell at the hands of the orcs and his father left, he's never really been the same. You're bringing out the old him."

"Really? He still seems like a grumpy old man to me." Aire laughed, selecting a book off the shelf.

Ori managed a small smile. "To you, maybe. But to me and the others who have known him for most of our lives we can see the change. He smiles often now and he never used to smile twice in the same month. Not even when Kili was little."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Aire asked, wondering if there was a threat or a warning encased in the words.

"Of course it is, but some of the tougher dwarves will have a specific outlook on it."

"Oh?"

"Gloin, Dwalin and Bifur to be exact. And Fili and Kili. They won't hesitate to make your life a nightmare if you ruin Thorin's already fragile heart."

Aire blinked. "Well, I don't plan on it. But thanks anyway."

* * *

_Sorry about the huge wait; way too much work! _


	23. Chapter 23

_In my spare time I have started to write my Bofur/OC story which will be called 'Like a Bunch of Flowers'. I probably won't publish it until this story is wrapped up so updates can be quicker._

* * *

Later that evening the company, now bathed and dressed in the best clothes they could find, headed down to the hall where the feast was to be held. They walked in one large group, a wall of dwarves moving down the street. The villagers who wouldn't be able to get into the hall due to social status took up their spots on the streets, singing and dancing. The women through flowers to the dwarves and to Bilbo and some of the men called things to Aire which were actually complementary.

Thorin headed the group, flanked by Fili and Kili on one side and Dwalin on the other. Gloin, Bofur, Bombur, Nori and Dori formed a wall around the sides and the back of the group, sealing the others inside. Aire walked next to Bilbo, hand tucked into the crook of his arm. "Dis will last foreber." Bilbo sighed through his stuffy head. "I feel tired already."

"If you want to leave then let me know." Aire smiled. "I'm ready to leave right now." But they still followed the dwarves into the hall where they were shown, by some very excited men, to the table that lined the top of the room.

"Thorin! Come, sit!" the Master called happily, motioning to the benches either side of his chair. The Master himself sat in the middle of the table, Alfrid stood behind him. Thorin took up a seat to his left, uneasy at only being able to have one dwarf next to him. Having a choice of two provided more conversation opportunities.

Balin sat next to him, Fili on the other side of the Master. Kili and Ori sat the same side as Fili and Aire and Bilbo sat next to them. The company filled the table until they were seated almost by ranking. Bifur, Nori, Gloin and Dwalin sat on Thorin's side, leaving the others to fill up Bilbo's other side. They were served wine with their first meal of breads and cheese. Some of it was noticeably elvish and only Bilbo and Aire consumed it. The inhabitants of the hall laughed and called to one another, soft music playing whilst they ate. The Master assured them that the singing and dancing would come after the food. "I'b pretty sure that dere are ad least twelve men dat have stared too long." Bilbo sniffed as the main course. "Dorin will be twitching."

"He has nothing to fear." Aire replied, hiding her smile behind her goblet. "Although I'll have to chase down some trousers tomorrow. These dresses will likely be the end of me."

"They'll be the end of our uncle, that's for sure." Kili grinned, leaning back in his seat so he could see past Ori to talk to her. Fili leant forwards with a grin, tilting his head back slightly. Aire leant forwards so that she could see Thorin. She almost laughed aloud.

The dwarf King was glaring across the room at the men who'd been staring at her, his face turning purple and his jaw twitching. His knuckles were clenched so tightly around his mug's handle she thought the bone may break the skin. "Excuse me." She chuckled, swinging her legs over the wooden bench and easing herself into a standing position. The noise in the hall did not die down but she could feel more than one pair of eyes on her as she moved to stand behind the oblivious Thorin. Balin moved closer to his brother so that Aire could seat herself next to Thorin, back to the prying eyes. "You'll be of no use to us if you damage your fighting hand." She smiled, taking his left hand in hers. He didn't release the grip on his goblet but turned to face her, left hand squeezing hers gently.

"They shouldn't be staring."

"They're men." Aire rolled her eyes. "It's in their nature. Glaring at them shan't do any good."

"You are not theirs. They have no right to look at you in such a way." Thorin glanced back towards the crowded hall, hand clenching tighter around the handle. Aire sighed and leant across the table to loosen his hand.

"They have no right but there is nothing any of us can do about it." She pressed a gentle kiss to each of his palms, eyes never leaving his face. "I'm yours and as long as you remember that then I'll be fine." Thorin sighed, leaning forwards and resting his forehead against hers, forgetting about the other dwarves and humans around them.

"What would I do without you?"

"Go on a killing spree?" Aire laughed, lacing her fingers through his. "Now, can you refrain yourself from killing the people of the town or do I need to evict Balin from his seat?"

"Don't worry about it, lass. You can control him better than I." Balin laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling at Thorin. "She is right though; control yourself or we'll all end up in trouble." The dwarf slid from the bench, moving to sit between Bilbo and Ori. Aire slipped herself into his vacant seat, smiling at Dwalin.

"If he snaps I'm relying on you to grab him."

Dwalin nodded. "I will."

When the second meal was served Thorin was forced to release both of Airelotwen's hands so that she could eat. He was far from oblivious to the looks that she was attracting from some of the men in the room and although he knew she wasn't going anywhere, he felt the need to reassure himself of it. His left hand rested on her knee under the table. After losing so much in a seemingly safe place he was reluctant to take any chances with the being which had repaired his broken heart. "I shan't leave you." Airelotwen laughed quietly, setting her fork down and resting her hand on top of his. "I won't go with any of these men."

"I know." Thorin smiled, turning his hand to hold hers.

The music and dancing started up soon after, although none of the company felt compelled to join the dancers on the floor. "You would think they have forgotten about the dragon not half a night's flight from here." Dwalin grunted.

"Then I would think that you have forgotten they expect us to slay him." Aire replied with a sigh. She twisted in her seat, draping her legs over the back of the bench. An arm wound itself across her hips, pulling her across the smooth wood into Thorin's side. "I'm only going to speak with Bilbo. It's five steps to your right." Thorin was still reluctant to let her go. "You are like a clingy child." She laughed, kissing his cheek. "I am not a mother to you or a child you must protect. I won't be long." Thorin nodded, slowly releasing her from his grasp.

She made her way quickly to Bilbo's side where she sat between him and Balin. "How are you?"

Bilbo sniffed before answering. "Tired. You?"

"Stressed." Aire laughed.

"Thorin?" Balin guessed. "He's watching you still."

"I can feel it." Aire nodded. "But I suppose it is only to be expected."

"Aye, and you had better get used to it. You're stuck with him now." Aire suspected that there was a tone of warning in his words. He, like Ori, was implying that she was not to leave Thorin. If she did they would most likely kill her for it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied. "How much longer are we expected to remain here tonight? Drunk men are not good company."

"I do not imagine that we will stay here long after the toasts have been commenced. Thorin will want you home before the men get beyond themselves."

"So Thorin does have his uses after all." Aire laughed, clapping Bilbo on the shoulder. "Pay no heed to Thorin; come and talk to me when you wish." Aire got back to her feet, smiling at Thorin across the table.

"Aire!" Kili caught her wrist as she passed him, pulling her down to sit between him and his brother. "Dear Aire. Sweet, wise, beautiful Aire."

"Oh grief, what is it you want?"

"Lass knows us too well!" Fili laughed.

"What would Dwalin do to us if we _accidently _spilt a tankard over him?"

"It does not bear thinking about." Aire shook her head. "And I refuse to know of your schemes. I will hold no knowledge of your plots. I will not be on the receiving end of Dwalin's temper." She clapped the two princes on the shoulder and got to her feet.

Thorin's arm snaked back around her waist as she seated herself beside him. "Tell Dwalin to stay on his guard. Your nephews have plans for him."

"They could be your nephews soon." Gloin said in her ear as he passed her. Aire nearly choked on her drink. She wasn't sure what was said when her and Thorin were in his room after breakfast, but whatever it was the dwarves seemed to feel the need to remind her to not break Thorin's heart.

"Either way. Dwalin needs to be careful."

"Toasts!" The Master of the town suddenly called, leaping to his feet. "Bring back the wine! Bring back the ale! Refill the glasses!" ale and wine was brought out and the mugs and goblets refilled. The Master remained standing, motioning for the hall to fall silent. "A toast to Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, and his company of fourteen; Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Dwalin, Balin, Miss Aire and Master Bilbo!" cheers erupted round the hall and glasses were raised in their honour.

Thorin rose to his feet in response, letting his arms fall from Aire's waist. "To the Master of Lake Town for his warm welcome and to all of you. We will soon reclaim the mountain and when we do you shall be safe to return to Dale!" a cheer went around the room but he did not seat himself. "And to Bilbo Baggins, without whom we'd probably all be dead by now. Also to Airelotwen, without whom Bilbo would have a harder time saving us!" the two of them were forced to their feet, exchanging terrified looks over the heads of the other company members. They were expected to say something in response and one of them had to make another toast. Aire realised she'd have to do it seeing as Bilbo could hardly breathe properly.

"I hardly think that's the case. Bilbo has done most of the work and I've just leant a hand where needed." Aire shot Thorin a look but he just smiled up at her, taking her hand in his. "But if that gets me thanks then a toast to Balin is in order. In the absence of Gandalf he has quite literally been a life-saver." She quickly sat back down again and toasts were tossed around the room. Once the toasts came back to the Master the company excused themselves.

"Ready to head back?" Thorin asked Aire, offering her his arm.

"Yes." She took it with a smile, letting him lead her back towards the house. Dwalin suddenly roared in anger. A moment later and Fili and Kili were barging through the group. Aire tripped and if it wasn't for Thorin she would've ended up on the ground.

"I told them not to do it." She sighed as Thorin righted her. "Thank you."

"I'd apologise for my nephews but I'd be wasting my breath. There's only so many times I can apologise for them." He kissed the side of her head, wrapping an arm around her instead.

"It's fine." She smiled up at him, wrapping her own arm around his waist and gripping his coat. The cold night air was setting in and Thorin's body heat was radiating from him like a furnace.

Fili, Kili and Dwalin were long gone by the time the rest of the company arrived at the house. No one hung around and headed up the stairs in a tired line to their rooms. Thorin and Aire remained at the base of the stairs. They just stood there, Thorin nuzzling Aire's neck. "I meant what I said earlier; I shall not leave you. Not for another dwarf or man. Not even if you ordered me away. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"I'm sure I will cope." Thorin said into the crook of her neck, pressing soft kisses into the skin. "Stay with me tonight?"

Aire didn't reply, but pulled his lips to hers, leading him backwards up the stairs.

* * *

_I think we all know what happens next. I have no plan to turn this story into a 'M' rating but it can be done if people want. _


	24. Chapter 24

_Technically you're getting two chapters at once. This is the 'morning after' chapter. There is an 'M' rated chapter but I took Lady Legend-Maker's and Novamyth's advice and put it in a separate story. (An Unlikely Company: M Rated Extracts.) There is a brief flashback at one point so that a conversation that takes place makes sense. It's in italics but it's not 'M' rated._

* * *

Airelotwen rolled over, reaching for Thorin. Her hand brushed against nothing but cold, empty sheets. She frowned and turned her head but he wasn't on the other side of her either. Panic started to rise in her chest as she shifted in the bed, trying to untangle her legs from the sheets. What if he realised that he'd just slept with a half-_elf_. Oh god, was he already gone?

Her mind was put to rest when the bed dipped and warmth settled on her back, lips pressing against the base of her neck. "Good morning." Thorin rumbled against her back, arms tracing up her sides and down her arms to grasp her hands.

"Good morning to you too." Aire smiled, twisting her head to try and look at him. Her view was obscured by her hair, causing Thorin to laugh. "I think you may have gotten a little carried away." Aire smiled as Thorin brushed the hair from her face. It hadn't take long last night for Aire to realise that Thorin liked to have a firm grip on something and when they're been pressed against the wall then the only thing he could grip was her hair. Her braids had now fallen out and her hair was once again loose around her shoulders.

"I didn't hear you complaining." The dwarf smirked, shifting his weight a little so that he could kiss her lips.

"Yes, well, there wasn't much room for that." Aire smiled, rolling over onto her back. "That's a far better view than the mattress." She brought her hands up to cup his face, pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

"The maids dropped off some trousers for you this morning. They're on the chair over there." Thorin jerked his head backwards towards the desk, sitting up on his heels. He pulled her into a sitting position, careful of the few bruises that littered her skin. "Just in time, too."

"Now that's your fault." Aire laughed, brushing her fingers lightly over the bruises that littered her collar bone, neck and chest.

"I'd say that I'm sorry but I don't want to lie unnecessarily." He slipped from the bed, already dressed.

"I prefer you with fewer layers." Aire grinned as she too slipped from under the covers, fetching her clothes from the back of the chair. "I request that you re-do my hair before we head down to the others. I'd rather not have that conversation with your nephews."

"Understood." Thorin smiled, holding open the bathroom door for her. She took the few minutes of privacy as an opportunity to inspect last night's damage. She'd planned on training today, but the stiffness and slight twinges of pain of her hips and join of her legs. Her hair was a bit of a mess but that was fixable. The bruises and her still slightly puffy lips wouldn't be so easy to hide. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she carefully dressed herself. Thorin was nothing if not a rough lover but she'd expected nothing less from him. He was gentle too, but roughness was far more him. She wondered briefly if the others had heard them last night (She'd tried to be quiet but she wasn't sure that had worked out in her favour) If they had she'd likely die of embarrassment.

"The few downstairs didn't say anything." Thorin said when she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Who _was _downstairs?"

"Dwalin, Oin, Bilbo and Balin." Thorin reached for her hand, turning her and helping her to sit on the floor in front of the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair, twisting the ends between his forefinger and thumb. "I realise that I have never actually asked you."

Aire leant her head back against Thorin's knees, looking up at him with curious eyes. "Asked me what?"

"Will you let me court you?"

"Well I can't really say no, can I?" she laughed, sitting back upright so he could braid her hair. "I'm offended if you think that I'd say no after last night." She could almost feel him smile as he quickly braided her hair again, keeping everything the same except for the two smaller braids either side of her face. He braided them farther back so they were almost at the same position as the ones he and Fili wore. He fasted each one with a small, metal bead and a smile.

"They're courting beads." He explained. "They used to belong to my mother. Until I can make you some of your own they will have to do."

Aire just smiled, shaking her head. "Thank you." She turned where she sat, kneeling up to kiss him. "And the braids? You've moved them."

"They show that you have a claim to land. Fili is my heir and has claim to the land in the Blue Mountains and, when this is all over, Erebor. As I am courting you, you also have claim to this land. Normally you would not have so until we were wed, but given the circumstances I would like for you to take Erebor should something happen to Fili and myself."

"Nothing will happen to you." Aire cupped his face gently in her hands. "I cannot promise to protect Fili as I will protect you because we both know it's a pointless exercise. But no harm will befall you."

"Thank you." Thorin smiled, pulling her up for a kiss. "Now, perhaps it is wise to feed you?"

"Well, I won't argue there." Thorin pulled her to her feet, kissing her temple. He laced their fingers together and began to lead her towards the door. "Wait."

Thorin turned to look back at her. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes. Well, no. It's about something you said last night." Thorin tried to recall what he'd said but between her pleading and various small comments no a lot had been said which was worth recalling. "Don't you remember what you said?" Thorin took a step towards her as he tried to remember. "Just before we went to sleep."

_"I love you." He breathed heavily into her neck, nuzzling at the spot where it joined her shoulder. The first tendrils of sleep were beginning to claw at his mind, the long day starting to take its toll._

Yes, now he remembered. He wondered if it had been the wrong thing to say. Surely he deserved the right to tell her the truth and after last night it was just an assumption that she returned such feelings. "Yes. I told you that I loved you. Does that trouble you?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to be sure that I heard you. I love you too, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin smiled happily, tugging her close and kissing her soundly.

"I'm pleased. Now, breakfast."

The pair headed down to the dining room, the others already tucking into their breakfast. They greeted Thorin and Aire and seemed to be none-the-wiser on last night's events. The position of Aire's new braids, however, did not escape their notice. Each of the dwarves greeted her a little more respectfully than before. Behind their smiles there was a hint of warning. Aire knew that she would not need their threats to remain by Thorin's side. Even Fili and Kili addressed her more respectfully, although not by much. "Sorry for knocking you over last night." Fili grinned when they were all seated for breakfast.

Aire shrugged. "I told you to be weary of Dwalin's anger."

"It wasn't _that _bad." Kili smirked. "He was barely touched by the ale."

"Even so, for the sake of your uncle's sanity I pray that you stay out of trouble."

"Just for Thorin's?" Fili asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"And for mine. I am the one which has to deal with Thorin in a bad mood!" Thorin pocked her thigh under the table. Aire merely laughed and gripped it firmly in her own. "It won't do to have a company of thirteen rather than fifteen by the time we reach Erebor."

"Dis will pay us handsomely." Dwalin muttered.

"She'd give you all the gold in Erebor if you ditched Thorin too." Balin laughed. "You three give her trouble enough as it is!"

"If ye can keep Thorin in check then she'll love ya!" Bofur calls from the other end of the table.

"That's presuming Thorin will let the two close enough to become acquainted." Fili muttered. "He'll worry that the two of you will plot against him." He added at Aire's confused look.

"I'm already worrying about it." Thorin grumbled.

Aire laughed and kissed his cheek as she rose from the table to start clearing the plates. Some of the dwarves rose to their feet to help or take over but Aire waved them off. Whether the dwarves knew about last night or not they were certainly treating her with more respect than before. Bilbo commented on it quietly once the dwarves had all moved into the main room. "I don't want to know what happened last night, but it's earned you a great deal of respect."

Aire smiled, scrubbing at a plate. "I'll grin and bear it as long as it spares me from Fili and Kili's pranks."

* * *

_I know it's short but I wanted to give it as a (late) valentine's day present to all of you wonderful people :) The 'M' rated stuff may take a little longer to upload as it'll be published as a new story._


	25. Chapter 25

_Sorry for the late update! School's being a nightmare and I've had no time for the internet! Sorry! :(_

* * *

The next week was spent training and getting their injuries examined. Thorin and Balin were present very little, planning the next leg of the journey. The company were getting twitchy and wanted to be away as soon as possible.

Fili took it upon himself to train Aire as best as possible, occasionally handing her off to Dwalin. Each of the dwarves would report to Thorin in the evening to inform him of her progress. Thorin had very little time to talk to Aire and she was normally asleep by the time he returned in the evening. She didn't always sleep in Thorin's room either. On occasion she'd return to her own, especially if a training session had gone wrong. Overall she had improved, especially against the single blade, but she still made mistakes that would be fatal in the battlefield. Her biggest issue was the war hammer, favoured by Dwalin and Ori (When Dwalin leant it to him.) She could never get out of the way of it fast enough, something that was a surprise to all the dwarves.

It had been agreed (most likely forced by Thorin) that she should be taught to get out of the way of any weapon that wasn't a sword. Her elvish blood stood in her favour against Oin's iron staff, Gloin's axes, Bifur's spear (Which she could defend against if she needed too) and Bofur's mattock. Even Nori's long handled mace proved to be of little difficulty. It was just the war hammer she had problems with. Every time it was used against her Dwalin would have to pull up short of hitting her and causing her serious damage. Even Ori could catch her with it and the younger dwarf was far slower than Dwalin. None of them could figure out _why _Aire's blood was letting her down. The simple argument of 'because it's elvish' didn't hold up.

"I'd rather not have her accidently decapitated in battle." Thorin stated to Balin as the two left the library to head down to the training field. "Each of us must be aware of the others as well as the enemy. Dwalin or Ori can't always be looking out for her."

"I'm sure it's a relatively simple thing to fix." Balin reassured him. "A fresh set of eyes may just be what's needed." The pair boarded a small boat and were rowed across to the small island. None of the company were expecting them and the pair hoped to catch the company in their training. It appeared they'd timed their arrival well.

Dwalin, who'd been left in charge of the company in Thorin's absence, had split the group into two teams. He, Bofur, Noir, Dori, Gloin and Bombur each had a small strip of red cloth tied around their right wrist. Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bilbo, Ori and Aire were left to defend against them. "I do believe my brother's set up a game!" Balin chuckled as Gloin hit his brother with his weapon. Oin huffed and stepped back, moving to sit on the edge of the make-shift arena. Gloin reached out at his nearest opponent which happened to be Bilbo. The little hobbit saw him coming and Gloin soon joined his brother.

The 'tournament' continued until only Dwalin, Fili, Aire and Bilbo remained. Fili was down to only one sword and looked exhausted after his bout with Nori. Dwalin sent his sword flying from his hand, continuing on his spin but slowing quickly. The reason for his loss of speed became apparent when he lightly tapped Aire's left arm. She'd been moving out of the way but had once again been too slow. Dwalin's loss of velocity didn't show in his favour as it allowed Bilbo to close the distance between them, touching Sting to the back of the dwarf's neck. Bilbo had won.

"I think you missed one, dear brother." Balin laughed as he and Thorin made their way towards the remainder of the company.

Dwalin grunted and slapped Bilbo on the back. "'e's learning."

"Learning? He beat you."

Dwalin opened his mouth to offer an excuse but Aire beat him to it. "Sorry." She didn't look from the ribbon she was untying from Bombur's wrist. The words sounded flat and meaningless. Thorin was willing to bet that she said them too many times a day. When she did look up it was to Thorin and she managed a small smiled. She cautiously approached him, well aware of how tired he'd been lately.

"I hear you're having trouble with Dwalin's hammer." He smiled gently, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"You could say that. I'm just thankful that goblins nor orcs fight with them."

"Yes, but it has similar force and speed to a warg's head."

Aire winced. "Well hopefully we'll just have the dragon to worry about." Thorin smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Let's see where the problem lays." He let go of Aire and she followed Dwalin into the middle of the clearing. Neither looked particularly tired after their fighting and neither showed it either.

"Did you see what I saw?" Balin asked suddenly once Dwalin had touched Aire with his war hammer. Thorin nodded, a slightly frown on his face.

"Nori!" He called. "Take Aire's place!"

Confused the red-headed dwarf did as asked. He nimbly stepped out of Dwalin's reach. Bombur, Bifur and Bilbo were all put against Dwalin and each time Balin and Thorin saw the same result.

Thorin put the others to training before talking to Dwalin alone. "You change your strategy." He said bluntly.

"What?"

"Against us you swing as hard as you can. With Airelotwen your swing is slower until you're nearly upon her. At that point you pick up speed. Any reason why?"

Dwalin shrugged. "Didn't realise I was doing it."

"Well realise." Thorin snapped. "You wouldn't take that approach with an enemy, nor would a warg take that approach with Airelotwen. You're not helping her by changing your style." He wasn't impressed. Whether Dwalin realised he was doing it or not, Thorin knew _why_. He was all too well aware of the 'threats' his men had been giving Airelotwen. Kili had mentioned it to him the other day, but he'd seen Gloin at the table during the feast and he'd heard Balin the morning after. He wasn't happy with the verbal warnings but he was outright angry at the possibility that Dwalin was hindering her training. He called Aire back over and made them try it again. This time Dwalin kept moving towards her at the same speed and it was easier for her to move out of the way. Thorin nodded happily, summoning the company and sending them back to the house to clean up for dinner.

Thorin waited until everyone save for Airelotwen and his nephews had passed, offering his arm and a smile to his lover. "It's nice to see you smile for a change." Airelotwen said, gripping his arm. "You've been so serious for the past few days that the rest of us had begun to worry."

"You included?"

"I _always _worry." She rolled her eyes, taking Fili's hand as he helped her into the boat. The three heirs of Durin and Airelotwen rode back to Lake Town in silence. Bofur and Bombur were bickering about something in their boat, Bilbo's nose poking over the edge as he attempted to hide. He did _not _look impressed.

Once back at the house the company showered and changed, cleaning themselves up for the evening meal. Airelotwen was fixing her dress when she felt Thorin appear behind her, his chest pressed against her back. "We will be gone by the end of the week." He stated, arms wrapping around her waist. "Durin's day is approaching and I wish to find the door with time to spare. Master Baggins has recovered from his cold and I feel we are close to outstaying our welcome."

Aire smiled, turning in Thorin's grip to cup his face. "I will miss this side of you; caring and relaxed."

Thorin chuckled, ducking his head to kiss her. "When we reclaim Erebor then you will see this side of me more often."

Aire tilted her head, a playful glint in her eye. "Not if I am in the Shire and you are in the Lonely Mountain."

Thorin growled, tightening his grip. "You will be staying with me."

"Is that a request or a demand?"

Thorin kissed her again. "Airelotwen, will you join my family and I in Erebor?"

"Of course." Airelotwen detached herself from Thorin, taking his arm and pulling him towards the door. "Now, I believe we're expected downstairs."

* * *

_Not quite a marriage proposal… yet… (If I decide to treat you all, that is)_


	26. Chapter 26

"Airelotwen, it's time to get up." Thorin shook Airelotwen's should, gently rousing her from sleep. "We're leaving at noon."

"Noted." His lover mumbled, rolling over onto her back. "How long is that?"

"For hours. We will leave sooner if the boats are ready." Thorin slid from the bed, dressed already and pulled Aire into a sitting position. "Get dressed." He departed from the room, taking their packs with him and leaving Aire to curse the good luck that had given her two weeks of rest. She would have to adjust quickly to the last leg of the journey, but she was going to miss the bed and the solitude that lake-town provided. She wasn't likely to miss the dresses. They were cumbersome things; far too long, close fitting and low-cut. She was more to relieved to find that her trousers and tunics had been returned. She'd been without them for the last few days as they were repaired, reinforced and packed into a small pack for the last few weeks of their journey. A single set was laid out on the dresser for her, the others already in the pack Thorin had left with. She dressed quickly before heading down to the others.

"Good morning." she greeted with a smile.

"Yes, it is." Balin agreed, returning her smile. He offered her a bread roll which she took before taking what was now her normal seat next to Thorin. No one except for the dwarves were aware what that meant. Thorin was making a statement by having her sit next to him; she was in a position of equal power to him. It was usually a statement made only when the two were close to marriage, but given the danger of their quest it was likely that one or both of them would not survive.

Ori was collecting bets on what Aire's reaction would be when she found out. The main conclusion was that she was going to be less than impressed. Balin, on the other hand, was a firm believe that she would quickly forgive Thorin. Thorin himself smiled every time that Airelotwen sat next to him.

"We will leave as soon as the boats are ready." Thorin spoke up. "Is everyone clear on what we're to do?"

"No." Airelotwen shot him a pointed look. Bilbo also looked a little unsure. The two had both been reading with Balin the previous night and had obviously missed the memo.

"We are to travel up the river as far as the boatmen will take us. We will then travel on horseback to the base of the mountain. We will search the mountain until we find the door. Then Master Baggins will sneak into the mountain and take care of the dragon for us."

Aire turned to Bilbo with raised eyebrows. "You're going to kill the dragon?"

"Something like that." Bilbo winced. "You missed the introduction at The Shire, I'm afraid."

Aire shoot her head. "I'm sure I'll catch up."

Thorin's large hand rested lightly against her leg. "You aren't going to face Smaug. He will never know of your existence." Aire flashed him a small smile, taking his hand in hers.

They ate in silence before moving into the library to check their packs. An hour before noon a servant of the master came for them. "The boats are ready, Thorin Oakenshield."

The mood changed suddenly; excitement and joy shifting to anxiety and trepidation. They collected their packs and headed towards the shore. The people of lake-town lined the streets once more, cheering and calling happily. The Master of the town met them, an eager glimpse in his eyes. Aire was aware that they were using up the towns supplies and the Master was more than eager to see them off. "I wish you well, Thorin Oakenshield. May your company and yourself succeed in your quest or die bravely in the duration thereof."

Thorin nodded, thanking him and heading down to the boats. There were only three, each manned by one of the men of lake-town. The ponies had been sent ahead on foot and would meet them when the boatmen refused to go any farther. They split into small, previously agreed groups. Thorin, Aire, Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Balin would head the first boat up the stream. Dwalin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Nori and Dori would be in the second and Gloin, Bombur and Ori in the third. "Keep the noise to a minimum." Thorin instructed as Fili and Kili helped Bilbo into the boat. "We don't want to alert Smaug to our presence." Bilbo muttered something but the others chose to ignore him. It wasn't overly polite anyway. "Airelotwen." Aire took one last look at the town before taking Thorin's hand and stepping into the boat.

It must have been a comical sight to see thirteen dwarves, three men, a hobbit and a cross-breed hunkered down in three wooden boats, armed to the teeth. They slept on the water, never daring to step onto land. The nights were cold and they huddled into the bottom of their boats for warmth. Fili and Kili shared their cloaks, merging into one, large, snoring pile of dwarf. Balin slept under his own cloak in the middle of the group. Bilbo slept under his own thin cloak, huddled against the side of the boat. Aire lent him her cloak, assuring him that she'd be warm enough; she had Thorin after all.

The change that had overcome the two was quite remarkable. They kept quiet, as he'd instructed, but there was no more hand holding, sidelong looks or reassuring smiles. Aire knew that the reason was because the quest was nearing its end but she didn't really mind. It was nice to have a break from being his lover and worrying about slipping up. She wasn't exactly used to the whole courtship thing after all.

They travelled for two days before the boats suddenly stopped. "We'll go no farther." The man stated, face white at the sight of Erebor. It was half visible over the trees that lined the river.

"At least take us to shore." Thorin growled. The man nodded, quickly steering them aground. The other two followed suit, quickly offloading their passengers.

"The ponies are through those trees." They said quietly before turning their boats around and heading back to lake-town as quick as they could, even though night was drawing in.

"Bofur, Gloin, watch the ponies. Balin, help Master Baggins and Airelotwen order the packs. Take only what the ponies can carry. The men of lake-town may have added extra, unnecessary items. Dwalin, you have first watch. The rest of you, get some sleep. There will be no fire tonight. Stay close to each other." The company separated, sorting out their allotted duties. Those which were free to sleep for the time being settled down quickly, knowing they'd be awake soon for their watch.

"This way, you two. Get the packs and follow me." Balin said. He, Bilbo and Aire managed to drag all of the packs to the ponies where they set about readying them for tomorrow. Balin packed in silence but Bilbo filled it with the recount of what had happened the night he first met the dwarves.

"They _ruined _my pantry!" he huffed. "There wasn't a bread roll left in it! Thankfully Gandalf restocked some of it by morning or we'd all have left with empty bellies."

"I'm thankful I missed it then!"

Bilbo smiled and turned to Balin. "We're done, Balin."

"Good. Now, let's get some rest." Balin led them back to the others. Bofur and Gloin nodded at them as they left, thanking them for sorting the packs. When they returned to the others Balin motioned for them to be quiet. They set out their bedrolls at the edge of the group, far enough from Bombur so that his snoring wouldn't bother them.

"Are you nervous?" Bilbo asked once Balin had begun to snore softly.

Aire didn't answer straight away. "Terrified more like. But I knew that there'd be danger when I left Rivendell. I didn't have to leave, but I did."

"You wouldn't go back then? If you had a chance to abandon it all and never feel guilty, you wouldn't?"

"Of course not!" Aire propped herself up on her elbow to look at Bilbo. "Would you?"

"No, but I can't help wondering if I'd still come on the journey if I knew what I knew know."

Aire lay back down again, laying her hands on her stomach. "I like to think I'd still have chased after Radagast that morning. I like to believe that I would have still gotten on the sleigh and held on for all my might. Honestly, I don't know if I would. Certainly in the first few months I wished that I hadn't left my home. Those weeks in Mirkwood were the worst. Everyone was so down and Thorin hated me so much I wondered if I'd made a mistake in leaving my home."

"But now?"

"I just wish I knew then what I knew now. It would have made the nights easier. What about you? Surely there's been a point where you regretted coming?"

"Of course." Aire could just see Bilbo nod in the dim light of the stars. "Each Warg attack, each dark night, each _hungry _night. Every night in Mirkwood and Thranduil's Halls I wished for Bag End and my warm bed. I still do, but the dwarves need a home more than I do. I have a home to go back to, providing that the Sackville-Baggins haven't moved in, the dwarves have nothing." They slipped into silence for a few minutes but when sleep did not claim either of them Bilbo spoke up again. "What will you do? When this is all over, I mean. If we all happen to survive this, what will you do next?"

Aire smiled up at the moon, recalling Thorin's request from a few days ago. "I will stay in Erebor, providing Thorin will still let me."

"He's asked you to stay?"

"Yes. Even if he hadn't and he still did hate me, I would stay for a while. I want to help them as much as I can. I'd stay until they kicked me out. What will you do?"

"I will stay for a while." Bilbo said. "I want to go home at one point but I will stay until the dwarves have no more need of me." He paused before asking another question. "Why did you never go back to Rivendell?" Aire tensed up. "You say that Lord Elrond banished your mother and Father. Why? Elves do not seem that mean."

Aire took a deep breath. It was not a part of her heritage she was proud of, but someone may as well know of it. Thorin wouldn't see the whole picture, only the mark against the dwarves. He wouldn't fully understand. "My father, Tolman, was a metalsmith. He was one of the best in Erebor before Smaug came. When the dragon did come, he fled with the other dwarves. My father, like the other dwarves, had a craving, a _lust_, for gold and precious gems. After the battle of Azanulbizar the surviving Durin's folk split in two; those who wished to follow Thorin to the Blue Mountains and those who wished to return to Rhovanion and live under the rule of Dain II in the Iron Hills. My father wanted to do neither. He saw living under the rule of another dwarf an insult to him, but didn't want to travel to the Blue Mountains under false hopes. So he left and headed North. After a few weeks he came across Rivendell.

He hated the elves for abandoning them when they were needed the most, but did not turn down their offer of warm bed and food. He stayed with them for a while, earning his keep by repairing jewellery. In this time he, against his will, fell in love with my mother. Not long after it became apparent that he'd been stealing gems from his customers. Lord Elrond asked of him to return them but he refused, claiming they were his compensation for the loss of his home. Lord Elrond took the gems back by force and gave him one last chance. My father spat at the offer and, after several choice words, Lord Elrond exiled him from Rivendell. My mother was young and in love. She was heartbroken when she heard of Lord Elrond's actions. She knew of Tolman's thieving; he'd made some of the gems into jewellery for her. She left Rivendell in chase of him, accepting his punishment as her own. It's an incredibly edited story but it's the backbone of what happened."

Bilbo turned to shoot her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. You may not have joined us if your father had apologised."

Aire laughed. "My father and apologising never went together. And if he had stayed, he'd have left once he learned of Thorin's quest."

The pair eventually drifted into sleep. Through their conversation they'd missed Dwalin waking Thorin for his watch and thus were unaware of him listening to Aire's shortened tale. It was true; he didn't believe that Tolman would steal. Then again, it did make sense.

Turning on the spot he could just see the top of Erebor over the trees. In a few days they'd be camping on its face. In a few days he, and many of the company, would be facing death. In a few days, _Airelotwen _would be facing death. If she did die then he would never forgive himself. He'd sacrifice his own life in the place of any of the company's without thinking. But for her he may just die several times.

* * *

_A hint of what's to come, maybe? Maybe not. ;)_


	27. Chapter 27

_I love each and every one of you who take the time to review. 500 – the most I've ever had and I love you all! _

_There's a brief mention to Thorin's mother in this chapter but it may be incorrect as I can't find any information on her at all._

* * *

Dawn took too long to arrive and when it did it smothered any good feelings. Weary and stiff from the cold night on the ground the company packed up and readied themselves to move. They mounted their ponies carefully, Thorin and Dwalin organising them into a suitable order. He and Thorin were to ride at the head of the group and scout ahead where necessary. Nori, Dori, Aire and Bofur filtered in behind, Fili and Kili in the middle of the group and the others falling in behind them. Balin and Bilbo brought up the end of the line, each leading anther pony with the heavier provisions.

They headed North-West, moving away from the River Running and slowly drawing closer to the mountain. In their silence they could see it growing and growing. They dared not laugh, sing, talk or play music for fear of alerting the great beast within the mountain. Aire took comfort in the silence. It was an anxious one with the hope of a brighter year on the horizon. Any other silence which may befall them in the following days could be filled with grief and nothing but mourning on the horizon.

The green trees and thick grass slowly faded into charred stumps and dry mud. The end of the year was drawing close, as was the end of the dragon.

The mountain came into full view and Aire forgot to breathe. It towered far above their heads, the top almost touching the clouds. It had looked large from atop the Carrock, its peak standing far above the forests that had stretched before them. Now it looked enormous and they weren't quite at its base yet.

When they did reach the base Aire dared not look up. It made her palms tingle and the ground sway beneath her to be looking up at such a tall structure. There was no sign of the dragon. Apart from them, there was no sign of anything living at all.

Thorin led them to the west side of the mountain, stopping them at the foot of a rise called Ravenhill. It had once been a watch post but all of them silently agreed that it was not safe to climb to its summit.

Thorin was the first to break the silence, beckoning them all close before speaking quietly. "We will search the western spurs for the door later. Balin, Fili and Kili, you will head to the south land and scout the land down there. Do not leave the very base of Ravenhill but make sure the area is clear." The four nodded, stepping back from the group and checking their weaponry. Thorin glanced across at Aire, confliction in his eyes. Half of him wanted to send her with them as the path would be safer than staying here, the other half of him didn't want to let her out of his sight.

"We'll take good care of her." Balin smiled, gently taking her arm and removing her from the group. "It's just a quick check." He reassured her. "There shouldn't be any danger. Just pray that Smaug stays hidden."

Aire nodded, tightening her grip on her sword. She fell into line behind Fili, following the prince along the rock face. Although Balin knew the land far better than the princes ever could, he let the strongest of them lead in case of danger. It was for the same reason that Fili brought up the rear.

They moved swiftly and silently, Aire and Bilbo having no issues at keeping quiet. Kili managed the stealth better than his brother and Balin due to his weapon of choice; he'd spent many days hunting in the Blue Mountains to refine his skill.

They paused at the crest of a hill, the valley of Dale spreading out far below them. The river cut a path from the mountain down towards lake-town and just beyond that lay the ruined city of Dale. "The mountain's sides were green with woods and the sheltered valley was rich and pleasant when the bell towers rang." Balin sighed. For him he was seeing the after-effects of Smaug on his home. He had been Thorin's companion in the great days of Erebor. He had grown up in these lands only to have them destroyed. For Fili and Kili it was the first real look at a land their elders called home. For Bilbo it was to be the beginning of the most trying time of his life. For Aire, it was both a surreal and horrifying moment. She was to live here soon, providing the quest went smoothly from now on. It had also crossed her mind that, should she and Thorin continue their courtship, that she could marry him. If that happened then this would be her land as well as his.

"We should head farther down. We won't get close to the front gates but there's no point in a half-completed scout." Fili nodded at Balin's words, moving farther along the mountain's face. He kept his sword drawn although it would do no use against Smaug, should he choose to make an appearance. Kili's bow would be of more use but there was no way to truly tell without putting it to the test. Aire turned her thoughts from the monster within, too scarred of tempting fate to continue her train of thought. "This is far enough. Any father and we'll lose the protective shelter of the mountain."

"No sign of anything living at all." Bilbo stated. Sting was clutched firmly in his hands, his blue coat tied tight around his torso. "At least there's nothing to draw Smaug out."

From their vantage point on the hill they could see the front gates and entrance to Erebor. They had been damaged in Smaug's attack 171 years prior but the weather had left them untouched. The dragon may not have been seen in sixty years but his presence still lingered.

Thick, black smoke filtered out of the gates and holes in the mountain side, twisting along the stone bridge to the main road and curling up into the sky as though trying to block out the sun itself. Smaller, darker wisps travelled down the slopes to the water's edge and danced across its surface. Others made their way to the edge of the city of Dale, clawing at the destroyed buildings.

"His stench will mark the mountain for many years to come, even if we are to succeed in expelling him from its hold."

"We should return to the others." Fili glanced back to his brother, reluctance in his voice. The others nodded in agreement and turned from their view of Dale and the valleys before following Kili back through the shadows to the others. Aire's feet crunched slightly on the brittle grass, the only thing that lived in the desolate wasteland.

When they returned Bofur and Gloin were on watch. "Bombur's splitting the bread and dried meat." The ginger dwarf said silently. "Get food from him and join the others. Don't wander off on your own." They stowed their weapons before searching out Bombur and receiving their meal.

Aire found herself sat next to Ori who was scribbling frantically in his new sketch book. His original one had been salvaged by Gandalf during their escape from the Goblin King but had fallen into the hands of the elves. While it meant that it had been saved from the water it also meant that Thranduil knew of their past path and of their future intentions. It may have been why they'd been holed up in cells for so long. The men on Lake-town had given him a new one made of their finest fabric and parchment upon his arrival. "So much to draw?" she smiled, tucking her knees under her.

"This is a world that the youngest of us have never seen. Maps did not show its beauty and old pictures have done it no justice." He flipped to another page, a quick outline filling its space. "I'll detail them later, but I need the ideas first."

"I think you're the only dwarf I know who could draw beauty in such a desolate place."

"It's my home." Ori shrugged. "I owe it to my family to capture it at all times. And you only know thirteen dwarves." He added as an afterthought.

"Fourteen if you include my father." Aire smiled. "Granted, he wasn't the best role model."

Ori laughed, flipping to another page and glancing over his shoulder. A sketch of his brothers by the rock face formed on the page before it was flipped to a blank one again. Instead of drawing he wrote a couple of sentences in Khuzdul. "Do you read it?" he asked, glancing up at her.

"A little. My father taught it to me, although most of my childhood was spent writing in Elvish."

"So you know what this says?" Ori angled the book so that Aire could read it clearly. It took a few moments for Aire to remember the words but it soon came to her.

"'From Ered Luin we march to Erebor with numbers great and small to see the dragon fall.'"

Ori nodded. "It was what my own father used to tell me. He always told my brothers and I that Thorin Oakenshield would lead us to reclaim our home." Aire smiled, ruffling the young dwarf's hair. "He went down there not long before you returned from your scouting. I doubt he'd mind the company."

Aire smiled at him, lifting herself to her feet. "Thank you, Ori, and I'd like to see your drawings when they're done."

She headed down the slope to a set of boulders. Thorin was sat between the fallen stone and a large, charred stump of wood. His head was tilted up towards the sky, one arm wrapped around a bent knee and the other supporting his weight on the ground behind him. He looked more like a peaceful aging man than a stressed dwarf king. His face was softer, the worry lines gone and the silver that lined his hair seemed to have faded. He didn't seem to have heart her approach and Aire smiled at it. Though it was unwise for him to let his guard down in such a place, she couldn't bring herself to interrupt his thoughts to remind him of such a fact. She could keep an eye on him from next to the others without disturbing him. Aire turned to head back up the hill but had not been as quiet in her approach as she thought she had been.

"Stay."

It was not filled with his usual commanding tone which dared others to defy him, but rather a plea of a lonely man. Being back in Erebor's shadow was clearly having some effect on him.

Aire moved carefully back towards him, sitting herself down next to him. "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful."

"You are always welcome to disturb me." Thorin smiled sideways. "I am far from peaceful." He shifted his weight so that he was sitting upright, hands resting on his folded knees.

Aire tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, cautiously leaning her head against his shoulder. "What troubles you?"

"Everything." Thorin sighed, leaning his cheek against the top of her warm head.

"Helpful." Aire chuckled.

"This is my home. I haven't seen it in nearly two hundred years but it's exactly as I left it. Looking out over the main road I can still see my people fleeing to safety whilst the city of Dale burned and the elves stood by and watched. I can hear people screaming for their loved ones; mothers, fathers, brothers, sister, sons and daughters all calling for their family. Everyone lost someone that day. I myself lost my mother."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I rather she had died quickly than see her father-in-law and son murdered and her husband go insane."

"There is never a good time to lose parents and things may have been different if she had lived. Your father may have held onto his sanity and led Durin's folk back here himself. You and I may never have crossed paths."

"And if your mother was alive then you may have been living elsewhere and we still would not have crossed paths." Aire tilted her head back to look up at Thorin who was smiling gently down at her.

"I believe I may still have come to know you. Especially when the mountain was reclaimed and my father dragged me here."

"He would have needed to drag you?"

Aire laughed at Thorin's bemused expression. "Perhaps not, if I'd known what you would come to mean to me."

Thorin smiled, tilting her head back for a quick kiss. They fell into silence, sitting side by side on the ground in the afternoon sun, their minds anywhere but the dragon in the mountain behind them.


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry about yet another long wait. I was going to split this chapter into two but the first half just seemed boring on its own. So have an extra-long chapter as an apology for it being late :)There will also be an addition to the 'M-Rated Extracts'._

* * *

Aire and Thorin had returned to the company as the night closed in. They were watched by dark, ominous crows which called quietly to each other. "It is a pity they are not Ravens." Balin huffed.

"What does it matter if they were ravens, crows of chaffinches?" Bilbo asked, huddled against the rock. One of Thorin's maps was spread out on the ground before him and he was reading it eagerly.

"Any dwarf with blood from the line of Durin could understand a Raven. Crows are a foreign in tongue to us as a chaffinch is to man. Descendants of the Lord of Dale could also converse with ravens, although I doubt he has any heirs left." Balin explained, watching the crows carefully.

"Are we to really camp here for the night?" Kili groaned. "We're right under Smaug's snout."

"You can either stay here or camp in the open." Thorin snapped. "No matter where we camp near the mountain we will always have the threat of Smaug. The watch will be doubled but there is nothing else we can do." Thorin had the final word and assigned Kili, Dwalin and himself to the first watch.

The others pushed their packs as close to the wall as possible, curling up against the rock and tucking themselves into their bedroll. They dared not sleep too far from the wall, put they still slept two dwarves thick in places. Nori slept in front of Ori, wedging him between his back and the wall. Aire placed herself between Bilbo and Dori but she was unwilling to close her eyes. She felt that if she did then the dragon would emerge and find them. "You need to sleep lass." Balin crouched next to her, pity in his eyes. "It may be the last thing you wish to do but you'll need all of your strength over the next few days." Aire nodded but didn't close her eyes. Balin moved away to settle himself for the night, the light fading rapidly. One by one the dwarves began to snore. In the light of the moon Aire could just make out Thorin and Dwalin stood shoulder to shoulder, swords drawn. Kili stood to Thorin's left with an arrow in his bow.

If the snoring of the dwarves was not enough to wake the dragon then Aire supposed that it was safe to sleep for a little while. Unwillingly she closed her eyes, pulling her cover over her head in attempt to shield herself from the cold night air.

_The sun was shining overhead but no birds were singing in the trees. Two figures walked through a field of long grass, talking and laughing together. The tallest, a brunette elf with sky-blue eyes balanced a small child no more than fifteen years of age on her hip. The elf's husband, a dwarf of Durin's Folk, was laughing at his wife's comment about his beard, hand resting on the strap of his battle-axe. The child was watching the clouds over her mother's shoulder, paying no attention to the two adults. Her eyes were drawn to the tree-line where dark shapes were shifting, bright eyes glowing in the shadows. She tried to tell her mother but the elf was too busy talking to listen to her. _

_One dark shape lunged from the trees, bounding towards the trio with bared teeth. The child screamed, struggling in her mother's grip. The elf and dwarf turned to see what had upset their child, crying out when they saw the warg racing towards them. "Run!" the dwarf commanded. The elf didn't move, frozen in fear. "Ascacairiel! Take Airelotwen and _run_!" the elf shot the dwarf a look before turning and fleeing. _

_The warg was joined by a second, third and fourth until the dwarf was stumbling backwards. Airelotwen watched as her father killed the first warg and fatally injured another. "Daddy!" she screamed as he failed to dispose of the third or fourth. He died quickly, the wargs taking his life with one swift bite. Ascacairiel shifted Airelotwen so that the child could not see her father being torn to shreds. _

_They entered the woods and moved nimbly towards where Ascacairiel had left her horse upon their arrival. Airelotwen could hear the wargs behind them but could not look. Her mother threw her up onto her horse, whispering something into the mare's ear. "Mummy, what are you doing?" _

_"Be brave, my darling girl." Ascacairiel smiled, glancing over her shoulder. The wargs would be upon them soon._

_"Mummy, get up!" _

_"You'll go faster on your own." _

_"Mum-" _

_"No, Airelotwen. From now on you must face the world alone. Oh, my baby girl, you are too young to be left on your own. Know that your father and I will always be watching over you." The wargs were only a hundred feet away now. Time was running out. "You will be taken to a wizard called Radagast. He will look after you." Ascacairiel said a single word in elvish and the mare took off, Airelotwen clinging to its mane. _

_Ascacairiel had tried to be quiet but screams had still torn themselves from her throat as Airelotwen was carried away. _

"Airelotwen? Airelotwen, wake up." A soft, deep voice brought her from her memory. Aire opened her eyes to see Thorin holding her shoulders, worried eyes boring into her own. "You were having a nightmare." He explained, helping her to sit up.

Kili and Dwalin were just settling down for the night, Fili and Gloin preparing themselves to take over. "More like a trip down memory lane." Aire winced, rubbing her brow.

"Will you be alright?"

Aire forced a smile. "Yes. Get some rest." Thorin eyed her with doubt but nodded anyway. He turned his back on her, moving as close as he could to her without squashing her against the rock. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him. Before it did he felt a thin arm wrap itself around his waist and a warm cheek press into his back. He smiled slightly, falling into a dreamless sleep wrapped in Aire's arms.

* * *

"Breakfast!" Bombur rumbled happily the following morning. Thorin forced himself into a sitting up position, Aire's arm falling from his waist. "Bread and dried fruit. Balin suggests keeping the meat."

"A good plan. Thank you, Bombur." Thorin took the small bowl, setting it on the ground. The larger dwarf set another next to it, moving to wake his brothers. "Airelotwen, it's time to wake up." Thorin turned and shook the half-blood. She was paler than usual from the cold night and her hair was messed from the tossing and turning of her nightmare.

"Next time, you're the mattress." She groaned, allowing him to help her sit up. She winced as she eased the stiffness in her shoulders and back. "Oh, how I miss Lake-town."

"Eat, you'll feel better." Thorin smiled, handing her a bowl. "We're moving soon. Master Baggins believes we can find the door within the next few days."

"It's going to be that simple?"

"No, but he believes we can do it. Durin's day is only a week away. We can't afford to dwindle."

They ate hurriedly and were moving along the mountain's face within the hour. Bilbo and Balin headed the group, the hobbit with the map and Balin directing him. Kili brought up the rear of the group, eyes always peeled for Smaug. Grass began to grow thicker under their feet, a promising sign that Smaug rarely visited this side of the mountain.

"We shall camp here." Bilbo decided suddenly. They had paused at the mouth of a valley. It was smaller than the one which contained Dale, but large enough for the company to fit comfortably. There was sufficient enough grass for the ponies and charred tree-stumps would provide adequate shelter.

"And why should we stop here?" Thorin broke from the group, stalking towards the hobbit. "It's barely noon yet you've stopped us."

"According to this map the door is somewhere on the rock-face behind us. Camping anywhere other than here is illogical."

"Thorin, he is right." Balin spoke up, glancing at the map over the hobbits shoulder. "We can camp here and send out small search parties for the door. The terrain is only going to become harder to cross from here on."

Thorin nodded. "We set up camp here. Dwalin, Bofur; you're on first scout. Master Baggins, tell them what needs to be done."

Bilbo sent the two dwarves up a small mountain path where they soon disappeared behind a rocky outcrop. None of the company worried that they would be attacked by the dragon whilst out of sight; it was hard to miss a creature that big. After a few hours Thorin sent Oin and Nori out also. They too had been instructed to return before nightfall.

"You truly believe we'll find the door before the day after next?" Aire asked as the sun began to set. She and Bilbo sat amongst the ponies and away from the bickering dwarves.

"Yes, although there isn't much choice in the matter. I fear that if we don't then we will have to wait another year and risk becoming Smaug's dinner."

Aire wrinkled her nose. "All due respect to the dwarves, but I'm not waiting on Erebor's doorstep for another year. This place is terrifying enough already. Another year may fry my nerves completely."

Bilbo chuckled. "I overheard Thorin talking to Balin earlier. He said that you'd been plagued by a nightmare last night."

Aire sighed. Trust Thorin to worry over such a trivial matter. "Less of a nightmare, more of a memory."

"Oh?" Bilbo pressed.

"The memory of my parent's death. Being next-door to my father's home, facing danger and death and courting the dwarf who led him and the others to safety had obviously triggered the memory. I confess that I have not been sparing my mother and father much thought as of late, an action that always ensures that I relive their final moments."

Bilbo looked sadly at her. "I cannot imagine what that must be like."

"Try not to. To relieve such a horrifying moment in such clarity is something I will never wish on anyone."

"Is there nothing that can be done to aid the prevention of the dreams?"

Aire shook her head. "Radagast has tried everything he knows. It seems that the only prevention is to not forget my parents." Aire glanced up and spotted the four scouters returning. "It appears that the door will remain hidden for the day." The two got to their feet, re-joining the company.

"The path splits into many small ones, seven in total." Bofur informed them. "We covered four but none led to the door. Only dead-ends or small paths too small to use."

"Could it still be down one of those paths?" Kili asked.

Thorin shook his head. "There are some paths on the mountain that are unusable. The path we're looking for was wide enough for my father and the counsel to hurry down."

"We'll continue the search tomorrow." Bilbo decided. "Unless dwarves are useless at map-making then we stand a chance of finding it."

"Oi!" Fili looked offended. "Perhaps you just can't read a map!"

"He didn't say that the map was wrong." Aire interjected. "We just haven't found the door yet. I think it's best we all eat and settle for the night."

Bombur agreed, hurrying to serve the dinner. Bofur, Bilbo and Aire set out the bedrolls, pressing them close to the cliff that shadowed the small valley. Fallen boulders meant that the company could not sleep as close together as they had the previous night. Assigned Fili, Kili and Oin to the first watch. Bilbo joined him so that he wouldn't be left to sleep on his own (their bedrolls were together and separated from the others by a boulder) and so that he could study the map further. They would not be on watch long as each had taken guard the previous night and the hobbit needed to keep his strength.

Aire's bedroll was laid out next to Dori's, Bofur's and Thorin's and between two other boulders. It was sheltered but still did not compare to an actual bed. Dori grumbled as he laid himself down, curling up and disappearing under his blanket. He and Bofur had the next watch and were anxious for sleep. Thorin had offered himself for the third watch, unwilling to leave Aire on her own after the previous night. She had very nearly woken the others with her terrified yelps. He had a good idea of what had caused such terror the night before. Both he and Dis had suffered similarly after the battle of Azanulbizar. Each had relieved the moment of losing their grandfather and brother a thousand times before the birth of Fili drew their attention to other things. It was not that they no longer saw the events in their sleep, but rather that they had learned to control it. Sleeping in the presence of others aided the prevention.

It was with this in mind that Thorin settled down behind Aire, pulling her tightly to his chest. They were sharing a bedroll for warmth and so that she was closer to him. "I'm afraid that I'm not as comfortable as a mattress." Thorin smiled into the nape of her neck.

"You're warmer than the ground." Aire replied, pressing back into him and shifting so that her chin was under his head and his arm covered almost all of her torso. "And offer more safety."

Thorin smiled, speaking softly into her hair. "Men lananubukhs menu."

* * *

_Brownie points to anyone who can tell me what Thorin says to her :) The 'M' rated part will leave off from this bit here so feel free to read if you wish. I shall put it up some time in the next two days. (I'm very busy)_


	29. Chapter 29

_I'm sticking roughly to the book but I'm mainly doing my own thing now. The plotline will still be the same but the way I'm writing it will be different. For example: the discovery of the door._

* * *

The following morning the company split up to search the mountain side. There were still three paths to check. Gloin, Dwalin, Bofur, Ori and Fili were to take the first path. It wound around to the left side of the mountain and down towards another lookout point. Oin, Balin, Bombur, Nori and Kili were to take the largest of the three paths that wound out round the side of the mountain. Bifur, Dori and Thorin were to follow Bilbo down the third path. Thorin had requested that Aire stay with the ponies but she refused.

"It's only a _vague _indication of where it is!" Bilbo insisted irritably. Thorin had been hackling the hobbit continuously as they followed the path. It wound round and round the mountain and didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"How long did it take your father and the counsel to re-join you?" Aire asked.

"Half a day." Thorin huffed, glaring at the map over Bilbo's shoulder.

"We've only been walking for an hour and at a slow pace. I don't doubt they'd have been moving faster than us. If it is down this path then we'll need to pick up the pace and stop pulling Bilbo's self-esteem to shreds."

"Yes, thank you Aire!" Bilbo shot Thorin a look before folding up the map and continuing along the path.

Thorin shot Aire a look. "Ganging up on me now, are we?"

"I will all the while you bully Bilbo. You're _meant _to be past that."

"If you two are going to have a moment then you can let us through first." Dori grumbled, pushing between the two of them and dragging Bifur along behind him.

"I am past bullying the Halfling. Durin's day is to soon be upon us and we are yet to find the door. You cannot blame me for being stressed."

"But I can and will blame you for being too harsh on him."

Thorin scowled. "I'm sorry, when did you become the overbearing wife?"

Aire arched an eyebrow. "About six months ago when I realised Bilbo wasn't about to stand up for himself. Now stop being so controlling and have a little faith in him."

This time it was Thorin's turn to arch an eyebrow as he took a step towards her. "I didn't hear any complaints about my controlling personality from you last night." He earned the satisfaction of seeing Aire's cheeks flush red at the mention of their midnight activities.

"Yes, well, there wasn't a way of protesting quietly."

"Excuses." Thorin smirked, cupping her face. He tilted it backwards and gently kissed her. "And please, try not to order me around. I don't take kindly to orders."

"Is that a threat?"

Thorin shrugged. "Not really. Consider it a warning; you look very alluring when giving orders." He quickly kissed her cheek before turning and chasing after the others.

Aire remained where he left her, eyes wide in shock. Whether last night had given him a confidence boost or being so close to the end of his quest was filling him with adrenaline she didn't know. What she did know was that he was suddenly much bolder than he had been before. Then again, it was probably just his true character showing through.

* * *

The three groups met back at camp mid-afternoon. Thorin was in a foul mood having not found the door. Fili's group had been unsuccessful too, only discovering that their path led to another watch point which had long since been abandoned. It was Kili's group which brought the news.

The prince came tumbling into camp, talking a hundred words a minute and flapping his arms around like an injured bird. No matter how hard any of the others tried they couldn't make out the youngster's words. When the rest of his group arrived Nori translated for them. "He means to say that we think we've found it."

"At last!" Bofur sighed in relief.

"Where is it?" Thorin demanded.

"About twenty minutes west of here, if you follow the mountain side. Taking the path takes several hours. There's a small clearing where we can camp and a rather steep path and some stairs that lead straight to the outpost."

Thorin clapped the dwarf on the shoulder. "Good work, Nori."

"Actually, it was Kili who found it. He was leading the way."

Thorin turned, praising his nephew instead. The youngest heir of Durin grinned, puffing his chest out with pride. "Pack up. We move immediately."

They moved to a second, smaller valley far below a small rocky outcrop. Looking at the mountain face they could just about see the path that Nori described. It was thing and looked rather dangerous but still usable. It would up and up until it disappeared behind some boulders. Nori informed them that the way they would now take was likely to be much more dangerous than the long way round, but seeing how none of them wanted to walk for hours on end for what was so close, none objected.

It was decided that they would check out the path first thing in the morning. They ate well and went to bed early, eager to start the following morning. When dawn did come Bofur, Bombur and Aire were left in charge of the ponies. "Stay here and stay safe." Thorin ordered her before joining the rest of the company. Nori was to lead them up the mountain to the outlook where they would start the task of locating the actual door. Aire was less than pleased to remain behind.

"How many people does it take to look after seventeen ponies?" she grumbled, poking at the ground with a stick. Behind them Dwalin was disappearing up the rocks, the last member of the company to go.

"I'm not looking." Bofur shrugged. Aire looked up to find that he actually wasn't looking at her. He was pointedly looking in the other direction. She grinned, jumping to her feet and hurrying after the others.

"Thorin will have your head." Dwalin muttered. He'd paused at the narrowing of the path, waiting for her.

"Am I that predictable?" she teased, slipping past him.

"Yes. Though Thorin likes to think he holds some power over you."

"Never." She smiled at Dori who was now in front of her. He returned the smile with a slight roll of his eyes.

The path wound in between boulders which formed walls on both sides. The path turned as it climbed, meaning that Aire could only see as far as Oin who was three in front of her. No one else knew that she had joined them which was probably just as well. The last thing any of them needed was an angry Thorin in an enclosed space.

The rock wall suddenly vanished on one side, the path thinning. A sheer drop to the camp below was suddenly in the place of the boulders, the mountain's face on their other side. "You're in trouble." Aire heard Ori mutter from the other side of Dori. He was just around a bend and was probably able to see Thorin. Below them they could see the camp. The horses, Bofur and Bomber were there, but she evidently wasn't.

"Tell me something new." She replied with a small smile.

"Shuffle sideways." Ori said. "Hold onto the rocks behind you; the path is about to get very thin." Aire followed his instructions, turning and pressing her back against the rock face. She carefully shuffled along, joining the dwarf chain. Below them Bofur and Bombur were watching anxiously.

One by one they were helped onto the ledge that entered the clearing. "Why am I not surprised." Thorin growled as he pulled Aire onto the ledge. "Do you ever listen to me?"

"Only when you're not making stupid decisions."

"I told you to wait down there for your own safety."

Aire sighed. "I'm not a child, Thorin. I can take care of myself."

"If you two are done bickering like a married couple," Fili appeared between them. "then we could use your help looking for this door." The clearing was large enough to fit them all comfortably and would allow them all to sleep side by side. It was grassy and surrounded on three sides by fallen stone.

It did not take long for the location of the door to be found. Aire and Bilbo had been working together and had found a dwarf-sized section of stone which looked about right. The cracks in the rock joined together to form what looked like the seam of a door. The others came to try and push it open but to no avail. "It's not yet Durin's day." Aire pointed out as the dwarves gave up. "You said yourself that the door would only be revealed then."

Thorin sighed and nodded. "Come, we must set up camp. Nori, throw down the rope."

Nori threw a rope down to Bofur and Bombur who tied on the bedrolls and packs. Slowly the provisions were hauled up to the ledge and the camp was reassembled. Kili was lowered to the ground to talk to the others as he was the only one Thorin allowed to go. Bilbo and Aire could have gone also but Thorin forbid them. Aire didn't particularly fancy the trip down so didn't argue.

They managed to pull Bofur up but Bombur refused to join them, by being pulled or by taking the path. "He should have gone on that diet." Bofur huffed, scowling down at his brother. "He shall have to join us sooner or later."

"Preferably before the dragon shows and he's burn to a crisp where he stands." Fili agreed. "I doubt we'll be able to hoist him quickly."

Dwalin grunted. "If we can pull him up at all."


	30. Chapter 30

The dwarves tried for days to get the door to open. What mining tools Lake-town had leant them were of no use and the stopped when Aire begged them, terrified of waking the dragon within. They spoke only in whispers and when necessary, relying on touch for the rest of the time. Bofur and Kili were alternately lowered to keep Bombur company and to collect provisions as they were needed. Bilbo spent most of his time sat on the 'Doorstep'. It was only a strip of grass between the wall and the rest of the stone. It was apparently a reference to a comment he had made early in the journey, before Aire had joined them.

Aire herself was getting bored. She wasn't able to talk to the other for fear of being too loud, and she wasn't strong enough to help open the door. Thorin forbid her to join Bombur or explore the climbing path that they had discovered. All she could do was sit and watch Ori sketch and hope for Durin's day to arrive soon.

"It is not long now." Balin assured her several days later in quiet tones. A few paces away, in not such a quiet tone, Dwalin was complaining about Bilbo. He wanted the hobbit to adorn his magic ring and spy through the front gate. "Thorin's training the ponies tomorrow and the others are giving up on the door for the time being. You could have some freedom."

Aire smiled sideways. "Let's hope so."

"Grab some food then turn in for the night."

Aire nodded. It was the longest conversation she'd had with anyone the past week and it was relaxing. She collected her supper from Bofur and ate separate from everyone else. The others were making plans for tomorrow but she had no desire to join them. They bickered more than planned at any rate. The only snag was that their planning spot was also her sleeping spot. Once she'd eaten she joined the dwarves, wriggling into her bedroll. It was set between Thorin's and Dwalin's, both of whom were sat on theirs. She curled into a ball facing Thorin, pulling the cover over her head. She often slept like that until Thorin turned in for the night. Then she may be persuaded to curl up into him. His hand came to rest on top of her head, letting her know he was there.

The following morning Thorin took Bofur and Gloin up the second path that they'd found. Dwalin and Dori inched back along the narrow path to check the rocks. Ori and Balin had been sent down to help Bombur exercise the ponies. Mid-afternoon Bilbo motioned Aire over to the edge of the clearing. "Balin says he can give you two hours at the most." He brandished a length of rope. Aire nodded, tying it round her waist. With Bifur's help she was lowered over the edge to their previous camp.

"Oh, that's better." She said in relief, straightening up. The feeling of claustrophobia which had been setting in around her now vanished, the slight breeze cooling her down.

"How will you cope inside the mountain?" Balin chuckled, handing her the reigns of one of the ponies.

"Let's not think about that." Aire grimaced, hoisting herself up onto the animal's bare back. "Where are we taking them?"

"About ten minutes west." Balin replied, nodding in the direction he, Bombur and Ori had been exercising the others. "We don't want to go too far in case trouble strikes."

Aire nodded, nudging her pony in the right direction. She and the other three travelled in a quiet, single line. The pony she'd been given was the one which Thorin had previously been riding. It was sturdier than the others but at least it knew how to behave. "Your secret escapade may not be so secret." Ori chuckled, drawing his pony up alongside Aire. The other three looked where his line of sight led and found Thorin glaring down at them from between a set of boulders.

Aire grinned sheepishly up at him, shrugging her shoulders. Thorin rolled his eyes in response and ducked from view. "Valar help him when you become queen." Balin chuckled. It may have been a joke but it stopped Aire cold. She'd considered the idea of continuing their courtship when he was king, but _marrying_ him? Surely he was meant to marry a princess or someone his trusted counsel chose?

Thorin had hardly been surprised when he spotted Aire with Balin, Bombur and Ori. She rarely listened to him on a good day. "My brother will take care of her." Bofur reassured him. Or, at least, he tried to.

"It's your mental state I'm worried about." Gloin smirked. "She's like a copy of your sister."

Thorin grimaced. "It hadn't escaped my notice."

"The arguments between you two were impressive." The red-haired warrior continued. "I daresay the arguments between you and Aire will be equally explosive."

"And Valar help us if she bares you children." Bofur joked. He missed the sharp look that Thorin shot him, which was probably just as well.

They were beginning to head back when an excited cry pierced the air. "Isn't that Bilbo?" Gloin asked. "The bloody hobbit will get us all killed!" the three raced back to the clearing where the Halfling was talking animatedly to Dwalin. Dori and Balin were pulling Ori and Aire back up into the clearing, both of whom looked terrified at the loud tone Bilbo was using.

"_Please _be quiet, Bilbo!" Aire begged, glancing wearily at the mountain's peak as though she expected Smaug to be crouched there waiting.

"There was a thrush and it was knocking a snail against the rock!" Bilbo said more quietly.

Excitement sparked amongst the dwarves but there was little they could do except wait. They waited for what felt like an age until the sun sank in the sky. Thorin was just readying an insult when a beam of moonlight lit up the small clearing. The thrush let out a shrill note and the rock in front of them cracked. A flake of rock fell from the wall about three feet up. "The key!" Bilbo exclaimed. "The key!" Thorin unchained the key from around his neck, inserting it into the hole and turning it. There was a cracking sound and slowly an outline began to form on the rocks. It formed a door five foot tall and three foot wide. The strongest of them hurried forwards to push against the rock, trying to dislodge the door and gain access to the mountain. It finally shifted, the stone swinging open and revealing a deep, dark tunnel into darkness.

The dwarves stumbled back, careful not to let the door close again. The air seeping out of the opening was cold but not stale. "Master Baggins, I believe now is the time for you to earn your reward." Thorin glanced across at Bilbo who rolled his eyes.

"I thought I would have done so with all the trouble I went through in Mirkwood."

"We employed you as our burglar, not as our nanny." Gloin huffed.

"Well I'm not going on my own. Who volunteers to come with me?"

An uncomfortable silence settled over the group. Fili and Kili shifted on the spot and looked pointedly away. "I will come with you, laddie." Balin smiled kindly. "I won't come far, but I will come inside."

"I'll come too." Aire offered.

Thorin's protest was cut off by Balin before he had time to voice it. "You may come as far as I will go." He nodded. "No farther." Bilbo and Balin set about shedding any clothing that would make a sound and Bilbo checked for his ring.

"You are testing my patience." Thorin hissed in Aire's ear. "I'm beginning to regret letting you leave Lake-town."

"You don't need to mother me, Thorin." Aire hissed back. "I have every right to accompany Balin and Bilbo. Just because the rest of you are too spineless to volunteer doesn't mean I can't."

Thorin glared at her, eyes blazing angrily. Aire briefly wondered if she'd overstepped a boundary. Eventually Thorin sighed, taking her hand and pressing it against the armour on his torso. "Be careful."

"Of course." Aire reached up to kiss him quickly before joining Balin and Bilbo. "Onwards?"

"Onwards." Balin agreed.

The trio stepped into the tunnel, moving carefully inside. They moved in silence, the only sound being their breathing and the others in the clearing behind them. Even Balin managed to keep his footsteps quiet. They continued for several minutes until the door behind them was barely visible. "This is as far as we go." Balin whispered. "Good luck, Bilbo Baggins."

Aire could just about see Bilbo nod. "I will see you soon." He vanished completely as he adorned his ring and continued along the passage.

"Come, Aire, we should return to the others."

It was much easier to head out of the tunnel than it was to enter it. They could follow the light from the door and not have to worry about hidden steps or holes in the floor. Aire found it disconcerting to have her back to the dangerous unknown as it was. She could barely imagine what it must have been like for Thrain and the Counsel who would have had the dragon behind them.

The stumbled back into the fresh air happily, the others quickly converging on them. "Is Bilbo going to be okay?" Fili asked worriedly. Dwalin was glancing between his brother and the door anxiously, as though expecting something to emerge from the shadows and attack them.

"I believe Bilbo will be fine." Aire smiled from the safety of Thorin's crushing embrace. "Although I suggest we stay clear of the door and keep our voices down; we could still hear you when we parted ways with Bilbo."

The company took heed, moving away from the door. Ori was lowered to talk to Bombur and fill him in on what had happened so far. The others settled down to wait for Bilbo's return. Fili and Kili leant next to the door, whittling away at wooden sticks. What they were carving was anyone's guess. Aire was curled up in Thorin's lap, listening to the thrum of his heart and his rhythmic breathing.

"I am sorry for snapping at you earlier." He said eventually, shifting her in his arms so that she was more under his jacket.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you this morning. And for volunteering to accompany Balin. But I am not someone who needs to be minding and I will fight you at every turn if you forget that."

"I will try harder to remember it then." They fell back into silence which stretched on for nearly an hour. It was only broken by Bilbo's sudden reappearance. Or rather, a floating goblet which was carried by an invisible Bilbo. The goblet was dropped into Thorin's lap, landing on Aire's legs and startling her awake. The hobbit then removed his ring and collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily.

Aire quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slid over to her friend whilst the dwarves examined the goblet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just coming down from the fright, is all."

"Did you see him? Did you see Smaug?"

"He is as enormous and terrifying as the tales suggest. I have a great deal of respect for Thorin if he stood against the beast."

"Come, let me get you some water." Aire fetched her flask, handing it to Bilbo whilst the dwarves thanked him and lay their service at his feet.

They were still examining the goblet when a terrifying rumbling came from within the mountain. It was alike in sound to an awakened volcano and every inch as terrifying. Smaug had awoken.

* * *

_And the pace is picking up again! :) I'm going to put up the first chapter of my Bofur/OC story, just to get it rolling. It's called 'A Bunch of Flowers.' Please check it out._


	31. Chapter 31

The group pressed in on themselves, terror in each pair of eyes. "The tunnel, quickly!" Bilbo called, making a dive for the door and pulling it back open. "Quick! Quick!" the company turned, rushing through the doorway.

"My brother, Bombur!" Bofur suddenly cried. "And my cousin, Bifur!" the company froze, realising why Bofur was calling their names; they were still down with the ponies.

"They will be killed!" one of the dwarves cried. Already halfway into the tunnel with blood pounding in her ears Aire couldn't make out who it was. "There's nothing we can do!"

"Don't be fools!" Thorin rumbled. He still had hold of Aire but pushed her into Fili and Kili. "Fili, Kili get Airelotwen inside. Master Baggins, Balin, you too. The dragon shan't take us all! The rest of you get the ropes and pull the others up!"

Fili had to practically Aire inside the tunnel. Thorin and the others had vanished from site and she could hear the dragon's wings above them. They only had a matter of seconds and it was unlikely they were going to make it. "Aire, please!" Fili begged as she hit repeatedly at his arms which were wound around her waist. "What can you do if you go to him except get killed yourself?" It was a fair point. Aire ceased her struggles and slumped against Fili and the desperate cries of the others fell silent.

A red light lit up the tunnel entrance as the first of Smaug's flames fell down the mountain. Someone let out a 'No!' but Aire was unsure if it belonged to her or one of the others. Then suddenly the tunnel was filled with dwarves, weapons, tools and food. The others had managed to doge the flames and fell into the tunnel alive and well, if not a little shaken.

"Down! Farther into the tunnel!" Thorin called, hurrying them farther along. The light which had been provided by the open door cut off, whether by falling rock or Dwalin closing it Aire didn't know.

They hurried as far down as they dared, completely blind but not deaf to the rampaging dragon outside. As quietly as they could they shifted so they were pressed against the wall alongside their various family members. Aire sought out Thorin with shaking hands, latching onto him once his own hands had found hers.

They stayed still and in the same position throughout the night and until morning came. When a sun they could not see finally rose they found the courage to talk in hushed tones to decide their next move. They didn't deem it safe to go back outside yet (Dwalin had only pulled the door to.) It was eventually decided that Bilbo would travel back to the main hall at noon to see if there was a way of ridding themselves of Smaug.

Until noon they sat in silence with stiff joints. They continued to sit like this even when noon came and Bilbo slipped farther into the shadows. He was gone for nearly two hours and the others were beginning to think him dead, especially once Smaug had laughed. However they should have known better than to doubt their burglar. They had decided to brave the world outside of the tunnel, slipping out into the light and fresh air. Aire and Oin tended to the scrapes that the others had received but never strayed far from their respective families. (Aire was seriously beginning to look at Fili and Kili as nephews, something most of the group probably did.) Bilbo eventually stumbled out into the light, removing his ring and collapsing in the tunnel entrance. The hair on the back of his head had been burned and the hair on the back of his heels was gone completely. Aire and Oin tended to him as best they could but Bilbo was still left in a foul mood.

The others did try to cheer him up and coax his story out of him but he was far too worried and uncomfortable. He took them all by surprise when he suddenly threw a small rock at a thrush which had been perched on a rock nearby. "Drat that bird!" he huffed. "I believe he's listening to us!"

The thrush itself looked rather annoyed that it had been attacked. With ruffled feathers it hopped closer to Aire. "Aiya." She smiled, remembering the elvish greeting from her mother. It was a language she hardly used and remembered little of but a few words still remaining in her memory.

"Leave him be!" Thorin rebuked Bilbo. "Thrushes are sacred to my family and he may be the descendant of one of the tame ones kept by my father or grandfather. The men of dale used to understand their language."

Bilbo huffed and changed the topic. After a few more minutes of persuasion he recounted his tale:

Bilbo had travelled down to the hall where Smaug had been watching the tunnel exit closely but discreetly. He had told Smaug about himself in riddles and had not revealed a great deal about himself as a result. He'd mentioned 'barrel rider' which he now regretted as it was clear sign they'd come from Lake-town. He also told them about how he'd laughed at Smaug, provoking him and losing patches of hair as a result. He also told them about a patch on Smaug's chest which wasn't covered by his scales.

"At least some good came out of your trip then." Thorin said, although he wasn't focused on the hobbit. Instead he was focused on Airelotwen, who probably hadn't heard a word of what her friend had said. The thrush had nestled itself in her hands, chirping and popping its head between her fingers in a playful manner. She sat cross-legged on the grass with a smile on her face. As the conversation turned to dragons and sword techniques she moved to sit by Bilbo, the bird still in her hands.

"I think you're very brave." Aire told Bilbo with a smile. "Even Dwalin didn't want to go into that tunnel, let alone down to the dragon."

"I laughed at him." Bilbo pointed out. "And I've lost a good deal of dignity for it."

"And earned a great deal of respect. You didn't fall under the spells they cast with their words which I certainly would have."

"You wouldn't have gotten close enough to Smaug to do so. Thorin wouldn't let you."

Aire laughed quietly. The dwarf in question kept flicking his gaze between them and his nephews. "A few months ago I believe that he would have willingly fed me to the dragon." Bilbo chuckled himself but said no more on it. "Quildë." Aire said to the bird which was starting to get a little twitchy in her hands. "Uswë?" she asked it. The thrush chirped and Aire smiled, stoking the top of its head. "Auta." She opened her hands and let the bird fly away.

"What were you saying to it?" Bilbo asked.

"Only simple words. 'Calm', 'issue' and 'good bye'. It's easier to understand them than it is to talk to them. My father didn't like Elvish and my mother didn't worry about teaching it to me."

"I've never heard you use it before."

Aire shrugged. "The dwarves hate elves. No need to provoke their anger. Even I'm not _that _stupid."

Bilbo glanced over to the others. The night was drawing in and the air was turning cold. "Has no one paused to think that Smaug will return to this very spot before long? He's not stupid; he'll know where the tunnel exits."

The others stopped talking and turned to look at him. "You're very gloomy." Thorin stated with a frown. "If he knows then why hasn't he blocked off the other end of the tunnel?"

"He doesn't want to damage his bedroom I suppose. I fear he will be here any moment."

The dwarves were doubtful and laughed the idea off. However Aire agreed full heartedly with Bilbo. She could imagine Smaug creeping out through the front gates, flapping his wings to bring him to the top of the mountain and swooping down on them. "Thorin?" Aire hated to pull favouritism, but she was getting twitchy.

Her lover turned to look at her, eyes already worried for her as though some harm had befallen her in the few seconds he hadn't been looking. "What's the matter?"

"I agree with Bilbo. Smaug will be coming sooner rather than later. If you won't move inside the tunnel at least move close to it. Please."

Thorin eyed her for a second before nodding. "I won't doubt two anxious feelings. Everybody inside the tunnel, but we shall keep the door open as long as we can."

The company moved into the darkness, Dwalin staying by the door to close it if they needed to. They were doubtful that it would open again from the inside and didn't want to close it unless absolutely necessary. Aire huddled against the rock next to Bilbo as the dwarves began to talk again. Aire was hyper aware of Thorin watching her like a hawk but she made no move to sit by him. No point in being clingy this far into the quest. The conversation soon turned to the treasure that waited and how they were to split it. "The plan was to split it fourteen ways," Balin said. "but I'm sure it can be split fifteen ways with no problem."

Aire shook her head, aware that she was the fifteenth member. "No thank you. I do not wish for a share of whatever awaits us below. If I stay then there is no point in me having a share. If I leave then I refuse to take anything back with me. And if I die then that will solve everyone's problems."

The dwarves weren't happy at the mention of the chance of her dying, but they were happy about not splitting the treasure fifteen ways and the possibility of her staying. Thorin and Balin recalled specific treasures, wondering if they would still be in the halls below.

Suddenly, Bilbo cried out. "Shut the door! Please, I beg of you! I do not like this silence!"

Something in his tone persuaded the dwarves and they pulled the door closed. It shut with a thud, no sign of the keyhole on this side of the door. Not a moment later something heavy slammed into the rocks. It sounded like an oversized battering ram. Aire cried out in alarm, scooting away from the door. The others scrambled away too, pushing farther down the tunnel. They stumbled to their feet, pulling each other up as they went. A second, third and fourth time Smaug hit the rock, each 'boom' worse than the one before. Dwalin scooped Aire up of the floor, stumbling down the passing with her. They all rounded a corner and there they stayed, panting in the dark. They called for each other desperately, not too worried about keeping quiet now that Smaug was outside. Aire was half-pulled, half-pushed from Dwalin's grip and into Thorin's.

Smaug stopped trying to get into the mountain a few minutes later, a deafening silence befalling the company. Slowly they all sat down, too terrified to even whisper and apologise to Bilbo for doubting him or thank him for saving them. The minutes slowly stretched into hours and the hours into days. When three days had passed in the darkness Thorin spoke up, startling Aire and Kili who had both been leaning on him. "Let us try the door. I need some form of fresh air else I shall suffocate."

The others agreed and he, Gloin, Dwalin and Bombur went to try the door. They returned unsuccessful. "We're trapped!" Fili moaned. "We shall die of suffocation!"

"Fili, do shut up." Aire sighed, speaking her first words for several days.

There was a moment of silence. "You sounded just like our mother." Fili replied.

"Well, I am going down the tunnel again!" Bilbo declared cheerfully. "'Third time pays for all', as my father used to say. I knew Smaug was there the first two times and I shall go again when I'm not sure the third time. I think it's best you all come too." The others agreed, standing and stretching their stiff joints before falling into line behind the hobbit.

Slowly Bilbo led them down the dark tunnel but they weren't too quiet about it; dwarves are not as stealthy as hobbits or elves. Bilbo stopped them near the end, adorning his ring and continuing on. It was silent for a moment before a thud was heard, following by the tinkling of coins. Another few moments of silent followed then Bilbo cried out. "Light! Someone fetch a light!" Oin and Gloin hurried quickly back up the tunnel to fetch their tinder-boxes. Bilbo ventured into the great hall by himself, looking among the piles of treasure for any sign of Smaug. He had removed his ring so was easier to see.

He was gone for quite some time when they suddenly heard him calling. All the dwarves could make out was his cries of 'help!'. "What on earth has happened?" Thorin frowned. His frown deepened when Aire waved him quiet. Her hearing was far better than theirs and she could hear far more of what Bilbo was saying.

"His torch has gone out and he doesn't know the way back." She translated. Gloin and Oin handed out torches and they hurried towards the sound of Bilbo's voice.

For Aire and the younger company members it was their first time seeing the inside of Erebor. Even in the darkness with nothing but torches to light the treasure and the stench of the dragon clinging to every surface it was still an amazing sight. Bilbo waved off their worry, telling them it was only a bat that had caused the light to go out. "There is no sign of Smaug." Bilbo assured them.

"Then let us explore!" Balin decided. Each company member took a torch and separated from the group, searching the piles of treasure. Thorin seemed to forget about Aire and trotted off in his own direction. Aire was pleased that she had some time to herself to search through the treasures.

Thorin called out to them, reminding them to look for the Arkenstone. Fili and Kili had occupied themselves with instruments though, and not the treasures. Aire found herself examining some small daggers when something delicate and cold fell over her shoulders. "Oh!" she glanced down to see a thin, silver chain around her neck. It was set with three amethysts that shrank in size the farther they hung from the main chain. The gems caught the light beautifully, each a different shade of purple in the torchlight.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman." Thorin said gently in her ear. Aire smiled and turned to face him.

"Thank you." She stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek, running her thumbs over his cheekbones.

"I will make you a proper courting gift when the mines are up and running again. Until then this will have to do."

"It is truly beautiful, Thorin." She assured him. "Do not worry yourself about that. Perhaps I will claim a little of the treasure as my own after all."

"There was a matching bracelet too, if I remember correctly. When I find it you will have that too." Thorin laced their hands together, manoeuvring her out of the way so he could examine the daggers she'd been admiring. "Perhaps you best take one of these too, just in case."

* * *

**I really want to right more, but my hands are very cold! I hope you enjoy! (I'm sorry I can't make the chapters longer; no matter how much I write they always seem to stay the same size.)**


	32. Chapter 32

Waiting for Smaug to return was a terrifying business. The hours dragged on, Fili and Kili filling the silent hall with music from untouched instruments that they tuned. The other dwarves filled their pockets with gems and fine metals in case they needed to flee. Bilbo was taking very little interest in the gems and stones; instead he was fussing over his backpack. The dwarves soon turned to arming themselves with dwarf made weapons and armour. Their own weapons were still in the hands of the elves, save for Sting and Aire's blade. Thorin located a ruby encrusted belt, gold chainmail and a silver lined axe for himself, call Bilbo over. "Your first payment." He said, holding out a coat of white chain with a belt encrusted with pearls. "It is mithril, the strongest coat of mail ever made. It was made for an elf prince many years ago but he shall no longer have need of it."

Bilbo shrugged off his coat, pulling the chainmail over his head before retying the overcoat. "I should think all the hobbits in the Shire would laugh if they could see me now."

"They can laugh, but you'll be safe." Aire smiled, turning her new dagger between her hands thoughtfully. It was a fine blade, still sharp and clean so many centuries after it was made. The handle was ivory lined with gold, silver and emeralds.

"Come here, Airelotwen." Thorin beckoned her over. "There is some mail for you too." Thorin had located a second coat of mithril, although this one did not have a belt. "Put in on under what you are wearing so that it cannot be seen." He then picked up a leather belt with a small line of amentrine along its length. He took her blade and dagger from her as she changed, shielded from view of the others by Thorin's wide back. When she was done Thorin handed her the belt, the sword and dagger attached. "Find yourself a shield and any other weapon you want." He told her before leaving to have a word with Fili.

After a while Bilbo spoke up. "We may be armed but it will be no use against Smaug should he return. We are meant to look for an escape not for riches. Our luck has been stretched far enough."

Thorin nodded, pocketing something before replying. "Cover anything that may catch the light and follow me. We shall see if my memory is as good as I remember it to be!"

Thorin led the company between the piles of gold to a small staircase which led out into a hallway. They climbed many sets of stairs and walked down many echoing passages. Some had not been touched by Smaug and Aire could almost hear the dwarves of old moving along adjacent corridors. Others had been so badly damaged by Smaug that it took nearly an hour to pass through. Higher and higher they climbed until Aire thought they must be nearing the top of the mountain. Bilbo was walking in front of her and struggling with the steps. They were not made for hobbit legs and were a little too deep for him. Finally they reached the top of the stairs where the Halfling collapsed in an exhausted heap.

Light hit their faces, filtering in through large, broken doors that hung on their hinges. "The Great Chamber of Thror." Thorin informed them. "This is the hall of feasting and of counsel. The main gates are not far now. Pick yourself up Halfling or we shall never reach them."

"Nice only when it suits him." Bilbo muttered, taking Aire's hand to pull him to his feet. Aire smiled but did not respond, only following Thorin from the hall along yet more passages. Erebor was magnificent even in its ruined state. Aire dared not imagine what it was like before Smaug for fear of doing it injustice. Then they reached another chamber and the magnificence was ruined. Rotting tables and chairs lay overturned, skulls and bones among them. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust and the smell of decay was still faint on the air.

The sound of bubbling water could be heard once they moved from the hall. "The birth of the Running River! We shall follow it to the gates." Water bubbled from a narrow opening in the rock, twisting in a narrow stream along a wide path. They followed it around a large bend and were suddenly greeted with bright light and fresh air.

A set of large doors hung open, showing the sun beyond them. A small community of bats fluttered near its top, startled by their sudden appearance. The water flowed faster, tumbling down towards the valley below.

"I never did image I'd be looking _out _of these doors!" Bilbo exclaimed, awe of his face. "It's amazing!"

"Amazing and bitterly cold." Aire pointed out. The wind that raced in was icy cold and sharp against their exposed hands and faces.

"It's late morning and that means we should be having breakfast! However Smaug's front doorstep isn't the best place for a meal."

"Quite right." Balin agreed. "There is an outpost on the south-west side of the mountain we should head to."

"How far is that?"

"Five hours and the least. Longer with the damaged paths."

The company grumbled. None of them wanted to trek any farther for the day, but Thorin's tongue cut them off. "We either leave or become dinner for Smaug when he returns. Your choice."

"I feel as though he is waiting for us at the top of the mountain." Dori grumbled.

"Well, let us hope you are wrong. Airelotwen, stay close to me." Aire moved to walk behind Thorin as they exited the mountain and joined a path that ran down to the edge of Dale. There they turned left, crossing a section of the river. There had once been a bridge there but it had long since fallen into the water. The dwarves waded across while Bilbo and Aire used the remaining rocks as stepping-stones, only wetting their feet. From there the path turned back towards the mountain, steepening as it wound between the rocks. At the top they found a flat space backed on the North side by the mountain.

"Here," Balin said. "was where the watchmen used to be kept. The door behind leads to a chamber that serves as the guardroom. There are several places like this around the mountain but there was little need for them in the days of our prosperity and the guards were made too comfortable. If they had not been so spoiled we may have had advanced warning of the dragon and things may have been different. Still, we shall be sheltered here."

"Unless we were seen getting here." Bofur pointed out a little cheerfully.

"We must take our chances." Thorin said, looking out towards the setting sun. "We can go no farther tonight." He opened the door to the guardroom, shepherding them all inside.

"At last!" Bilbo cried, flopping onto the floor. Dori, Bombur, Ori, Oin, Bifur and Aire lay down too, fashioning beds from their packs to sleep for a while. The others moved closer to the door to plan the next day.

Aire's sleep was peaceful that night, full of the better memories of her parents. There was no death and no pain, just happiness. When the good memories of her parents had been extinguished her dreams turned to Thorin. He didn't say any words, at least none that she could hear, but every tender and loving look he had given her over the last four months played out in her head. From the goblin attack he seemed to have cared for her, something she guessed but had never believed.

When she awoke she had her head in Thorin's lap. The dwarf was sitting awake, running his hand through her hair. Dwalin was awake on the other side of the small room, sharpening an axe. "It's a little before dawn." Thorin told her quietly."

"Did you sleep at all?"

Thorin smiled slightly. "A little." He removed his hand so that she could lift herself into a sitting position, tucking herself under his arm.

"You were worrying."

"I'm always worrying."

"About?"

"The company, the dragon, my sister back in the Blue Mountain, my nephews here with me. About you."

"Well I'm sure you need worry about none of those things. The company, your nephews and I have gotten this far and if your sister is anything like you then she'll be fine."

"I'm still allowed to worry about you though."

"No you're not." Aire laughed. "I can take care of myself."

"You've proved that several times, but I love you and will continue to worry about you until I draw my last breath. Go back to sleep; you'll need your strength tomorrow."

* * *

The following morning the company awoke to find birds flocking to the mountain in large numbers. The circled in the air and cried loudly. There was still no sign of the dragon. "Something strange is happening."

"Look! There's that thrush!" Bilbo cried, pointing to a rock. The small thrush was watching them with his small beady eyes.

The thrush flew forwards, landing on Aire's outstretched palm. It sang then paused. It repeated itself and waited. "He's trying to tell us something but I don't know what." Aire glanced up at Thorin.

"I wish he were a raven!" Balin exclaimed. "The live many a year and pass on their wisdom to their children. They used to be close to the people of Thror, bringing us news and secrets in return for precious stone."

The thrush chirped and took off into the air. "I do believe he's gone to find a raven." Aire smiled. True enough the thrush returned with an old raven fluttering behind.

He bobbed his head to Thorin. "O Thorin, son of Thrain and Balin, son of Fundin." The bird croaked. Bilbo looked bewildered as he didn't understand a word of what the raven was saying. Aire understood enough and translated as the bird spoke.

"He is a son of Carc who died many years ago. He is the chief of the great ravens of the mountain and one of few who remember the dwarf kings." She paused. "Smaug is dead."

"Dead!"

"Dead?"

"Dead!" the dwarves cried happily.

"The mountain is ours!"

"The treasure is ours!"

"All this fear was needless!"

"The thrush saw him fall." Aire continued to translate over the noise the dwarves were making. "He battled with the men of Esgaroth three nights ago and fell to the Bard."

The dwarves were still calling happily. "Quiet!" Thorin yelled, silencing them. "Many people are gathering to come to the mountain. The stories of my grandfather's wealth have spread across Middle Earth. Others are eager for a share. Elves are going to lake down and carrion birds following in the hope of a battle. The men of Lake Town blame us for the death of their families and friends. They want compensation."

"They can't have it!" one of the dwarves cried. "It's ours! We worked hard for it!"

"There are only a few of us compared to them." Balin pointed out.

"Trust the Bard, not the Master of Lake Town." Carc told them. "He is a descendant of Girion but he may cost you in gold." With that he shook his wings and took off up into the sky.


	33. Chapter 33

_Several things which may be of some importance/interest:_

_1) Sorry if any elvish words are off. I took Welsh and French at school, not elvish. _

_2) I apologise for the song later on; I was making some verses up as I went! _

_3) The wonderful MistyMountain on Doll Divine has been kind enough to make Airelotwen into a doll. She's promised to make regular dolls for Aire, my Bofur/OC Rose Spinner and my Dwalin/OC Annie Prince (Not yet up). There is a link on my profile to her page, should you wish to check them out!_

_4) This chapter's been hell to write which is partly why it's late. It's more of a filler chapter as it just dragged on otherwise. _

_5) The other reason it's late was because I was throwing myself out of a plane 12,500 feet above the ground for the Welsh Air Ambulance. (Valar I'm an idiot!)_

* * *

They quickly hurried back to the only usable entrance into the mountain and searched for tools to strengthen it. As they worked ravens flew back and forth, bringing news on the elves movements. King Thranduil was leading the small party of elves which consisted of several warriors, Prince Legolas and Tauriel. They had stopped at Lake Town, giving the dwarves more time. The ravens had also found that three of their ponies had escaped Smaug's wrath and led Fili and Kili to fetch them.

Bilbo and Aire couldn't help build and they weren't allowed to leave to mountain to accompany Fili and Kili. So Aire borrowed some paper and a pen from Ori and began to teach Bilbo what little elvish she knew and refresh her own knowledge.

"Aran Thranduil." Bilbo tried out the foreign language.

"Yes. Not to be confused with 'anon' which is 'son'." Aire nodded.

"Haryon Legolas." Aire nodded again. "Aran Thror, Haryon Train, Haryon Thorin. Or rather, Aran Thorin."

"Yes, although I wouldn't recommend calling any of the line of Drin 'Aran' or 'Haryon' in a dwarf's presence. I wouldn't want you to lose your head."

"Head is 'car', isn't it?" Bilbo looked up from the brief sketch of the person in front of him. Aire was trying to teach him the parts of the body whilst remembering them herself.

"No, 'car' is building. 'Cár' is head. You need more emphasis on the 'a'. Although any elf you speak to should be able to make the connection. 'My building is going to be cut off' doesn't make much sense."

"Is there a word for 'idiot'?" Bilbo asked, casting a tired glance over to the bickering dwarves.

"Not that I'm aware. Elves are a little more creative."

"Something tells me you know more insults than useful words."

Aire grinned. "My mother spent most of her time insulting my father. I wouldn't recommend using it but 'Auta miqula orqu' translates into 'go kiss an orc'."

"I imagine that went down well with your father." Bilbo chuckled.

"I never understood what he said to my mother in response, but I don't image I was meant to understand it." Aire smiled. "No harm was meant by the words but they did push the boundaries."

Bilbo looked back to Aire, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "What's 'baby'?"

"'Winë', I believe. Why?"

Bilbo shrugged. "Just wondering. Ori might need to know it when he writes to Thranduil or Elrond to tell them of your winë."

"I'm not pregnant!" Aire laughed, taking a swipe at her friends head.

Over the course of four days the dwarves fortified the door and brought up the supplies Fili and Kili located. Bilbo learned elvish quickly and he and Aire were soon able to hold short conversations in the language, much to Thorin's displeasure. But on the fifth night lights could be seen in the city of Dale, moving among the ruin towards the mountain. "They are here." Balin announced. "And there are a lot of them. They appear to have come up at dusk and are making camp. I don't doubt that they will approach tomorrow morning."

"Let them come." Thorin sniffed. "They shan't get anything from us. We are the ones that faced orcs and goblins and elves and Smaug. It was our ancestors who forged this precious metal. It is _ours_." He took first watch that night, standing at the small opening that had been left to glare out at the city of Dale. Aire wondered if the occupants of the city could feel Thorin's glare on them.

When the company roused the following morning they found a small group of men and elves coming towards the mountain. "Coming to beg, no doubt." Dwalin muttered.

Bilbo and Aire stayed towards the back of the room, Aire braiding loose strands of her hair and Bilbo rearranging his backpack. "Who are you?" Thorin suddenly called. "You come to these gates as though in war. I am Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain!"

No reply came and after a while Ori reported that the party had left again. The dwarves retreated back inside, looking for their instruments. They were in need of some spirit lifting and they hadn't sung properly in some time.

_Under the Mountain dark and tall,  
The King has come unto his hall!  
His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread,  
And ever so his foes shall fall. _

_The mountain throne once more is freed,  
On wandering fold, the summons heed!  
Come haste, come haste, across the waste,  
The king of friend and kin has need._

_And to it all we owe the Shire,  
For lending us their burglar,  
Without him we could not succeed,  
To Bilbo we all bend our heads._

_Next to the king sits a pretty face,  
With tongue as sharp as blades she wields,  
The king he fell for her in love,  
To Aire we all owe our health. _

_The king has come unto his halls,  
Under the mountain dark and tall,  
The Worm of Dread is slain and dead,  
And ever so our foes shall fall._

Aire and Bilbo were honoured if not a little shocked to have words sung about them. The song seemed to please the dwarves though and they all joined in the singing. Despite Bilbo's joy, he also looked a little guilty. "Don't worry, Bilbo!" Aire smiled at him as the dwarves continued to sing. "You've earned their praise and gratitude." But she too was worried; the song had words of war. When conversation turned to the Iron Hills and the speed of which Dain's army could arrive, it became clear that they anticipated a battle. Neither Bilbo nor Aire wanted anything to do with war talk, so offered to watch for approaching men from Dale. "Why are you so worried, Bilbo?" Aire eventually asked the hobbit. "It's not the threat of battle; you've been like this since Smaug forced us into the tunnel. What troubles you?"

Bilbo didn't reply right away. "I've done something wrong." He eventually said.

"Nonsense! Smaug's death was not your fault. He was destined to die as soon as he claimed the mountain."

"It's not that. I can live with Smaug's death; I wasn't the one to slay him after all. It's what I did after that which I regret."

"What did you do?"

Bilbo looked back over his shoulder at the others. "I shouldn't tell you. We'll both be beheaded otherwise."

"Bilbo Baggins, what have you done?"

"I took my share in treasure." Bilbo looked back up at Aire, fear in his eyes. "I took the Arkenstone."

"You did _what_?!" Aire gaped at him.

"I found it in the hall and put it in my bag. I don't know why I did it but there's nothing I can do!"

"Give it to Thorin!"

"I can't! It's in my bag!"

"Well, you and I will go back to the hall and say we found it there."

Bilbo shook his head. "Thorin will send someone with us, if he lets us go at all!"

Aire looked at her friend with worried eyes. "It will be okay, Bilbo." She tried to reassure him. "I won't let Thorin harm you."

Bilbo shook his head, looking towards Dale. "There are people coming." Aire turned to look and saw a small party of people making their way towards the mountain under the green Mirkwood flag and blue Lake Town flag. "I'll get the others." She ducked inside to find Thorin, leaving Bilbo on his own.

"Stay inside." Thorin ordered once she'd found him. Aire followed to the opening, standing just inside so that she could hear all that was being said.

"Hail Thorin!" one of the approaching men called. "Why have you barricaded yourself into your mountain? We aren't your foes; we rejoice that you're alive! We had thought you all to be dead! Now we come to you for a parley and counsel."

"Who are you and what would you parley?" Thorin called back.

"I am Bard, and it was by my hand that Smaug was slain and your treasure returned to you. I am the heir of Girion of Dale, a friend to your grandfather. Your halls contain the wealth and treasures of our town also which Smaug stole when he destroyed our homes. In his final minutes the beast destroyed our town on the lake a killed many of our friends and kin. We offered you aid when you needed it and your response was to send the dragon to us, if not on purpose." Aire could see where Bard was going and she could also see Thorin's reaction.

"The treasures in these halls belong to us dwarves and to no men of Dale of Lake Town. We have given everything to gain it back and shall not give even a penny to you under force. All the while your sit on our doorstep armed and in friendship with our enemy we shall look at you as thieves and foes. What would you have given to our kin if we had been slain and the treasure free for you to claim?"

"You are not dead and we are not robbers!" Bard replied.

"I will not parley with armed men at my door! I shall certainly not parley with the elves who we remember with little kindness! Dismiss the elves to their forest and return with no arms before asking me again!"

"The elves are our friends! They have helped us in our time of need and we shall not dismiss them. We shall give you time to repent your words before returning!"

Thorin stormed back inside the mountain, his face like thunder. "How _dare _they!" he fumed. "Those tree-shaggers refused to help us yet now they want what is rightfully ours!"

"We are safe in here for as long as the foo lasts." Balin said. "Perhaps we can give some of the poorer crafted things to them to keep them happy?"

"They shall not see a sliver of our treasure!"

"Thorin, perhaps it would be wise to-"

"Do not try to counsel me on things you do not understand!" Thorin snapped, cutting Aire off. It dawned on him a second later what he'd said and stopped pacing. His lover was glaring at him with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. Kili and Fili had discreetly shuffled away from the pair of them, seeking shelter behind Dwalin and Gloin. "I did not mean-" he tried, but it was Aire's turn to cut him off.

"Yes you did." She snapped. "It may not have occurred to you but I'm in no hurry to fight a battle. We're running low on food. There's fifteen of us and hundreds of them. Don't you _dare _tell me what I do and do not understand when I am staring one of the most ignorant dwarves in the face. If I can even partially understand you then I can understand this mess."

"I was wrong to assume-"

"Yes, you were wrong to assume. But you'll assume again as soon as you've apologise so don't even try to. Look around you; do you honestly think that we stand a chance against elven archers? There's one of us which is able to shoot a bow and every single elf down there will know something about shooting. _Legolas _is amongst them and that alone should make you stop and think twice. Now, let's try again. Perhaps it would be wise to consider things from their point of view; if the elves had sent Smaug your way then you would want compensation."

"If Smaug had attacked them then we would have helped. We would have _earned _our compensation."

"Well, I tried." Aire sighed. "I'll let you know when they return." She ducked outside to join Bilbo on the ledge, leaving Thorin and Balin to snipe at each other.

"He's bad enough with you." Bilbo sighed pitifully. "He'll have my head."

"No he won't." Aire reassured him. "I'll make sure of it. If he has any sense he won't lay a finger on you."

Bilbo gave Aire a pointed look. "If you wanted a dwarf with sense I think you picked the wrong one. The line of Durin seems to be lacking in the intelligence area. I think it's why Balin and Oin are kept around."

Aire glanced over her shoulder too see that Bilbo was indeed correct; Fili and Kili were bickering in the corner, fingers pressed into each other's chests an noses touching, looking like some old women. Thorin was sharpening his blade, harshly pushing the tool across the surface of the weapon. He' look around at everyone, huff and continue his work. "I think you're right there."

They sat out on the ledge for a few hours before the temperatures began to drop and the wind began to get quicker. "I think Bard is making his return."

Aire looked up from her knees, where she'd pressed them against her forehead. "I think you're right. Do you want to get Thorin or should I?"

"I will. Can you even move?"

Aire tried to flex out one of her arms from where it was wrapped tightly around herself but it wouldn't move. "I don't think so, no."

Bilbo nodded. "I'll be right back." He disappeared inside and was replaced a moment later by Thorin and Dwalin.

"You alright, lass?" Dwalin asked, glancing down at her.

"Just dandy."

"In the name of Esgorath and the forest we speak to Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, who calls himself King Under the Mountain!" one of the men cried from below. "We bid you to take up our offer of compensation or be considered our foe. At least one twelfth of the treasure is to be delivered unto Bard, the dragon slayer and heir of Girion. If you wish to have us as your friends then you shall bestow to us some land also.

An arrow soared out of the opening in the wall, burying itself in the speaker's horn. Thorin didn't object to Kili's interference but he did manage a small smile.

"Then you are hereby besieged and until you call for parley you shall remain in your mountain!"

Thorin looked livid as he turned from the wall, moving to storm inside. He paused in his steps though when he saw Aire watching him carefully. "Care to argue?" he almost hissed at her.

"Not at all. Maybe tomorrow when I can feel my limbs."

Thorin didn't see the funny side but took the hint anyway. He picked her up with ease, taking her inside.


	34. Chapter 34

_I've been on holiday with no internet connection so there's been no updates :( However I was able to take my laptop so I've done some writing. To make up for the delay have this chapter and an M-Rated instalment too ;) _

Thorin led them back to the large hall the following morning, his mood as black as the shadows that lined the walls. He bid everyone to look for the Arkenstone, knowing that it was somewhere in the room. Both Aire and Bilbo searched with guilty consciences, all too well aware that it was in Bilbo's bag on his back. "Why don't you set it down somewhere and claim you've found it?" Aire suggested. "Thorin would be too grateful to think anything suspicious of it."

Bilbo shook his head. "Something is telling me to keep hold of it, even if it causes me danger."

Aire sighed. "You're a fool, Bilbo Baggins, but I won't abandon you. If Thorin reacts badly then I'll stand by you."

They were far enough from the others that Bilbo felt safe enough to stop searching and not worry about Thorin's wrath if they were caught. "What do you think will happen when all of this has blown over?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Thorin and the men of Lake Town have made peace, which they will, and we are allowed to leave, what will you do? You've said that you'll stay, but can you?"

Aire sighed, sitting down next to the hobbit. "I want to stay, yes, but I don't know if I can. I'm used to wide, open spaces and fresh air. I feel more at home when I'm outside. Here I feel cramped and constricted, like I can't breathe properly. Not even my father's blood can make me truly comfortable here. Yet despite my discomfort I cannot bring myself to even consider leaving Thorin. I want to be with him but I don't think I could live here, not even for him. If I leave then I lose him, but if I stay then I lose my comfort. Is it selfish of me to be torn between the two?"

"Not at all." Bilbo reassured her. "They'd let me stay if I asked, I know that, but I've done more than enough. I know that I wouldn't gain anything by staying here. _You _would gain though. You would have a husband and a position that commoners like us can only dream of. You could have a strong set of friends willing to help you through everything. Sure you'd get Fili and Kili for nephews, but you'd get their mother as a sister which is something to apparently desire. You could even have your own children."

Aire laughed aloud. "Children are a scary prospect Bilbo, something I don't think I want to deal with. I'm not fit to be a mother."

"Why do you say that?"

Aire shrugged. "I just wouldn't be able to cope with them. I'd be a disgrace and I'd fail them."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't, but I'm reluctant to find out. If it wasn't for the fact that Fili is heir to the throne then perhaps I would be far less willing to stay with Thorin, knowing I will never give him a child of his own."

"Things will turn out how they're meant to. If you do have a child then it will have ten strong uncles, a head-strong father, a scary aunt and two slightly insane cousins to raise it."

"That doesn't fill me with hope." Aire laughed. "Come now, we should find the others or risk Thorin finding us slacking off."

The pair got to their feet, making their way back through the large piles of gold and silver to the others. Nori and Gloin were setting up their beds for an overnight stay. "We're staying here for a few days." The star-haired dwarf explained. "No use in freezing half to death in the entrance hall."

Bilbo and Aire nodded, grateful for the escape. Although the hall had housed Smaug for quite some time, it was warmer than their previous camp. Nevertheless Aire still sought out Thorin's bedroll, setting hers beside it. "Have some cram." Bombur tossed a small package over to her, making a face. "Nasty stuff."

'Cram' had been their main food supply over the last few days. It had almost no flavour but it was very filling. No one was really sure what was in it. "Couldn't you steal us some food, burglar?" Dwalin grumbled.

"And how would I go about doing that?" Bilbo huffed, nibbling on his cram. "There's no way to get out of this mountain without alerting the men and elves, even with my ring."

"At least we still have food." Bofur pointed out. "We'll be eating gold before long."

"Isn't that what you used to do?" Aire asked with a grin. "I though all dwarves ate their treasures."

"Cheeky." Thorin laughed, dropping down next to her.

"Just lightening the mood." Aire smiled at him, discreetly tucking her hand into the crook of his arm.

Thorin placed his own hand over hers before turning to the rest of the group who had politely looked away. "There's no great need for watch to be kept tonight, but if anyone wishes to then they may." The dwarves all shook their heads, diving for their bed rolls.

"Generous of you." Aire said as she untucked her hand from Thorin's arm.

"Neither the men of Lake Town nor the elves can get into the mountain and there's no dragon to worry about." Thorin shrugged. "Why waste energy keeping watch for an enemy which isn't here?" he too settled himself down for the night, pulling Aire close as the company slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Aire woke a little after dawn. The others were still sleeping softly but she couldn't return to her peaceful slumber. She lay still for a while, wrapping in Thorin's embrace and watching the light from a few torches dancing over the gold and precious stones. After a while she grew uncomfortable and carefully untangled herself from Thorin's grip. His brow furrowed at the loss of her warmth and he rolled over onto his back with a soft sigh.

Quietly getting to her feet Aire began to head away from the group between the large piles of gold and gems. She walked for some time, until she'd left the others far behind her and had reached the far end of the hall. She was far enough away from the others that she couldn't hear Bombur's snores, but it meant that they wouldn't be able to hear her if she needed any help from them. "What could possibly attack me here?" she wondered aloud, picking up a nearby armband and turning it over in her hands. It was solid gold and shaped for the arm of a human long since dead.

"I might attack you, but I certainly wouldn't hurt you."

Aire set the arm band down as Thorin wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently. "I thought you were still asleep." She apologised. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Not at all. Over a century living in strange places has taught me to wake when something's not right. I saw you headed this way and decided that I should follow. Would you like me to leave you?"

Aire shook her head, turning in his arms. "I'll be glad of the company. It's not like we're blessed with peace very often."

"Once the humans and the elves have gone then we can send for the first caravan of dwarves from the Blue Mountains. Once they arrive restoration of the mountain will commence and you'll find that there are plenty of quiet areas for us to be together."

"You'll be king." Aire pointed out. "You'll be needed."

"Needed but not missed." He smiled, tilting her head back for a kiss. "The Gods know I don't get enough time with you. The others are still sleeping but you're welcome to return if you wish."

"I'm sure we won't be missed for some time." Aire smiled, leaning up to join their lips again.

* * *

An hour or so later Thorin carried Airelotwen back to the others. They were both tired and it would be some time before the company rose to start another day. She was already asleep by the time he lay her down in the bed roll. Thorin lay down beside her but did not go to sleep right away. Over the last hour Airelotwen had spoken several elvish phrases, a reminder that she was what his people hated the most. Although her father had been a well-respected dwarf, she was still part elf and that may not go down too well with his people back in the Blue Mountains, or even with his cousin in the Iron Hills.

He was in no doubt that he would have the tongues of anyone who said a foul word against her, but Thorin still felt uneasy as he drifted into sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

_Brief mentions to the events of the M-Rated chapter in the first paragraph. Feel free to skip it._

_I've also finally finished the ending. There will be several 'aftermath' chapters including two different endings to the Battle of the Five Armies. _

_This chapter is quite short, but the content should make up for it._

* * *

The next day Thorin moved them to another part of the hall. He kept Aire close, noting with satisfaction that she was trying to hide a limp. He'd had to ditch his cloak for the day. The memories of it being used as a floor cover last night swamping his mind. Perhaps it had been a little reckless, but he certainly didn't regret it.

Airelotwen now walked ahead of him, talking and searching with Balin. Yes, his advisor had very much taken to her. So had all of the dwarves for that matter. She could handle Fili and Kili if she needed to which had earned her brownie points with her sister already.

Ah, his sister. Now there was a meeting that many would pay to see. His sister matched him in determination in both the counsel room and on the battle field. If Airelotwen could win him over then she stood a good chance of winning over Dis. A good chance, but it was not a certainty. Dis could find fault with anyone if she looked hard enough. When she was looking upon one of her brother's lovers then she took it upon herself to look for every fault and bring it to the respective brother's attention. Frerin had been lucky enough to never bring a lover to her. She'd spent far too long thinking over her own husband but he'd waited and that was enough for her. But Dis and Thorin had always been close and Dis wanted him to only marry the best.

There had been a point, many years ago, when Thorin had once loved someone. It had been a few years before the arrival of Smaug and Thorin had been young. In his youth he had been foolish. He'd fallen in love with a young dwarf woman called Amrys. They had courted for many months and she had earned the respect of his father. His grandfather remained indifferent to her but had accepted her. Frerin hadn't bothered himself about her. Amrys had been too plain for him; tan skin and black hair. Her eyes held no sparkle but were hard like stone. Her father, Thorin forgot his name, had been a high ranking official within Erebor, but not high ranking enough to hold his place when Dis sunk her teeth into his daughter.

Dis and Amrys had met in his family's drawing room. They'd been civil enough to each other, but it soon became clear that the Princess Under the Mountain didn't care for her brother's lover. It took all of three months for Dis to tell Thorin and Thrain of Amrys' 'after dark activities'. The courtship had ended then and there and Thror had stripped Amrys' father of all power.

Airelotwen was the daughter of an elf and a traitor. His sister wouldn't fail to pick up on it. But at least she didn't have any other men on the side. Besides, Dis could object to Airelotwen until she turned blue in the face but he would never turn her away. He couldn't. By tomorrow morning, he'd have a valid reason to keep her near.

* * *

"The diamond mine was the most beautiful." Balin smiled wistfully at Airelotwen. "At the end of the day there would only be a few lights left and the diamonds would reflect it like stars in the night sky. Of course, the main mine had a wide variety of stones and metals, but you'll be introduced to them in a few months' time."

"How far down do the mines go?"

Balin shrugged. "No one really knows. King Thror had the main mines recorded, but he also had many smaller ones for his personal use. The only ones to know about them would have been himself and those which worked in them. Those miners would have died in Smaug's attack."

The two of them were sifting through a pile of gold coins, sorting them into value and size for a later date. Trades would need to be established as soon as the issues with the men and elves had blown over. They would need food supplies until the fields outside of Erebor could be salvaged. They would have to find suitable resources to start repairing the City of Dale too. The men on Lake Town had lost their home and would want to return to where their ancestors had once lived. There was a lot of work to be done, but it couldn't be done without some sacrifices.

"Aire. Balin." The pair looked up to see Gloin stood over them, arms folded and watching them with an amused expression. "You look a little like dwarflings."

Balin chuckled. "Care to help?"  
"No thank you. Thorin wishes to borrow Aire." Aire looked over at Balin who waved her away with a smile. "He was over there last time I saw him." Gloin gestured towards a small path between ridiculously large piles of gold. Aire followed it and found Thorin staring up at gold-covered steps with his back to her.

"I'm sorry you have not been able to find the Arkenstone." Aire said quietly, wrapping her arms around Thorin's chest and resting her head on the back of his shoulder. She could feel his heartbeat against her hands and the rise and fall of his chest. Usually such things would be hidden by the many layers he wore, but the heat of the hall and the constant climbing over treasure had forced him to shed some layers.

"It is frustrating." Thorin agreed. "The accursed thing fuelled my grandfather's lust for gold, but it is the sign that the line of Durin should rule. Unless Smaug moved it or ate it then I'm certain it is somewhere in this room." He brought his hands up to hold her fingers, kissing each one gently.

"You'll find it." Aire assured him.

Thorin turned in her arms, lightly gripping her waist with his hands. He kissed her before asking; "Where are the others?"

"I believe Fili and Kili are teaching Bilbo to tune some instruments they found. Dwalin was inspecting some shields, Balin's sorting coins and the others are across the hall."

Thorin nodded. "I wonder if I may ask you something?"

"You may ask me whatever you wish."

"You will promise an honest answer?"

"Of course. What is it that you wish to know?"

"Firstly, you must tell me if this is too forward. I have known you a little over six months, and you know that for the majority of those I was not overly fond of you."

"Well, that's putting it lightly." Aire smirked, making him smile slightly. "I presume you don't wish to ask if all is forgiven. You should know the answer to that."

"I do." Thorin took a breath, kissing her forehead. "I love you Airelotwen and I want to know if you will do me the honour of becoming my wife." He fished something out of his pocket, holding it out in the light. It was a thin band of twisted silver which was bent around a small ruby. A thin line of small diamonds ran along the crease of the metal. It was, in all, a very beautiful ring. "I know that it is customary to make a ring specifically for a loved one, but this is a ring I carved many a year ago. I will carve a new one for you, if you will become my wife."

"Thorin…." Aire glanced between his hopeful, love filled face and the delicate ring he held in his hand. "I can't - I can't marry you." She shook her head, taking his hand and closing it over the ring. She didn't want to look up into his face and see whatever anger, pain or heartbreak was written there.

"Why not?" the question contained nothing but confusion and possibly a hint of sadness. His voice was gentle, as though terrified he would scare her away.

"I just… I just _can't_." she released his hand and tried to walk away but he caught her arm, holding her still. "Thorin, please, let me go."  
"Not until you tell me why you can't become my wife. Is there another that you've fallen for?"

"No!" Aire looked sharply up at him. "Gods, Thorin, you are the only being I have ever and will ever love. It is not a matter of how much I love you."

"Then what is it a matter of?" his brow was furrowed in confusion, eyes swimming in the pain he kept from his voice. His other hand was still clasped firmly around the ring.

"It's a matter of family."

Thorin sighed. "Your heritage means nothing, Airelotwen. Your loyalty and bravery overrides your elvish blood. If any dwarf or other being says anything foul against it then I will have their tongues."

Aire winced slightly. "Whilst that's good to know, that's not what I mean. I can never give you children, Thorin. A king needs his own heirs, not two born to his sister. I will never give you that."

Thorin released her arm, cupping her cheek instead. "Did something happen? Why can you not bare children?"

Aire shook her head. "You misunderstand. It's not that I _can't_, it's that I _won't. _I can't be a mother Thorin because I would fail my children. I could never be as selfless, protective and caring as my mother and father were. I am afraid that I will fail them."

Thorin chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers. "If I wanted to marry someone who would produce an heir every year then I would have married a Lady from the Iron Hills or one of my sister's friends. Fili will be able to rule as I have, no matter who his parents are. If you do not want children, then you shall not have children. There are ways of preventing conception, although I will have to keep my hands off you until Oin can draw up some of the herbal remedies. Knowing this and knowing that I will love you no matter what, will you reconsider my offer?"

Aire pulled away from him slightly, looking up into his hopeful face. It would be wrong, of course, to marry a king and refuse to give him any sons or daughters. She wasn't even of noble blood. Yet the line of Durin didn't seem to have a knack for sticking to tradition or following the 'right' path. She smiled slightly. She could turn away and save possible pain in the future but it would most likely kill her now. "Providing you remember this conversation in years to come then yes, Thorin Oakenshield, I will marry you."


	36. Chapter 36

_Sorry this has taken a little longer. I started a Richard Armitage/Reader fic on AO3 so I've been writing notes for that and sort of got carried away. Sorry!_

* * *

Thorin eventually decided to head back to the entrance hall for fresh air and sunlight for the two beings that needed it. The banners of the elves and men could just be seen outside of Dale, a reminder that nothing had really changed over the past few days. Aire and Thorin were careful to keep their plans to marry quiet, not wanting the others to know just yet. They thought it best to wait until the men and the elves had returned home. It wasn't likely to be any time soon.

"Surely the men should be repairing their town?" Gloin grumbled. "Instead they sit on our doorstep and wait for us to give them what they want. There's enough wood to chop a mile downstream and they've plenty of horses to carry them."

"They need brick and tile, not wood." Aire pointed out gently. "They want to rebuild Dale, not their town on the water."

Gloin huffed but said no more. Aire wanted this to be over as much as the next person, but Thorin was adamant that he wasn't going to sway. It left the company in a bad mood. Once he'd left to stand on the ledge and watch the ruined city of Dale, Bilbo got to his feet and headed towards the main cavern. Aire waited for a few minutes before making her excuses to Balin and following him. She found Bilbo sat outside what had once been someone's house.

Silently Aire sat down on the cold stone step next to him, watching as he played with the tattered remains of a stone doll. "I want this to end." He said eventually. "I could be on my way home by now. I could apologise to Thranduil for the horrid behaviour of the dwarves. I could be watching the bees at Beorn's. Instead, I'm sat in a mountain which is under siege."

Aire chuckled harshly. "Life is cruel, Bilbo, and nothing goes how we want it to."

Bilbo smiled sadly, setting the stone figurine down. "Will you leave?"

"I can't." Aire said softly, playing with the ring on her finger. Bilbo saw the motion and smiled slightly.

"Can I have an invite?"

"Of course." The two fell into silence again, neither wanting to think of the many possible outcome of the siege, yet each knowing the worst result.

"I can end it." Bilbo said suddenly. "I can make all of this stop. I don't care what happens to me in the process, but I can end it. I _will _end it."

"Bilbo, the Arkenstone is Thorin's prize gem. Giving it to the elves of all beings, even for a second, will get you thrown of the battlements at best."

"I don't care." Bilbo said defiantly. "I faced down Smaug and came out with only a few strands of singed hair. Thorin is nothing compared to the dragon." He didn't sound overly convinced.

Aire sighed. The last thing she wanted was for Bilbo to endanger himself, but she wanted all of this over. She wanted Thorin to be able to send for his people, to tell them that they could come home. She wanted to _have _a home. She couldn't call the mountain home all the while war was on the doorstep. "When will you do it?"

"Tonight." Bilbo stated. "When the others are asleep. Bombur will most likely be on watch as he's missed out the last few nights. I can get past him easy enough. This time tomorrow, it will all be sorted."

True to Bilbo's prediction Bombur was placed on second watch. Bilbo settled himself at the far end of the hall, by the exit. He'd be able to make his escape from there. Thorin chose to sleep opposite the entrance at the back of the hall, where he had a clear view of the stars he'd slept under so many times before. Aire joined him, curling up against his chest to take her mind off tomorrow's events and to hopefully keep Thorin asleep for when Bilbo made his move.

"You're clingy." Thorin stated quietly in Aire's ear as the others begin to fall asleep. She'd pressed her forehead against his chest, fisting her hands in the fur of his cloak.

"I'm sorry." She apologised, relaxing her hands and shifting so that there was a little more room between them. Thorin frowned, reaching out and pulling her back to him.

"I was stating a fact, not complaining about it. Why are you so tense tonight."

"I don't know." Aire hated to lie to him but she had no other choice. Telling him the truth wouldn't end well for either her or Bilbo. "Go to sleep. I'll be better in the morning." She forced herself to close her eyes and think of calming things. She could faintly feel Thorin stroking her hair and cursed herself for nosing into Bilbo's business.

* * *

Bilbo moved an hour after dawn. Aire watched him go and waiting impatiently for the two hours it took him to return. When he did he nodded at her from across the room before returning to his bedroll.

Aire let out a deep breath, rolling over to hug a sleeping Thorin tightly. She had betrayed him. She had sworn to love him and to never lie to him yet she had. When he asked for her hand she should have turned him away and said that he couldn't trust her.

Because he couldn't.

How could he?

One lie always led to another, more terrible lie. One small secret led to a bigger secret. Aire had kept the location of the Arkenstone hidden from him because she was selfish. Because _she _wanted to be happy. She had paid no attention to the needs and the want of her lover, but had decided to be a grown up an decided to lay her faith in the rash decision of Bilbo, rather than in the rash decision of Thorin.

And she would pay dearly for it.

* * *

_Okay, nowhere near long enough. The next chapter will be longer because there will be more happing. This is literally just the stepping stone to get there._


	37. Chapter 37

_What Airelotwen and Bilbo did is technically treason and they would be punished. They __**are **__punished, but perhaps the punishment isn't severe as it could have been. Airelotwen knew there would be consequences when she helped Bilbo so she's aware that she'll be in trouble._

* * *

The company was woken by the sound of a trumpet the following morning. "There's a runner!" Gloin called, who was the dwarf on watch. The dwarves pushed out onto the ledge, Aire and Bilbo hanging back with fear churning their stomachs. They exchanged looks but didn't speak aloud.

"Hail Thorin!" the man cried. "Will you listen to Bard once more now that circumstances have changed?"

"Changed? In what manner have they changed?" Thorin asked but the man refused to answer.

"Will you speak once more with him?"

Thorin nodded. "Very well."

The man turned, running back to Dale. Thorin and the dwarves were sure that it was news of Dain's travels that called for Bard to want to talk again. Thorin's cousin had sent word that he and his army would be marching West to their aid.

Bilbo and Aire knew otherwise.

The company refused to leave the ledge and Aire and Bilbo had to join them as a result. They sat as far apart from the others as physically possible, talking to each other in hushed tones. "What will he do to us?" Bilbo was fearful of the dwarf king's wrath.

Aire glanced around before replying. Fili and Kili were closest but they were so deep in their own discussions that they didn't notice the hobbit and the Half-blood. "It's treason." Aire eventually replied. "The penalty for treason is death."

"He won't kill us, will he?!" Bilbo squeaked.

"No." Aire shook her head. "You've saved his life several times. He's in your debt. As for me, I might be able to appeal to his 'better nature'."

"You're unsure."

"I'm unsure of him, yes." Aire nodded. "I am sure that I will be joining you no matter what, however."

The banners of the Forest and the Lake returned at noon and the company stood together on the ledge. Thorin had told Aire and Bilbo to stand back but they kept somewhere that they could see. "That's King Thranduil." Aire stated with a furrowed brow. "There, beside Bard and that old man. I can't say I've seen him before."

"Aye. What's Bard carrying?" Balin asked. Bard was holding a wooden box bound with iron.

"Hail Thorin!" Bard called. "Are you of the same frame of mind?"

"My mind does not change with the rise and fall of a few suns! I see that the elf host has not yet departed and still you ask of me to change my mind."

"Is there nothing that you would trade gold for?" Bard asked. Thorin briefly flicked his glance over his shoulder to Aire.

"Nothing you or your friends have to offer."

"What of the Arkenstone of Thrain?"

Bilbo and Aire exchanged looks. Their end was coming up fast. Both felt sick.

The old man opened the casket to reveal the stone, light dancing off its surface. The dwarves on the ledge were frozen into silence for a moment. Bilbo and Aire both wondered if now would be a good time to run. They probably wouldn't get too far, but the river had to exit the mountain somewhere and with any luck they'd be able to find where. But the dwarves were stronger and faster and most knew their way around the mountain. Running would do them no good.

"That is the stone of my father and it is mine." Thorin said eventually. "Why should I buy it off you?" Thorin paused. "How come you by the heirloom of my house, if there is need to ask such a thing of thieves?"

"We are not thieves." Replied Bard. "We will give back what is yours when you return what is ours?"

"How did you come across it?" Thorin roared, tired of the Bard's unhelpfulness. Aire flinched at his anger and Fili, misunderstanding her fear, shot her a reassuring look.

"I gave it to them!" Bilbo squeaked, stepping forwards a little.

"_We_ gave it to them." Aire stepped forwards also, shielding Bilbo from Thorin's thunderous glare. Bilbo opened his mouth to object but Aire discreetly stomped on his foot. Each dwarf turned to look at them, horror and a small amount of awe on their faces.

Any foul words Thorin might have said to the hobbit caught in his throat at the sight of his intended stood between him and the burglar, defiance in her eyes. He recovered himself quickly, straightening his back and clenching his fists at his side. "I should throw you to the rocks!" Thorin reached for Bilbo, catching him and shaking him like a rabbit.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Aire pulled Bilbo from Thorin's hands, setting him down on his feet. She positioned herself between the hobbit and the dwarf, knowing where her blade was should she need it to repel Thorin.

"You!" Thorin now directed his anger to Aire, his hand reaching out and grabbing her arm (though not as harshly as he'd grabbed Bilbo). "I trusted you and this is how you repay me? By stealing the stone of my father? May Gandalf's beard wither for allowing the two of you to join my company!"

"You had nothing to say to turn them away!" the old man pulled back his cloak to reveal Gandalf himself. Aire wrenched her arm from Thorin's grasp in his moment of distraction. "If you like neither my burglar nor Radagast's maid then do not hurt them! How you could lay a hand on someone you claim to love is beyond me. Unhand them both!"

"You all seem to be in league!" Thorin accused. "This is the last time I have anything to do with wizards, hobbits of elvish filth! What do the two of you have to say for yourselves?!"

"I may have taken my share of the treasure differently to what you had in mind." Bilbo said sheepishly. "I took my share and disposed of it how I chose."

"And you?" Thorin rounded on Aire. "What's your excuse for such treachery?"

"I involved myself in Bilbo's doings. I stand by him in what he did for he is right; you are a foolish dwarf Thorin Oakenshield and your love for gold and silver clouds your judgement. The men of the lake deserve your gratitude for slaying the dragon yet you look down on them and turn them away. The elves showed me kindness yet that doesn't sway your judgement of them in the slightest. I do not regret supporting Bilbo and I would do it all again, although I would hand the elves and men the Arkenstone myself."

A brief look of hurt flashed across Thorin's face but it was soon replaced by raw anger. "You have both betrayed me." He met each of their gazes, voice dangerously low, before looking down to Gandalf. "Get down to your friends before I throw you down. Both of you. _Now_."

Gloin quickly fetched two lengths of rope, tying Bilbo and Aire to separate ends. He and Bofur lowered Bilbo over the edge whilst Dwalin and Bombur lowered Aire. No words were spoken as the duo left the group for the last time. Thorin watched her go, eyes on throughout her whole decent.

"I believe you handled that better than I did." Bilbo huffed once they were halfway down. "Far more motivational than my speech."

"It wasn't designed to be motivational. It was designed to make Thorin see. Fat lot of good that did us."

Bilbo shook his head. "How can he turn you away? Valar, you're his intended for heaven's sake!"

Aire snapped her gaze to him. "Keep your voice down, Bilbo." She warned. "Dwalin has better hearing than you may think."

"Apologies."

The rest of the decent was made in silence, the ropes catching with their feet just off the ground. Carefully, they untied themselves and allowed the ropes to be wound back in. Neither looked up at their friends.

"Come, mind the rocks." Aire beckoned. Slowly she and Bilbo made their way across rubble and ruin to the flat ground where the small party waited.

Gandalf greeted them with a sad smile which turned even sadder at the sight of the ring on Aire's finger. He ushered them to his side so that they could just see Thorin and the Dwarves above them. "We will give you until tomorrow. At noon we will return and see if you have brought our payment." Bard called. "If you have then we will all leave and leave you the Arkenstone. Until then, farewell!"

Gandalf turned, pushing Aire and Bilbo into a trot. "Miss Sandhelm, Master Baggins." King Thranduil nodded to them as they walked. His crown of orange leaves was still perched upon his head, although his expression was more grim than bored now.

"My lord." They replied in unison.

"On behalf of the stubborn dwarves, Master Bard, thank you for slaying the dragon." Aire looked up at the man.

"Please, Miss Sandhelm, it is just Bard."

"And I am just Aire." The two shook hands.

From the battlements, Thorin scowled and turned away.


	38. Chapter 38

_I'm __**super **__sorry about the delay, but I have a legit excuse; I ruptured my eardrum and was in no mood to write._

* * *

Legolas and Tauriel met them at the gates with a solemn expression. Thranduil spoke briefly to the two of them in elvish, explaining Aire's arrival, and they nodded. "Come, Aire. Come, Bilbo." Tauriel motioned to the main path which led through Dale. "I can find you some fresh clothes." Aire and Bilbo nodded and fell into step beside the elf.

The City of Dale had a yellow-orange tint to it. The brick of the houses, the shops and the floor were made of sand coloured brick. The roofs were red tile and the buildings were decorated in faded blues, purples, reds and oranges. And everything was lined with green. Hedges, trees and even weeds added new life and colour. Somehow, through Smaug's terrible reign which had destroyed all of the life around the mountain, things still grew in the city of Dale.

The men and the elves were cleaning, repairing and tending to the plants. The smell of cooking bread drifted from some of the more stable homes and a few children played in doorways. It looked more cheerful from up close than it did from afar.

Tauriel led them to a small room above an old bakery where another pale haired elf was waiting. He was dressed in simple grey and brown and introduced himself as Dalinor, the head healer for Mirkwood. He found them fit and healthy, other than being rather stressed, and let them walk with Tauriel and Legolas through the village.

"Why did you not try and stay?" Legolas asked. "Surely turning away was letting him win?"

Aire shook her head. "I would rather have left with Bilbo and done what was right than stay with Thorin as my friend was exiled. I still hold out hope that Thorin will come around."

"Let us hope he does so before the orcs and goblins are upon us."

"Legolas!" Thranduil rounded the corner, shooting the prince a warning look.

"Apsene nin, Ada."

"We know about them." Bilbo jumped to Legolas' defence. "Thorin told us."

Thranduil huffed. "It does not surprise me that Thorin would not keep such information quiet."

"Should he?" Aire challenged. "They pose a threat to us. Do we not have the right to know?"

"You do, but most would choose to come up with a suitable defence strategy before informing everyone."

"That's not Thorin's way." Aire replied evenly. "Besides, his defence strategy is to stay holed up in his mountain."

"And use his cousin's reinforcement." Legolas added.

Thranduil sighed but didn't respond to either of them. "Tauriel, see that they're fed before being shown to their rooms. Legolas, take the patrol out."

The two elves nodded, parting ways. Aire and Bilbo trailed after Tauriel to an old kitchen that had been turning into a dining hall for the men and elves. They were received warmly by the women who fed everyone and elf and human alike doted on the hobbit and half-dwarf.

A woman from the Lake-Town named Raweth offered to take Aire back to her make-shift house and dress her appropriately. "It's hardly fair for you to stay burdened in such cumbersome dwarven attire." Raweth was in her late fifties but her hair still held a tint of the chocolate brown that it used to be. Her eyes were a pale green, crinkled around the edge from her constant smiling. At her elbow sat a silent girl which looked like a younger version of her mother. She could have been no more than seventeen and smiled politely at Bilbo and Aire.

"I really don't mind it." Aire objected with a small smile. "I'd rather keep it."

"Oh! Oh, no!" Raweth quickly began to apologise. "I did not mean that I would remove you clothes, just fashion them so that they're easier to wear. You're a different build to the children that you clothes and coat were made for. Your armour is built for a dwarvish woman much broader than yourself. I could readjust them so that they fit better, if you would like."

Aire smiled at the aging woman. "Yes, please."

After dinner Raweth and her daughter, Eroewon, took Aire back to their small make-shift home. Once there the two humans set about readjusting Aire's clothes. They took up the hem of her trousers and adjusted the sleeves of her coat and tunic.

"Your hair is nice." Eroewon smiled as she studied Aire's blade. "This is a nice weapon, too."

"Thank you. The work of Thorin and my mother respectively."

"You are lucky to have two people who care for you enough to give you such nice things."

"Had." Aire corrected. "Thorin banished me and my mother died when I was very young."

"I'm sorry." Eroewon looked very guilty. "I knew about Thorin but not about your mother."

Aire shook her head. "You weren't to know."

* * *

In the mountain the dwarves were quiet and more than a little scared. Thorin's conflicting emotions had turned his face an alarming shade of purple, and when Oin suggested that Thorin remember to breathe he nearly lost his head for it. They couldn't escape him so they were forced to endure him until it was there turn to take watch. Balin was the only one brave enough (or stupid enough) to speak to him.

They all felt the loss of Bilbo and Aire, but none as much as Thorin did. He had grown to trust the Halfling and he was repaid with treachery. He had grown to love Aire and he was repaid by her turning on him. He was understandably a little pissed off.

"Maybe your love for her should overcome her lapse in judgement." Balin suggested cautiously.

"Yes, and while I'm in such forgiving mood perhaps I should forget that Azog beheaded my grandfather! Or, perhaps, that Thranduil abandoned us!"

Balin sighed. "I only meant that you and Aire loved each other. I never thought you'd love another after Smaug's attack and now you've turned her away."

"For the best." Thorin scowled. "She should never have joined the company. I was a fool to let someone I knew nothing about join us."

"You don't mean that." Balin assured him. "In a few days all will be forgiven. You will see."

* * *

_Pretty bad, I know, but there's going to be a __**huge **__event in the next chapter ;)_


	39. Chapter 39

Aire woke to confusion and birdsong the following morning. Cocooned in her duvet upon a soft mattress she was momentarily unable to work out why she couldn't feel Thorin's arms around her. Had he taken Bofur's watch? She was also unnaturally comfy. Stone floors were never such.

Then it hit her and her breath caught in her throat. Upon remembering that Thorin had exiled her she curled up into the foetal position and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to forget. The pain that tugged at her heart stole her breath and she briefly wondered if she was losing her mind.

A small part of her had hoped that Thorin would have come to his senses and left the mountain to find her. She almost laughed aloud that the ridiculousness of that idea. Thorin loved his gems and his pride more than he could love her, he had proved that much.

Aire evened her breathing in attempt to prevent the building tears. There was no point in crying over such a pathetic thing. Thankfully she was distracted when someone knocked on her door. "Miss Aire?" Eroewon called. "Are you awake? King Thranduil and Mister Bard wish to speak with you."

Aire allowed Eroewon in who entered baring a pale blue dress. She dressed quickly and persuaded Eroewon to attach her blade to her dress to maintain some normality. After that had been achieved she followed the teenager into the streets of Dale.

* * *

Unlike Airelotwen, Thorin hadn't slept at all. Guilt gnawed at him for sending her away. She'd been the only person besides his family to love him since the fall of Erebor. The army of orgs, wargs and goblins were approaching but he'd sent her out into the City of Dale, the only thing which stood between the approaching threat and Erebor. How could he have been so _stupid_?

Pride had stopped him from climbing down the mountain's face and dragging Airelotwen back to the safety of Erebor. Stupidity had sent her away in the first place. He'd been hurt by her betrayal and had acted irrationally. He hadn't wanted to seem weak by asking her back. If it wasn't for his foul mood warning away the others, Dwalin would have likely hit him round the head. His sister certainly wouldn't have hesitated to smack him. Fili seemed to be considering it.

"I thought you would have left in the night." The heir of Durin sat himself as close to his uncle as he dared, more than well aware of the foul mood he had been in previously.

Thorin feigned ignorance, in no mood to talk to his nephew. "Why would I have done that?"

"To bring Aire back."

Thorin laughed harshly. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you love her."

"She's a traitor."

"But you love her."

"She lied to me."

"But you love her." Fili repeated a third time, holding his uncle's glare. "And you miss her. If I were in your shoes I would have got to get her."

"Which is why I'm king and you're not."

Fili shrugged the comment off. "You know mum will kill you if you lose Aire. She's the best thing that's happened to you. Even before Erebor fell."

"You don't know that. You weren't born then."

"No, but I've heard the stories and seen the pictures. You've never been this happy, not even the few years I _have _been alive. No one wants to see you hurt."

"No one gets a say in what I do." Thorin reminded him.

"Yeah, I'd noticed." Fili smirked. "If you don't go down and get her in the next three days, I'm going down there to get her myself."

* * *

"Good morning!" Gandalf greeted Aire with a smile but his eyes watched her quizzically. The pain of Thorin's treatment was starting to show through and she could do little to stop the observant wizard from picking up on the tell-tale signs.

Bilbo, Legolas , Tauriel, Bard and Thranduil bade her good morning too before Bard explained why they were gathered. "Dain's army will reach Erebor in three days' time. The approaching orcs and goblins will reach us on the same day. We need to be sure that Thorin will come to our aid and help to protect us, not just his mountain. We have out women, children and elders here. He has more than enough room in the mountain to house them for a short while."

Gandalf shook his head. "Thorin is unlikely to bend to any of your demands until the enemy is at your doorstep."

Aire nodded in agreement. "You already know this. Why must you ask to see me and confirm what you know?"

The elf king and the wizard exchanged glances. "We hope that if you ask him he will open his gates." The elf king said. "I want nothing of his gold and treasures, only safety for my people."

Aire smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing that I can do. He has exiled me and turned me away. Nothing would persuade him to even listen to me."

"What if we returned the Arkenstone to him?" Bard suggested.

"Then I fear he may take it from you before withdrawing into the mountain for good. If you return the stone then there is nothing to stop him from shooting down at you."

"We have an army."

"And he has a mountain. Even in its terrible state it's nigh impenetrable. With the front gates destroyed you would have to scale the wall. The company would make short work of you there."

Bard sighed. "Curse the stubbornness of dwarves."

Gandalf chuckled. "Quite."

* * *

After a rather filling lunch (in Aire and Bilbo's opinion anyway- They'd been living on little cram from the last week or so) Aire headed a little way out of Dale. Tauriel stood by the wall with Legolas, watching her like a hawk. They had been unwilling to let her out but Gandalf insisted, saying that she needed some time to herself. Though Aire didn't say so, she was extremely grateful for the wizard. Gandalf had also brought Radagast's best wishes for her. The Brown wizard was apparently looking after Aire's home and looked forwards to seeing her again.

She refused to let the tears that pricked at the back of her eyes flow down her cheeks. What was done was done. There was no point crying over a stubborn dwarf, no matter how much she wanted to. Dwarves didn't cry. Neither did elves.

Aire wandered the healing ground for a few minutes before pausing by the remains of what had once been a large oak tree. She frowned slightly, her stomach churning. A second later and she threw up her lunch, the world spinning a little as she sat down on the floor, taking care to avoid the pile of vomit.

"Aire!" Tauriel appeared in her line of sight, Legolas and Linwë close behind. They had evidently been tailing her when her back was closed. If Aire didn't feel so rotten she'd be angry at them.

"Are you okay?" the elf maid asked worriedly, her hands flitting over Aire's shoulder.

Aire nodded. "Better." The taste in her mouth was bitter and she felt as though she may be sick again, but she was reluctant to admit it.

Tauriel held out her hand and helped her to her feet. "You don't _look _okay."

"It's just stress." Aire let go of the elf's hand but grasped at it again as she swayed on her feet.

"Have you been eating well?" Linwë enquired as Legolas took Aire's other arm and slowly began to lead the way back to Dale.

Aire shook her head. "We've had cram for the week or so, but that's it."

"Weak from lack of food?" Linwë suggested.

Aire tripped over her own feet, stumbling slightly. Legolas righted her again and the two elves practically carried her back to the safety of the city.

* * *

Thorin watched from the battlements which clenched fists. He shouldn't care that something was wrong with the woman who had betrayed him. What was it to him if Airelotwen wasn't well? She'd _lied _to him. Yet she was _his _and those elven scum had no right to handle her. _Especially _any offspring of Thranduil. Had the elves poisoned her?

"We could ask a raven to watch over her." Balin suggested, the white haired dwarf appearing at Thorin side without making any sound. The last time the two had been alone on the battlements had been the day Erebor had fallen and Thorin's life had changed. It was a scarily familiar scene, except the problem of Smaug was forming in his own stupidity and the issue concerning Aire.

The dwarf king shook his head. "She made her choice." And oh, how he wished that she hadn't.

Balin sighed. "You're throwing away everything the two of you had and could have had together because she defended a friend."

"A poor move on her behalf." Thorin snarled before turning on his heel and stalking back towards the main hall. "And you're starting to sound like my nephew!" he called over his shoulder.

Balin rolled his eyes. He couldn't speak with the Raven's as fluently as the line of Durin, but a lifetime with Thorin had taught him a thing or two. He managed to summon Carc who promised to be back with information before sunset.

* * *

"You're weak." Dalinor stated. "I presume it's from stress and not eating properly."

"Told you." Aire shot Bilbo and Legolas a triumphant look. Bilbo rolled his eyes but the elf prince didn't look so convinced.

Legolas had brought Aire to Dalinor as soon as they'd returned to the city, Tauriel leaving to fetch the wizard and the hobbit. At some point Thranduil had also ended up in the room. "She will live?" the elf king asked. The last thing any of them needed was for the intended of the dwarf king to die in their company. It would destroy any hope of peace between the two races and could make the impending battle a lot harder.

"She will live." Dalinor confirmed.

"It's definitely stress then?" Bilbo asked, wringing his hands together in front of him. Though the elf gave him comfort, he wasn't thoroughly convinced.

The healer ran his hands over Aire's body once more before nodding and helping her sit up.

"So what is wrong with our dear Aire?" Gandalf had noticed that the healer was holding something back and had also noticed the healer's reluctance.

Dalinor glanced at Aire, confirming her suspicion. "That is not for me to tell."

"They'll find out anyway." Aire swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She was suddenly feeling lightheaded and weightless, as though the floor had dropped from under her.

Dalinor nodded, turning to their small audience. "Miss Aire is with child."

* * *

_Yay! Thorin's being a dick again!_


	40. Chapter 40

_I'm sorry that I keep chopping and changing between scenery but it'll stop next chapter._

* * *

The three elves, the wizard and the hobbit stared first at Dalinor then at Aire. Surprisingly Bilbo was the first to recover, letting out a surprised squeak. "P-Pregnant?"

Aire smirked. Thorin was going to _love _this.

"Miss Aire, would you like us to leave?" Dalinor asked, concern on his face.

"I wish to speak with Bilbo and Gandalf." She nodded.

The healer ushered she elves from the room, which fell silent until Gandalf spoke. "Well, this is an unexpected turn of events."

"An unlikely company indeed!" Bilbo choked out a laugh. "What a bunch we are! An old wizard, a hobbit and a pregnant halfblood having only one thing in common; we've all annoyed the dwarf king!"

"Thorin will be overjoyed with the news." Gandalf smiled.

"Not the adjective I'd have used." Aire grumbled. "And Thorin isn't going to find out."

Gandalf raised a bushy eye brow. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want him to forgive me so that his honour is preserved."

"He'll forgive you because he loves you." Gandalf assured her. "In the meantime, we need to make sure you're properly fed, rested and…. Are you alright?"

Aire shook her head, swaying on her feet. "I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

Carc returned to Balin as promised, relaying the news of Aire's pregnancy. Balin was initially horrified. She was _pregnant_? Thorin wasn't going to like this.

He was then surprised. He wasn't blind; he knew the two had slept together, but he'd thought they had been more careful. Thorin had mentioned, in a passing comment, that Aire had no desire to be a mother. Balin knew that Thorin also had no desire to raise another child after the trials of raising his nephews.

Ideally Oin would be able to check Aire over, but would have to be left to Dalinor. Hopefully the elf would understand the complications of a being that slim bearing a child of dwarf size. The child would be a quarter elf and far broader than Aire had been. It was going to be a trying few months.

But there was a worse trial to come; Thorin had to be told.

* * *

It took an hour for Aire's stomach to settle again and for the panic attack to subside. Gandalf had to kick Bilbo out to reassure the woman that she was going to be okay and that Thorin would get his act in gear.

"I'm really not mother material."

"Why do you assume that?" Bilbo, who Gandalf had allowed back into the room, asked gently.

Aire shrugged her shoulders. "I've already had this conversation with Thorin. I'm in no mood to repeat it."

Gandalf and Bilbo nodded in understanding. "I can inform you that you won't have to tell Thorin yourself." The other two looked up at the wizard in confusion. "Carc was outside. I'm afraid to say that he's relayed the news to our dear Thorin."

Aire groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"At least you won't to tell him. Maybe he'll be calm when he sends for you." Bilbo assured her in false hope.

"Calm?" Aire almost laughed at the suggestion. "Bilbo, do you know _anything _about the line of Durin?"

"I know King Thror was beheaded and Thrain went missing. I also know that Thorin has a heck of a temper and is in love with you."

Aire smiled at Bilbo. "There was a book in the library of the house we stayed in at Lake-town. It had the history of the Line of Durin in it. They're known for their short temper, inability to apologise, stubbornness and ability to hold a grudge for the rest of their lives. Points two and three rule out the likelihood of Thorin being calm and coming anywhere near me in a healthy mood."

* * *

Thorin was as far from a healthy mood as he could possibly be. Balin had dragged him into a side room and had, as gently as possible, broken the news of Aire's pregnancy. For the first three minutes the dwarf king had sat so still and so quiet that Balin had had to summon Oin to check for shock. The following two minutes had been filled with Thorin verbally trying to come to terms with the news.

"Airelotwen is pregnant? _My Airelotwen is pregnant_? She's going to have a child. _My _child."

Balin nodded, almost mechanically, and replied; "unless she's been sleeping around."

The look Thorin gave him was enough to curdle milk.

"I'll need to see her." Oin stated. "I'll need to know if she'll be make it through-"

"Of _course _she'll make it through!" Thorin snapped, glaring at the healer.

"I meant nothing by it." Oin tried to reassure his king. "All I meant was that I would like to examine her to ensure that she is healthy. She has not been eating very well as of late."

Thorin ran a hand over his face. "Fetch Dwalin and Fili. Inform them that we will travel to Dale tomorrow. The day's dragging on and we shan't be spending the night there. Also, fetch Carc."

Balin fetched Carc while Oin informed Dwalin and Fili of tomorrow's journey without telling them of Aire's new situation.

* * *

Aire, Bilbo and Linwë stood inside the walls, watching as Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil rode out to meet the host of dwarves rounding the mountain side. Aire spent little time watching them and more time watching the archway where she and Thorin had stood only a few days before.

"Must be Dain." Bilbo observed. Bard had wanted him to come but the hobbit didn't want to leave Aire's side. He was quickly slipping into the 'over-protective father' mode, in the absence of Tolman.

The elves didn't let the dwarves pass and they seemed to get a little tense. "Perhaps you should have gone with them." Aire smiled.

"It's far better for me to be here. Besides, if Dain known that I stole the Arkenstone and gave it to Thranduil then he'd behead me on the spot."

Aire winced, rubbing his arm. "The elves wouldn't let that happen."

* * *

Thorin spoke briefly to the raven on his own, giving him a simple request. "I want you to take this to Airelotwen and tell her to keep herself safe. Dain should be arriving soon." Thorin attached a small pouch to the raven's leg.

"He's here now." The raven replied.

"Giving the elves a bad time?" the raven bobbed his head. "Good." Thorin bid the raven goodbye, returning to the main room to make plans for tomorrow. He grabbed Dwalin, Oin and Fili, heading onto the ledge.

"What's this about?" Fili asked.

"Airelotwen." The four were quiet for a moment, watching the land below them. The could see Dain talking to the small party that had gone to meet him. Yet his eyes focused on one of the arches leading into the City of Dale. Two of the three figures stood in its shadow were almost too small to see from a distance, but the female elf was easy to see. The two figures next to her had to be Airelotwen and Bilbo.

His distraction was suddenly drawn to the skies over the city. "What the hell is that?"

* * *

"Is that Thorin?" Bilbo squinted up at the mountain, nodding in the direction of the ledge.

Aire yelped, fighting the urge to turn and run. She opened her mouth to reply to Bilbo and ask to make a hasty retreat, but she never got the chance to speak. The sky suddenly went dark, a large cloud blocking out the sun. The wind picked up, tugging harshly at Linwë's dress. Even from their distance they heard Gandalf calling.

"Dread is upon you all! Alas! It has come! The goblins are upon you! Azog is coming!" the company, Dain's soldiers included, began to race back towards Dale. Aire saw Thorin vanish inside the mountain but could spare no thought for him as Linwë dragged her inside the walls.

Around them elves and men were reaching for weapons and moving to defend the walls. Mothers, children and the elderly were gathering into previously allocated parties, ready to barricade themselves in buildings.

"Aire!" Legolas and Tauriel raced towards the trio. "Come quickly!" Tauriel begged, pulling on Aire's arm. "You to, Linwë and master Bilbo."

They were herded towards Dalinor's make-shift apartment where they were told to sit inside. "Keep your blade close." Legolas instructed Aire. "Linwë and Telrúnya have bows but they won't be any use at close quarters. Bilbo, are you ready?"

"Wait! Bilbo, where are you going?" Aire felt panic start to rise.

"I have the ring, Aire." Bilbo smiled. "I need to be out there. I'll keep Thorin safe, I promise."

"It's you I'm worried about." Aire pointed out. "Stay safe." She begged, pulling him into a quick hug.

"You have more reason to stay safe." Bilbo said before slipping from the room.

"We're going to lock you in." Legolas said. "Don't leave."

Then they were gone.

* * *

_You know what comes now! _


	41. Chapter 41

_I kn__ow that everyone is sending me messages begging not to kill the line of Durin and I apologise for not replying to any of them. I don't want to spoil anything for anyone so I'm going to continue to say 'Wait and see!' Also, I've had a few requests to write another Thorin/OC fic. Anyone else want to see this?_

* * *

Aire stayed put for thirty minutes. She, Linwë and Telrúnya sat in silence for that time until something started to tap on the window. "It's a raven!" Linwë cried.

"Let it in!" Aire insisted. Linwë did so and Carc flew into the room, looking a little ruffled from the wind. "You look exhausted." She said pityingly, cupping the raven in her hands.

"This is from Thorin." He held out his leg. A small, leather pouch attached to it.

"Thank you." Aire handed Carc to Linwë who spoke softly to him.

With careful fingers Aire undid the bag, tipping the contents into her hand. She froze. The wide, metal bend Thorin wore on the middle finger of his left hand settled in her palm. It took her all of three seconds to decide what to do next. "Can you find him for me?" she asked the raven, who nodded from Linwë's hands. "The two of you will be okay?"

"Of course!" Telrúnya laughed. "We live with poisonous spiders, an enchanted stream and King Thranduil!"

Aire laughed, giving them a brief wave before unlocking the door and bounding down the stairs, pushing the ring into her pocket.

A few of the men and elvish soldiers had been left to guard the remaining people and none of them seemed surprised to see Aire emerging from the house. "King Thorin joined the battle ten minutes ago." A near-by elf informed Aire. She nodded at him, slipping out of the city.

The battle was commencing only a few yards from her, a few stupid goblins being slain by some of the more seasoned men. Beyond them a couple of orcs had pushed through but were being dealt with by elves. Beyond that friend and foe merged into one. That's where Thorin would be. That's where she had to be. The raven called from above her head and she followed him.

Cautiously, on light feet, Aire made her way through the bodies of goblins and orcs, pausing before she threw herself into the battle. She was hyper aware that her head wasn't protected by anything and was a large target to anyone who knew her. Any goblins from the misty mountains would recognise her as playing a hand in their King's death and any orcs from that day would remember her.

It only took a few minutes for an attacker to lunge at her, jagged sword raised. Remembering what Thorin, Dwalin and Fili had taught her she swung her sword, decapitating the goblin and dodging his strike with ease. Unfortunately the failed attack had alerted the other goblins to her presence. Several rushed at her, intent on killing her. Fortunately their cries had alerted several nearby soldiers and elvish arrows buried themselves in the goblin's back.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Tauriel raised her eyebrow as she reloaded her bow. "Where are Linwë and Telrúnya?"

"Here!" twenty feet to the left stood the two elf maids, each holding a bow and stood over the dead body of a warg.

"Looking for you beloved?" Tauriel guessed, pausing to send an arrow across the battle to bury itself in the eyeball of an orc.

"Wouldn't happen to have seen him, would you?"

Tauriel shook her head. "But the dwarves are concentrated at the centre of this mess. I am sure he is there somewhere. We shall follow your raven!"

"How far is that?" from Aire's height the battle blended together too quickly, everything greys, greens and brown.

"The brunt of the attack in centred about a hundred yards from here, heading in this direction. Stick close and keep on your toes and I'll get you to him in no time."

Aire nodded, following in Tauriel's footsteps as she took off across the battlefield in long, purposeful strides. Aire focused her attack on the knees of orcs and the necks of goblins while Tauriel dealt with the heads of the orcs and their wargs.

Dwalin was the first dwarf they passed which Aire recognised. The experienced warrior paused for a second to stare at her, before turning and swinging his hammer into the stomach of a passing orc. He jerked his head in the direction of where he'd last seen Thorin before vanishing among the other fighters.

A million and one scenarios ran through Aire's head, the majority of them ending up with the wrong blood being spilled.

One of Dain's men shot past, pursued by a warg. A second after they had passed three more dwarves, headed by Gloin, ran after. Aire shook her head, not sparing a second thought for the animal. It would be dead before she could anyway.

"Quickly!" Tauriel urged. Carc had long since been out of sight and Aire was relying solely on Tauriel's height advantage over the other fighters.

The battle was starting to spread out, the lines becoming thinner but stretching farther round. No one was having any luck penetrating the City of Dale but they were getting closer to the mountain. The majority of Dain's army was concentrated between the attacking army and the mountain, pushing them back. Elvish archers took care of the few wargs which managed to break through the dwarven barrier. Their arrows never missed their target which many of the men would be extremely grateful for. Some, namely those who had already seen their friends die on the field, had resorted to strangling the goblins or beating them to death with their shields and rocks.

The close to the centre of the fight they drew, the more and more bodies that piled up around them. Aire recognised some of the elves and men from Dale, others were dwarves from the Iron Hills. Most were their enemies. Aire was relieved that she could not place a name to a face.

"Not much farther!" Tauriel assured her. "Legolas is just ahead." Then she was gone. A large, hungry looking warg stood between the elf and the half-blood. It was foaming at the mouth, an evil glint in his eye. It lunged, jaws open, but Aire successfully dodged it. She stabbed with her blade, spearing its side but only angering it. As it lunged again she dropped to the ground, spinning and stabbing upwards. Her blade buried itself in the animal's stomach, bringing it down hard on the ground.

It was dead.

Tauriel was nowhere to be seen, more fighters pushing themselves between the two of them. A few of Dain's men spared her passing glances as they killed but didn't dwell on her. One was kind enough to give her a warning of an approaching attacker before he narrowly dodged being speared.

Turning, blade raised, Aire found an orc baring down on her. It was already impaled with several arrows, one of which belonged to Kili, and it took little effort for Aire to bring it down. She turned again, desperately searching for Tauriel or another familiar face but what she found stood behind her was neither friendly nor familiar.

A large, bloated goblin was behind her, his teeth bared in anger. He was covered in blood, the severed arm of a dwarf clutched in his hand. It screamed as it raised its club, bringing it down quickly towards Aire's head.

* * *

_You probably know what's coming._


	42. Chapter 42

_The goblin screamed as it raised its club, bringing it down quickly towards Aire's head._

Like a deer caught in a hunter's path she froze, unable to move her limbs. She briefly thought about how stupid she'd been to leave the house, but she couldn't bring herself to completely regret her decision. Even if, by some miracle, she managed to survive the attack, Thorin would kill her anyway.

The tip of the club was only three centimetres from her head when something slammed into her ribs, knocking her sideways and out of the way of the blow. She hit the floor with a thud, her saviour landing hard on her front and smothering her face with fur.

Aire turned her face in attempt to blow the fur from her mouth, the motion revealing the severed head of the goblin on the ground next to her.

"Do you have a death wish?" Aire stilled, wincing at the voice. She carefully freed her hand so that she could push the fur away and reveal Thorin's face. Despite the anger in his words he looked a little pale, scared even.

"I was looking for you." Aire huffed attempting to shift again so that she could breathe properly.

Thorin checked over his shoulder before lifting himself off the floor and nodding to Legolas who was responsible for decapitating the goblin. He turned and helped Aire off the floor, drawing her close. "I don't know whether to kiss you or throttle you." He said in her ear.

Despite the fact they were in the middle of a battle Aire didn't want to let go of Thorin, clutching tightly at the back of his coat to pull him close.

"Throttle now, kiss later?" Aire suggested, a smile gracing her features. "I think this is yours." She pulled away, digging into her pockets and pulling out Thorin's ring.

Thorin smiled, taking it from her and putting it back on his finger. "I'll yell at you later." He warned her. "Followed by several days of apologising." He added with a faint smile. "For now, move!"

He grabbed Aire's hand and pulled her along, over the hard ground and between dead bodies. Every now and then they would have to stop to clear their path. Thorin refused to let go of Aire's hand, meaning that he was using his left to defend himself and had no way to protect himself. Likewise, Aire was in the same boat. Nevertheless they reached the edge of the battle at the base of the mountain, albeit with help from a few passing elves.

"Stay here." he ordered her, pushing her towards the rock face. "You'll be safer here where no one can sneak up behind you."

"I'm not leaving you!" Aire protested as he tried to walk away.

"Yes, you are." Thorin insisted. "You won't be on your own."

To back up his point Linwë and Telrúnya seemed to materialise out of the rock, flanking her sides.

"You can't let any of our enemy into the mountain. If you do then we'll lose."

"Thorin, I won't-"

"_Airelotwen_." Thorin cupped her cheek with one hand. "This isn't about me and you anymore. You need to keep yourself and our child safe. Aulë knows I've been a bastard over the past few days, but I _will _make it up to you. I _promise_. Just keep yourself safe until then."

With that he was gone, leaving nothing but a rapidly cooling spot on her cheek.

* * *

Walking away from her was hard. Yet again Thorin had to put his duty before her and try to forget that, for the time being, she existed. If he didn't focus all of his attention on this accursed battle then the likelihood was that she _wouldn't _exist come morning. He couldn't bear to imagine what would happen if she did live in the hands of Azog.

"Thorin!"

Thorin turned midstride, scanning the muddy field for his eldest nephew. He spotted the blonde waving frantically, a terrified look on his face. Dismembering a passing orc he ran towards Fili, worried about what he'd find. What he saw shook him to the core.

Fili was kneeling on the ground, cradling someone to his chest. No, not somebody. _Kili_.

Kili was limp and pale, an arrow embedded in his right shoulder and just below his ribcage. He wasn't moving and neither did he appear to be breathing. Thorin dropped to his knees, resting one hand on Fili's shoulder and the other on Kili's neck.

"Oh gods, uncle, I'm so sorry." Fili's eyes were red and watery, his voice thick from his unshed tears. He looked heartbroken and fragile, much like he had when he was still a dwarfling. "I didn't mean- I thought he was okay. He just- it was so sudden. I shouldn't have let this happen, it's my fault he's dead. I'm _so_ _sorry_."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Thorin huffed. "He's still breathing." He sheathed Orcrist, prying Kili's body from Fili's arms. "Watch my back and don't let me get impaled like your brother." Fili was shaking as he picked up his twin blades but he was able to nod and get to his feet.

Thorin had only just been able to feel Kili's pulse but it had been there. He understood why Fili hadn't been able to feel it. Until the Battle of Azanulbizar he hadn't been able to detect such a weak pulse either.

"What's happened to him?" Dwalin appeared at Thorin's shoulder, shaking blood from his beard.

"War happened."

"Dale in inaccessible." Dwalin informed him. "Orc bastards have it surrounded. Aire's out here by the way."

"I know, I've seen her."

"Which ditch did you bury her in?"

"I didn't." Thorin replied, nodding in front of him. Aire was a hundred yards away, momentarily oblivious to the approaching party. When they were seen Telrúnya and Aire raced forwards.

"What's happened?" Aire gasped, reaching for Kili's limp hand.

"What does it look like?" Thorin snapped.

"Let me take him." Telrúnya asked. "I will see him healed."

Thorin paused before nodding and handing over his nephew. The elf turned and vanished through a narrow opening between two boulders. Beyond that, down a small path, was a clearing where Dalinor and Linwë were tending to the injured.

"He'll be okay, Thorin." Aire assured him, a faint smile on her face. Thorin nodded before tuning to face the field again.

"Fili, go with him. Keep them safe." Fili nodded, hurrying down the path quickly. "You need to go to." Thorin added to Aire.

"Be safe." She pleaded before quickly throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I mean it. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Thorin assured her, patting Aire's back before prying her off his chest. "Now go." Aire nodded, turning and following Fili down the path. "What are the chances of the enemy breaching the defences and getting into the healing area?" Thorin questioned Linwë.

"Minimal." Linwë assured him. "But there is still a risk. Providing the goblins continue to have poor aim we should not have a problem. It would be easier though if the fighting was kept as far away as possible."

"I can't keep the fighting away but I can keep the goblin's off your back. Dwalin, how hard is it to shoot when you haven't got a head?"

Dwalin grinned, swinging his axe. The two turned and hurried off to re-join the fight. Linwë watched them go before turning and following Aire. She found the half-blood hunched over the prince's body, talking quietly to him. "Will he be okay?" Linwë asked Dalinor who was passing.

The elf healer nodded. "Nothing fatal. He will live."

Linwë nodded. "If we can keep Prince Fili here then maybe two of the line of Durin can be saved today."

"King Thorin went back to fight?"

Linwë nodded. "He will keep as many goblins from us as possible. His duty as a king will see him fight until his death."

"His duty as a father will keep him fighting until all threat to his child and its mother are eliminated." Dalinor added. "Take these and help Telrúnya with that poor elf over there. He'll die if we're not careful."

* * *

_Poor Kili! But I promise that what Dalinor and Linwë say is true! :)_


	43. Chapter 43

_Sorry about the late update people, but I've been feeding my Star Trek obsession. This chapter is very much based on the song 'Let her Go' by 'Passenger'. This chapter strays pretty far from the book by way of Thorin's apology to Bilbo. (IE: It doesn't happen.)_

_I will also give you a fair warning; this chapter will be painful, but not as painful as the last chapter of the story. I sent it to a friend so that she could check it and she literally wept. It was kind of scary._

* * *

Thorin fought with renewed vigour, murdering anything that stood in his path. Once or twice he came close to harming someone on his side but he moved onto the next goblin, orc or warg before he could process what he'd nearly done. His blood was boiling. How _dare _someone harm Kili? He'd have the head of every enemy on the field before the day was done. Maybe he'd save one or two for Dis.

The first ten of the enemy fell from his anger. The next seven fell at his hurt and pain. Was Kili dead? Would he live? The five following that died because they got in his way. The next two died because they got cocky and tried to kill him. Next to him, Dwalin seemed to be in a similar state of mind.

The warrior was covered in so much blood he looked like he'd bathed in the stuff. His eyes held the familiar twinkle he developed when he was bloodthirsty. He was crushing his enemies as fast as he could swing his hammer. Once or twice Thorin had to duck to avoid getting hit himself.

_This _is why normal people were afraid of dwarves.

_This _was why they were normally left in peace.

_This _is why they survived.

"I got the bastard that got Kili." Dain appeared at Thorin's side, covered in more mud than blood. "His head's on a spike outside of Dale."

Thorin nodded. "I hope he suffered."

Dain nodded.

"Good. Rukhs nomâl." _(Orc Kisser.) _he spat.

"My sentiments exactly. I made sure he knew that before I severed its head."

"Before or after you removed each of its limbs?" Gloin joined the trio, breathing hard but still going strong.

Dain snorted as he turned to decapitate another orc. "I owe you for watching my back."

"Repay me by watching it now." Gloin lunged back into the fight, disappearing almost instantly.

"Wish all dwarves fought like him." Dain laughed before following the seasoned warrior's trail of destruction.

"These bloody things keep coming." Dwalin growled as he and Thorin lunged back into the fight. "Our numbers are dropping yet there's are just as strong." Even as he spoke he took out three goblins with one swing, turning to crush the skull of a warg.

Another warg lunched, forcing Dwalin and Thorin to dive aside. The gab the warg had made was quickly filled with orcs and goblins and the two were pushed apart. Thorin set about dispatching the beings in his way but paused when he heard a familiar battle cry and saw something pale moving out the corner of his eye. With a snarl, he turned to face it.

Thorin smirked at the sight of Azog running towards him, mutated arm raised to strike him.

Suddenly he was no longer stood at the threshold of Erebor. Instead, he was stood at the gates to Moria. The grief of his grandfather's death welled up in his chest. This time it was joined by the pain of losing his brother and seeing Kili injured.

The rest of the battle faded into nothing as he braced himself, letting Azog come to him and waste a little more energy. It could make all the difference in a few short seconds.

Thorin's left arm took the brunt of Azog's first hit, his raised shield protecting his head. Azog leant slightly to the left as the momentum continued to carry him forwards. Thorin took the opportunity to jag at his exposed side, successfully wounding his side just under his ribs. The wound was deep and slowed the orc down but it did not stop him from finding his balance and taking another swing at Thorin.

The dwarf was forced to step back to keep his head on his shoulders, Azog's mutilated arm just missing his face. Thorin would rather not deal with the infection the curved metal would give him if it cut his skin.

Azog kept moving forwards, forcing Thorin to keep stepping back. Thorin couldn't get a proper swing in and only succeeded in scratching the orc. The wound in the beast's side was bleed profusely and successfully slowing him down, but Azog's other side was still in near perfect condition.

The orc fired insults with each hit, each word a word against his family, his friends and his pride. Again he tormented Thorin on the fear of Thror's final moments, his missing father and the weakness of the line of Durin. The insults enraged Thorin but he took them as he dodged the blows. He suffered Azog's torment of his friends, biting his tongue as he raised Orcrist to meet each blow Azog's metal limb rained down on him. He was able to ignore the majority of the orc's words, but when he promised to live up to his title once Thorin was dead and Airelotwen unprotected, he snapped.

He lunged, pushing forwards with Orcrist raised as high as possible. He put all of his strength behind the blow, stumbling back slightly once it was delivered. The pale orc froze for a second before dropping to his knees. As his body slumped forwards his head fell from his shoulders.

Thorin's victory was short lived.

He felt the arrow spear him under his arm, the sharp stone head lodging itself in his muscles. He turned and severed the orc filth that _dared _attack him, but the damage had been done. He doubled over as he struggled to draw breath.

He could only cry out in pain as another arrow embedded itself in his right shoulder, rendering both of his arms useless. He heard Dwalin call out a battle cry before the orc was practically torn in half. Both Dwalin and Bofur were suddenly at his side, keeping him from toppling over. "I _really _hate goblins." Dwalin growled.

"You and th' rest of us." Bofur snarled, glaring at the remains of the two offending goblins. "We need t' get ye outta here. Aire will have all our heads for this." He and Dwalin hoisted Thorin up. Balin appeared in front of them and scooped up Orcrist.

"I've got ye'r backs, laddies." He nodded, motioning for them to hurry.

* * *

"He'll be alright." Aire assured Fili, resting her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Her other one was clasped in Kili's. "He'll live to annoy his uncle another day."

"He wanted to come and get you." Fili sniffed. "Wanted to go behind uncle's back to bring you back to Erebor. Wanted to make uncle happy."

"He's done Thorin proud." Aire smiled at the tearful dwarf. "Thorin has always been proud of him. Of the both of you. He just has trouble showing it."

Fili chucked weakly and nodded.

Telrúnya and Linwë had set up a small tent around them to keep the threat of rain off of Kili. This was why neither of them knew of Thorin's condition until Dalinor ducked into the tent with a pale face. "Here, put him here. Quickly."

Aire and Fili looked up to see Dwalin and Bofur half carrying half dragging Thorin into the tent. Aire's eyes widened at the sight, the blood rushing from her head. Dwalin and Bofur set him on the matt Dalinor laid on the ground, turning to face the two horrified spectators. "Azog's dead." Dwalin stated. "Some orcs weren't too happy."

Aire dropped Kili's hand to crawl to Thorin's side, instinctively placing her hand on the open wound in his shoulder.

"I removed the arrow." Dalinor explained. "Infection was too likely if I left it in."

Aire nodded, her mouth dry and tongue heavy. Thorin skin was pale and clammy as she cupped his face.

"He stopped responding to us as we reached the passage." Balin informed her. "You might be able to bring him back."

Aire nodded but wasn't quite sure how to do that. What was she meant to say to him?

"Damn it, you _promised _to stay safe." She hissed at him before leaning over him and pressed a quick, gentle kiss to his lips. "You're crap at keeping promises you…. you…. you bastard."

"How ladylike." Thorin groaned, managing to crack open an eye.

"If you hadn't been impaled twice I'd slap you." Aire glared at him but her face was etched with worry and fear.

"Kili?" Thorin rasped, trying to twist to see his nephew. He hissed in pain as he pulled both his side and his shoulder.

"Sit still!" Dalinor and Aire commanded as one.

"Kili's fine." Aire assured him as she'd been assuring Fili. "However he won't be if you decide to leave us. I told you no good would come of this." She scolded before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Thorin smiled weakly but it didn't reach his eyes. His hand twitched uselessly at his side, the injury from his shoulder making it limp and hard to move. Aire understood his silent plea and picked it up, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "Forgive me, my love. I have been cruel to you when you've shown me nothing but kindness and compassion. For the most part." He added as an afterthought. "I would take back every foul word said against you if I could. I still wish to marry you, if you can forgive everything I've done to harm you."

"It'll take more than exile for two days to keep me away." Aire smiled gently, brushing his hair from his face.

Behind her Dwalin muttered something in Khuzdul and tried to cover it with a cough. Thorin managed to snap something back before he was overcome by a coughing fit.

"Mar?" _(Where?) _Aire demanded, looking up at Dalinor.

The healer motioned to his own ribs, jabbing a finger between the bone to indicate his lungs. "Qui ta ná sarda an hé ana súya." _(If it hard for him to breathe.)_

"Lúmë?" _(Time)_

"Peresta in sillumë." _(Half the hour.) _He answered quietly.

"I thought we had a rule about speaking elvish?" Thorin ground out between gritted teeth.

"Apologies." Aire smiled gently, kissing the back of his hand.

"Time is against me?"

Dalinor nodded. "I cannot gauge the depth of the wound. If it as deep as I fear then time has turned against you."

"Time is in your favour." Aire insisted, tears already beginning to prick at the back of her eyes. "You'll have many decades left yet."

"You have such poor-placed faith in me." Thorin smiled tightly. The tent flap rustled again and Aire looked up to see Oin and Bifur enter the small tent. "Who is it?" Aire told him and he nodded. "Where's Fili?"

Aire called for the blonde dwarf who'd been reluctant to leave his brother's side. Once summoned, however, he quickly rushed to his uncle. They spoke in hushed tones which Aire tuned out, thumbs rubbing circles onto the back of Thorin's hand as she prayed for his life. She prayed to his God and to hers and to the human's. She begged each God she knew the name of that Thorin would live. Only when Thorin squeezed her hand did she stop begging and turn her attention back to him.

"I am proud of your brother and you." He told Fili with a smile. "I am proud to call you my nephews. You will make a fine king." Thorin's head rolled towards Aire, his eyes dull and filled with pain as they sought out Aire's. "I would have been honoured to call myself your husband and a father."

"You will." Thorin's face blurred as her eyes filled with the tears she didn't want to shed. Nevertheless one traced its way down her cheek, settling on Thorin's thumb.

"Take care of yourself and the child. The dwarves will help you. My sister will help you. She'll-" Thorin was cut off as a coughing fit shook his frame, a small trail of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"You said he would have longer!" Aire yelled at Dalinor, eyes wide and Thorin's frame continued to shake.

"The damage is more severe than I thought." The elven healer pressed against Thorin's side. "Find King Thranduil. Find him _now_!" Linwë relayed the message to an elf outside of the tent, kneeling by Dalinor's side and trying to help him.

"You promised me you weren't going to leave me." Aire said quietly as she dropped her forehead onto Thorin's.

"I am sorry. It appears that I am no meant to help you. For all the wrong I have done, this is my payment."

"No it's not." Aire shook her head. "Your life doesn't end here. All of your effort wasn't in vain."

"It's not in vain if Erebor is held and you are safe." Another bout of coughing wracked Thorin's body.

"I love you, my beautiful Airelotwen."

"Just keep breathing, okay? Thranduil will come and-"

"_Airelotwen._" He managed to raise his free hand to her cheek but could not keep it there. Aire was forced to remove one of his hands from hers and hold his in place.

"I love you too, Thorin. Just don't die on me yet, okay? Just…. just keep breathing. You'll be alright."

A small ghost of a smile tugged at Thorin's lips but it didn't stay.

He had the grace to close his eyes so that Aire did not see the pain he felt as his body relaxed and a weight lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

_Please don't kill me yet! _


	44. Chapter 44

"Thorin? Thorin!" Aire's voice rose until she was almost screaming at him. "You have put me through too much already to just _leave _me!" she cried, the tears now spilling from her eyes. "Damn it, wake _up_!"

"Linwë, remover her." Dalinor ordered.

The elf maid nodded, getting to her feet to pry Thorin's limp hands from Aire's shaking ones. "Aire, come away." Linwë pleaded. "There is nothing you can do for him."

"No, no I can't leave him!"

"Aire, there is _nothing _you can do."

"Let me stay with him. _Please_!"

Linwë wrapped her arms around Aire's torso, pinning her flailing arms and pulling her away from Thorin's body. "Aire, please. You will hurt yourself or the baby."

The tent flap ruffled and Thranduil ducked in with Legolas and Tauriel in tow. "Legolas, Tauriel, get her away from here. The rest of you out also." The elf king ordered.

Between them Legolas, Tauriel and Linwë were able to manhandle Aire from the tent. By the time they got her outside she had given up fighting them and had broken down in Legolas' arms. "There is a path over there. We must get her away from this place." Linwë stated, nodding towards a path at the back of the clearing. "I will speak with King Thranduil and Dalinor and join you in a moment."

Legolas and Tauriel nodded, helping Aire along the path. Once they were far enough from the clearing that her weeping could not be heard they stopped and helped her sit down.

Neither said anything as they sat beside her and watched the sky. The battle had ended upon their arrival with Thranduil and the previous roar of the fight was now smothered by the feeling of death and grief. The only sound was that of Aire's muffled sobbing.

The half-blood tried to cover her mouth with he hands to mute the sound of her weeping but the action made her see the band Thorin had given her along with the promise he had just broken. This only made her weep harder. She tried to apologise to the two elves but the words would not pass her lips. Instead she drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her trousers, letting the fabric absorb her tears.

Thranduil's arrival was only announced when he spoke. "Auta met." _(Leave us.)_Tauriel and Legolas did not depart with the same stealth Thranduil had arrived with, their feet crunching on the loose gravel. "I know the pain that you feel." The elf king said once the others had departed. "I live with that pain every day, but it is made better knowing that my wife lives on in Legolas."

Aire looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "How could I ever look at my child? All I will see is Thorin and no joy shall come of that."

"You mean to say the memories you have of him are not pleasant?"

"The pleasant ones have been made over the course of a few months. There is not enough to wipe the pain the death of that imbecilic dwarf has caused me."

Thranduil tilted his head. "You hold anger towards him though the pain he caused you is by no fault of your own."

Aire smirked. "The pain must be worked into a new emotion if I am to deal with it accordingly. Anger is far easier to cope with."

"You love him yet you hate him." Thranduil stated with a raised eyebrow. "This is not something I have come across in a grieving widow."  
"I'm not his widow." Aire scoffed. "I am nothing but a grieving whore."

Thranduil looked taken aback. "That is not something you should label yourself as."

"Isn't it? Bearing his child out of wedlock. Is that not the definition?"

"If he was your only lover then it does not class you as such a vulgar being." There was silence for a few moments before Thranduil spoke again. "Besides, you have no reason to grieve or hold anger to him."

"He is dead. I have reason to hold both."

This time it was Thranduil's turn to smirk. "Dwarves have called me many things over the years. They accused me of abandoning them on the day of Smaug's attack, but the line of Durin never called it murder. I shall never be accused of being a murderer. If a life can be saved then I will save it."

Aire looked up at Thranduil with a vague glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Thorin will live, though he will not be conscious for a few days."

The hope in Aire's eyes grew, replacing the grief and anger that had been there previously. "You saved him?"

"With the help of Dalinor and Gandalf. I have sent for Lord Elrond to visit and ensure he will be alright. Prince Kili will also be okay. He was conscious when I left."

"I need to see Kili." Aire scrambled to her feet, waiting impatiently as Thranduil also rose.

"Thorin has been moved to a private tent. You may see him once you have seen the prince. Only the three of you and Gandalf are allowed access to the king." Thranduil led her down to the clearing, motioning for her to enter Kili's tent before leaving to speak with Legolas.

Aire ducked inside, smiling when she saw Fili sat by Kili's side. The two were talking about trivial things and smiled when they saw her.

"Kili!" Aire dropped to the prince's side with a smile. In return the youngest Durin heir greeting her with a wide, cheeky smile.

"I have you worried?"

"You had us _all _worried." Aire smiled, squeezing his hand lightly.

"We're going to move him to the royal wing in a few days." Balin said from the other side of the tent. "Dain and a few of his men have gone with Dwalin and Gloin to check the damage and start to prepare a room."

Aire nodded. "What's the damage?"

"Surprisingly, not a lot." Kili grins. "Nothing permanently damaged though my aim will be a little off for a few weeks. I'll get that sorted as soon as I'm allowed out of bed. The elf recons that it should only be a week or two."

Aire smiled slightly. "I'm hoping for a week. I don't want to be waiting on you hand and foot for too long!"

"That's what I have Fili for!"

The blonde dwarf laughed at his brother's statement, shaking his head. "This you pulling payment for that hunting trip gone wrong?"

Kili nodded. Aire didn't ask about what had happened, knowing she was probably best left oblivious. The two princes started to bicker and Balin motioned for Aire to follow him from the tent.

"What happens now?" Aire asked once they were clear of the princes.

"Kili, Thorin and the injured dwarves will be moved to rooms in Erebor once they have been cleared. Until then they will be kept here. The injured elves are returning to Mirkwood at dawn tomorrow. The men have taken shelter in Dale. Beorn, the reason that the accursed battle turned in our favour, will provide help with disposing of our enemy."

"And the burials?"

"The dwarves of the Iron Hills will be wrapped and placed in caskets and taken back when Dain leaves. The elves will take care of their own and the men are to be buried at midnight. None of our thirteen dwarves have fallen, though Bilbo is still unaccounted for."

This worried Aire. "Where is Bilbo?"

Balin shrugged. "Those able enough are out searching for him. They will find him soon." He assured her. "For now, I think it best that you find a little peace of mind. Thorin is being cared for in the tent there. I will let you know when our burglar turns up."

Aire smiled at Balin, accepting his hug before walking slowly to the correct tent. She paused before stepping inside.

Thorin was laid out on a reed matt in the corner, Dalinor hovering over him and unwinding bandages from his torso. Gandalf was stood watching with sharp eyes, turning to smile at Aire as she entered. Dalinor glanced up and motioned her over. "Would you be kind enough to apply this lotion to Thorin's injury while I prepare the new bandaging?"

Aire nodded, taking the small wooden bowl from Dalinor. "How much is needed?" she asked.

"A good covering. I would rather too much than not enough."

Aire nodded, gently dabbing some onto the angry red mark under Thorin's left arm. It had been cauterised, something which would leave an ever reminding mark. The wound on his back was probably cauterised too. A bandage was still wound round his right shoulder to protect it. There was no sign of Thorin's shirt or his armour. Orcrist was also missing.

There was movement from across the tent and Aire looked up in time to see Gandalf and Dalinor leaving, muttering something about needing more fabric. Aire knew it was nothing more than an excuse to give her some time to think, for which she was grateful.

Once Aire had finished applying the lotion she wiped her fingers on her trousers, gently cupping Thorin's face. He looked more peaceful than Aire had ever seen him. In sleep over the past few days he had still looked worried and stressed but now, in a state of unconsciousness, he looked calm. It made him look far younger. "I love you." Aire said as she kissed his cheek, hoping that he'd somehow be able to hear her.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest, careful to avoid his injures. It probably wasn't a wise move so she didn't lean on him, but it gave her peace of mind. She could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed and she could hear his heartbeat. Aire pressed a quick kiss to one of the small inkings on his right breast before standing and clearing the bowl away.

* * *

Aire travelled to Dale that night with Dain, Fili, Gandalf, Thranduil and Bilbo (who had been found safe and sound just outside of Dale. He had visited Kili and Thorin before cleaning up and joining the small group). They stood and watched as the men which had fallen for the sake of Erebor were either buried or burned per family request. Those which had fallen in Smaug's attack were also honoured. After Aire and Balin spoke with the Master of the town and Bard. They promised them their share in the gold as a reward for their service.

When Dain learned of this he was less than pleased. "That is treasure my cousin fought hard for! His family mined the gems and metals and crafted everything in those halls! You would see fit to give it to men?"

"Those men have earned their share, Dain." Balin warned. "They will not receive much but there is a lot in the hall to be shared."

"You have no right to make such a decision! You are not king or even counsel!"

"He did not make the decision." Aire spoke up, watching Dain cautiously.

"What gives you, a half elf, to make the decision in Thorin's place? He had made it quite clear that they were to not have any of it!"

"The treasure that will be given shall come from my share. I have no need of gold or gems. I have the right to make the decision as the intended of Thorin. My heritage had nothing to do with my ability to make a decision."

"Thorin trusts her and, in his absence, she and Fili are the highest ranking members of our company." Balin added, cutting across Aire before her temper could rise and lash out at the lord. "Fili has supported Aire's decision, therefore you have no right to question it."

"Do you plan to give the elves a share too?"

"They do not require that we do, though they would have some if they desired." Aire stated coldly. "The only person that does not have the right to do something is you. You have no right to question my decisions, the same as you have no right to question a decision that Thorin, his father or his grandfather would have made in my place."

Dain nodded, the only thing Aire would get by way of apology.

"If you will excuse me, I have a nephew to attend to."

Dain raised an eyebrow once Aire had departed. "She will make a fine queen."

"Indeed." Balin nodded. "Though I fear she and Thorin will have more fights than his sister and her husband."

Dain laughed. "Ah, the wonderful Princess Dis. Yes, Thorin will have his work cut out for him when she arrives. When will the first caravan depart?"

"The raven was sent as soon as the battle was done. It was brief and explained only briefly the state of our company. I would imagine the first of six will leave by the end of the month."

"Which shall Dis travel in?"

"That remains to be seen." Balin replied. "She holds the highest rank and therefore must ensure the safety of the people, but with an injured bother and son I cannot see her wishing to leave with any caravan but the first."

"What of Gloin's wife? Will she not be able to take Dis' place?"

Balin smirked. "Gloin's wife will undoubtedly be on her way already. We had difficulty getting her to stay in the Blue Mountains in the first place."

"I will be happy to send my men out to meet them and ensure them safe passage." Dain offered.

Balin nodded. "We will appreciate the help, but it would be wise to ask Dis' permission first. She can be more short tempered than Thorin when it comes to matters involving armies."

"Yes, I do remember."

The conversation drew to a close and the two parted for the night, heading back to their respective groups as the sun began to rise over the horizon and stain the bloodied field in an orange light. Hopefully the light would bring a better day with far less suffering.

* * *

_There are going to be several follow up chapters in which I will tie up loose endings. The next chapter will be the last official one and the following will span the course of several years to (hopefully) satisfy you all! _


	45. Chapter 45

_I am literally in the process of going back through all 44 previous chapters and rewriting them so that there's more detail, less mistakes and more continuity. The first chapter has almost been completely rewritten now that I realise Radagast is from Mirkwood. _

_This is all two chapters in one as they were too short on their own. And because the update took so long you can have a little of Thorin's thoughts. :)_

* * *

At midday the following day Aire, Balin and Fili re-entered the mountain with Gandalf, Bilbo and some of the remaining elves. They planned to prepare rooms for those which were injured. Dalinor and Oin wanted them to be inside as soon as possible as the weather was growing colder.

The small cleaning party trekked up a wide, stone staircase to a landing half way up the mountain. "Not so keen on hand rails." Bilbo squeaked, standing close to the wall.

"Our ancestors carved the staircases. They're wide enough for us to not fall off."

"No one's ever fallen?" Bilbo looked a little impressed.

"I believe someone was pushed once." Balin smiled thinly. "I was only a dwarfling so I don't really remember. The majority of the dwarves didn't live too far above the ground and when they'd spend the night at the tavern they'd sleep in houses on the lower ground. This is the level where the Royal Wing is. It consists of five bedrooms, a nursery, a library, a kitchen and dining area and two studies." Balin paused, scanning the corridor. "Fili, you and Kili will have Thrain and Frerin's old rooms. They have an adjoining corridor which was built in case either your uncle or grandfather needed to make a hasty retreat. It used to belong to Thorin but he gave it up when he took an interest in his library. You may want to start there. Decide which room you want, they're practically the same."

Fili nodded and headed down the corridor, following Balin's directions. Linwë and two other elves went with him. Balin motioned for the others to follow him. "This is the main study. It often doubled up as a meeting room if Thror or Thrain didn't wish to travel to another counsel chamber. The library is the room opposite. It's the biggest collection of books that belong to a dwarf society." Balin led the remaining company around several corners and more doors before stopping. "The room down there on the right belongs to Dis. Bilbo, I suggest you and Gandalf see to that. Take Telrúnya with you. Try to leave everything as it is. Aire and I will handle Thorin's room." The trio nodded, moving down the corridor to tend to the room.

Balin motioned for Aire to open the door to Thorin's chamber. She paused before taking the elaborate brass handle in her hand and turning it. When the door opened they were hit with a breath of stale air. "No windows." Balin smiled apologetically.

Aire nodded and stepped inside, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Somehow the room was everything Aire thought it would be, but it was completely different. Regardless, it was covered in Thorin's personality.

A large, double bed was in the middle of the room, an intricate headboard was pressed up against the wall. It was carved out of thick wood and ingrained with various gems and metals. Different furs were draped across a neatly made bed, a layer of dust stuck to the hairs. A large bureau sat on the opposite wall, littered in paper and a small dagger. In the far corner was a large wardrobe , one door still open to reveal moth-worn clothes. There was another door near the bureau and another near the bed.

"Thorin's study and bathroom, respectively." Balin replied, noticing Aire's line of sight. "If you're okay we need to strip the bed."

Aire nodded, following Balin to the bedside. Together they stripped the furs from the bed and piled them by the door. "Did Thorin kill all of these animal?" Aire asked, knowing that he probably did.

Balin nodded. The one between the mattress and the sheet is the trophy from the first animal Thorin killed. Each fur has a story, including the one on his coat. I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you about them." Balin paused before adding; "If you wish him to."

Aire shrugged. "Why not? I've seen so much death other the past few months that hearing about animals Thorin can't possibly affect me. What is to be done with the furs?"

"I'll have the elves take them down to the stream where they can be washed and dried."

Aire nodded and headed over to the wardrobe, pulling open the other door. A large array of coats and shirts was hung up inside. "Can these be saved?"

"I imagine so." Balin nodded. "Our clothes were built to last for a long time. Linwë and Telrúnya may be able to help you."

Aire nodded and hooked the clothes off the rail, draping them over the bed. The clothes revealed several blades and a shield. "These Thorin's?" Aire asked fondly.

"His backup weapons." Balin nodded. "And his shield. Thorin was without it on the day of Smaug's attack. He had one sword but it was impossible to come back for the others." He watched as Aire took them from the wardrobe and placed them on the bed too, wrapping the clothes around them.

"I'll clean them for him." Aire told Balin after seeing his questioning look. "Will he be able to be moved back here?"

Balin nodded. "I'll dust the room down and we'll move Thorin here first thing in the morning. See if you can find an elf to help get all of this stuff outside. I'll take it from here."

Aire smiled at Balin, leaving the room in search of help.

* * *

"Did he love his weapons?"

"Does." Aire looked up to meet Dalinor's questioning gaze. He was tending to Thorin's wounds whilst Aire sorted through Thorin's weapons and cleaned them. "'Did' is past tense."

Dalinor inclined his head. "Apologies. _Does _he love his weapons?"

"From what I know, yes. It keeps my mind calm too. Keeps me distracted."

"And his clothes? Are they a distraction too?"

"If I can repair them he may thank me. He's currently without a shirt." Aire had taken Thorin's newly washed shirt, folded it and tossed it into the corner of the tent. She never wanted to see the item of clothing again but couldn't bring herself to throw it out.

"A raven came whilst you were in Erebor."

Aire looked up at Dalinor expectantly.

"The dwarves of Ered Luin will travel in four caravans. The first, led by the Princess Under the Mountain, leaves tomorrow. They were waiting for word."

"How long will it take for them to reach us?"

"I cannot say for certain, but given that the journey from Bag End to Erebor took little under ten months, I would hazard a guess that they will be at least eleven. The caravans will leave within a month of each other and arrive in rapid succession."

Aire nodded, mentally creating a countdown to the day when she would meet the dwarf who would hopefully become her sister.

* * *

_The orc raised its bow and arrow, taking careful aim. "Thorin!" Aire's calls went unheard and the orc released his bow. The arrow speared Thorin under his raised arm, the force pushing him sideways slightly. Nevertheless he managed to turn and kill the offending beast. _

_Aire watched, rooted to the spot as Thorin dropped to his knees. He was struggling for breath but Aire could do nothing to stop. She stood and watched as a goblin raised its own crossbow, levelling at Thorin's turned back. Again Aire screamed at Thorin but he didn't hear her. _

_Thorin cried out in pain as the arrow buried itself in his shoulder. His arms hung loosely at his side as he struggled to stay upright. _

_Aire knew that Dwalin was going to tear the orc apart and that Thorin would live, but the orc still loaded another arrow. Dwalin didn't appear and the goblin loosed its arrow. It embedded itself in Thorin's back. _

_Now Dwalin appeared but it was too late. He caught Thorin as he fell, turning him in his arms so that Aire could see his pale, pain-contorted face. "No! Thorin!" Aire screamed his name but still she could not move. "Thorin!" _

_Thorin turned his face towards her. "This is your fault." _

_"No, Thorin, I didn't… I wasn't here! I was with Kili!" _

_"You value his life more than mine." The voice coming from Thorin's lips was contorting itself, getting higher in pitch. "You should have been there to watch my back. You should have saved me like I have saved you. Does his life mean nothing to you?" It was her voice falling from Thorin's lips. "How can you claim to love him when you were willing to let him die? You cannot protect him, how can you protect your child?" _

Aire woke when she felt the skin of her palms being split. She struggled into a sitting position and looked down at her hands. In each palm there were three crescent moon shapes, formed by her nails breaking the skin. Her index fingers hadn't broken the skin for which she was grateful. Three cuts would be easier to cover up than four.

Aire sighed as she got to her feet and located the water bowl and bandages. She made quick work of her hands before returning to sit on her bed matt. She had been given a matt next to Thorin, just as Fili had been given a matt next to Kili.

It was the second time she had suffered the dream and she was sure it would not be her last. "It's been two days Thorin and look at me; I'm a mess."

Aire had tried to continue speaking to Thorin but she felt foolish, especially when Dalinor or Gandalf was in the tent with them. It was easier at night, when she was alone and too scared to go back to sleep. The first night she slept she had suffered the nightmare three times. After the third she had given up on the hope of sleep and had set next to Thorin, talking to him about whatever she found she could talk about.

"Lord Elrond will arrive next month, if you're not already awake. Dalinor is confident that you will wake up, he's just not sure when." Aire continued to talk until the sun started to rise, telling Thorin about the caravans from the blue mountain and about the doings of his nephews. It had only been two days and only one was walking around but they were as much trouble as they'd ever been, if not more. A bored Kili was a terrifying Kili. Despite being confined to the ground some of the elves were already weary of going in his tent. "Both you and Kili are still breathing though, that's the main thing."

Aire leant forwards and kissed Thorin's brow before getting to her feet and ducking from the tent.

* * *

It was still what he did and didn't remember. He could remember what he had to eat that morning, but he couldn't remember how he got where he was. If he knew _where _he was then maybe it would help with the _how_.

It was dark and cold, a vast expanse of nothing but the sound of his own breathing and his heartbeat. He was alone with his jumbled thoughts, knowing little more than his name. He was Thorin Oakenshield and he was in danger, but the enemy was concealed in the shadows. He could hear someone crying for him, screaming at him with words he couldn't make out. He could hear a woman crying, hear her terrified screams and her whimpers, but he couldn't find her. Was she just someone his mind had conjured up or did he know her?

Sometimes he couldn't hear the woman. When this was so then he was in pain. A terrible pain blossomed out across his chest and shoulders. It would cripple him, bring him to his knees. Then the black floor turned to brown dust and a cruel sun beat down on him. He found he couldn't breathe, couldn't stand, couldn't move. He could hear battle cries and the yells of death, but he could see nothing except black when he looked up.

The pain always faded when the woman came back. With the calm she brought new words that his muddled mind struggled to understand. What was a filiankili? Was it an animal of some kind? He'd never heard of it before. Then again, he wasn't sure of what he had and hadn't heard of anymore.

He was sure he didn't know the melodic voice which calmed him, but there was a sense of familiarity that he couldn't shake. Try as he might he couldn't find her name, so he called her 'Nith' and 'Ulganinh'.

Sometimes she spoke in a tongue he could not understand. She spoke in words but he didn't like him. They were softer than his own and the voice which replied made him angry. He soon learned he could block out the man and focus solely on Nith. He longed for the times when she would speak to him and soothe his pain.

How long had Ulganinh been talking to him? How long had he been in this horrendous place? He was sure he had been somewhere else before this. Somewhere where he could see Ulganinh's face. Maybe he could cradle her in his arms, or he could be cradled in hers.

He didn't know where he was or how he came to be there, but he did know that he was Thorin Oakenshield and Nith's voice was the only thing keeping him there in the dark.

* * *

_Translations (Khuzdul):_

_Nith – Girl_

_Ulganinh – God-Lady_


	46. Chapter 46

_This is in celebration of the hobbit trailer. I have been sat in my bedroom screaming for the past 5 minutes. I can see how I've gone way off topic, especially with the elves and the barrel sequence. If people wish I can make small tweaks so that the story flows better (Legolas and Tauriel will still only come in at the end of the story) or I can leave it how it is. _

_I've also corrected Chapter 39 as I noticed that the tense alternated between past and present (seriously, if you notice something like that then please point it out! I rely on you lot!) Chapters 1,2, 3, 6 and 7 are re-written too. _

_Bear in mind that what Dis talks about in her letter would have been highly likely, so don't hate me for it! There's also a little bit from Balin's perspective as I thought it appropriate._

* * *

Thorin was moved into his chambers the same day a second raven arrived. It swooped in through the missing doorway and up to the royal chamber, evading the dwarves which tried to catch it. It pecked impatiently at the heavy oak door of Thorin's room, the large letter on its leg weighing it down and making its journey difficult.

Oin was the one who answered the door, bending down to pick up the bird. He received a sharp peck to his finger in response. "Blasted bird!" he huffed.

Aire looked up from the chair at Thorin's bedside, watching as the raven dodged Balin and Fili too. "Tulhi." _(Come here.) _Aire held out her hands for the bird, smiling as it obediently hopped over to her. It allowed Aire to remove the letter from its leg before ruffling its feathers and fluttering through the door. Aire looked down at the letter, raising her eyebrows when she saw her name scrawled on the front.

"What is it lass?" Balin asked.

"It's for me. Who could be writing to me?"

Balin shrugged. "Whoever it is doesn't want that letter falling into anyone's hands but your own. I must say that I do recognise the writing."

Aire turned the letter open and broke the blob of wax on the back which held it shut. There was no seal to indicate who it belonged to, but the writing suggested it was a woman. She scanned to the bottom of the paper where '_ Princess Dis, Daughter of Thrain, Son of Thror' _was written in clear writing. Aire grinned, looking up at Fili. "It's from your mother."

The dwarf prince both groaned and look hopeful. "What does it say?"

"I'll let you know when I've read it."

"She's probably asking that you kill Thorin in his sleep." Fili muttered. "I know she'll do it when she gets here."

Balin chuckled. "We'll leave you to read in peace. C'mon lads." Balin ushered them from the room, shutting the door behind him.

Aire was both confused and worried about the letter she held in her hands. She knew very little about the Princess Under the Mountain and had thought that Dis knew even less about her. Evidently not as she'd written a very hefty letter to her. It was no wonder the poor raven had been half dead when it had arrived.

_Airelotwen, Daughter of Tolman Sandhelm,_

_I hope that this letter falls into the correct hands. Apologise to whomever the raven injured in the letters deliverance to you, but I wanted you and only you to read this letter._

_Balin and Gandalf have informed me of you and your position within the company and my brother's heart while I can say I'm glad he's fallen in love with someone, there are some things he would not have told you and which you must know. _

_You must have already guessed that many dwarves may not take kindly to your heritage, although you part in the quest may help them overcome this. There is, however, a specific family who will not want to see you have part in Thorin's life. Lingus was the father to a daughter named Dolira. No doubt her name would have escaped the memories of most of the company. I remember her name, as Balin and Thorin will also. _

_Three years before Smaug's attack on our home it was announced that Dolira would become Thorin's wife. Lingus was, and still is, a council member of Thorin's. He was not a high-ranking member but a member nonetheless. In Smaug's attack both Dolira and her mother were killed, leaving Lingus and his second daughter, Belira. She was only a babe when Erebor fell, but Lingus had hoped that she might capture Thorin's heart. _

_Whispers already flitter between Ered Luin's halls that a young elf has taken Thorin's heart. Though I cannot hope to diffuse the words I can remind them of your father, whom many of the dwarves here still remember. If you are as charming as Balin and Gandalf suggest then you should have no issue getting the remainder of Durin's folk to like you and not judge you. I know that you have already achieved this with my sons. _

_On the subject of my sons, I would like to thank you for all you've done for them. They have never been the best at abiding by the rules and, although I had hoped they would escape all harm, I thank you for being on good terms with the elves and getting their assistance in saving my youngest. I can only pray, alongside you, that they can do the same for my brother. _

_I thank you for keeping him safe and out of death's grips for so long. When I arrive at Erebor I shall thank you in person, but for now this shall have to do. Tell my sons that I am proud of them and a letter shall be arriving soon._

_Yours _

_Princess Dis, Daughter of Thrain, Son of Thror_

Aire folded the letter up and tucked it into her tunic. She had hardly read the second half of the letter, her mind still turning over at the news of 'Dolira' and 'Belira'. Had Thorin known of Lingus' intentions for his second daughter to marry him? If he did, why hadn't he mentioned it? "I really hope you're not using me to get out of marrying Belira." Aire sighed, leaning over to kiss Thorin's forehead before she left in search of Balin and some answers.

* * *

"I really hope you're not using me to get out of marrying Belira." Belira? Who was that?

The dark of Thorin's mind ebbed slightly as Nith spoke. He tried to pull a face up from his murky memory to match a face.

He was eventually presented with a round face. The woman in his mind had golden brown hair piled on the back of her head, held in place with purple ribbon and amethysts. A circlet of matching stone and silver rested on her brow. She had a slight bear which lined her cheeks, but this was not Belira. Was it Nith? No, he could remember this woman's voice. It had been deeper than the one Nith spoke with. Eventually a name also presented itself to him; Dolira. With the name came a small amount of information.

This was Belira's sister. Belira had had a narrower face and her hair had been more golden. She had never worn stones in her hair but had braided it and wrapped it round her head. She had worn sideburns rather than a full beard too. Neither were Nith, but he knew that he had been set to marry Dolira.

Had he married Dolira? Was the voice of Nith the voice of his daughter? Did he have other children? A son? He knew little of himself, but he knew he did not have a child or a wife. Maybe he would. Maybe Nith would marry him when she saved him.

* * *

"Who was Dolira? Who is Belira?"

Balin looked up from the table he was sat at. Slowly he rolled up the map he was cataloguing and put it in a pile. "So that is the contents of your letter."

"Predominantly, yes."

Balin nodded carefully and motioned to the chair next to him. Ori and one of Dain's men were at the back of the library sorting through more scripture, but left when Balin requested privacy. Once the heavy door clunked shut Balin turned back to Aire. "What did Dis tell you?"

"I'd prefer it if you told me what you knew." Aire said slowly. "I don't want you to leave anything out."

Balin nodded, noting the way that the half-blood was twisting her hands in her lap. "Both Dolira and Belira were daughters of Lingus. He was a council member of Thror's, and later of Thorin's, but held no real rank. He was the only one to have two daughters. Dwarf women are rare, only one third of our population, so it was a blessing. Neither of them were hard on the eyes either.

"Dolira was a year younger than Thorin and Belira was only three when first introduced to us. I shan't lie and say that Dolira wasn't beautiful. Her hair was a mixture of gold and ebony, a colour not often found among our race. Dwarves are either golden like Fili, or ebony like Kili. Not a mixture of both. Though she was young she already had her beard. It was only slight and ran along her Risorius and Mentalis, but it was enough to show her maturity. Her hair was magnificently styled, decorated with ribbon and jewels that put all others her age to shame. Thror and Thrain found her a perfect match for Thorin, much to the pleasure of Lingus.

"Admittedly, Thorin wasn't pleased about the arranged marriage. He ranted to me about it for nearly two weeks before his mother slapped some sense into him. Eventually he did accept that he would marry Dolira, though it took him two months to do so. After that he did try to court Dolira, although he didn't seem to try that hard. He once told me 'it just doesn't feel right'. A very un-Thorin like thing to say, but he was only 23 at the time. He wouldn't be expected to marry until he was 70 or so, but it was a definite thing that he _would _marry Dolira." Balin paused. He couldn't remember much about Dolira except for their first meeting and the day that she died.

"When Smaug attacked Dolira and her mother were among the many casualties. It was by pure chance that Belira and Lingus survived the attack. It wasn't until ten years ago that Lingus spoke to Thorin about him marrying Belira. He was unwilling at first, saying that she deserved someone who spent more time in the Blue Mountains and wasn't likely to get themselves killed, but Lingus was insistent. Thorin eventually said that, if neither he or Belira had found a lover within the decade, he would court her. There was no promise of marriage, but he would try.

"Fortunately for both Thorin and you the chance came to reclaim Erebor and your paths crossed. Belira will be of no worry to Thorin now." Balin could see that his words did nothing to calm the woman in front of him. "Has Dis told you something else?"

Aire shook her head. "No, but I still don't understand."

"I can try to answer your questions. Ideally Thorin would be better suited to it, but I don't think he'll be of much use at the moment. Ask away."

Aire paused before speaking the first question on her mind. "Why didn't Thorin tell me of either of the sisters?"

"He was going to shortly after Smaug vacated Erebor." Balin admitted. "However I was the one who discouraged it, telling him it would be best to wait until everything had settled. Between then and now there hasn't been time to tell you. I can assure you that he won't be marrying Belira now."

Aire chewed her lip. "Would the child be ample opportunity for him to escape marrying her?"

"If you mean to ask if Thorin will use it as an excuse, no. If I understand from the scene in the tent, he has already asked for your hand?" Aire nodded. "This was before we knew of your child. It will not influence his decision in any way. I know little of what goes on in his head but I know he'll impale Lingus if pushes for Thorin to marry Belira."

Aire nodded before suddenly leaning over and hugging him. Balin chuckled as he embraced the girl back, patting her shoulder.

After Aire had departed from the library she headed to Frerin's old room, where Kili was supposedly resting. As it turned out Fili was winding his brother up as he cleaned the room. "I'm sure Dalinor will be _very _impressed with that." Aire rolled her eyes as Fili tossed a heavy fur coat onto Kili's new bed.

"That elf can kiss my backside." Fili snapped. Kili choked both from laughter and the dust on the coat.

Aire shot them both a glare as she removed the furs and sat on the bed. "The elf shan't be kissing any part of your anatomy, Fili. He saved the lives of your brother and uncle, or are you forgetting that?"

Fili pulled a face. "It doesn't mean I have to _like _him."

"Regardless, both you should be careful. You need to heal Kili and whether or not you respect Dalinor doesn't matter. Oin will shove his new ear-trumpet up one of your asses and his foot up the other if you're not careful."

"Why, I do believe we're starting to rub off on you." Kili grinned. "Mother will be proud."

"Of other things, yes. Of that, no. Speaking of her, she wishes me to inform you that ravens will be delivering messages to you in a few days."

"What about the one she sent you?" Fili asked. "What did she say in it?"

"Mind your own business." Aire laughed, swatting at him as he came too close. "Finish sorting through that wardrobe then get you and your brother something to eat. You two haven't had a decent meal in day and Bombur and Bilbo are preparing lunch."


	47. Chapter 47

Thorin had started to suspect that he was in the land between life and death. The pain he felt when Ulganinh didn't speak to him was no longer as sharp. Through the mess that was his mind, he wondered how he ate. There was no food for him here, yet he was still here. Surely this wasn't death?

Where was his father?

Where was his grandfather?

Where was his mother?

Where was Ulganinh?

* * *

By some luck Oin and Dalinor had been able to get Thorin to swallow water and soup by triggering his swallowing reflex. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep him alive.

The days which Dalinor had suggested had spanned to a week and a half. Dain was itching to return to the Iron Hills and honour his fallen kin. The remaining elves spend more time in Dale than in Erebor, Dalinor only visiting every other day. They were anxious to return to their families in the Mirkwood. Despite everything, tension between them and the dwarves were rising again. Beorn had left three days ago, apologising for his departure but stating his animals needed him.

Oin had checked Aire over and was satisfied that the child wouldn't cause her any permanent damage. The delivery would be torture, but he had kept that information to himself.

"When will these weed-eaters leave?" Fili huffed, folding his arms over his chest and slouching in his seat. He'd been kicked out of Kili's room whilst his brother slept (courtesy of a tonic from Oin) and had been milling about in Thorin's room ever since.

Aire shot Fili a look but had given up on trying to get him to respond to the elvish presence in any other way. "They'll leave as soon as Thorin wakes and Dalinor is happy to leave him."

"You ask me they don't want to leave the treasure." Dwalin glowered at the door, as though expecting an elf to come tumbling through.

"They want nothing to do with the treasure. Besides, Nori and Bilbo would notice it going missing."

None of the present dwarves commented on the fact that Bilbo had stolen the Arkenstone nearly a fortnight ago without any of them being any wiser. Aire might of hit the dwarf which mentioned the accursed stone. Bard had returned it to the mountain four days ago where Aire had asked for a stone casket to be fashioned. She planned on locking the stone inside of it and burying it in one of the crypts.

The crypts. Aire wasn't sure how far they extended, or where the entrance to them was, but Balin told her they ran so deep into the mountain that the surrounding earth heated up around you and all sounds were absorbed by the earth. They stretched as long as Erebor was tall, some of the tombs dug into the soil and reinforced with stone. He'd assured her that there would be enough room for a thousand years' worth of dwarves and the damned stone would be thrown to the back as soon as the forges reopened and a box could be made. For now it rested in Thorin's desk in his study.

The company took turns in sitting with Aire at Thorin's bedside. Some spoke to her but not to Thorin, some spoke to both and others said nothing at all. No one asked when Thorin would wake up as it was now clear that neither elven or dwarvish healer knew the answer. Dwalin was, surprisingly, the most supportive. He spoke to both Thorin and Aire, encouraging one to wake up and the other to not give up hope.

"He'll wake." Dwalin assured her for the umpteenth time. "Just make sure Fili and Kili don't spend too long in here else he'll never wake. I think I'll be joining him too." The seasoned warrior glared at the door, as though waiting for Fili to fall through.

"Oin thinks Kili will be able to walk by tomorrow."

"Oh, stone and hammer." Dwalin muttered. "I'm moving into the diamond mines."

Aire chuckled, smoothing her thumb over the back of Thorin's hand. Dwalin noted the movement and couldn't help but smile.

"You know, one of the dwarvish courting rituals is to gift your other half a bead that you've made."

"A bead?"

Dwalin nodded. "A courting bead. They wear it in their hair or their beard once you've braided it in."

Aire felt a little uncomfortable. "I don't think I'm going to be able to do that."

"You have to, lass. It's tradition. Thorin's king and, as his intended, you'll have to follow tradition."

Aire glanced at Thorin before looking back at Dwalin. "I've never forged a thing in my life. I can hardly sharpen a sword, let alone forge something smaller than my fingernail."

A smile tugged at Dwalin's lips. "I can help you, if you want."

The half-blood looked hopeful. "Really? You can make beads?"

"It's a coming of age ritual." The warrior nodded. "The first two beads go to your parents. Every time you court someone who truly matters you give them a bead. I've made one or two courting beads myself, though not for several decades. We'll all be willing to help you."

Aire smiled. "Thank you."

Dwalin nodded, getting to his feet and leaning over to ruffle Aire's hair. "You're welcome lass."

Aire squeezed Thorin's hand as the heavy door swung shut. "I promise you, I'll be the best I can." She pressed a kiss to his palm. "I will not let you down."

* * *

A deep voice rumbled through the darkness, laughing and cursing. When it paused the voice of Nith filled the silence. Thorin had no name for the deep voice, but he did not feel threatened by it. The voice called Nith 'Lass', but he knew it was not her name. Neither was Nith or Ulganinh.

Thorin knew her name. Her name was as beautiful as a hundred topazes and as breath-taking as a thousand diamonds. It flowed like water over stone and sounded like the laughter of children. Yet he could not speak it.

Nith's true name sat on the tip of his tongue, but each time his mind tried to grab it, it danced out of reach. The same happened when he tried to recall her face. A woman's face did come to mind; she was strong-jawed and dark haired, but it wasn't Nith. Thorin didn't know how he knew, but he did. This was not the face of Nith. This was the face of another woman he did not know.

The voices which echoed around him stopped and something warm pressed against the palm of his left hand. A kiss.

When he looked down at the hand it was empty, yet he could feel warmth blossoming across his skin, lips pressing against his hand before it cupped what felt like a cheek, his thumb resting on a nose. Thorin took this as a sign. The darkness was coming to an end.

* * *

Thorin's room was starting to become a meeting room. The following day Fili helped Kili hobble into the bedroom so that he could sit with his uncle. Oin followed the brothers in so that he could check on Kili and Thorin. Dori and Balin followed Oin in to talk to Aire and Fili about the approaching dwarven caravan.

"It'll take then eleven months to get here, if all goes well." Balin said. He and Dori sat on stools next to Aire, who was still holding Thorin's hand tightly. Across the bed, Oin was smoothing a salve onto Thorin's shoulder wound. Fili and Kili were sat together at the bureau, reading through a thick book they'd found in Fili's new room. No one was sure what it was about, but it was keeping the princes occupied and that's all that mattered.

Kili looked far better than he had done a few days ago. The slightly grey pallor to his skin had faded and the mischievous glint burned strong in his eye. He still walked with a limp but Oin reckoned he'd be fully healed in a few weeks.

"Beorn and Dain's men have promised to aid their journey, and the tree-shaggers will make sure they pass through Mirkwood easy enough."

Aire rolled her eyes and Dori's nickname for the elves. Even he, who was so much more polite than the majority of the dwarves, resorted to using crude names for the elves. If the elves were aware of what they were called behind their backs they did a good job in hiding their feelings about it. Then again, they probably had equally horrid names for the dwarves. Aire had overheard one elvish archer remarking that the dwarves could 'eca, a mitta lambetya cendelessë orcova', which roughly translated into 'go French kiss an orc'. Aire was grateful none of the dwarves had been around to hear it.

"Dis is in the first caravan. Gloin's wife and son are in the second and they'll arrive in fifteen months. The third will be led by Lingus and any other remaining council members. They'll arrive in approximately seventeen months." Balin informed her.

Aire took some comfort in the fact that Lingus and his daughter were over a year away. She wasn't quite ready to face the dwarf whom Thorin was meant to marry.

"I'll have a baby by the time Dis arrives." Aire said slowly, tilting her head to look at Thorin's prone body. "A baby but not likely a husband."

Balin sighed. "He's going to wake, lass."

"I know that." Aire laughed lightly. "Doesn't mean we're going to get married in a hurry."

"Amad will make him." Fili looked up from the book. "Or at least, she'll kick his ass in gear."

"She'll kick his ass anyway." Kili laughed. "Durin's day has been and gone."

Aire frowned. "What does Durin's day have to do with anything?"

Balin smiled softly. "The line of Durin are only permitted to marry on one day of the year; Durin's day. It honour their family and, in the future, it will honour the reclamation of Erebor. Thorin and you can only be married on Durin's day."

"Well, I definitely won't have a husband when Dis arrives." Aire laughed. She was worried though. What was going to happen to her child? A child of any race, born out of wedlock, was frowned upon. Either her son or her daughter would be a bastard child, shunned by the community.

"It's not the first time." Fili seemed to be able to read her mind. "Our great-great-great grandfather was born out of wedlock and he still became king."

Aire chose not to respond.

* * *

The voices around Thorin hurt his head. They were too loud and too many. He tried to block them out, but stopped at the mention of a child being born out of wedlock. Whose child was to be the bastard? He dared not hope it could be of his blood. Bastard or not, how he longed to be able to hold something of his own flesh and blood in his arms.

He had a feeling that he'd help children in his arms before, but they were not his own. Thorin frowned. Why couldn't he remember?

He clenched his left hand, the one he had felt the warmth on earlier, and found that he could not close it fully. Something warm and soft yet invisible stopped him from doing so.

Nith's voice rang loud and clear through his head. "Thorin? Thorin, can you hear me?"

Thorin turned to locate the source of her voice. Had she felt his movement? Was it her hand he held in his. "Nith?" He called, his voice echoing in the darkness and tugging at his sore throat.

"Oin!" Nith called urgently. "Oin, he's moving!"

"Nith!" Thorin called again. This time the words didn't echo as much and slowly, the blackness was fading to white.

* * *

_Amad – mother/mum_

_I've nearly finished this story which sucks; I'm really enjoying writing it. You have a few choices at this point:_

_1) I can wrap up the story in a long 'epilogue' chapter that spans about seven decades.  
__2) I can devote four more chapters to the story, covering the seven decades.  
3) I could start a new story following the lives of Aire and the company after The Hobbit ends.  
4) I could continue the story with more chapters about the company's new lives._

_The choice is all yours!_


	48. Chapter 48

_Options 3 and 4 are tied at the moment, but you have this chapter and one more to make a final decision (there's a poll on my page if you'd care to take a look.) I'm aware that a lot of people like the idea of a sequel, but I know from past experience that sometimes people stop reading, and there's little point in writing when no one's reading._

* * *

Aire had felt the pressure on her hand and launched to her feet, as though it would make Thorin wake faster. Oin had stopped dressing Thorin's wounds and was feeling his forehead and pulse. "Thorin? Thorin can you hear me?"

Thorin let out a low groan, his eyes darting back and forth under closed lids. Balin and Dori sat in silence, Fili and Kili still at the bureau but watching with hopeful faces. Oin prodded at Thorin's neck while Aire's hand gripped so tight she thought she may break his knuckles. "Open your eyes Thorin." Oin encouraged but his words had no effect. He motioned at Aire to try and she was a little more successful.

"Come on, Thorin, open your eyes." Aire pleaded and slowly, with what looked like a great deal of effort on his behalf, Thorin managed to open his eyes.

The occupants in the room heaved a sigh of relief and Aire nearly sank back into her chair in joy. "Thorin!" Fili called, launching himself across the room to stand at the foot of the bed. Kili followed close behind.

"I'm all better!" the youngest of Thorin's nephews grinned, bouncing on his toes. "Oin reckons I should be able to take up my bow again by the end of the month!"

Thorin's brow had pulled into a heavy frown, something Aire did not fail to notice. "He was shot by orcs, remember?" she prompted gently. "You brought him to the healing clearing with Fili before returning to the battlefield."

Thorin's head turned towards her, but there was something off-putting in his eyes. "Nith?" He asked and this time it was Aire's turn to frown. "Ulganinh?"

Aire glanced over her shoulder at Balin who offered a quick translation of the words. "You remember me, don't you?" Thorin didn't respond and Aire felt bile rise in the back of her throat. "Thorin, please tell me that you remember who I am."

Thorin stared at her, the woman he'd been calling Nith. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. She had a soft face and beautiful large, blue eyes which were staring at him pleadingly. The way she was holding his hand and watching her made it quite clear that they knew each other. Thorin's gaze fell on their joined hands, noticing the silver band wrapped around her finger. It was familiar and as he ran his thumb over the pattern he could've sworn he'd felt it before.

"Thorin?"

Perhaps it was the tone or the uncertainty in her voice, but the memories crashed down on Thorin like a roof collapse. The word 'filiankili' separated to become his nephews, he could place names to faces, recall memories of their quest and could correctly rename 'Nith' as 'Airelotwen'.

"My Airelotwen."

Aire smiled, leaping on Thorin and holding him close. She momentarily forgot about his wounds and the others in the room as she wrapped her arms around Thorin's shoulders and buried her face in his neck. Thorin's arms snaked carefully around her waist in attempt to avoid jarring his injuries. He breathed deeply, relishing everything about his beloved. Mahal, he had missed her.

Resting his cheek on the top of Aire's head he greeted the others with a smile. They all shared the same relieved expression and matching smiles. "Should you be standing?" he asked Kili with a raised eyebrow. His voice tugged at his throat but he ignored it, happy to be heard again.

His nephew shrugged. "Oin says I should use it. I've been laying down for nearly three weeks anyway."

"He just won't listen." Oin chuckled, stepping back from the edge of the bed. "You yourself should be walking about in a month, so long as Aire doesn't damage you any farther." Aire muttered an apology and shifted her weight so that she was sitting on the bed instead of leaning on Thorin. However she didn't let him go and he made no move to release her. Oin rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Oin." Thorin nodded at the healer.

The dwarf huffed. "Unfortunately the weed-eater Dalinor helped. It was Thranduil who actually saved your life."

Thorin ignored him. "What happened?"

"The eagles came to our aid." Balin said slowly, watching for any signs that Thorin wasn't well enough to process all the news. "And Beorn. Ultimately it's down to them that we pulled through. What remains of the enemy has scattered and we haven't seen or heard from them since, though I'm sure we will. High losses on our side, though none of our fifteen."

Thorin nodded. "Good. Has word been sent to the Blue Mountains?"

"The first caravan left nearly a fortnight ago." Fili responded eagerly. "Amad is among them."

"Fantastic." Thorin groaned.

"You haven't heard the best bit! Our dear mother's already acquainted with Aire!"

Thorin groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't know what you're complaining about." Aire mumbled from his neck. "She seems very nice."

"Of course you'd think that; you're not me. She'll think the world of you." Thorin kissed the shell of Aire's ear, making her squirm as his facial hair tickled her skin.

"Yeah, and if she doesn't you'll know about it!" Kili laughed from the end of the bed. He shut up at the glare his uncle fixed him. "Well, it's true."

"Thank you for that, Kili." Aire said, turning her face to see the young dwarf. She let go of Thorin, wriggling from his hold and standing up. "I'd best let the others know you're awake. Dalinor can make a final check then he and the rest of the elves can be on their way." She looked a little reluctant to leave Thorin's side now that he was awake, but the dwarf smiled and sent her on her way.

The mood changed as soon as Aire was out of the room.

"We honestly thought you were going to die." Oin grumbled, sinking into a nearby chair. "For the first week it was incredibly touch-and-go."

"You didn't tell her that, I presume?"

Oin barked a laugh. "Hammer and stone, I'm not _stupid_. She was a wreck when she thought you'd died the first time around. I wasn't about to tell her there was next to no hope of you waking up. However you are and much sooner than I thought."

"You're far from clear of the woods." Balin sighed. "The letter Aire received from your sister a few days ago mentioned three dwarves I'm sure we'd all rather forget."

Thorin paused, turning over names in his mind. There were hundreds of beings he'd rather forget and wasn't sure who Balin was referring to. "I'm not sure-"

"Surely the name 'Lingus' rings a bell?"

Thorin froze.

"Precisely. It would be wise to tread carefully around that subject. I've informed Aire about everything I was aware of, but you'll be a far better source. It's likely Dis thought she was already aware of Belira."

"Or she knew I'd rather never talk of that family again and would avoid the topic at all costs." Thorin tried to struggle into a sitting position, wincing and hissing in pain as he pulled his still-healing injuries. Dori and Fili came to his aid, working him into a sitting position against his pillows.

"What were you going to do when they arrived?" Fili asked once Thorin looked a little better. "Lingus isn't one to just _forget _that his daughter was meant to marry you. Especially now that we've reclaimed Erebor."

"I'd hoped to put it off until they arrived. When _will _they arrive?"

"Dis is leading the first caravan and Gloin's wife the second. We can expect Dis in just over ten months and Gloin's wife in fourteen. Lingus will be about sixteen." Balin replied.

"That's long enough."

"It's not like you're going to live to see Lingus' arrival anyway." Fili shrugged. The members of the company in the room fixed him with a confused look. "Well, Aire will have a baby by the time amad arrived and she's going to kill you for not marrying her."

Thorin winced. "Has anyone told Dis about the baby?"

The others shook their heads. "We thought that should be left until later. No point in getting her worried so far from home." Balin said.

"How long until I'm out of this goddamned bed?"

"It'll be a few weeks yet, but you'll heal as long as you don't do anything stupid."

Oin huffed. "It's the line of Durin. It could take a _very _long time!"

* * *

_Remember to vote! _


	49. Chapter 49

_More from Thorin's perspective as I quite like writing from his POV. This is fluff. Pure fluff. I hope I don't suffocate you._

* * *

Three months after the company had re-entered Erebor Thorin was healed enough to sit up by himself and not double over in pain. He'd been bed ridden since he'd woken a month ago and had reacquainted himself with his bed in that time. Mainly by screaming into his pillows when he got bored or when his nephews got too overbearing.

He was starting to miss the darkness of his mind.

During his month of recovery Airelotwen had barely left his side. She left only to get another text from the library or to sleep (Oin had banned her from sleeping in Thorin's chambers whilst he was healing). Despite her constant presence he'd never felt more alienated from her. She never said more than a few words at a time to him and hardly looked at him. Thorin knew they needed to talk, sooner rather than later.

"We're planning on taking a closer look at the main mines." The mornings saw the majority of the company gathered in Thorin's chambers to discuss the plans for the day. Though his room was large it was still a tight for twelve standing dwarves, a hobbit, a wizard and Airelotwen. As a result Fili, Kili and Airelotwen had seated themselves on the bed. Balin had taken a chair and had sat by Thorin's head. "If they're functional then, theoretically, we could start mining next month."

"How badly was it damaged?"

"At a quick glance it doesn't appear to be that bad." Fili replied. "The entrance will need to be refortified and the smaller run-offs will be unstable. Surprisingly, it doesn't seem that badly damaged."

"That may be because the majority of damage was done at the back of the mine." Kili pointed out. "Smaug didn't really go near the front."

Balin nodded. "The first caravan contains a fair few miners. They can help us get it up and running. The best we can do is start to establish trade."

"Any rubble that is cleared should be sent to Dale." The company turned to look at Airelotwen. She was sat by Thorin's thigh, hand in hers. "They'll need all the help they can get if they're to rebuild before the worst of the weather sets in. We'll need their food come spring so it would be wise to get on their right side as early as possible.

"Aye, you're right. What we can't use we'll send to them with your compliments." Balin looked to Thorin. "Is there anything you think should take priority?"

"From what you've told me the wings are looking better. We'll need to sort out the homes before the first caravan arrives, but the mine should take priority. We'll need financial support when the dwarves return. Master Baggins, when do you leave?"

The company turned to look at their burglar. It was becoming clear that Bilbo didn't much care for the mountain and wanted to head home as soon as possible. Gandalf would leave with Bilbo and, with any luck, they'd pass the first caravan just East of the Misty Mountains. "Next week."

Thorin nodded. "We'll send letters with you. For now you may return to the library."

The company took this as a dismissal, getting to their feet and filtering through the door. Bilbo spent his days in the library with Ori and Kili, who weren't allowed down the mines until they were more stable. Dori and Nori still worried about their brother, who spent most of his time sketching and not looking where he was going. Kili was still mending and Oin didn't want to risk injury.

Dwalin pulled the door shut behind him, the thud echoing around the suddenly quiet room. The atmosphere shifted from business to awkward in less than a second.

Airelotwen still held Thorin's hand so he tugged it gently, attempting to get her to move closer to him. At first she resisted, sitting still and staring at the opposite wall. Eventually she caved, shifting towards him and curling up against his side. He didn't say anything until he had her wrapped tightly in his arms. "I think we need to talk."

Airelotwen shook her head against his chest. "_You _need to talk. I'm going to question."

Thorin nodded, kissing the top of her head with a wiry smile. "Okay then. I take it your first question is about Belira?"

Another nod.

"I had not forgotten that I was meant to marry her. It is hard to forget that you are betrothed. However I had also not forgotten that she and I agreed that if we fell in love within the next few years, we wouldn't marry each other." Thorin sighed. "I guess there's no point in lying about the matter; she's a very beautiful woman. Her hair is as radiant as molten gold, her eyes as bright as Tanzanites. I had never seen eyes so bright before."

Airelotwen tensed in his arms and tried to sit up. Whether to leave him or face him Thorin didn't know so he kept her pinned, nose buried in her hair.

"She was beautiful, but then I met you. Suddenly her eyes weren't so bright. I'd never seen eyes the colour of Zircons before. Forgive me if I sound like a love-sick tree-shagger, but Belira was nothing to you. I hadn't _planned _to fall in love with you. I fought it every step of the way until I knew that if I did marry anyone, it would have to be you. If I couldn't marry you then I wouldn't marry Belira. You're not a way out of the betrothal. You aren't an excuse. You're my Airelotwen and, at some point, I _am _going to marry you."

This time Aire was able to twist in his arms to look at him. Her blue eyes seemed to bore right through him, as though searching for any hint of a lie. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was never a good time. When was a meant to say 'By the way I'm betrothed'? When I asked you to marry me?"

"_Were _you going to tell me?"

"At some point, yes. When Lingus turns up he's going to cause more trouble than Smaug, though I had hoped to tell you in my own time. As usual my sister got in the way."

"If you'd have told me sooner it wouldn't have happened." Airelotwen pointed out. She leant up to kiss his cheek, her body pressed against his. Thorin was used to the curves of Airelotwen's body, but this time something was different. He'd felt it before but not said anything. Now he needed to see for himself.

"Show me."

"Show you what?" Airelotwen looked at him with a confused frown on her face.

Thorin slid his hand between their bodies, pressing the back of it against the curved skin of her abdomen. "Show me."

Airelotwen nodded, understanding what Thorin was asking. She carefully wriggled from the bed, checking the door was locked. The last thing she wanted was to find herself with little clothes on in the eyes of another company member.

Carefully she shrugged off her coat. The loss of the thick material made her much thinner and Thorin could just see the protruding bump from under her loose-fitting tunic. She removed that and loosened her pants before turning sideways. Thorin grinned. Airelotwen's stomach had once been as flat and toned as any elf's. Now it was curved and protruded from her hips. She was large for her third month, but a solid dwarfling growing inside a small elf would have that effect. No doubt she'd find walking hard by the end of the year.

"Come here." Thorin held out his arms for her, beckoning her forwards. He brushed his hand over the curved skin before smiling and leaning forwards to kiss it.

"You'll hurt yourself." Airelotwen laughed, pushing him back against his pillow. Laughter danced in her eyes as she sat back down next to him.

"Have you had morning sickness yet?" Concern laced Thorin's voice.

Aire shook her head. "Twice, but I'm sure I have that to look forwards to. Oin thinks it'll be a month and a half long."

"I want you here with me."

"That's not possible, not while you're still healing." Aire smiled softly at him, kissing the skin next to his eye.

"I don't care if it's possible or not, I want you here. I _need _you here. I hate lying here alone at night, knowing you're just down the corridor in my sister's room but there's no way of me getting to you."

"Thorin, I'm not putting your health at risk. If we shared the same bed I'd be expected to keep my distance from you to avoid pressing your injuries."

Thorin knew that Airelotwen was incapable of doing that. They both felt the need to be touching when they slept, which was why Thorin was finding it so hard to sleep. However he also knew that his need to heal was greater than his need to hold Airelotwen at night. He also had no way of keeping her with him. Curse their sleeping habits. Curse emotions. Cure attachments.

Airelotwen stayed with him throughout the day. They spoke about trivial things which were forgotten as soon as Oin returned from the mines to check on Thorin and kick Aire out of the room.

Thorin watched her go, hating the fact that she had to sleep in a separate room from him. He'd planned to have her with him all the time, night included. Now he had to wait for multiple hours before he could see her again.

Balin made a brief appearance before Thorin tried to sleep, informing him that the mine could be up and running as of next month. "Don't do anything stupid." Balin warned Thorin before leaving, as though the advisor could read Thorin's mind.

Thorin lay in the dark for the best part of an hour before he gave up on sleep. Stone and hammer, what had become of him? A year ago he'd been a war-and-grief-hardened warrior with next to no time for love. Now he was willing to put his health on the line just to sleep next to someone who had originally disgusted him.

How time had changed him.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed was easy. Except for some stiffness in his joints his legs were fine. Standing up was the hard part. He was required to push himself up using both of his injured arms. His muscles contracted and spasmed, warm waves of pain washing over his torso. The need for some sort of normality overwhelmed his need to collapse back on the bed.

Placing one numb foot in front of the other he was able to make his way to the door. He was far quieter than usual due to his lack of boots. Pins and needles ran along his calf muscles but he kept moving.

Opening the door was more of a task than getting up, as he was required to manoeuvre one of his arms and put weight on said arm. The pain was almost unbearable, but he gritted his teeth and pushed through with it. The door creaked open and he had to take a moment to lean against the frame and catch his breath. This was causing him far too much pain.

The corridor was empty, surprisingly, so he took the fifty steps to his sister's room slowly. Each step jarred his shoulders but he forced himself to block out the pain. There was no going back now. All he could do was get to Airelotwen or collapse on the floor in agony. The latter wasn't an option if he wanted to maintain some dignity.

Airelotwen's room wasn't locked and the door, much like his own, had been re-oiled. It was dark inside but he had learned from his nephews that Aire had left everything the way she had found it. It had been over a century since he'd last been inside, but he knew the layout of the room as though his last visit was yesterday.

He shuffled his way to the bed where he could hear Aire's faint breathing. A few months ago and he'd have reprimanded her for not waking, but now he was content to just let her sleep.

She was laying in the middle of the bed, but there was still enough room for him to inelegantly drop onto the mattress with a sigh of relief.

The sudden rocking of the mattress started Airelotwen awake, but by that time Thorin had manoeuvred himself onto the bed and was able to reach out and cup Aire's face. "It's only me." His breathing was ragged from his 'walk'.

"Thorin?" Airelotwen didn't seem impressed. "What are you _doing_?"

"I couldn't sleep." He shifted on the bed so that his right arm could touch Airelotwen's hand without having to bend at an awkward angle. "Now come here before I damage myself further."

Airelotwen offered him a soft insult before laying back down on the bed and curling into his side. "You're insufferable." She kissed his fabric-covered shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, âzyungâl."

* * *

_By popular demand I'll be following option four – continuously updating this story. There will be an AN which will separate this story from the sequel. I hope that it won't stop any of you reading! _


	50. Chapter 50

_I know it's taking a while between updates, but I'm going back and re-writing chapters as I go. It's worth going back to read the chapters as some of them, especially chapter 3, are completely different than before._

* * *

Erebor was momentarily plunged into panic the following morning. Oin and Blain went to check on Thorin and change his bandages, as usual, only to find him missing. It took ten minutes for Dwalin to stop tearing the Royal Wing apart and realise that Aire hadn't yet made an appearance. They'd decided to let her sleep and not worry her, so hadn't gone to wake her. No one had been in her room. Dwalin grabbed Oin and Balin on his way to the lass' room before practically kicking the door down. A little too late he wondered if they'd actually be _clothed_.

Thankfully the were and the trio retained some mental stability. Then Oin recovered from his relief of locating his patient and forgot that said patient was his king. It was a good thing that the banging of the door opening woke Thorin and Aire because Oin's yelling would've scared them to death.

"Are you out of your mind?!" the healer roared.

Aire shrunk under the covers, terrified of the dwarf and it wasn't even her he was yelling at.

"Do you have _any _idea what you could've done?! You could've torn your wounds back open! They may be cauterised but the skin is still weak! You could've bled to death in the corridor! Why? Because you're so love-struck that you can't go a single night without a fu-"

"I think that's quite enough!" Balin cut across the furious healer. "We've found Thorin, that's what matters."

"Aye, though you may continue your screaming later." Dwalin added, glowering at Thorin.

"And if you plan on finishing that sentence I suggest you do so when Airelotwen isn't present." Thorin fixed his own glare on the furious healer who didn't appear to notice it. Thorin shuffled into a sitting position, something he was becoming better at doing by himself, and reached down to stroke Aire's head. "You alright?" he asked her softly.

Aire nodded, her cheek rubbing against his hip. "I would like to point out that I had nothing to do with his idiocy."

The door swung open before anyone could reply, Fili and Kili tumbling in. "We heard yelling is everything oka- _please_ tell me you're clothed!" Fili clamped one hand over his eyes and the other's over Kili's.

"Of course they're clothed!" Dwalin snapped. "You think the three of us would still be stood here if they weren't?"

Fili slowly lowered his hands. "I don't know, you might enjoy tha-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you myself." Dwalin growled. Fili made the wise decision and kept quiet.

"Everyone out." Oin ordered. "For the sake of Aire's dignity, clear off."

The dwarves filed out of the room and Balin pulled the door shut behind him. Once they were gone Aire shifted back above the covers but kept close to Thorin. Though she didn't like being seen by Oin in very little clothing, she knew there wasn't really any choice. In a few months' time he'd be seeing parts of her that she never wished anyone but Thorin to see.

"You're going to be the death of him." Oin huffed, pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

"It's more likely to be the other way around." Aire smiled thinly. Anticipating Oin's question she threw the covers off her legs, wriggling down the bed so that she was lying flat on her back.

"That depends." Oin didn't elaborate as he ran his hands over the bump above Aire's hips. After a few minutes he nodded and straightened. "Everything's good. As for _you_," Oin rounded on Thorin. "you're going to have to stay here. We can't risk moving your sorry backside for another few weeks. Mahal, I should strangle every member of the line of Durin!"

"Watch yourself, Oin." Thorin warned.

Aire laughed as she sat up. "Oh, he has a point. Besides, if he can't strangle you then I will."

Thorin raised an eyebrow at Aire, holding her gaze until she realised what he was implying. She hopped off the bed, face as red as a tomato, and made a bee-line for the bathroom.

"Shirt." Oin ordered.

Thorin pulled the fabric over his head, wincing as it tugged at his muscles. "It is not her fault."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. You're just lucky you haven't pulled open the wounds. I've seen cauterized wounds re-open, and there is little that can be done to save the patient then."

"I have no intention of getting so close to death for a long while yet."

"Then it would be wise for you to listen to me." Oin huffed as he re-wrapped Thorin's chest. "If you can sit here for the next fortnight then we'll see about moving you."

Thorin grimaced. "That's too long."

"Well it wouldn't be so long if you'd stayed put last night." Oin grumbled. "Two weeks."

* * *

"I shall miss you when you go." Aire and Bilbo were sat in the library, reading old books about the mountain. "It shan't seem right without you here."

"I'll wright." Bilbo smiled. "Maybe I'll come back and visit someday."

"I want you here for the wedding, whenever it may be."

Bilbo grinned across at her. "I'll be here for that, I promise." He glanced down at Aire's stomach. "There'll be a baby waiting for me by the time I get back."

Aire grimaced at the prospect.

"You'll be a wonderful mother." He assured her. "And Thorin will be an equally great father. The child will have to strong cousins to watch its back and a frankly terrifying aunt."

Aire laughed. "I'll let you know how that meeting goes."

"I hope so." Bilbo paused, closing his book and picking up another. "Do you know what the child may be? Sometimes a mother has a good guess."

Aire shook her head. "I may nearer the time, but not yet. At the moment I'm trying not to think about it."

"What about the nursery? Any ideas on that?"

"Balin says that I will be able to use the one which Thorin and his siblings used. It'll be cleared out and prepared nearer the time."

"I wonder if this library has any books on dwarvish pregnancies." Bilbo mused, setting down his new book and getting to his feet.

"I imagine so. It has a wide variety of books, including one or two on elves." Aire patted the ones next to her. "They briefly mention pregnancy but it's only a paragraph or so."

"Well, let's have a look!"

"Bilbo, I have over eight months. I can look nearer the time."

Bilbo huffed. "You just want to put it off as long as possible. It's best to be prepared in advance, no come and help me!"

Aire rolled her eyes, setting her book aside and joining her friend in a hunt through the library.

That was how Balin found them three hours later; knee deep in a pile of old books and wearing matching horrified expressions.

"These books are ridiculously graphic." Bilbo blinked as he set aside a thick, dark green book.

"Surely you don't _need _so many illustrations?"

"What are you to reading?" Balin chuckled. His eyed widened as Aire turned her book around to show the dwarf a very detailed illustration of a woman giving birth. "Delightful. Does it say who wrote the book?"

"There's writing in the front, but I don't read Khuzdul."

"We'll have to teach you that." Balin murmured to himself as he leant over Aire's shoulder to read the name of the author. "Ah, well that explains it. He worked as a healer and saw enough births to be able to recall every little detail. Is there a reason you're looking through these books?"

"I thought it would be a good idea for her to be prepared." Bilbo replied.

"Now I'm even more convinced that I don't want this baby."

Baling flinched at her words. "It's not the child you don't want, it's the labour."

"No, it's the child. Why is it so hard for people to believe that I don't _want _a baby? That I don't _want _to be a mother? I would have been perfectly happy without getting pregnant." Aire closed the book forcefully, getting to her feet and stalking from the room.

Bilbo watched her go. "I'd say it's the hormone imbalance, but I'm not sure it is."


	51. Chapter 51

_I honestly don't know where this angst comes from, but I promise that it will sort itself out by the end of the chapter. After more pain._

* * *

Surprisingly, it was Ori who found Aire three hours after her departure. He'd been the only one sensible enough to stop and _think_. As a result he'd been the one to find her outside the mountain on a small ledge, one the company had used as a path several months prior. Aire voiced her surprise and Ori laughed bashfully.

"The others are all running round like terrified dwarflings."

"I can take care of myself." Aire frowned, returning to draw in the dirt with a stick.

"Thorin doesn't seem to think so."

Aire laughed harshly. "What can Thorin do? He's bed-bound until Oin tells him otherwise."

"He has a terrible temper though." Ori said, a little unwilling to speak against the king. "Could hear him seventeen rooms down."

"I've only been gone three hours. There's nothing to worry about."

"You're pregnant. Erebor is a dangerous place for any being, especially one in your condition and one who's spent her life outside."

"_My condition_." Aire snarled. "Is that what it is? It's not a pregnancy it's a condition. An illness."

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that." Ori stammered.

Aire momentarily felt bad. "If people stopped bringing it up I'd be much happier."

"You can't escape it. Or ignore it."

"I can try."

"It's not fair on your baby."

Aire snorted. "What would you know about that?"

Hurt and a terrible sadness flashed across Ori's face. Aire's heart broke when she realised.

"Oh, Ori, I'm so sorry."

The young dwarf shrugged. "My mother wanted another child she just couldn't… bond with me. She tolerates me and speaks to me but she doesn't _love _me like she loves Dori and Nori. I just don't want to see another child go through my upbringing. Have you tried… have you tried talking to Thorin about it?"

"What can he do?"

"He can talk to you. Listen to you. Help you when the baby comes."

"I sorta hoped he'd do that anyway." Aire laughed, nudging the dwarf's shoulder. "Besides, the child _will _be loved, if not by me. It'll have two trying cousins, a terrifying aunt, a stubborn father and ten uncles to keep it happy, thirteen if we include Bilbo."

"But not a mother."

"Ori, it's eight months away. Things will change. If it's meant to be then it's meant to be. For now I'd rather not talk about it."

The pair sat in silence on the ledge for another two hours before deciding that, having skipped lunch, they were in need of some food.

It took them almost an hour to work their way back up to the royal wing. They didn't meet any of the other company members on the way, but they certainly heard them as they grew closer.

"How can you have _lost _them _both_?!"

"How can you not follow orders?!"

"Can't you just stop arguing for one minute?!"

"I'm sure they're both fine!"

"You don't know that!"

"I know that you're not helping any!"

"Dwalin, shut your mouth!"

"He's just trying to help!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere!"

"That's our bother missing!"

"And our soon-to-be aunt!"

"You're all a bunch of urkhûs!"

"No we're not!"

"How dare you?!"

"You're the goblin!"

"Rukhs!"

"Rukhskhai!"

"Nûlukhkhuzd!"

"Khathuzh!"

"You take that back!"

"How dare you insult my brother!"

Ori and Aire rounded the corner to find all of the dwarves (Thorin had once again disobeyed Oin, no surprise) in a yelling match with each other. Bilbo was stood to the side, wringing his hands together and looking terrified. Gandalf was stood with him, looking a little more than amused. Aire turned to Ori with a helpless look. The yelling was hurting her head. "Try ''ikhuzh'." He suggested. Something needed to be done before punches were thrown.

Aire nodded, walking forwards a few paces and taking a breath. She never had been one for yelling. "''ikhuzh!" the pronunciation was probably a little off, but it had the desired effect of shutting the dwarves up. They turned to look at her with fury still in their eyes, faces red as tomatoes. "You're acting like children!" Aire scolded, a furious glare on her face.

The dwarves still looked a little surprised from both her sudden appearance with Ori and the use of a tongue all but foreign to her. "Bombur, if you'd be so kind as to sort something out to eat. Ori and I haven't eaten since breakfast. Fili, Kili, Bofur, there are some books in the library that need sorting as I doubt Bilbo has gotten through them. You can help him. Dwalin, Gloin will you kindly help Thorin back to bed? No, don't you dare argue with me Thorin Oakenshield. As for the rest of you, I'm sure you can find something better to do than bicker among yourselves." The dwarves were still looking at Aire as though they'd never heard her speak before. "Am I talking to myself?"

"Definitely a Queen of Durin." Dwalin muttered under his breath before turning and ushering Gloin and Thorin down the corridor. The others quickly dispersed, Gandalf included (where did he even go during the day?).

Ori trotted after Bombur towards the kitchen, his brothers following behind. Aire took a breath before following Dwalin, Gloin and Oin. Save her from the incompetence of dwarves.

Thorin was back in his own bed (his chambers were closer) by the time Aire caught up with him. He was getting an earful from their healer whilst Dwalin and Gloin watched from the side-lines. "He'll never do as asked." Dwalin commented as Aire came to stand by him. "After the battle of Azanulbizar he refused to rest."

"Aye, you'd think Oin would've gotten the message by now."

Oin continued to rebuke Thorin for a further ten minutes until he'd exhausted his insults and left the room. Gloin and Dwalin rolled their eyes, leaving in his wake and closing the door.

Aire was pretty sure that Thorin had gone to sleep at some point during Oin's long speech. She walked silently towards him, scanning his face to try and determine if he was awake or not.

Aire yelped as Thorin suddenly reached out for her, grabbing her wrists and pulling her onto the bed. "You're _never _going to heal at this rate!" Aire struggled to release herself from Thorin's grip and push herself from his chest. She was sure she was compressing his injuries.

Thorin locked gazes with her and, for a brief moment, Aire felt fear flood through her. He was _furious_.

"Don't you _ever _disappear like that again. Do you understand?" Aire's eyes widened and Thorin shook her slightly. "_Do you understand_?"

Aire nodded, frozen in Thorin's grip.

"Mahal." Thorin breathed shakily through his nose, pulling her tight against him. "I thought you'd fallen off one of the staircases or down one of the mines. I thought they were going to find you dead."

Aire fisted her hands in Thorin's tunic, tucking her head under his chin.

"I thought I'd lost you." One of Thorin's hands came to rest on Aire's bump. "I thought I'd lost you _both_."

Aire shook her head. "We… I was outside. I needed some time to myself."

She could almost feel Thorin frowning above her. "Why?"

"Everyone seems to think that they know what I'm thinking or that they can change what I think."

Thorin sighed. "I know you didn't wish to be a mother, and I apologise for not getting Oin to make the correct tonics, but don't put yourself in danger because of it."

Aire shook her head. "It's not your fault. I just want people to stop making decisions for me."

Thorin sighed again, kissing the side of her head. "You can't alter the fact that you're going to have our baby. However the wonders of becoming Queen will mean that you can find someone to raise the child. I'm sure my sister will be on hand for that."

Aire chuckled. "I suppose it's an option."

"On the subject of things which are optional, where did you learn ''ikhuzh'?"

Aire smiled. "Ori. It's the only word I know and I'm pretty sure I mispronounced it."

"The pronunciation was a perfect as any non-dwarf can make it. Certainly better than Thranduil's pitiful attempt."

Aire rolled her eyes. "If you have nothing nice to say about him, don't bring him up."

Thorin smiled. "Khuzdul is a language rarely spoken by those which aren't dwarves. We hardly speak it ourselves now. If you'd like, I can teach you some of it."

Aire tilted her head back to press a kiss against his jaw. "I would like that very much."

* * *

Urkhûs – Goblins

Rukhs – Orc

Rukhskhai – Warg

Nûlukhkhuzd – Petty dwarf

Khathuzh – Elf

'ikhuzh - Stop


	52. Chapter 52

_Just to clear a few things up, Thorin was merely amusing Aire in the last chapter. I seriously doubt he'd let anyone other than Dis raise his child. We say goodbye to Bilbo in this chapter too, though he will re-appear later on :)_

* * *

"Her chances of survival are against her."

"I know."

"If she'd inherited her father's gait or mother's height she may stand more of a chance."

"Iknow."

"It would be wise to keep her under observation. She has more chance of undernourishment, breathing issues, mental issues, sleep problems-"

"I _know_."

"Her blood pressure could get too high, leading to numerous problems. There's also a high chance of miscarriage."

"_I know._"

"She's at more risk because she doesn't want the baby. Her body could reject it."

"Which part of 'I know' is your weed-eating brain having difficulty understanding?"

Lord Elrond paused, tilting his head to look at Oin. "I apologise."

Oin huffed. He wasn't thrilled at the elf's arrival, but there was nothing he could do about it. Lord Elrond had been summoned a few months ago to check on Thorin's injures and aid in his healing. When he'd arrived Thorin had been alert and progressing well (they'd managed to keep him in bed for the last few days). The dwarves had been anxious to get rid of him, but when he'd seen Aire's four month pregnancy bump he'd insisted he stay. The grim look she had been wearing hadn't helped matters either.

"The fact that Miss Weywaters does not want this child troubles me greatly."

"You're not the only one." Oin muttered. "None of us can convince her she'll be a good mother."

"It is not your place to convince her. All you can do is offer her support."

Oin huffed. How were they meant to offer her support? By pure chance the reason Aire didn't want to be a mother had come to light. Unless they were going to trap her, her child and a warg in the same room it was unlikely Aire was going to see herself as anything but a failing mother. Her own, Ascacairiel, had given her life for her daughter. She had been the only mother figure Aire had ever known. How was Aire meant to live up to that? The answer was, of course, that she couldn't. If Dis was here then it may help as her mother and grandmother had done similar to Ascacairiel. But the princess was over six months away. By the time she arrived the Line of Durin would have a new member. (Mahal help them if the child was another Fili, Kili or Frerin!)

"I should like to talk to her."

Oin raised an eyebrow. "Then talk to Thorin."

"She cannot make her own decisions?"

"Oh, she can, but you're a visiting elf. Best ask permission first." Oin took this as a sign the conversation was over and collected his things, hurrying from the room and cursing the elf under his breath.

* * *

"'amad."

"Ah mad."

"No, _'amad_. Don't hold the 'a'."

"'amad."

"Good. 'adad."

"'adad."

Thorin nodded. "Namad._" _

"Nah mad."

"_Na_mad."

"Namad."

"Better. Dis will expect you to call her sister from the moment she arrives. Nidoy."

"Niddy." Aire frowned, catching her mistake this time. "Nidd_oy_."

"Good. Finally, Nith."

"Nith. I don't see how I'll mess that one up."

Thorin smiled at Aire, something in his eyes that Aire couldn't quite make out. "Dis will be the best one to teach you. She has far more patience than I do."

"How often does your race speak Khuzdul? I've hardly hear you use it."

Thorin shrugged. "We try not to use it in front of other species. Apart from that it's only used in ceremonial occasions and in council meetings. I doubt you'll ever really need it."

Aire smiled, standing up from her seat. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before straightening up at the knock on the door. It swung open to reveal Lord Elrond, Oin hovering behind him. "Leaving?" Thorin asked. He made no attempt to hide the hope in his voice.

"I wish to speak to Aire, if it pleases you."

"Yes."

"No."

Aire and Thorin spoke simultaneously, shooting each other looks as they did so. Thorin opened his mouth to object but Aire stopped him by kissing him soundly.

"That won't be a problem, Lord Elrond." Aire fixed Thorin with a warning look, motioning for Lord Elrond to lead the way. He led her to a small side room which could be used as a small study. "Is this something I can help you with? If it's the attitude of the dwarves then I'm afraid I shall be of no use."

Lord Elrond shook his head. "I would expect nothing less from the dwarves. No, I wish to speak to you about your future."

Aire groaned.

"All I wish is that you look after yourself. Regardless of your view on your position, you are responsible for two lives; yours and the child which depends on you. It is not the child's fault that it is unwanted. Your mother gave her life to save you. I doubt she did so just so you could kill her grandchild."

"I'm not going to kill the child!" Aire protested.

"You will if you continue to think negatively about it. If you do not change your diet then both you and the child will be malnourished and you could both die. You're meant to be a mother, not a murderer."

"I'm not meant to be either!"

Elrond paused before trying a different tactic. "Will you put the life of Thorin's child in danger? This child, this little life which you carry, has given him joy. Regardless of your thoughts and feelings, do _not _take this away from him."

* * *

On the last day of the week Bilbo and Gandalf departed from Erebor. Bard provided the two with a pony and a horse respectively. It had been agreed that Thranduil and Legolas would escort them through Mirkwood and Beorn would escort them from the western edge of Mirkwood to Rivendell. Aire had taken the time to pack Bilbo a set of dwarven clothes that she'd found among the piles of gold.

The hobbit refused to take any of the treasure, despite being the sole reason the company had survived the journey. "I shall fetch the chest from the troll cave." He insisted.

Aire decided it was best not to ask.

"Mind the spiders." Bofur warned. "And the wargs, orc and goblins."

"And the elves!" Gloin offered.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm sure I will be fine."

"Watch out for the caravan too laddie." Balin added. "You should pass them on your way. They might just kidnap you and bring you back if they realise who you are."

Bilbo huffed. "I wish you luck!" he said to Aire with a smile. "Both with the child, with Thorin and with the caravan!"

The company said their goodbyes, each thanking the hobbit for his loyal service and for helping to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. They all promised to visit The Shire, though Aire was sure he wouldn't mind if they didn't.

"I do think those nasty Sackville-Baggins will have moved in during my absence."

"Just wave Sting in their direction." Aire smiled. "I'm sure they'll be on the move."

"Will you let me walk from the main gate this time?" Bilbo eyed Thorin wearily. "Or will you throw me over the battlements?"

Thorin laughed at the hobbit before drawing him into a bone-crushing hug. "You are welcome here any time you wish, Halfling. You have done my people and I a great service. I am glad you ran from your door that morning."

Bilbo huffed. "Well, whether that was a smart idea or not can be argued!"

"Come along now, Master Baggins, or we shall never beat the snow!" Gandalf glanced anxiously at the sky, as though expecting snow to start falling from the non-existent clouds. "Farewell! I am sure we shall meet again soon!"

Gandalf lifted himself into his saddle with ease, waiting patiently for Bilbo. "I do believe Radagast will expect you soon, my dear!" He called over his shoulder to Aire. "He's starting to wonder what's become of you!"

"I will visit him within a few months." Aire promised.

Thorin glanced sideways at her, raising his eyebrow. "Will you now." He didn't look so sure. "Please don't forget you have just gone four months pregnant. I wouldn't recommend riding."

"It's either I go to him or he comes here and you house him hospitably. Then you can sent the approaching caravan past him to collect my things." Aire smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. "You're choice."

She turned to wave at Gandalf and Bilbo who trotted down the road towards Dale and away from the company for the last time.

* * *

_'amad – Mother_

_'adad – Father_

_Namad – Sister_

_Nidoy – Boy/Son_

_Nith – Girl/Daughter_


	53. Chapter 53

_Sorry about the delayed update, but I spent a few days at Nottingham University on a Vet Sim programme :) Lots of adorable animals. _

_One thing I must say is that people are seeing Aire's behaviour as selfish. I can assure that it's anything but. What she's suffering with is actually a very real problem. My own cousin went through exactly the same thing, though this arc will have a different ending to hers! _

_Also, a little something extra for you all – a new POV :)_

* * *

With a lot of grumbling and cursing the two different species Oin was able to calculate that Aire's baby would arrive roughly two weeks before Dis and the caravan. That gave them roughly six months. Six months of a stroppy half-blood and a moody king.

Now that Bilbo and Gandalf had departed Aire spent most of her time with a bed-ridden Thorin and two hyper-active nephews. The strain of her care and her hormones were making her more short-tempered than her intended. Dwalin was far more willing to piss Thorin off than Aire.

Thorin himself was still stuck in bed, though not for much longer. He was getting twitchy and Oin decided it would be best for him to start walking under his guidance than risk him getting bored and taking matters into his own hands. Again.

Thorin had made the decision to try and walk again a year to the day after Aire had first joined their company. It had also been a year since the accursed troll incident.

He had enlisted Dwalin to help him find his feet, and Bofur to keep Aire occupied. The toy maker was showing the half-blood how to carve simple animals in the library. When she was bored of that Balin would hopefully step in and off her more Khuzdul lessons.

"Walking shouldn't be too hard for you." Oin commented loudly, stood at the end of Thorin's bed with his arms folded across his chest. "It's not like you haven't been walking on them twice before."

"Aye, and if ye fall flat on yer face I'll be the first to tell Aire." Dwalin smirked.

Thorin didn't comment as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His feet, which pressed lightly against the fur rug on the floor, felt fine. The tips of his toes were possibly a little numb, but otherwise he was fine. He'd been on his feet twice in the past five months against the advice of the healer. He was sure he could manage now.

"Tell Aire Thorin's fallen and hurt himself and you'd need to run quickly!" Oin chortled. "Come on! On your feet! Or are you still being rebellious?"

Again Thorin ignored the comment. A few years ago and he'd have skinned the dwarf which spoke to him so bluntly. However Oin had provided the company with expert care and had saved the majority of their lives. He'd earned his words.

Regardless of the facts he was still cautious as he hoisted himself onto his feet. As he expected his muscles complained, but the pain in his torso was far less than it had been in previous weeks. He felt far more steady on his feet too.

"Feel like you're going to fall?"

Thorin shook his head with a snort. "I'll be fine. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to wear actual clothes."

Oin nodded. "Just forgo the armour and the heavy fur coat."

He and Dwalin allowed Thorin to dress in what he deemed appropriate. He smiled when he realised the majority of his clothes had been washed and repaired, most likely by Aire. He chose a simple blue shirt and dug out his old boots from the back of the cabinet. They were his spare pair and equally as comfortable as the pair he'd been wearing when Erebor had fallen. He was pleased to find that they still fitted. He resisted the urge to strap Orcrist to his side, knowing that it would only put weight on his injuries and that he didn't actually _need _to carry it around. He was safe here. Azog was dead, the orcs and wargs and goblins were gone. Smaug was gone. He was home and he was safe.

Dwalin and Oin were waiting for him outside his chambers and escorted him to the library. It was slow work, Thorin's injuries pulling with each step. He had been able to walk a few steps when the hobbit had departed, but now he was walking the farthest he had in five months. Whereas Aire/Dis' room was close to his, the library was six doors down and round a corner, making their progress slow.

Bofur and Bifur were leaving the library as they approached. "Yer walking!" Bofur exclaimed happily, a smile tugging at his face. "Now we're all back to normal!"

Bifur grunted something and nodded in agreement.

"I thought you were with Aire?" Thorin stopped in front of the two cousins, careful to keep his pain and discomfort from his face. He really hoped that Aire was still in the library. He wasn't up to trekking round Erebor looking for her.

"Aye, I was." Bofur nodded cheerily. "She cut her fingers too many times so we've called it a day. Balin's keeping her occupied at the moment. We're off to see about lunch. Don't want Bombur eating it all again!"

Thorin remembered that occasion all too well. "Aire's still in the library?"

Bofur nodded as he passed Thorin, Dwalin and Oin. Bifur clapped his hand to his forearm as he followed his cousin.

"After you!" Dwalin said with an exultant smirk, something only Dwalin himself could pull off. He was kind enough to hold the door open to allow Thorin into the vast expanse of the library.

The room was still how Thorin remembered it had been over a century ago. The only difference was its occupants. Ori, Fili and Kili had never stepped inside this particular library before, and many of the others (those which hadn't come from other parts of Middle Earth) had been of a too low social status.

**Let the counsel try and kick them out now.**

Thorin found Airelotwen at the back of the library, standing with her hands on her hips. Though her back was to him, Thorin was certain she was scowling at Balin.

"I swear, you're all getting as bad as Fili and Kili!"

Balin chuckled. "Let us hope not."

Aire huffed. "It's too late for hope!"

"One more." Balin prompted, moving the subject away from whatever had annoyed Airelotwen. "' Thurkkharub'"

"Tuck-Arab'

Balin smiled. "Thurk-kha-rub. Thurkkharub."

"Thurkkharub."

Balin nodded.

"And it means?" Airelotwen prompted.

"It's an insult which you may find useful."

On light feet (or as light as he could manage) Thorin approached Airelotwen from behind, sliding his arms around her waist. She jumped violently, almost head-butting him in the face. She span to face him, an annoyed glint in her eye. "Are you meant to be on your feet or do I have to wallop you one?"

Thorin laughed, leaning forwards and rubbing his nose against hers. "Oin says I'm fine."

Airelotwen eyed him wearily. "Thurkkharub." She responded after a moment's pause.

Thorin laughed. "Indeed. I'm glad to see that you're learning."

Airelotwen rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around Thorin's shoulders and pressing her face into his neck. When Thorin pulled her close he could clearly feel the round baby bump above her hips pressing into his own stomach, a reminder of his growing family.

* * *

"It's amazin' your family is still functionin'." Mimali twisted the reigns of her pony through her fingers, glancing back over her shoulder at her son. "You'll be the only one left in a few years."

"Especially once I strangle my brother." Dis growled.

"If his intended doesn't get to him first." Mimali laughed, making Dis frown. "Ah, still a sore topic?"

"Indeed." The two fell into uncomfortable silence. Thinking of his brother's intended; Airelotwen, daughter of Tolman Sandhelm and an elf, made her both very happy and very angry. On one hand her brother had finally found someone who loved him and who he could love in return. On the other she was part elf and she was pregnant out of wed-lock. Not the best combination, especially given that Airelotwen's father had been a decorated dwarf – he had his own _title _for Mahal's sake. Though many people were unsure of how Tolman had earned the title of 'Sandhelm', no one doubted that he had deserved every letter of it. Then he'd abandoned them, married and elf and fathered a daughter. That daughter was now pregnant with their king's child. What a messed up world they were living in.

"At least your sons are alive!" Mimali said cheerfully. "And Gloin."

Dis nodded slowly. That was a plus. She really would kill Thorin if either of her two boys had died. They'd been hurt, Kili the worst, but they were still breathing. That's more than she could say for her brother. She was going to decapitate him when she got her hands on him. Whenever that was. The caravan was moving too slowly for her likely, but there were children and elders among them and they couldn't pick up the pace. If she was riding by herself she'd arrive at the mountain in half the time.

"You'll have a year or so to get it all worked out." Mimali pushed on. "You know, before Dolira and Lingus arrive."

"Belira." Dis corrected. "And she's not the one I'm worried about."

"Ah yes. The infamous showdowns between Lingus and our beloved king. Hopefully they won't happen again."

Dis snorted. "I doubt that very much. Maybe my brother will finally have the nerve to throw him from the battlements."

"Let's hope so! If he doesn't I'm sure my Gloin will!"

"'Your' Gloin won't get involved." Dis reminded her firmly. "My brother got himself into this mess and he'll get himself out of it."

"So you're goin' to, if I may coin the human saying, 'leave him up the creek without a paddle'?"

Dis smirked. "Yup. My brother can fend for himself, especially once the counsel reforms. His lover, my soon-to-be-sister, however, will need my help. My brother can swim, but I won't leave Airelotwen to face them. Neither her nor her child."

Mimali smiled. "Ah, the youngest of the Line of Durin. They'll be bouncin' and screamin' by the time we arrive."

Dis smiled. It had been too long since she'd had a babe to care for. No matter what became of the next few years, at least she'd have a bouncing baby to adore.

* * *

_Thurkkharub – Donkey/Ass_

_If anyone knows the real name of Gloin's wife then please, let me know. _


	54. Chapter 54

As Aire had found out through various life events, everything has a downside. Now that Thorin was walking he was required to spend more time partaking in his role as a king and less time in his role as a father and intended. He, Fili and Kili had been dragged off to various meetings with the men of Dale and representatives from the 'Seven Kingdoms' whatever and wherever that was. Balin tended to offer his services at the meetings, acting as a peacekeeper when Thorin's temper got the better of him or the princes acted up.

Thorin and Aire were able to see each other in the evenings (to do nothing more than sleep, thank you very much Kili) and first thing in the morning before Thorin vanished into his study and Aire into the library. Ori had taken over the Khuzdul lessons at Thorin's request and tried to teach Aire what he knew. His method of teaching involved Aire reading from a book. She found it harder than listening to Thorin talk but she persevered for his sake.

"What's my brother got you reading?" Dori asked over a large text book on various healing methods.

"The Line of Durin." Aire sighed, massaging her temples. "It's all starting to blur together though."

"How?"

Aire slid the book over to him. "Does this say Thorin or Thrain?"

Dori laughed. "Neither. It says 'Frerin'."

Aire groaned, dropping her head on the table. "This is ridiculous."

"Brother, come and help your student!" Dori called. It took a few minutes for Ori to appear, a large book full of foreign text in his arms.

"Sorry!" he squeaked. "What's the problem?"

"The words are swimming on the page and I'm confusing names." Aire supplied with a sigh. "Now I have a headache."

"We can stop for today." Ori suggested.

Aire shot him a thankful look. "I'll start earlier tomorrow, I promise."

"Don't worry about it." The scribe smiled. "I think I saw Thorin and Balin entering the wing a few minutes ago. Maybe their meetings are done for the day?"

"I'll find out. Thank you, Ori." Aire closed her book and left the table, tucking the volume under her arm. Maybe Thorin would be able to help her later in the evening if he wasn't too tired. The strain of the past week and a half was beginning to show on Thorin's face. He looked far older now and even sleep didn't take the years off him. He tossed and turned at night and hardly managed to sleep. Aire was certain he was going to go mad. If he didn't take some time off then she was certain he'd throw himself off a staircase.

"Looking for Thorin?"

Aire looked up to see Balin coming down the corridor towards her. "That was my final destination."

Balin smiled at her. "Given up on the lessons then?"

"My head was splitting so Ori gave me the rest of the day free. Where's Thorin?"

"Try his private study." Balin suggested. "He instructed me not to tell anyone but he I'm sure he won't mind seeing you again. I believe he might be missing you."

"Call me self-centred, but I kind of hope he is!" Aire laughed. "Thank you." She clapped his shoulder before hurrying past and towards Thorin's bedroom. **Our bedroom. **She reminded herself.

Aire balanced her book on the top of her stomach whilst she fiddled with the lock. Thorin hardly ever locked the bedroom door except for at night and if he needed to keep someone out. He'd made sure that Aire had a key so that she could escape when she needed to. He understood that she occasionally needed to escape from the dwarves and that need would increase once the caravans started to arrive.

Once she'd managed to open the door she dropped the book on the bed before kicking off her shoes. Though they were made of the finest leather and softest fur they still made her feet hurt. When she thought about it the pain was probably caused by the baby's weight rather than her inability to handle the shoes. She shrugged off her overcoat, draping it over Thorin's own the bed.

She then returned to the door and locked it before padding over to the one leading to Thorin's study. She contemplated knocking but decided against it. The idea of knocking was to announce your presence, but Aire was pretty certain that Thorin already knew that she was outside.

She turned the brass handle and opened the door a little way, peering into the dark room. She'd never found the need to enter the room before and the décor made her smile. It was panelled with wood and each panel was engraved with patterns and writing. The desk was sat near the left end of the room and a bookcase opposite. Thorin sat between the desk and the wall, as still as a statue. His head was in his hands and, if Aire didn't know any better, she'd have said he was asleep.

"Thorin?"

"Go back to the library, âzyungâl. I won't be much by the way of company tonight."

"You haven't been for the last week." Aire smiled, stepping inside the room and closing the door. "What are you doing?"

"Reading. Supposedly. It's a contract between the Lord of Dale and I. There's just so much small-print that it's making my head spin. There are loopholes which need to be closed and it needs to be copied out into Khuzdul."

Aire rolled her eyes, moving quietly towards him. "Okay, what would you _rather _be doing?"

Thorin looked at the hand she placed on his arms, smiling with thin lips.

Aire shrieked as Thorin reached out and pulled her over the arm of the chair. "Thorin!"

Thorin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes? You asked what I'd rather be doing."

"If you hurt the baby I swear I'll kill you!" Aire playfully swatted Thorin's arm.

Thorin quickly steered the topic away from the baby before Aire could realise what she'd said. "How are the lessons going?"

"Ori's a good teacher." Aire responded, tucking her head under Thorin's chin and fisting her hands in his shirt.

"But?"

"But he's not you. He teaches from a book not from… the heart?"

"The heart?" Thorin echoed raising an eyebrow at the wall opposite him. He tried to suppress his laugh but his frame shook with his chuckles.

"Oh hush." Aire hit Thorin's chest. "You know exactly what I mean."

Thorin smiled, shifting Aire in his lap so she was sat more comfortably. "Learn what you can with Ori. When this has all died down I'll relieve him."

"How long will that be?"

Thorin laughed. "Are you complaining?"

"Like a spoilt child." Aire laughed, tilting her head to kiss Thorin's jaw. "I thought I'd be happy once you were back on your feet and _you'd _stopped moaning. Now I hate it that you're on your feet."

"It's only going to get worse from here on in. We'll get even less time together soon."

Aire frowned. "How do you mean?"

In response Thorin flattened his hand against the baby bump, breathing into Aire's hair. Whereas his lover wasn't keen on the idea of the baby they'd created, Thorin was ecstatic. He'd raised his nephews, but that wouldn't be the same as raising his own son. Or daughter for that matter. It hurt him that Aire didn't _want _their child, but he was damned if he was going to let anyone other than Dis look after his child. Even if he couldn't persuade Aire to love their child he wouldn't risk losing it.

"At least we'll still be sharing the same bed."

Thorin nodded into Aire's hair and moved his arms so that they were wrapped around her waist. "Until my sister flays me alive."

Aire laughed. "I really can't wait until your sister arrives."

Thorin groaned, his head hitting against the back of his chair. "You two are going to get along swimmingly. I'll be grey before next Durin's day."

Aire lifted her right hand to run her fingers through Thorin's hair, separating the grey from the brown. She allowed the ends of his locks to slip through her fingers before bringing her hand to the front of his neck, smiling as she felt him swallow. "Your beard is getting longer." She smiled, tugging at the hair on his neck and chin.

"I have a home now. I'm fit to be king."

"Is that why it's was so short? You believed you'd failed your people?"

Thorin nodded. "Ered Luin was our new home, but it can never compare to Erebor. We were homeless and had all lost family and friends. I had been helpless to change anything that day. I had no right to call myself king or wear a beard to state such a thing."

Aire shook her head, lifting herself in Thorin's lap and rubbing her nose against his. "You're a fool, Thorin Oakenshield. An adorable one, but a fool nonetheless."

Thorin laughed, nudging her head back so that he could kiss her. "Ori's given you the rest of the day off?"

Aire nodded.

"Good." Thorin growled against her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip.

* * *

_Sorry about any mistakes- I'm tired but I want to get this chapter up. There's going to be time-skips in each chapter unless otherwise stated. The time-skip between this chapter and the last was about a week. _

_As the last line suggested, there will be another instalment to the M-Rated extracts. It should be up tomorrow :)_


	55. Chapter 55

It was five months and three days after Aire learned she was pregnant that _it _happened. Aire was laying on her bed, head in Thorin's lap. He was reading from a book of fairy tales he'd found in his bedside draw. It was entirely in Khuzdul and designed to test Aire's knowledge, but the soothing words were sending her to sleep. However she was startled awake by a faint feeling in the region of her stomach. She tensed, hands flying to her belly. "Airelotwen?" Thorin stopped reading as he felt his intended tense. "Airelotwen, âzyungâl, what is it?"

"Keep reading." Aire insisted, motioning with one hand to the book.

"Airelotwen-"

"Just do it!" Aire insisted.

Thorin sighed, picking up the book.

"'''Idmi!''Zabad shamukh. ''Umkhûh zu''-"

"Stop!" Aire said, a smile breaking out over her face, hands still pressed flat against her stomach.

"Airelotwen, will you please tell me what is going on!" Thorin demanded. Aire was starting to make him uncomfortable with her strange behaviour.

"Here, give me your hand." Aire took the hand which had been on her shoulder and placed it on her stomach. "Now say something." Thorin raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Tell me you love me."

"Of course I love you." Thorin's eyes widened at what happened when he spoke – his hand received a small kick. A huge grin spread itself across Thorin's face as he dropped the book the floor and flipped Aire over, kissing her soundly. "I love you." His lips brushed against hers, beard tickling her chin. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Aire laughed. "Now tell the baby that you love it."

Thorin didn't need to be told twice, shifting on the bed so that his head was resting on Aire's ribs. "Men lananubukhs menu. Men lananubukhs menu anùmad." The child inside Aire's belly kicked again.

"It likes your voice." Aire smiled at the back of Thorin's head, tangling her left hand in his hair.

"Like it's mother then." Thorin chuckled. He kissed the spot where the child continued to kick. "Does it do the same for you?"

Aire shook her head, though Thorin couldn't see the action. "Just yours. Must have liked the story."

"I'm sure it'll warm up to you soon enough."

"'It'." Aire snorted. "Even you refer to the baby as an 'it'. How do dwarves go about naming children?"

Thorin sighed, rolling over to look at Aire. "Mostly we're named after our fathers. Our daughters are often named after their mothers. For example, My father was Thrain. My brother was called Frerin. We are both brothers of 'In'."

"'in' because of Thra_in_?" Aire guessed .

"Yes. My name comes from a combination of my grandfather and father, Thr_or_ and Thra_in_. Fili and Kili are named after their father, Vinili."

"What about the women then? 'Dis' certainly isn't a derivation of Thrain or Thror."

Thorin smiled. "Dis is named after our mother, Kidhuis."

"A derivation of gold."

Thorin nodded. "That was where my grandmother seeked inspiration for her name."

"So what about our child? If it's a boy he'll be named for you, and a girl will be named for me."

Thorin nodded. "If it's a boy then, as per family tradition, he name should start with 'Thr'. As for the ending of the name we can decide between it when the child is born."

"What about if it's a girl?"

Thorin paused. "Girls are a little harder to be named. They tend to be named once they have been born."

"Why?" Aire frowned.

Thorin shrugged. "Our women are named when we first see their faces. I don't understand the workings of it, but it just happens that way."

Aire smiled. "But she, if she is a she, will be named after me."

Thorin nodded, leaning up to kiss her. "I need to be in a meeting with the master of Dale."

Aire frowned. "Thorin, it's early evening."

"I know, but I wanted to spend the day with you."

Aire laughed, swatting him playfully. "Try not to take all evening."

Thorin chuckled, standing up and shrugging on his coat. "Fili and Kili will check in on you in an hour or so."

"I don't need babysitting." Aire pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but if you happen to tell them that you need me for some reason then I won't object leaving the meeting early." He leant down to kiss Aire.

* * *

Aire noticed something different about fifty minutes after Thorin left. She'd been sat on the bed and attempting to read the book when she started to feel a little hollow. The back of her throat felt like cotton had been pressed against it, restricting the movement of her tongue and breathing. It took her two minutes to work out what the feeling was but only five seconds to act on it.

She reached the toilet just in time to throw up the contents of her dinner.

Aire wrinkled her nose once her stomach had finished contracting. She closed the lid on the toilet and flushed it, ever thankful for plumbing. She was pleased that her hair had kept itself out of the way. The only thing that needed cleaning was her mouth. She grimaced as she swilled her mouth out with water, groaning again when she felt her stomach roll.

"Aire, you in here?"

Aire let out another groan, this time in frustration. Why did Thorin's nephews have to show up at the most inconvenient of times?

"You okay?" Kili and Fili poked their heads around the doorway of the bathroom.

"I'm fine." Aire obviously didn't look fine as the brothers tumbled into the bathroom with faces of concern.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." Fili commented, moving a little closer to Aire.

"I'll be fine." Aire insisted. Unfortunately the rolling in her stomach didn't cease as she realised she was about to be sick again. "On the other hand…." She muttered, moving swiftly towards the toilet.

Fili was kind enough to hold Aire's hair back, ordering his brother to find Oin and Thorin. Aire protested against Oin being summoned (sickness was only to be expected with pregnancy) but she didn't mind Thorin being summoned. "Feel like you're going to be ill again?" Aire shook her head, repeating the motion of cleaning up. "Go and sit on the bed. I'll find a bucket."

Aire smiled thankfully at the blonde dwarf, moving slowly back to her bed. Fili returned with a bucket at the same time Kili returned with Oin and Thorin, the latter far more worried than the former.

Thorin crossed the room quickly, throwing his jacket onto the back of a chair before easing himself onto the bed next to Aire. "Are you feeling better?"

Aire nodded against Thorin's chest where he'd rested her.

"It's to be expected with the pregnancy." Oin said.

"I know. I told them that there was no need to fetch you."

Oin shrugged. "Better safe than sorry. How many times you been sick?"

"Twice in the last ten minutes."

Oin nodded. "If you're ill twice more within the next hour then I'll be concerned. For now you just need rest and water. You two," he motioned at Fili and Kili, "may leave." Fili and Kili took his 'advice', but only once they'd kissed Aire's cheeks. "I'll emphasise _sleep _again." Oin fixed Thorin with a look before bidding the two goodnight.

* * *

"'amad, what _is _that?" Gimli stared up at a stone troll with wide eyes. "There's two, no! Three!"

Mimali moved swiftly to her son's side. "Oh, this _has _to be your father! Dis, come take a look at this!"

The dwarven princess hurried to the side of her friends. "Oh Mahal, they'd have been on the road only a few weeks!"

"You think it's definitely them?"

Dis shot Gloin's wife a sideways look. "My brother, my sons and your husband are all in the same place at the same time with a wizard known for bringing trouble. What do you think?"

"Didn't Balin mention trolls in his letter?"

Dis shook her head with a small smile. "He made sure to skip over the details of the quest. For good reason, no doubt."

"He added to the list of people you're going to flay?"

"He's rising." Dis smirked. "We need to move the caravan out of here. These three might not be the only ones around here."

The thee headed back to the caravan which had settled by the abandoned ruins of an old farmhouse. "We're moving out!" Dis ordered. There was a collection of groans, protests and confused sounds from the caravan. "That wasn't a suggestion!"

"Why are we moving?" One of the few council members within the company rose to his feet. "If you don't mind my asking, Lady Dis?"

"We've found three stone trolls in the woods behind us." Dis made sure to speak loudly so that everyone could hear. "My brother's company passed through here and had a run-in with three trolls. What the trolls were doing this far from the mountains I don't know, but we need to leave. Just another hour or so then we can rest for the evening." Dis paused, waiting for movement. "_Now._" The caravan surged to their feet, gathering their things and rounding up their ponies.

Dis located her own, hoisting herself into the saddle. She fished a small piece of parchment from her saddlebag and located a pencil. The note she wrote was short and to the point.

_I know what happened in the Trollshaws. I will flay you all. Send my love to Aire and the child. ~ Dis_

She didn't have to wait long for a raven to arrive, only a matter of minutes. It was a young one and the message would no doubt reach Erebor within a week or two at the most. If only she could reach the mountain in that time. By the time she arrived over two years would have passed since she last saw her family.

"I don't know if I'll hug him or kill him first." Mimali drew her pony up alongside Dis'.

"I'll hug my sons then kill my brother. Take my sister under my wing and spoil her child rotten."

Mimali laughed. "Good plan."

Before the quest began Dis and Mimali had had no contact. It was the same for all of the families of the company members. Well, those which _had _family. Her and Mimali grew closer as their families left. Now the two of them travelled side by side with Mimali's son, Gimli, not far behind.

* * *

_''Idmi!''Zabad shamukh. ''Umkhûh zu'' – 'Welcome!' The Lord hailed. 'Find yourself-_

_Men lananubukhs menu – I love you_

_Men lananubukhs menu anùmad – I love you both_

_I also have a sequel in the works but whether or not I publish it will depend on your demand for it. It won't be published for a long while and will follow the Line of Durin to about FA157. You can decide if you want to see it once this story is wrapped up. _


	56. Chapter 56

_Have a relatively quick update in honour of Kate Middleton's baby boy:) Now, have some slightly less dignified princes winding up their already pissy uncle. I don't like using caps locks to convey anger, but there really was no other alternative for this chapter. It appears I do not write happy chapters :/_

* * *

Aire's sickness continued for the next fortnight, by which time she was about ready to throw one of Thorin's nephews from the battlements. Fili and Kili had decided to make Aire's life more 'interesting', generally translating into 'living hell'. They'd hung around in the bedroom (where Aire had been confined for the duration of the sickness) reading, singing, making jokes, telling stories and making innuendoes. Everything except for the innuendos would have been tolerable if it wasn't done with the level of enthusiasm that only the princes could conjure up. Worst of all were the pranks. Aire wasn't involved in the planning or the execution, but her chambers became their refuge sight.

"You're nearly halfway through your pregnancy!" Kili said cheerfully as he and his brother tumbled inside the room.

"Yeah! Six and a half months until our cousin is born!" Fili nodded enthusiastically.

"A cousin to dote on!"

"And to spoil!"

"If it's a boy he can come with us!"

"And if it's a girl we'll protect her!"

Aire raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, yes, hell no and yes. In that order. No child of mine will be gallivanting off with you to annoy Dwalin. I would like my child to survive infancy." She swung her legs up, slowly laying down.

"Hey!" Kili looked a little offended, him and his brother coming to stand beside her. "_We _survived infancy!"

"Are you sure? Last time I checked you weren't quite old enough to be an adult Kili. That still classes you as an infant. A youngling. A child. Judging by the look on your face when you came through my door Dwalin will be along any second to tear you limb from limb."

The two brothers exchanged guilty and suspicious looks. "Oh no. Who did you prank?"

"Dwalin _may _have been a victim." Kili said slowly.

"But equally so was Thorin." Fili said sheepishly.

Aire groaned, burying her head in her hands. "You two will be the death of me."

She couldn't help but flinch when the door swung open so forcefully that it collided violently with the wall being it. Thankfully the door was made of strong wood or it may have splintered. Aire didn't need to look up to know that Thorin was the one who'd entered the room. Peeking out from behind her fingers she saw that Dwalin was stood behind him. Both of them were soaked to the bone, which was impressive considering the layers that they wore. They wore an equally pissed off expression and Aire wondered if the princes had finally pushed the two warriors too far. Fili and Kili seemed to share her thoughts, scrambling backwards as Thorin stalked slowly towards them. He looked akin to a predator stalking its prey in the final moments before it pounced and killed its next meal. Aire really hoped there was going to be no bloodshed today.

Aire was terrified of Thorin just from where she was sat and the dwarf wasn't even angry at her. Therefore she could understand why Kili tried to dodge his approaching uncle. Unfortunately dwarves aren't known for being nimble and Kili, poor, sweet, darling Kili, was no exception. His 'step' to the left sent him sprawling across the bed.

Right towards the bump shielding the unborn baby.

Aire started to scramble into a sitting position to get out of the way but Thorin was faster.

He lunged, grabbing Kili's scruff and yanking him back to his feet. The young dwarf practically flew across the room. Dwalin stormed into the room, yanking Kili to his feet and handing him roughly to Fili who raced to help his brother.

"_FOOLISH BOY!_" Thorin roared. He turned his back on Aire to face his nephew, anger radiating from him like light from the sun. "DO YOU HAVE _ANY _IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!"

Kili looked like a deer caught in a hunter's trap. "Uncle, I didn't-"

"Think? Obviously. You could have _killed _that child! Do you think _that _would have been a joke? Something you could just laugh off and forget? Thorin stayed planted in place but he was shaking like a leaf caught in the vibrations of a stampede. The only difference was that he was far more dangerous. "You two," Thorin said slowly, hands clenched into fists at his sides, "are shameless fools."

What Thorin spoke next shook everyone in the room, especially his nephews.

"Mahal was cruel to give me you as a nephew, Kili."

Fili's face hardened, becoming an unreadable mask. Kili hadn't quite mastered the art and the pain was clear for all to see. He ducked his head as tears swam in his eyes, determined not to give his uncle more ammunition against him. Even Dwalin looked a little appalled.

"Dwalin." Aire said softly, commanding the attention of the warrior. She rose swiftly to her feet but didn't push past Thorin. He likely wouldn't allow her to pass. "Take them somewhere other than here."

Dwalin nodded, taking the boy's by the shoulders and steering them from the room. The door swung shut behind them, leaving Aire and Thorin in a heavy silence.

"Are you-" Thorin started to ask as he turned to face his lover.

_Crack! _

Thorin with a dumbfounded look on his face as his brain tried to process that Aire, _his _Aire, had just slapped him.

"Don't. You. _Dare_." Aire warned. "Don't you _dare _ask if _I'm _alright. How could you speak to Kili in such a way?"

"He could have killed the baby!" Thorin recovered from his shock, anger coursing through his veins once more.

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think _Kili _does not know that? He's not a murderer!" Aire's own temper was starting to rise though she controlled it far better than the dwarf opposite her. "That moment will haunt him for weeks and will likely never leave him! That is enough punishment but _you_…." Aire laughed harshly, unable to phrase her thoughts into words. She pushed past Thorin, her hands shoving his shoulder forcibly.

Thorin grabbed Aire's wrist, spinning her back to face him. "Airelotwen-"

"_Don't _touch me." Aire wrenched her wrist from Thorin's iron grip. It was not designed to hurt her but hold her in place. Nonetheless the skin burned with the friction. "You have nothing to say to me. You are a despicable, heinous dwarf and until you can keep your tongue in check then I want nothing to do with you." With that she turned on her heel and stalked from the room in search of the princes.

* * *

_What, like they're going to have a normal, healthy relationship? I don't think any relationship could run even partially smooth when Thorin is involved. Don't fear though, it will all resolve itself in the next chapter and Thorin might just learn some humility along with it. _

_Someone asked me in a review if there were plans for surprise twins. I'm sorry to say that I have no plans for twins. I really don't think Aire's body would be able to cope with it!_


	57. Chapter 57

Aire found Kili in his chambers. Fili, Dwalin and Balin were with him, all of them looking up with sharp expressions when the door opened. Their faces softened when they realised that it wasn't Thorin come to cause more damage. Kili glanced up at Aire who was horrified to see that his eyes were red and puffy. "Where's Thorin?" Dwalin demanded, stepping in Aire's way as she tried to reach the young dwarf.

"Thinking." She replied bluntly. "Step aside." Dwalin did so, exchanging a look with his brother as Aire passed. "Come here." she said softly to Kili, pulling him forwards. He was resistant at first, his curled up position and Aire's height putting him at the same height as the baby bump he'd so nearly fallen on.

However Aire was insistant and Kili eventually relented, wrapping his arms around the half-blood's waist. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Aire smiled, stroking his hair. "Nothing happened. You didn't hurt the baby." Aire continued to stroke Kili's hair until Fili grabbed her elbow, effectively stilling her movements.

He gently pried Aire's hand from Kili's hair, taking her fingers in one hand and pushing the sleeve of her tunic up with the other. "What's this?" he asked slowly. Aire glanced down at her wrist to see that a thick, red line had manifested itself where Thorin's fingers had been previously.

She winced. "It's not what you think."

"It looks," Dwalin said gruffly, moving to inspect the mark. "like Thorin's fingers."

"No, really, it's not what you think!" Aire insisted, trying to pull her hand back.

"Lass, if Thorin's hurt you…" Balin started to warn.

"Listen to me! It's not what you think!" Aire managed to pull her hand away from Fili, only to have it caught by Kili. "Thorin grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving but he didn't hurt me!"

"That mark tells us otherwise." Dwalin said through gritted teeth.

"His grip was strong but I could still fully rotate my wrist. Like this." Aire demonstrated by lightly wrapping the fingers of her right hand round her left wrist. She fully rotated her wrist, showing that there had been no violence in his motion. "I caused the mark when I pulled my wrist away." Again, Aire indicated the motion.

"I'm going to talk to him." Dwalin decided after a moment of silence.

Aire rolled her eyes but didn't argue the point. The dwarf wouldn't listen anyway. "Do you want to follow him and keep him in line?" she asked of Balin.

The older dwarf nodded. "Aye, I think that might be wise."

When Balin had left Aire sat down between Fili and Kili, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. It broke her heart when Kili curled up in a small ball on the bed and rested his head on her lap. Thorin really had wounded him. "Thorin didn't mean what he said." Aire said after a few moments of silence. "He loves you. Both of you. He's just a little stressed right now. He'll come around and when he does the first thing he'll do is apologise."

"Uncle doesn't do apologising." Kili sniffed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"He will if he doesn't want your mother hearing about this from me. He needs to suck up is pride and he's going to do that by apologising to you. The both of you."

Fili shrugged. "It's not like this is the first time he's lost his temper like this with one of us."

Aire rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

The blonde dwarf grinned. "You think today was bad, you should've seen him when I dropped Kili."

"You _dropped _your brother?" Aire asked, a little horrified but not overly surprised. It accounted for a lot of things.

"It wasn't intentional." Fili insisted, as though that made it all better. "Kili was about two and he wriggled too much. It just sort of…. happened. Uncle and 'amad flipped out."

"I'm not surprised! Though it was partially your uncle's fault for not noticing a- how much older than Kili are you?"

"Five years."

"Right. It's his fault for not noticing a seven year old struggling with a toddler. What did he do, if I dare ask?"

"He just started screaming at me, waving his hands and yelling about how I was a 'bloody fool'. He actually made Kili cry."

Aire raised an eyebrow in surprise. "He didn't when you dropped him?"

"Not a peep." Kili said with pride.

How it was a good thing was beyond Aire, but she smiled anyway. "Always knew there was nothing between your ears." She ruffled Kili's hair. "Now, are we feeling a little better?" the boys nodded. "Good, because it's lunchtime and I'm hungry!"

* * *

_Crack!_

The pain shot up Thorin's arm, leaving a trail of numbness in its wake. He swore, the solitary word echoing round the room. Aire was going to kill him. He'd always known, from the minute he met her, that she would be the death of him. He'd just imagined his death to be caused by an event _other _than what had transpired. He pressed his hand against the red patch on his cheek and sighed. He deserved that. He deserved that and far worse.

"Shall I give yer a matching one?"

And here came worse. Aire could control her temper far better than Dwalin could. "Will my opinion have any effect?"

"Not likely."

Thorin turned to face his friend, not bothering to hide his emotions. He was in enough trouble as it was without looking like a cold-hearted bastard. He made a 'go ahead' motion with his arms, fully expecting Dwalin to lunge at him. The warrior may have done so if Balin hadn't made his appearance.

The white-haired dwarf ushered his brother into the room and closed the door. "Go." He ordered to the two of them, motioning to Thorin's private study.

They filed into the room, Thorin sitting behind his desk. He fought to keep his mind off the events that had transpired last time he'd been sat in this seat. Blushing like a young woman wouldn't help anything.

"You," Balin pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "are not worthy of the title 'uncle' or 'lover' or 'father'. Unfortunately our kings can be cruel so you're deserving of that title."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Thorin snorted. Dwalin nodded in agreement. "How is Kili?"

"I imagine he'll be better now that Aire is with him. At least one of you has some sense."

"She has all of it." Thorin muttered.

"And ye have all the brutishness and ignorance." Dwalin glowered across the desk. "Yer best start apologising to the lad now. And yer best hope Dis doesn't get wind of this."

"Kili will forgive me easily enough." Thorin sighed. "He's far more forgiving than what's good for him."

"Aye, but Aire won't forgive you so easily." Balin pointed out.

"I know." And Thorin really _did _know. _You are a despicable, heinous dwarf and until you can keep your tongue in check then I want nothing to do with you._ Thorin shuddered involuntarily as Aire's words echoed through his head.

Neither of the two In brothers missed the motion. "What did she call ye then?"

"'Despicable' and 'heinous'."

Dwalin chuckled. "Ye know a woman's angry when she uses fancy words."

"I hardly think they're fancy." Thorin said, jumping to Aire's defence. "She's just better educated than us."

Dwalin shrugged. "Yer best start learning some if ye're going to apologise to her."

"She should understand why I was angry!" Thorin argued, his infamous pride and 'I-never-do-anything-wrong' attitude returning.

Balin raised an eyebrow at Dwalin who quickly explained what Kili had done. "Ah."

"Precisely! Kili could've killed the child and seriously hurt Airelotwen!"

"He didn't do it purposefully." Balin pointed out. "You know he'd never do anything to harm Aire."

"That's beside the point! He could have…" Thorin trailed off, running a hand over his face.

"Talk to Kili tomorrow morning." Balin insisted. "Apologise to him and tell him that you're sorry. When he's forgiven you go to Fili. When things are right go to Aire. She will forgive you easily if you have solved things with your nephews.

Thorin nodded. As usual Balin was right. Aire wouldn't even give him the chance to apologise if he hadn't tried to talk to his nephews.

Balin and Dwalin left Thorin alone after a few more words (or mainly threats).He was aware that the company would note his absence at both lunch and dinner but he couldn't bring himself to attend either meal. His presence would likely be unwelcome. Instead he remained in his study, examining maps of the damage Smaug had caused to the living areas and deciding what would need to be done. There would be enough houses for those dwarves in the first caravan, but families would likely want their old homes back. It would take a lot of time and would probably require help from Dale, but it could be done.

Thorin went to be earlier than usual, too stressed and worried to do anything else for the day. Aire would probably go back to sleeping in Dis' room for a few days until this whole mess had been cleaned up. He hated the idea of not having her close but there was little he could do about it.

He was, surprisingly, nearly asleep when the door opened two hours later. He tensed, hand making for the dagger under the pillow until he recognised Aire's footsteps. She moved to the wardrobe, fabric rustling as she undressed. Thorin forced himself to lay still, knowing that she wouldn't talk or look at him this evening. He was pleased that she'd decided to sleep in the same room as him and he didn't want to give her cause to leave .

Aire settled with her back to him that night, leaving enough room between the two of them so that she couldn't roll into Thorin in her sleep. It hurt him to know that he was unwelcome but it was his own fault and there was currently nothing he could do about it.


	58. Chapter 58

_I'm going away on the 9__th__ for two weeks and I don't know if I'm going to be able to update. I'll try and upload all of the chapters I have to storage and publish them when I'm away, but I don't know if I'll have time._

* * *

When Aire awoke the following morning Thorin was already gone. She was both relieved but a little disappointed. No matter what the hair-brained fool did she still like to be near him. She only hoped he'd gone to apologise to his nephews. Dwalin and Balin had assured her yesterday that this would be Thorin's first act, but she'd been a little pressed to believe them. She knew first-hand how hard it was for Thorin to apologise. As long as he could convince Fili and Kili that he didn't mean what he said then Aire would be willing to forgive him.

Aire dressed and headed to the library, unwilling to break her promise to Ori about returning to her lessons. She'd had two weeks free from learning and she didn't want to take any longer.

"Where's his royal prat this morning?" Dwalin enquired as Aire entered the library. It was a bit of a surprise to see the dwarf surrounded by books but he wasn't actually reading any of them, so Aire was spared the heart attack.

"Apologising to his nephews if he has any sense."

Dwalin snorted. "Right. Where's he going to be?"

Aire smiled thinly. "Try the battlements. If you see him send him to his nephews."

Dwalin nodded, leaving in search of Thorin. Aire travelled to the back of the library in search of Ori, scanning the many isles for the scribe. She found him sat on the floor with his back to a shelf, flicking through a large brown book. "What are you reading?" she asked, approaching on silent footsteps.

Ori jumped violently, hurriedly closing the book and trying to stuff it back on the shelf. "N-Nothing!" he stammered.

Aire folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, not realising how much of a Thorin-like gesture the action was. "I'm not as prejudice as the dwarves. You don't need to hide things from me."

Ori smiled sheepishly, holding out the book. Aire took it from him, not recognising the Khuzdul words on the front. She voiced the fact and Ori grimaced. "Thorin doesn't want me teaching you some words."

Aire raised an eyebrow and opened the book. The opening paragraph was written in both Khuzdul and the common tongue. "Elves." Aire nodded in understanding. "Why are you reading such a book?" she held it out to Ori who looked thankful that she hadn't discriminated against his reading choice.

"Their culture is a fascinating one. Because they live so long their documentation is far better than ours. They progress and move forwards whilst dwarves just stay constant. It's fascinating!"

Aire grinned. "Best not to let Thorin hear you say that."

Ori nodded sheepishly. "I know. I don't think he realises these books are here. If he did he'd probably burn them."

"How many are there?"

"Fifteen or so."

Aire was surprised. Thorin hated all things elvish yet there were fifteen books on those very beings in the Royal Library. When Thorin found out the books would certainly be destroyed. "How about we move them all to your room?"

Ori looked up at her in surprise. "You'll help me hide them?"

"Of course! But only if you help me read them." Ori nodded eagerly, scrambling to his feet to collect the books.

"I won't make you carry more than four. Don't want you hurting your back! I can carry eleven without any problem, providing you lead the way."

Aire nodded, helping to stack the elven books in Ori's arms. The majority of them weren't that thick so carrying them shouldn't cause too much concern. Her own load was light enough to escape Oin's foul temper. Ori gave her verbal directions back to his chambers and Aire directed them physically. They stashed them in his wardrobe; away from the prying eyes of his eldest brother (_nothing _could keep away Nori's prying eyes).

"We'll leave the reading of those books until you're no longer under watchful eyes." Ori motioned to the baby bump. "Once the child is born and the first caravan arrives you may have more free time. For now, I need to keep Thorin happy."

"Oh, such an easy task!" Aire rolled her eyes, smoothing her hands over her stomach.

"Airelotwen!"

The baby kicked her palm as Thorin's voice rang down the hall. "We need to stop mentioning him by name." Aire muttered, turning to face her lover.

"I'll see you in the library later." Ori excused himself, practically sprinting down the corridor and away from his king.

Thorin didn't seem to notice him leave. "May I speak to you?"

"That depends." Aire eyed him wearily. "Where have you been?"

"Talking to my nephews who have both forgiven my words." He held out hand for her. "Please?"

Aire sighed, taking his outstretched hand. It wasn't often that Thorin apologised so she was hard pushed to ignore him when he did. "I'm meant to be learning with Ori don't forget." She reminded him as Thorin led her down the corridors to his 'public' study.

Thorin didn't respond, just held the door open for her.

"What was it you wanted?" Aire asked, turning to face him when it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything any time soon.

"I thought," Thorin said slowly, carefully choosing his words, "that Kili was going to seriously hurt you and either hurt or kill the child. For a brief moment all I could see was him colliding with you and causing serious damage. What I said has no excuse, but you need to understand _why _I was upset. I thought that, after everything that's happened, I was going to lose the two of you."

Thorin looked rather like a kicked puppy. If he had ears they'd be dropping. As it was his eyes just held a painful amount of upset and he looked so forlorn Aire just wanted to cuddle him. She could understand why Thorin had been upset. He already loved the unborn child and to think he could lose it so easily… if Aire was being honest then the possibility scared her too. "Oh, Thorin." Aire sighed, stepping towards him. She cupped his cheeks, smiling when his eyes fluttered closed. He bowed his head slightly, pressing his face into her hands. "My sweet Thorin." Aire reached up on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "It's going to take more than Kili to pull me away, you know that."

Thorin opened his eyes to look at her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Forgive me?"

"I suppose I have no other choice if your nephews have chosen to do so."

Thorin smiled, surging forwards and wrapping her in his arms. "I love you." He murmured against her neck. "I love you both."


	59. Chapter 59

_Okay, I really hate to take up space but this issue needs to be addressed and, seeing how it was done by someone without an account, I can't privately reply. _

_Ired dwarf, as you seem to have read the majority of my story I shall point this out to you; __**constructive **__criticism is welcomed and not a word of your review was constructive. I understand and thank you for being able to like my story until chapter 57, where you seem to have been upset. _

_Firstly: I understand that you do not believe Thorin is capable of such behaviour but I do. I have practically dissected his character, both movie and novel versions, to get him as accurate as I can. Thorin has raised them as his sons, yes, but he would still lose his temper like any father would. Kili is between 16 and 19 human years of age unless I'm very much mistaken. He is still a __**child**__. I know grown men who will cry if someone says something harsh to them. For Kili to have not shown an emotional response would be too far out of character. As you have said: Thorin is like a father to him. I do not know your family so I will say nothing of it, but I know that if __**my **__father said something such as what Thorin said to me, I would certainly cry. _

_Secondly: Why wouldn't Thorin put up with Aire? Many women are emotionally imbalanced during pregnancy and their respective partners stick with them and accept the fact because they __**love **__their partners and Thorin is in that situation of loving Aire. I can't quite understand why you think Thorin would cast her aside because her emotions are changing/_

_Thirdly: Of course these chapters are mostly fillers! I have thirteen dwarves and Aire to play with. Perhaps the occasional appearance of Bard. The first caravan of dwarves is still on the other side of the Misty Mountains and the mountain is in disrepair. What, pray tell, could I __**possibly **__do to change any of this? Time skips of more than three weeks are impractical and make the story feel rushed. In order for the filler chapters to stop I need to have characters to play with and right now I don't. I'm writing by the rules of the Tolkien universe and I can't just magic more dwarves into the picture. _

_Fourthly: I ask for the opinion of my readers because I respect them. If they do not want me to continue writing then there will be a reason for it. By asking them I can then find out what the reason is and address it correctly. It's not blackmail. I want to, and will, continue writing this story and its sequel. I'm also well aware that everyone wanted a different option (1, 2, 3 or 4) I asked so that I could write to the needs of many, rather than my own preference. If the majority of people wanted option one then that's what I would have written. All I have done by continuing along this path is elongate option one. It's the same events, just with more detail and with a wider plot. I'm very grateful for all those readers who chose option one but have continued to read regardless. _

_Finally: Where am I going to pull a female dwarf from? The nearest is Dis, Mimali and the caravan on the other side of the Misty Mountains. I could, I suppose, pull one from the Iron Hills but that's impractical and wouldn't be done. None of the humans will know anything about Aire's situation. Lord Elrond would know more than most but for obvious reasons he isn't welcomed in the mountain. Also, a maid will be provided when the caravan arrives. I think the women of Dale have more to worry about than the intended of the king and besides, Thorin wouldn't let anyone in for three reasons; he's stubborn, he's proud and he remembers very clearly that the men of Lake-town wanted a share of the treasure. I hardly think he'd trust any of them. _

_Now, I apologise to everyone else for taking up so much space and I would request of you, ired dwarf, that you create an account or provide me with means to contact you without eating into my chapters. _

_To the rest of you: Aire is around the six month mark with her pregnancy, so she's about halfway through._

* * *

"It's not a game."

"Aw! That's so cute!"

"Move over! Let me feel!"

"Will you two give it a rest?"

"That really is adorable!"

Thorin rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around the top of Aire's arms. She was sat in a chair and Fili and Kili were kneeling at her feet. They had their hands pressed to the baby bump and were grinning like fools.

"Yeah, it's adorable until I want to get some sleep." Aire muttered, her hands on the top of the bump.

"So does the baby kick whenever you speak, uncle?" Fili looked up with wide eyes, hands battling his brother for 'the kicking spot'."

"Most of the time." On cue, the baby kicked and Kili and Fili fell into a mess of 'aw's and 'ah's. "I have idiots for nephews."

"That's it for the day!" Aire batted the princes away and raised a hand to Thorin's mouth. "My insides will be black and blue by the time you lot are through."

"And think; you have another six months of this left!"

Aire groaned, shooting Kili a dark look. "Try not to remind me. Now, don't you three have places to be?"

Fili and Kili nodded, getting to their feet and kissing her cheeks before leaving. Thorin didn't unwind his arms until the boys had left. "Will you be okay on your own today?"

Aire nodded, tilting her head up so that Thorin could kiss her. "As I am every day." She smiled.

"Then I shall worry about you as I do every day."

Aire rolled her eyes, swatting at him as he dropped to his knees in front of her. "You worry too much. It'll be the death of you."

"No, I think _you'll _be the death of me." Thorin pressed a kiss to the peak of Aire's stomach. "Be kind t to your mother; no unnecessary kicking." Just to taunt him, the baby kicked. "It's going to be no surprise when you're born."

Aire raised her eyebrow at her lover. "What's that meant to mean?"

"I clearly remember two unborn nephews of mine giving my sister the same treatment that this little one is giving you."

Aire smiled. "A boy?"

Thorin nodded. "Then again, it could very well be a girl."

Aire laughed, ruffling Thorin's hair. "No, it's definitely a boy. It's giving me enough grief." She paused, things working over in her mind. "If it _is _a boy does that mean that Fili will no longer be your heir? That seems a little unfair on him."

Thorin shook his head. "Fili will still be my heir, unless he renounces claim to the throne. In any case, should I die before the age that our son, should it be so, can take the throne then Fili will rule until the child is old enough."

Aire surged forwards, grabbing the lapels of Thorin's coat and pulling him close. "_Don't _talk about dying." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry, givashel."

Aire frowned, pulling away from Thorin. "Givashel? I've never heard that one before."

Thorin smiled, standing so that Aire no long had to lean over. "It has no true translation, but it is akin to 'treasure of treasure' and 'love of my life'."

"Sap." Aire laughed, accepting another kiss from him. "Now go; you were meant to meet with Dwalin twenty minutes ago."

Thorin chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Take care of yourself today. No strenuous activities."

"What am I meant to do, exactly? Actually, I don't want to know. Now be gone, before Dwalin comes looking for you!"

Thorin smiled lovingly down at her but said nothing more before leaving the room.

The only activity Aire had planned for the day was writing a reply to Dis. Her short note about the trolls had arrived two days ago but various young dwarves had kept Aire and Thorin too busy to reply. Now that she had some free time she found herself able to formulate a letter.

* * *

_Dis, Sister of Thorin, Mother of Fili and Kili,_

_I would like to point out to you that I had _nothing _to do with the trolls. I joined the company later in the day, though I have to say that I am pleased to have missed it. I ran into enough trouble on the way without the trolls to be added. Ori tells quite a vivid story involving talk of skinning, squashing and parasites. _

_As for the child and I, we are both well. Thorin had begun to suspect that I might be carrying a son as he is yet to give me a moment's peace when your brother speaks to him. He has quite the strong kick! He responds to the majority of Thorin's words, something your own sons find fascinating. Thankfully the child does not respond to my own voice. If it did then I would not get a moment's rest!_

_Oin believes you are six to seven months away, if that long. I would advise that you take care crossing through the Misty Mountains. It may be wise to contact Beorn or Radagast the Brown to ask for aid. I may even suggest that you visit Lord Elrond if you believe you may need more supplies. I do not mean to imply that you will not be able to fend for yourselves should you run into trouble, but I would see that you have back up should you need it. Depending on the road you travel and the speed at which you do, you may run into Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf the Grey. They may be able to advise you of any difficulties for the last half of your journey. _

_I can advise you of this; do not be a fool like your brother and look for help when passing through Mirkwood. It is not practical to pass through what was once the Greenwood, but I know that it is the quickest path. There are large spiders which will be upon you before you know they're there and a river which will steal the memories of anyone who touches it. I beg of you to speak to Beorn, Radagast and King Thranduil before attempting to pass through. The elves will know of safe paths and are used to the woods. Please do not risk lives for the sake of your pride.  
I look forwards to our meeting in the hope that you can knock some sense into your family._

_Yours faithfully, _

_Airelotwen Weywaters _

"'least she has the sense not to sign her parentage." Mimali straightened up on her horse, easing out the crook in her neck. She'd been leaning over the gap between her horse and Dis' in order to read the letter.

"She shouldn't be ashamed of her parentage." Dis pointed out, tucking the letter into her cloak.

"_I'd _be ashamed if I had an elf for a mother."

"But you don't." The princess snapped. "From what I know her mother sacrificed her life to save her daughter, as did her father. Public opinion shouldn't stop her from loving them and being proud of them."

Mimali sighed. "Just don't make me go to Rivendell, I beg of you."

"I shan't. I shall write to Lord Elrond tonight, asking him for his advice. I do not plan to visit Imladris. I will also write to Beorn and the Brown Wizard as Aire suggests. It may also be wise to ask the elves of Mirkwood for help too."

"Definitely not." Mimali scoffed. "They're useless!"

"'Please do not risk lives for the sake of your pride'." Dis quoted the letter. "I _will _be asking the elves for aid in passing through their realm. Those who do not wish me to do so are welcome to make their own way."

Mimali muttered something under her breath but changed the topic. "How far are we from the Misty Mountains?"

"No more than three days. We should be four in crossing them if everything goes smoothly."

"If that's only going to take us a week," Gimli piped up, "why must I wait six months to see 'adad?"

"Because the journey from the Misty Mountains to the edge of Mirkwood will take us a month. The passing through will take us a month. Getting from the Eastern edge to Erebor will take us two months." Mimali replied. "This is all considering we move quickly and run into no trouble."

Dis nodded. "We are moving too slow to make it in four months. The passing through Mirkwood can take no longer than a month, but we will be tired and will need rest on the Eastern border. Perhaps, when we are closer to the mountain, you and some riders may travel ahead of us and arrive early."

Gimli nodded enthusiastically. To have the opportunity to travel in a small company without one's parents for several days was a huge privilege, much like a rite of passage. He had yet to be granted such a privilege but the possibility of one would ensure he behaved for the coming months.


	60. Chapter 60

_Thank you so much for all of your wonderful, supportive reviews! Unfortunately I'm going away for a fortnight this Thursday and I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep updating. I won't stop writing, but updating could be an issue._

* * *

"Dis will have your head."

"I know."

"This doesn't worry you?"

"I terrifies me."

"So why not do something about it?"

Thorin looked up at Balin with a raised eyebrow. "What would you have me do? Pack a bag and travel to the Iron Hills and cower behind my cousin?"

Balin chuckled. "Perhaps. Your sister isn't the only one you must worry about."

Thorin rolled his eyes, something which seemed to be coming a habit for him. He was afraid he was going to damage his eyes if he kept it up. "Lingus and my council."

Balin nodded slowly. "Both parties will be disconcerted about the quest."

"They couldn't just be happy that the mountain is reclaimed with no loss to the company?" Thorin grumbled. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, his brows furrowing. That was another thing he did more than before: frown. Aire had commented just last week that he was gaining more lines on his forehead. The caravans hadn't even arrived yet and he was already stressed. It wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sure that has pleased them greatly, but there is the small matter of the woman currently sitting in the library which will not sit so well with them. Lingus will be you most difficult task."

Thorin shook his head. He didn't disagree with Balin on many matters, but this was one where he and his advisor didn't see eye to eye. "Belira will save me from her father. She and I had an agreement and she will honour the terms of it. It was not me she wished to marry."

"Aye, but you believe her father will just let it go?"

"He will not have a choice. He can either leave the subject or the mountain. The choice will be his and I shall have no issue should he chose the second."

Balin smiled thinly. "I can't see many people that will have a problem with it. However, you will still have to explain to the council that you allowed Aire to join our company and that she is about to bear you a child out of wed-lock."

"It cannot be helped." Thorin responded quietly, eyes flicking down to the floor. He felt guilty about the situation he'd put Aire in. Mahal, he just felt guilty about issues concerning Aire altogether. "Durin's day came and went and we were in no position to wed."

"What about the next? It is barely five months away but I know for a fact that you will not marry her then."

"It is too close to the birth of the child and I do not have time to make the proper arrangements."

Balin chortled at this. "'Proper arrangements'." He quoted with a kind smile. "I hardly believe that any part of your relationship with our dear Aire has been 'proper'. I'd say it's been quite the opposite."

Thorin winced. "I know that I have dragged her name through mud by giving her a child and allowing her to journey with us, but there was nothing to be done about either event. I can be blamed solely for the first but the bloody Brown wizard can take all the blame for the second."

"You kept her with us." Balin pointed out. He didn't shrink back or apologise under the steely gaze Thorin delivered him, but held his ground. "I tell you only what the council will."

"I could have left her with the weed-eaters in Rivendell but I would not sign anyone to that fate. She could have headed south as we departed from Beorn's, but the orc pack and goblins were still on our tail. She could not have stayed with the tree-shaggers in Mirkwood because she aided their escape. Lake-town… well by then I could not leave her behind." Thorin paused. "I did not realise you had been so opposed to her joining."

Balin shook his head. "Like the rest of the men, I questioned the wisdom in allowing an unmarried half-elf into our company, but there was nought to be done."

"So why question me now?" Thorin demanded. "The council will go with what I say or they will find themselves facing an orc pack by themselves!"

Balin could see that he'd unintentionally riled his king's anger. "I meant to ask you only so that you had words to answer them. I meant no offence."

"If no offence was meant then perhaps we should abandon this conversation now." Thorin suggested icily.

* * *

"Kili, _what _are you doing?" Normally Fili knew everything his younger brother did, even if no words had to be exchanged between them. He knew how Kili would react to various situations and what he'd say in others. He knew his brother's habits, hates, loves and thought. But he could _not _for the life of him figure out _why _Kili was almost neck-deep in paintings and sheets of paper.

"Researching."

Fili raised an eyebrow and tried to bite back a laugh. "Kili, you've _never _done research. _Ever_."

"Yeah, but I didn't have an aunt before."

Fili mulled the words over in his head. "What are you expecting to find relating to Aire?"

Kili didn't reply, just diving headfirst into another pile. "Found it!" he yelled, voice muffled by a pile of paper.

"Found _what_?"

Kili scrambled back to his feet and handed his brother a thick roll of paper. "Look at it."

Fili rolled his eyes but unrolled the scroll. "Oh."

"Exactly!"

On the scroll Fili was holding was a painting. It was old and faded but three dwarves stared up at him. The two men in the picture were similar looking; toned skin, long dark hair and hard brown eyes. Their hair was braided into multiple braids which twined into one long braid. The eldest of the two was dressed in rich greens and purples. He had a battle axe strapped to his hip and his arm wrapped around the woman in the picture. "Tolman and his parents." Fili guessed.

"Yep!" Kili seemed overly pleased with himself. "Strange how Aire looks so much like Manara as well as her mother."

"I think it's the hair." The heir of Durin frowned at the picture. Manara's hair was braided tightly so it was a little hard to tell if it was as straight as her granddaughter's or not, but it was the same dark brown.

"Definitely the hair. You think Aire will like it?"

Fili nodded. "If we can find a frame to put it in, then it might last a little longer."

Kili was silent for a moment, looking at the painting over his brother's shoulder. "I wonder where they fell."

Fili shook his head. "I don't know. We'd have to ask uncle."

"Do you think their bodies have already been moved?"

Fili shrugged. Over the past few months the dwarves had been working to remove the bones which remained of the fallen dwarves. Many had been vaporised in the attack, but those who hadn't deserved a proper burial. "We'll find where Manara fell. Halman might be a little more difficult." The blonde dwarf tapped the painting of Manara's neck. Around it was a thick, gold chain. It was decorated with a twelve-point star set with a rainbow of gems. "That would have survived. All the trinkets survived the fires. We could find Halman's axe, if he fell with it."

"Should we find them before we tell Aire? Give her a form of closure?"

"No." Fili shook her head. "Let's give her some good news first."

"Yeah, 'good news'." Kili snorted. "'Hey! We've found your dead father's dead parents!'"

"Least she'll know some family on her father's side. She doesn't know any on her mother's."

Kili made a 'suppose so' face as he shrugged his shoulders. "Let's find a frame. There has to be one in here somewhere!"


End file.
